Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: One year has passed and the Sonic Heroes have gone their sepereate ways. But when the people of a dying world are on the brink of exstinction, the Heroes must unite to save it. But the greatest challenge is learning to trust each other.
1. Winds of Change, Part 1

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Sonic Team  
Lucario © Nintendo  
Master Tigress © Dreamworks

Chapter One: Winds of Change, Part 1

It's hard to believe over a year has passed since the final defeat of Nazo and the Dark Rulers. For the first few weeks, the world waited anxiously for the demon's return. But he never came back – Nazo was truly dead. And after forcing themselves to admit the truth, the Sonic Heroes were left with no other choice but to go their separate ways. That's where our story begins.

* * *

The scenery opens to the island kingdom of South Island, famed to be the birthplace of the world's greatest hero. The kingdom still prospered as the leading trade center of the planet under the guidance of Queen Aleena. But a new leader was training to take his role as the king of the island. Sonic the Hedgehog, former second-in-command of the Sonic Heroes, was pacing down the main corridor of the castle with a pair of leather-bound books tucked under his arm.

During the past twelve months, Sonic had change considerably since his time with the Heroes. The cobalt hero had grown generally taller – he was level with his father – and he shown a newfound sense of maturity. The only things that haven't changed were his six contoured quills and his insatiable hunger for adventure, which he had been denied of for so long. As in accordance with tradition, Sonic wore a pair of night-black shoes, blue sash over his shoulders, and a snow-white cloak with the royal emblem on the back: A crimson phoenix in a circle of flame.

"Man, I hate homework." Sonic groaned leaning against the wall. "I know my tutor is only trying to teach me how to place my place as king, but even kings need a break once in a while." His eyes shifted up and down the corridor and, once knowing the coast was clear, tossed his books out the window. "Eh, I'm sure no one will notice."

"Guess again."

The cobalt hedgehog groaned inwardly and turned to face the character sitting on the windowsill. The new creature was a blue jackal with black paws, black marked 'mask' on its face, a sweeping tail, and a yellow furred chest. He had spikes on the back of both paws, one on his chest, four large tendrils in the back of his head, and a pair of piercing red eyes.

"Come on, Lucario." Sonic whined. "Can't I just have a short break?"

"You have 'short breaks' four times a day." Lucario stated sternly. "The last time I let you have a break, you and your little brother were lost on the secondary island for two weeks."

"Yeah, that was actually kinda funny." Sonic said humorously.

"No, it's not!" Lucario exclaimed frantically. "The queen nearly died of fright!"

"Chill, I'm just messing with ya." Sonic waved offhanded. "By the way, where is mom? I haven't seen her all day."

"She and Prince Stream decided to spend the day observing their people." Lucario answered.

"In other words, they went to the beach and left me to study." Sonic said bluntly.

"Pretty much." Lucario shrugged.

Sonic held his tongue, wanting very much to voice his opinion. After being scolded by his guardian, Sonic reluctantly walked into his room and slammed his books on the desk prepared for him. The vibrations of the impact rattled an object of its stand and rolled across the wood with a continuous clatter. The cobalt hedgehog looked smiled lightly at the sight of the green Chaos Emerald. It was the last memento he had left from his time with the Sonic Heroes. Sonic chuckled placidly when remembering the insane journeys they had to go through just to find these little gems.

"Such great memories." Sonic sighed as he watched the sunlight reflect off the emerald's surface. "I can't believe it's been a year since I've seen everyone. I wonder what they're doing."

* * *

The scene alternates to the central area of Westopolis, which was once again transforming into a battle zone as it is so famous for. G.U.N. soldiers were seen retreating backwards with their weapons raised, firing relentlessly at their approaching target. The creature in question was a savage grey/purple beast that appeared to have suffered through intensified mutations. Its face was distorted and unrecognizable, its muscle mass was triple the size of a normal human, and had half a wing growing out of its left forearm. The disfigured mutant threw aside the cars in its path while stomping closer to the attacking soldiers – the bullets were only bouncing off its skin.

"This isn't working!" One of the soldiers screamed. "We have to fall back!"

"No, not yet." The captain commanded firmly. "We have to hold out until Agent Shadow arrives."

"But we just called him in a few seconds ago!" A second soldier screamed, never leading his eyes away from the beast. "It could take hours before he gets here!"

"Do you really think I'm that slow?"

The soldiers jumped terrifyingly when they failed to realized a new ally had appeared directly behind them. The soldiers discreetly stepped aside for the former leader of the Sonic Heroes to make his way through. Shadow the Hedgehog's appearance remained relatively the same as it has been for the past fifty years: Jet-black fur, six quills curved upwards, red highlights on each quill, and a tuft of white fur on his chest. The only significant difference was that he wore black and white shoes with red trims at the bottom, golden ring cuffs on his ankles and wrists, a pair of white gloves, a spiked 'X' chain around his neck, and a pair of emerald lensed sunglasses over his eyes. The Ultimate Life-Form stared at the rampaging mutant before turning his attention to the leader of the group.

"Captain, are telling me you can't capture this thing on your own?" Shadow questioned sternly. "I am getting tired of having to save you on every mission."

"W-we're sorry, Agent Shadow." The captain stammered, falling in salute. "But this monster is just too strong. I'm not sure even you could beat it."

Shadow scoffed at the insult and calmly walked down the street as the rampaging mutant stomped closer each second. The human soldiers watched fearfully as the two opposition moved closer until they were only inches from each other. And then they struck. The disfigure beast swiped its left arm to claw the hedgehog's throat, but Shadow effectively dropped closer to the ground and rebounded. He drilled his fist into the monster's abdomen and the horrid mutant released a shrill cry that shattered all glass in the area. Shadow sighed and released his hold on the mutant, watching the ugly beast dropped to the ground unconscious. The soldiers stared in awe – they heard that Shadow was the most powerful warrior in the world, but they always believed the rumors to be exaggerated.

"That hideous thing wasn't even worth the energy I spent getting here." Shadow glowered, stepping up to the captain. "If you ever waste my time again, I will have a talk with Commander Kumori about reassigning to janitorial duty. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Agent Shadow." Th captain nodded fearfully.

The Ultimate Life-Form sighed and took a seat on a bent lamppost as he watched the soldiers restrain the mutant. He didn't really trust them much and expected the soldiers to slip up in some way. Looking at the captured beast, Shadow was reminded of the days when the Sonic Heroes would battle Nazo's monsters during their many adventures together. The Black Arms hedgehog sighed once more and watched the clouds go by.

"_These missions are becoming duller everyday._" Shadow thought tiredly. "_With Nazo gone and Eggman still inactive after four months, there's nothing left in this world to challenge me._" For one split second, a vibrant blue blur appeared in the back of his mind. "_No...There is still one challenge I have yet to overcome. Sonic, I will beat you one day. Just you wait._

* * *

The scene transports to Night Babylon – the nocturnal city. The city was well known as both for living in eternal night and the number of casino resorts – Gemini owned a vast majority of them. And of the major nightclubs that were scattered across the area, Club Rouge was the most prominent of them all. Due to her international fame and overall appeal to men, Rouge's business was an instant success. The vampire heiress in question was sitting behind the bar, watching her customers chatting animatedly or dancing to the music.

Rouge the Bat had also mature more thoroughly after accepting the fact that she was a vampire, but has no desire for blood unless to heal herself. Her normally aqua-colored eyes were permanently piercing gold, her fangs partially exposed, and her silky, white hair reached to her shoulders. She was disappointed that her 'assets' wouldn't grow any more, but she didn't hesitate to flaunt them. She wore a small, black tank top to show off her greatest feature, black pants with white floral printing, a pair of white elbow-length gloves, and red/white sneakers. Rouge was cleaning out the glasses when a grey tiger took a seat across from.

"Hey, beautiful." The tiger said suavely. "How about you stop wasting time by yourself and join me out on the dance floor."

"Tempting offer." Rouge said sarcastically, not even bother to lock eyes with him. "But if you haven't guessed it, I happen to be the manager of this fine establishment. And..." She showed her right hand, waving the golden ring on her finger. "I'm happily married."

"Like I give a damn!" The tiger growled, forcefully grabbing her arm. "You're coming with me whether you like it or..."

A gloved hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the tiger's wrist, forcing him to release. The sudden intruder was far from happy at the display. Knuckles the Echidna had grown much taller over the past years as his muscles were more toned and his dreadlock reached to tip of halfway down his back – two dreads limped on his shoulders. His attire consisted of scarlet-red shoes with yellow laces, finger-linked gloves with two spiked knuckles, and a pair of moss-green goggles around his neck. The furious echidna force the tiger's hand back, threatening to snap it clean off.

"I'd love you to meet my loving husband, Knuckles." Rouge said playfully. "Knuckie, would you be a dear and throw out the trash? It's starting to stink up the join."

"But what about this guy?" Knuckles asked dumbly.

"Uh...I was talking about him." Rouge sweat dropped.

"I guess brains wasn't at the top of your list, eh?" The tiger smirked at Rouge.

Heated that the egotistic feline would even dare speak to his wife, Knuckles grabbed his arm and twisted it completely around. The crowd silenced for a moment once the tigers started screaming bloody murder. The feline whimpered and tried to break the hold, but each movement only intensified the pain. And in one swing, Knuckles lifted the tiger of the floor and threw him through the window and into the crowded streets outside. There was a short period of awkward silence before everyone went back to their usual business – this was a normal occurrence to them.

"Don't you think you could get rid of them with destroying my property?" Rouge asked as Knuckles took a seat. "I may have the money to repair everything you break, but I would rather not spend it unless its necessary."

"Sorry, Rouge." Knuckles apologized. "It just makes me mad to think that someone would dare lay a hand on my wife. You're too good for that kind of trash."

"Aw, you're sweet." Rouge said pleasing, giving a quick peck to the echidna's cheek. "And little dimwitted, but sweet."

* * *

The scene alternates to Megalo Station, home of the world most advanced technology. Under the command of E-123 Omega, the Meteor Tech robots became the main branch of maintenance and security of the city. At the moment, two of Meteor Tech's highest grade robots were standing in the heart of the museum, guarding their latest acquisition. A beautiful sapphire necklace was displayed in a glass case between the two soldiers, just glimmering under the lights. With such a rare treasure on display, it came as no surprise that three thieves were just waiting steal it. The Babylon Rogue were looking through the glass dome above, monitoring their target and the guards.

The leader of the group, Jet the Hawk, was glancing back and forth between the robots with a calculative expression. The hawks head feathers were wilder than before and the scar Erazor left behind remained on his right leg. He wore ghostly white/red boots with black straps down the front. He also donned sleeveless silver coat with a green hawk imprinted on the back. He still carried Shahra's ring on his left ring finger and the green Ark on his wrist in addition to his newest treasure. A silver folded sword with a golden wire handle and the crest of a dragon rested in its sheath on Jet's back. Caliburn didn't seem too happy about their attempted thievery.

Storm the Albatross had taken a drastic turn in his appearance as his fat had disappeared, leaving only pure muscle and bone. Along with his Rogue tattoo, he gained a dragon tattoo that slithered up his arm and finished with the head at his chest. He wore bright yellow shoes with hard metal soles and black straps running across, a yellow bomber jacket completely unzipped to reveal his bulging abs, and the purple Ark on his right wrist. His favorite possession was the silver snake pendent that once belonged to his uncle; a gift given by Accel.

And of either of the three birds, Wave had changed the most in appearance and personality. She had three long feathers draped down her back and tied into a ponytail with her Rogue tattoo was transformed to pure white as a sign of her true heritage. She wore a pair of the finest Arabian silk pant, a pair of pure-white sandals, a white top with a black crescent moon in the back, and the yellow Master Ark on her left wrist. She still carried the Red Opal around her neck to remind her of the dark legacy her family carried. Judging from her facial expression, she was clearly annoyed by the sword on her lover's back.

"Did we really have to bring him along?" Wave glared. "With his big mouth, this plan is definitely going to fall apart."

"Normally, I wouldn't be against a fair woman." Caliburn the Sword said pompously. "But there is nothing fair about you, my lady."

"What was that you oversized letter opener?!" Wave screeched.

"Ok, let's just calm down here." Jet said hopefully, feeling awkward to act as peacekeeper. "Storm, what's your opinion on this?"

"Well, I only see two of them." Storm announced proudly. "But with something this valuable, they must have some extra security hidden somewhere."

"My thoughts exactly." Wave nodded. "That why we need to time everything perfectly."

"This is disgraceful." Caliburn proclaimed. "This is no way for a respectful knight to act."

"Well, I'm not a knight in this world, am I?" Jet smirked.

Caliburn had no retort for that comment. Jet and Wave moved to the side and Storm brought his hands together over his head. The large albatross waited for his bosses signal before bring his fists down over the glass, smashing it inwards. The Meteor Tech robot reacted to the sound by unlocking their hidden guns – it was pointless. The moment the window had shattered; Wave jumped into view and shot three electronic disks. Two of the disks slapped against the robots foreheads and released a sudden surge of electricity, sending them to immediate shut down. Once the cost was clear, the trio jumped down with victorious grins.

"Now that was too easy." Jet stated.

"Halt!" All of a sudden, the light flickered on, revealing over fifteen Meteor Tech robots surrounding them. "You have been surrounded! Subject yourselves to immediate surrender or we will use force."

"Maybe we should do what they say." Caliburn suggested

"You're kidding, right?" Jet laughed. "They're gonna have to be a lot faster than that to catch us."

Knowing that the Babylon Rogues weren't going to surrender willingly, the leading robot unlocked his hidden weapon and took careful aim. It released a shot of electrical energy, which was intended to paralyze the thieves, but failed miserably. To the astonishment of the robots, the blast projected through the avian thieves and shut down one of its allies. And once processing the information, the leader of the group looked down and discovered the third electronic disk – it was a holographic projector. There was a sudden crash and the machine turned back to see the avian thieves making a break for it on their Extreme Gear with the sapphire necklace in hand.

"Hah! Catch us if you can!" Jet challenged.

* * *

The scene shifts deep into the heart of China, in a land that time had forgotten. A small village rested at the base of a large mountain as was carefully watched by the a carefully structured palace. A lone finger was sitting in the center of the palace courtyard, meditating while three birds were perched on her shoulders. A bright-orange tigress wearing a silken, red vest and tight black pants sighed peacefully for a short moment before the sound of footsteps entered her ears.

"Are you ready to begin your next lesson, little one?" The tiger asked.

"Yes, I am, Master Tigress." A young voice answered respectfully. "What will we be doing today, master?"

"It is a little test to see how far you have come." Tigress explained. "The task is simple: land at least one punch on me and you pass. After that, you will have proven to have defeated the intermediate level and move to the final steps of your training."

"That's all?!" The student cheered. "That's great! I promise I'll make you proud, master!"

"We shall see." Tigress said lightly. She pushed herself up, sending the bird flying back into the air. "Show me the fruit of your training, Cream."

Cream the Rabbit moved one hand forward with her fingers curl and brought her other fist closer to herself while keeping her legs apart. Even during her extensive training in the martial arts, Cream was slowly growing into a beautiful young woman. She had already grown a few inches, her fur was smooth and silky, and burning-orange hair was finally emerging from her head. She wore a bright orange, sleeveless shirt with a white line around the hem and a golden star on the chest, which matched her orange shorts. She also had orange/yellow running shoes, white gloves held in place by black bands, and an orange visor. Master Tigress took a similar position as she stared down at her student.

"Begin!" Tigress growled.

Cream's attack was instantaneous as she kicked off the ground and threw a punch to the master's face. Tigress easily blocked the strike with her forearm, but winced slightly on impact – Cream had grown stronger every day. While her master was distracted, the young hare curled her ears around her arm and swung around the defense. Cream thrusted her foot out and was within inches of kicked her master's face. But at the last second, Tigress swung her arm down and carried her student back to the ground, leaving her wide open for an attack. And before she even reacted to what happened, Cream felt a deep pressure in her back and was launched forward. Master Tigress flinched as her student connected face first with the wall...on the other side of the courtyard.

"I think I might have overdone it." Tigress murmured; she watched her student slump to the ground. "Are you all right, Cream?"

"I'm...just fine." Cream said shakily as she pushed herself up. "I...can still...fight."

"Maybe we should just continue this another time." Tigress suggested.

"No!" Cream shouted, surprising even herself. "I'll never quit! Even if it takes a thousand years, I will never give up!"

Master Tigress and her apprentice stared back at one another, allowing the words to sink in. The tiger warrior could see the flames of determination in her pupil's eyes and knew she was not one to go back on her words. Without saying anything, Master Tigress moved back into her stance and nodded in acceptance. Cream smiled happily and also resumed her fighter's stance.

"_Cheese..._" Cream thought. "_When you left to become the North Sovereign, I realized I could no longer depend on you to fight my battles. I need to grow stronger so that I can help my friend and no longer be a bother._"

"Begin!" Tigress commanded.

* * *

The next scene opens to bustling area of Central City. While everyone went about their own business on the surface, they failed to realize what was occurring underground. Hidden away behind an abandoned subway station, the echoes of thunderous cheers could be heard, all shouting the same name. If anyone dared to venture further, they would find a hidden arena with a large steel cage and rows of fans scream and cursing. Within the steel cage arena, a muscular ox was cracking his knuckles, hoping to intimidate his opponent through his appearance. A few short moment later, a man carrying a megaphone stepped into the center of the ring.

"Welcome to the Underground Pit!" The man announced. "To those new here, let me explain the rules! And that is...there are no rules! To people enter; only one comes out! Now, let me introduce the challenger for today's competition." The crowd booed and hissed. "The titan of might, the man of muscle, the unbreakable wall – Mytar the Ox!"

The crowd was obviously not in favor with the muscular opponent and continued hissing for the beast to leave. Mytar snorted furious and looked back to his opponent, who was hidden in the shadows. Judging from the outline, he was at least half as tall as himself and wasn't even paying attention. How could they be cheering for this half-pint?

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for!" The announcer continued. "The wilted flower, the fallen petal, the reigning champion of the Underground Pit – Amy Rose!"

Amy Rose was made visible by the spotlight above, sending the crowd in a wave of cheers. Unlike the other heroes who have maintained proud appearances, Amy looked as if she had just risen from the dead. Her pink fur was spotted with blood and bruises, her hair that reached past her shoulders was unkempt, and she held a glazed look in her eyes. Her cloths consisted of a white/pink tank top, pink slacks with white stripes, red/white sneakers, white gloves with red/yellow sweatbands, and her signature red headband. She obviously did nothing to take care of herself as her clothing was worn and torn in a number of places.

"Are you joking me?!" Mytar growled. "That's supposed to be my opponent?! You ripped me off!"

"Hey, if you win, you get 100,000 rings for it." The announcer stated.

"Let me at her!!" Mytar said with a sudden change in mind.

Even before the match was officially started, the bulking ox charged for the unsuspecting hedgehog. Getting a hold of the hedgehog was much easier than he had expected since she made no move to avoid him. Mytar grabbed Amy be her and started slamming her face repeatedly into the steel cage wall. The crowd groan with each thud and a trail of blood started making its way down from the hedgehog's forehead. In normal occurrences, the assault would have killed anyone, but Mytar threw his opponent down and stomped on her spine for extra measure. When the ox moved his foot, Amy remained unmoving.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Mytar said, turning to the announcer. "Now where's my money."

"You are pathetic."

Mytar's eyes were wide in terror when he learned that wasn't the announcer speaking. The giant ox turned around on his heels, which became his ultimate mistake. Amy Rose seemed unaffected by number of lethal strike and jumped into the air until she was level with Mytar's head. And in one swift movement, she jabbed her foot into the ox's throat. Mytar staggered backwards and held his throat, making choking noises. The enlarged fighter only stayed on his feet for one moment before dropping backwards with a thunderous thud. Though his eyes were devoid of life, he was still breathing slowly, signaling that he was alive.

"And winner, by a knock out: Amy Rose!!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd screamed and chanted Amy's name repeatedly, but that didn't concern her. The wilted rose remained rooted to her landing spot, staring at the unmoving body of her feeble opponent.

"_Be thankful you're not Sonic._" Amy thought.

* * *

The scene is transported to an unknown desert region...in another dimension. Hidden within the blowing sands, a metallic city stood out from its surroundings. The city closely resembled a metallic junkyard with machine parts scattered in every direction. A majority of the scrapped parts were used as makeshift shelter and armed battle stations. And of the many structure that created the city, the ancient clock tower stood as the symbol of the people. The giant building was old from the centuries with several bricks falling out of place, gears sticking from the walls, and many numbers missing from the face. But more importantly, the tower stood as the fortress for the people's leader.

The man in question was sitting on a throne of gears within the clock tower, staring into the depths of space. The enigmatic ruler wore a deathly-black cloak with an unusual symbol on the back: a drop of venom between two snake fangs. His face was unseen by any as he kept a hood over his head at all times, giving him the air of mystery. The unknown master was resting his head on her hand, watching the gears turning above, until...

"Master, master!" A small voice croaked. "I've done it! It is finished!"

The leader turned his head and gazed at the unwanted intruder. A small, humanoid creature with sickly green skin and nearly twenty warts paced out of the darkness – the leader scoffed in disgust. To many who have seen mythical creatures in books, one would refer to this ugly beast as a goblin. He was panted excitedly and carried a small machine in its hands.

"What is it, Ragoorik?" The leader questioned scowled. "I do not need you wasting any more of my time."

"Master, it is complete!" Ragoorik exclaimed cheerfully. "The machine to find new warriors is done! With this, we can find new creatures to fight for the Greyfangs in the arena and bring them to us."

"Really, how does it work?" The leader asked interestingly.

"It's mostly based off the Scouters we found years ago." Ragoorik explained. "This machine can pinpoint power levels from other dimension and, using electromagnetic pulses, we can rip a hole in the dimensional wall. Then it tunes into their frequency and turns their bodies into living energy. And using this device as a waypoint, they will be instantly drawn to us."

"How many can it transport?" The leader questioned.

"Six." Ragoorik answered. "I have already locked onto six powerful frequencies and ready to summon them at your call."

"Do it." The leader commanded.

The hideous goblin cackled under his breath as a pressed a specific sequence of buttons. The machine shuddered suddenly and released a pulse of energy that was unseen by either of the creatures.

* * *

Back at South Island, Sonic was leaning back on his chair, playing with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. He sighed at the homework waiting on his desk and looked out the window to the shining sun.

"Many, it's a perfect day." Sonic moaned. "I wonder if there's a way to sneak out without being caught by Lucario."

But unbeknownst to the cobalt hedgehog, the Chaos Emerald began glowing all of a sudden. The only known times the Chaos Emeralds have ever reacted was at times when their were great sources of energy nearby. Sonic's attention was drawn back to the gem only when its light expanded over the room and consumed him entirely. And when the glow finally died, Sonic the Hedgehog was missing.

* * *

The final scene arrives in the same dimension, but within a different region of the planet. By some unknown means, a thriving jungle existed within the eternal desert and flourished with plant-life not normally seen on Earth. The tree reach over thirty feet tall and were at least twenty feet thick – hundred of vines and flowers were decorated across the branches. But the true spectacle was lying peacefully in the bushes at the base of the trees. Sonic had fainted during his dimensional travel, still clutching the Chaos Emerald. And while the former hero continued to sleep, two shadows loomed from above.

"And intruder." The first shadow said. "Where do you think he's from?"

"I don't know." The second shadow replied, turning the hedgehog over. "There are no markings of any tribes on his body."

"An outsider." The first shadow stated. "We must report this to the council."

The unknown characters nodded in agreement as one of the beings lifted Sonic on his shoulder and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

**The adventures of our heroes have only just begun. How has the war with Nazo affected the other Heroes? Why has Sonic suddenly been brought to this world? And what will become of him? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Winds of Change, Part 2

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Two: Winds of Change, Part 2

"Ugh...what hit me last night?"

Sonic the Hedgehog was slowly waking from his forced sleep, feeling stiff in his spinal region. The last thing he recalled was messing around with his Chaos Emerald when he was suddenly blinded by the light radiating from it. The former hero groggily sat up and yawned, taking little notice of his surroundings at that moment. He did a double take before realizing he wasn't in his bedroom on South Island. The room he was in seemed like the hollow center of a tree with the ridges smoothed away, a two small holes acted as windows, and the floor was well furbished. A small wooden bed was the only thing the hollow room contained, which explained Sonic's stiff back. The cobalt prince looked to the entrance of the room, only to find it barred off by polished poles covered in thorny vines – the windows are the same.

"Please tell me I didn't accidentally drink from dad's private rum stash again."?" Sonic questioned aloud.

"Well, look who's finally awake." A smooth voice sounded.

The cobalt hedgehog swiftly jumped to his feet and dropped to the floor in mere seconds. The former hero looked at the back wall and found a small silver knife stabbed into the wooden surface. Sonic looked through the bars of his makeshift prison, where his jailer was sharpening a second knife with a smooth rock.

The man was a crimson-red cardinal roughly the same age as Sonic with black lines around his eyes and bundle of head-feathers pointing in random directions. He wore a pair of navy-blue boots with yellow cuffs and white straps, a pair of navy-blue gloves with vine bracelets, and a metal shoulder-pad on his right shoulder with a leather belt crossing his chest. The most prominent feature of this young avian was the green feather tattoo on his left forearm. The young cardinal watched the hedgehog with an amused expression.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You're a fast little bugger." The cardinal commented. "Most people would have died after that, but you are by far the fastest one to react. I didn't even get a chance to release my weapon until you were already out of harms way."

"Nice to know you admire my speed." Sonic said strictly. "But why did you want to attack me in the first place."

"Most intruders are killed before they reach the council." The cardinal proclaimed. "It's a precautionary stage actually. If someone enters our land without consented invitation, they are held prisoner and normally killed in their cage. And if they remain alive, they are either confronted with the council or their tribe comes to take them back." He held his hand out through the thorn bars. "And since you are still in one piece, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Ridel the Cardinal."

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, returning the gesture. "Where am I exactly? This doesn't look like South Island to me."

"I don't know where this 'South Island' is." Ridel said honestly. "But you have entered the Jade Jungle, home of the Greenwing Tribe."

"Jade Jungle." Sonic repeated thoughtfully. "I've traveled all over the Earth and I've never heard of a place like that"

"Earth?" Ridel said confused. "What is that? Some kind of rare disease."

"Isn't that the name of this world?" Sonic asked shockingly.

"No." Ridel explained suspiciously. "Our world is called Areno. It is mostly a deserted planet populated and dominated by six individual tribes. The Jade Jungle mostly resides in the western hemisphere" He scratched his beak in thought. "But...if you don't already know this, then does that mean you are from another world?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Sonic said nonchalantly. "I've done a lot of impossible things before."

"Heh! Sira was always optimistic about other worlds." Ridel chuckled. "But no one ever believed her – they say she's got her head in the stars. Wait till I introduce you and prove that other worlds exist."

And before the duo could continue with their polite conversation, something in the branches grabbed Ridel's attention. A small canary flapped through the leaves and landed on the cardinal's waiting forearm. The small messanger tweeted a few short notes, which Ridel nodded to, and took off into the trees again. Then all of a sudden, the younger cardinal grabbed the only section not covered in thorns and pulled the door open for Sonic.

"Looks like you got lucky." Ridel commented. "The council wishes to see you right away."

"Well, I suppose I can handle that." Sonic said.

The cobalt hedgehog stepped outside his makeshift cell and took the chance to get a better outlook at this new world. From he understood; this was the only land where plants flourish in this new world. The trees of the green sanctuary reached close to the clouds and the bodies were at least twenty feet thick – the branches were like walkways. Fruit was almost as plentiful as the leaves in the brush and the vines intersected with one another in an irregular pattern. Sonic was looking over the branch they were standing on, hoping to find some type of stairway of elevator system.

"Um...how do we get down from here?" Sonic asked.

"That depends on how good you are." Ridel said challengingly. "If you can grind well, you should get through this just fine."

The young cardinal grinned at Sonic's and jumped off the branch without warning. The cobalt hedgehog looked over the edge with a concerned gaze until he saw Ridel land safely on one of the vines. The crimson avian was expertly grinding along the smooth vines with ease, much to the admiration of his prisoner. As Ridel turned around the large trunk of tree, he looked back as the cell holds disappeared from view. The teenaged warrior smirked superiorly.

"Looks like I was too much for the little guy." Ridel chuckled.

"What took ya, slowpoke?!"

Ridel snapped his head forward in shock. Sonic the hedgehog had discarded his formal robe and was grinding along a vine across from the one he was following. The crimson cardinal was stunned – he was the fastest warrior in all of the Jade Jungle and this newcomer effortlessly overlapped him. The speedy duo speed three short minutes riding down the vine trail until they were close to the ground and a few yards away from the center of the jungle. Despite all the techniques he knew to increase his speed, Ridel was still to slow to catch up with Sonic, even if they were grinding. Sighing in defeat, the crimson warrior jumped off the vine and Sonic, spotting his captors sudden stop, followed his example. Ridel walked up to the hedgehog and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"You're a speedy little devil, aren't ya?" Ridel chuckled. "Maybe if you're lucky, we could use you in the arena."

"Arena?!" Sonic exclaimed surprisingly. "What arena?! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, you'll see." Ridel grinned deviously.

Sonic followed the crimson cardinal through the remaining length of their journey until they stopped at a wall of giant palms. Ridel brushed the leaves aside and gestured Sonic to walk ahead before closing the entrance behind them. Sonic seemed to have lost his nerve for one moment. He had just entered what appeared to be a hollowed chamber that was clearly cut open from the largest tree in the jungle. There was a heightened wooden desk on the opposite end with three empty wooden thrones, all facing a single chair in the center of the room. Sonic suspected that was where he needed to be. As Sonic placed himself in the seat, he suddenly noticed a faint echo coming from the shadowed ceiling. It took him a while before he realized that the echo was actually comprised of a hundred whispers – the whole tribe was watching him.

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"He might be with the Redclaws or the Greyfangs."

"I say we kill him before he turns on us."

"Enough!" A strong voice demanded.

Sonic snapped his attention back to the thrones as three avians separated themselves from the shadows. The two oldest of the three – one male, one female – were aged finches wearing leaf-woven robes and took seats on each side of the center throne. And the one who took the head came as a great shock to Sonic.

He was a young crane that was definitely younger than the hedgehog with steel-grey feathers with markings stretching from his eyes to the back of his head. He wore a ceremonial robe similar to the one Sonic had, but was ocean-blue with an unknown symbol woven on the back: A single, green feather.

"Now that peace is restored, we can begin." The female elder stated. "Let the trail between the council and the accused begin."

"A trail?" Sonic gapped. "What for?"

"For trespassing on Greenwing territory." The male elder proclaimed. "It is a serious offense to invade another tribe's homeland without the consent of their superiors. Such illegal action is either resolved by this tribe or by your own."

"How was I supposed to know?" Sonic questioned sternly. "I don't remember how I got here. I'm not even from this world."

"Liar!" The female elder hissed.

"I believe him." The younger member said. Sonic and the elders were equally shocked by his proclamation as they turned their eyes to him. "I can understand his dilemma and know he's telling the truth."

"Trig..." The male elder glowered. "The tribe may have elected you as its leader, but you are still inexperienced in comparison to you predecessors. We, on the other hand, have placed judgment on lawbreakers since before you were born."

"Look at the facts, Master." Trig the Crane explained collectively. "Our guards have searched him and have found no markings indicating that he is from a rivaling tribe. Everyone knows that a child is branded with their tribal marking on the day of their birth." He waved his hand to the hedgehog in emphasis. "If does not hail from one of the tribes, he must not be from this world."

"You honestly believe his story." The female elder growled.

"He wouldn't be the first." Trig stated. "Remember the Precursors?"

The single mentioning of the word seemed to stir something within the hidden watcher above. Each and every avian was whispering loudly over their opinions in their leader's statement. The elders glared spitefully at their youngest member and tried to command the fellow tribesmen to remain quiet – they didn't listen. As all this was going on, Sonic noticed that the leader's beak was twitching as if he wanted to smile. Finally, Trig held his hand in the air and effectively silenced the crowd.

"All right, so he may be from another world." The female elder huffed. "What do you propose we do with him?"

"Well, we can't expect him to know our laws." Trig said thoughtfully. "So the only thing we can do is..."

"Master Trig!" Sonic and the council looked over as Ridel emerged from the shadows and kneeled to the council. "Master Trig, I have bad news! The Greyfang representatives have arrived earlier than scheduled and are demanding a match for the ownership of the salt mines immediately!"

"But that impossible!" The male elder roared. "The warriors we had prepared for the match are still at the Cobalt Oasis fighting off the Blackheart raid."

"I can fight, master." Ridel proclaimed seriously. "I can defend the Greenwings."

"You are only s third-class warrior." Trig stated. "The beast the Greyfangs have sent is a second-class warrior and is much too powerful for you, even with your speed." The young crane sighed. "I afraid it comes down to m..."

"I can fight!"

The Greenwing tribe once again broke out in a wave of stares and mutters. Sonic had thrown the chair back and stood at full height to the council with his fist clenched tightly. While the elders seemed agitated by his remark, Trig sat back in his throne and watched the hedgehog interestingly – he saw the flames of determination in his eyes.

"You dare mock us, rodent!" The male elder snapped. "We have no use for you!"

"But you do." Sonic stated firmly. "You're people are in danger and you have no one to protect you. I have fought my fair share of battles and can hold my own against most opponents. Give me the chance and I can help you.

"And what would you receive in return?" The female questioned.

"I'm not really asked for anything." Sonic said seriously. "I could just run away and abandon you guys at your weakest moment, but my parents raised me to know the difference between right and wrong. And right now, I know my place is to stay here and help in anyway I can. All I need if for you to believe in me."

This time, the tribesmen remained eerily silent. The elders of the council seemed insulted and disgusted by the newcomer, but the rest of the avian tribes gazed at the cobalt hedgehog with newfound respect. Trig locked eyes with Sonic, trying to spot a moment of weakness in his visage. But the latter remained firm and unflinching – he was a powerful warrior.

"You're going to need some new garments." Trig commented.

* * *

Are you sure you don't want to protect yourself more?" Ridel asked worried.

"Don't sweat it, buddy." Sonic said confidently. "I can work great with this."

After given the word from the Greenwing leader, Sonic was led to another section of the forest by his new friend. The cardinal warrior dragged the hedgehog to a place where they contained wardrobe, allowing Sonic a private moment. When Sonic returned, he was wearing a pair of red/white boots with white straps, a pair of white gloves restricted by metal bracelets. A two black pouches were strapped to either his waist by a black belt, a silver-crown necklace, and green-lensed sunglasses above his eyes.

"Where did you get those things?" Ridel asked, pointing to the sunglasses.

"Oh, these." Sonic grinned as he dropped the shades over his eyes. "I had them for a while, but I just never found the right time to use them."

"Are you sure you don't want to use a weapon?" Ridel asked hopefully.

"I already told you: I don't like using weapons." Sonic said exasperatedly. "I'm perfectly fine with my feet and fists."

"All right, but you're going to want to reconsider later." Ridel proclaimed.

Sonic only rolled his eyes – the cardinal could be such a worrywart. Sonic followed the crimson warrior along one of the vine routes until the reached the outer edge of the Jade Jungle. They landed close to the arena, which was clearly crafted after one of the largest trees in the jungle was cut down and carved from the inside. Sonic could hear hundreds of yells and jeers radiating from within the coliseum, telling him that all of the tribe had showed up to watch. This didn't make things easier for him.

"Hey, you going to be ok?" Ridel asked.

"I'm fine." Sonic replied confidently. "Compared to everything I've been through, this will be a walk in the park."

"Now let's just hope you last." Ridel commented.

Sonic was finding his lack of confidence to be very unhelpful. The hedgehog shook his head at the crimson warrior as he walked through the entrance reserved for fighters. Once coming out on the other side, cobalt hero found himself standing in a circular arena at least thirty feet around with moss and leaves strewed across the floor. The benches that were carved into the wood provided seats for the Greenwing tribe to observe their newest warrior. On a platform separate from the audience, the elders stood on either side of Trig, glaring defiantly.

"I can't believe you allowed him to fight." The male elder sneered. "How can you place such confidence in him?"

"I don't." Trig stated sternly. "This is the way I see it. If he wins, the Greenwings wins ownership of the salt mines. If he loses, then the opponent will execute him just as you wanted."

"Such wisdom from someone so young."

Even Trig, who normally seemed unshaken, couldn't resist the trail of cold air running down his spine. There was only one creature that could chill bones of his adversaries. The creature that approached them was a slender serpent with venomously-green scales and a row of barbs lined down his spine. He wore a sleeveless, black shirt, a pair of matching pants tightened around the ankles, fingerless black gloves, and a set of toeless boots. For reasons unknown, he wore a thick black cloth around his eyes and carried a silver shield on his back.

"Toxin the Basilisk." The female elder said crisply. "I suppose the leader of the Greyfangs is too impotent to see his own warrior fight."

"He is confident in this victory." Toxin said lightly. "He has more important things to do that waste his time observing another slaughter." The curious basilisk stepped closer to the edge and took a long breathe of air. "Curious...I cannot smell any your birds in the arena. What manner of creature are we fighting?"

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Trig answered.

"A hedgehog?" Toxin repeated surprisingly. "In the Greenwing tribe? But your colony has only consisted of avian warriors for the past three thousand years."

"There's a first time for everything." Trigg commented. The young leader stepped forward and drew the crowd's attention once speaking. "Today is a rare occasion! An outsider has agreed to fight for us in our time of need. And now, allow me to introduce our fighters! Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Nod the Behemoth!"

"The what now?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Once the name was addressed, Sonic could feel the hollowed arena give a small shudder. The cobalt hedgehog was forced to crane his neck backwards just to get a good look at his opponent's face. The beast was three times the size of his opponent and definitely a lot bulkier than normal. The terrible giant greatly resembled something close to an elephant with violet-purple skin, a pair of curved horns sticking from his lower lip, and an unknown symbol tattooed on his chest: a drop of venom between two grey snake fangs. The only thing the beast wore was a tattered loincloth and carried a giant mace on his shoulder.

"This is supposed to be my opponent!" Nod cackled humorously. "I could crush this runt with just my thumb!"

"Well, you know what they say." Sonic smirked eagerly. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Let the match begin!" Trig announced.

"I only need one shot to finish you!" Nod roared.

The titanic beast lifted his mace over his head and swung it downwards with heavy force. The ground exploded upon contact, sending splinter wood and dirt flying in every direction. The Greenwing tribe groaned and muttered with worry, but Nod was grinning like a madman. A majority of the crowd, the elders included, held their heads in defeat and wondered why they bothered to trust the hedgehog. And then it happened. Sonic burst through the dust cloud, perfectly unharmed, and dashed up the length of the behemoth's arm before he could recall what happened. Once reaching the monster's shoulder, Sonic jumped towards his face and swiped his foot against the titan's chin. In normal circumstances, the behemoth wouldn't have felt anything. But to everyone's shock, Nod cried out in pain and was momentarily lifted off the ground before falling backwards with a thunderous thud. The crowd was silent, doing double takes repeatedly – Ridel's beak looked ready to drop.

"He managed to knock him down with one kick." Ridel said stunned. "Maybe I underestimated this guy."

"_Only a select few have ever knocked Nod off his feet._" Toxin hissed absentmindedly. "_Who in the Shadow Realm is this rodent?_"

"What's the matter?" Sonic taunted. "I thought you needed one shot to finish me."

"That was just luck!" Nod screamed, grabbing his mace. "You won't be so lucky this time!"

The colossal behemoth picked himself up and brought his mace around for a heavy swing. Sonic grinned excitedly and jumped over the monster's weapon, watching enlarge mace crack the side wall. While still maintaining his position in midair, Sonic curled into his ball form and propelled himself forward. Nod was still trying to pry his weapon free from the wall when Sonic dived from the air and pounded his forehead with a Homing Attack. The giant warrior once again fell to the ground and held the wounded spot, which was forming into a brilliant blue bruise. Nod snarled incoherently and sat up at the moment his miniscule opponent landed elegantly.

"This cannot be happening!" Nod growled as he stood up. "I am a second-class warrior and a member of the elite guards for the Greyfang tribe! You can't beat me, outsider!"

"Looks like I already am." Sonic said smugly, holding up two fingers. "That's two strikes against ya. One more and it's game over – you're out."

"Don't you dare mock me!!" Nod yelled furiously.

Losing all restraint, the colossal warrior pushed up and stampeded towards the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic smirked in victory. He held his right palm open in the air and began to collect Chaos Energy from the surrounding environment. Nod was too blinded by rage to notice as the cobalt hedgehog defined the energy's shape into a palm-sized sphere. Toxin, however, had greater senses than anyone else in the arena.

"_I smell...raw energy._" Toxin thought shockingly. "_But...the master is nowhere in the area. Could this be...from the hedgehog._"

"You're mine, rat!" Nod screamed.

"You're too slow!" Sonic laughed. "**Sonic Wind!!**"

The enlarged monster swung his fist around, but Sonic effortlessly ducked the blow while still maintaining his attack's form. With the behemoth left wide open, Sonic jumped forward and pressed the Sonic Wind into his chest. Nod screamed louder than anyone would have expected as the sphere of pure Chaos pounded through his thick skin. Without warning, the titanic warrior was raised from the ground and launched backwards into the stands. The avian tribesmen quickly pushed out of the way before Nod slammed into wooden frame and remained limp. The Greenwing muttered frantically with one another while Ridel dared to examine the behemoth.

"He's unconscious!" Ridel shouted.

"Then it is decided!" Trig announced joyously. "The winner of this match is the representative of the Greenwings: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic felt at peace as the avians broke free from their stupor and jumped down into the arena with a fresh wave of cheers. It has been so long since he has heard the thanks and praise of others – he felt like the Sonic Heroes had never separated. The cobalt hero was caught off guard when Ridel forced him on the cardinal's shoulders, allowing the audience to get a better look at him. Up in the top box, Trig smirked confidently, but the two elders still glared at Sonic in a disapproving manner. Toxin's expression was unreadable, but turned his focus on the Greenwing leader.

"Where did you say you found this hedgehog?" Toxin questioned.

"We just found him lying in the bushes close to the northern region of the jungle." Trig answered proudly. "We have no idea how he got here, but there is some possibility that he may be from another world."

"Another world, huh?" Toxin said, more to himself that to the crane. "Ragoorik , you bumbling fool."

* * *

**A hero has returned to help those in need. Will Sonic continue his trials in the arena? Has the Greenwing tribe accepted him? And how will the leader of the Greyfangs react to this news? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Acceptance

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Three: Acceptance

The scene returns to the desert world of Areno, several miles north of the Jade Jungle. A small oasis was newly discovered in the barren wasteland and was flocked by an army of avians. The Greenwing Tribe arrived with advanced vehicles that were beyond what Sonic would have expected from the technically challenged tribe. Sonic watched the avian warriors carry buckets of water back and forth to the vehicles with Ridel taking the lead of the expedition. Amongst the men and women, one child in particular seemed to have the most difficulty.

She was a small, pink swallow that carried the same look of innocence comparable to Stream and Cream. She hot-pink feathers were matched with the white, diamond-shaped feathers on her forehead and the three waist-length head-feathers draped down her back. Her attire consisted of a simple light-blue dress, a white sash-belt, white gloves, and a pair of sandals – she was obviously not well-kept as her clothing was dirty. There was a tense moment where she nearly dropped her bucket, splashing a small amount of water in the sand.

"Hey, watch what you're doing, you clumsy brat!" A thin parrot scolded; the swallow whimpered tearfully. "All that water you lost will be taken from your share!!"

"That's enough, Grilo." Ridel stated strictly. "Get back to work or I'll take a cut from your share as well."

The parrot sniffed snidely and the walked back to his transport vehicle, leaving Ridel with the shaking swallow. The crimson cardinal stared back at the little girl as she began to cry lightly, looking genuinely confused. He obviously had no idea how to handle children – Sonic decided to step in. The cobalt hedgehog took the bucket from the swallow's hands and gently raised her head to look at him.

"Hey, don't worry about him." Sonic said kindly. "I don't know what his problem is, but he's expecting way too much from a little girl. It may seem difficult at first, but you'll be able to look back at this and laugh at how stupid that guy was." He gently wiped her tears away. "You might not think it now, but I can tell you'll do something great."

"T-thank you, Mr. Sonic." The swallow smiled happily, taking back her bucket. "By the way, my name is Serena. I hope you fight again in the arena – you were amazing."

"Aw, it was nothing." Sonic said embarrassingly.

The pink swallow grinned widely and walked back to the transport vehicles with a new spring in her step. Even as the same parrot continued to curse the girl, Serena seemed unaffected by his words. Ridel looked astounded as he deposited his load once he noticed that the pink swallow was no longer emotionally injured. The crimson warrior grinned proudly as he walked over to his new friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you did, but I'm glad you did it." Ridel said. "Serena is usually a nervous wreck, but it looks like you managed to calm her down."

"A little girl shouldn't be out here in the first place." Sonic said disapprovingly. "Why is everyone so worried about water, anyway? If you're able to grown fifty-foot trees, you should have plenty."

"I keep forgetting that you are new to our world." Ridel said, scratching his head unconsciously. "The Jade Jungle feeds off the natural soil and an underground lakebed. However, he can't take any water from there or else we grow less herbs and plants. We normally depend on the Bluefins for water, but we'll take the chance to obtain free water when we can. That's the consequence of living on a deserted world."

"What happened to Areno in the first place?" Sonic asked, staring out to the endless desert.

"Absolutely no one knows the answer to that." Ridel answered. "In the beginning, there existed only one tribe. We call them the Precursors. They were an advanced race until a cataclysmic event obliterated them and Areno was transformed into what you see now." He smiled happily as Serena waved at them. "After that, the six tribes were formed and they began fighting for survival."

"Is that how the arena started?" Sonic questioned.

"Not exactly." Ridel admitted. "After watching the casualties of their people, six warriors, each from a separate tribe, united together to form an agreement of free trade. It made sense because each tribe possessed one items needed for survival. The Redclaws make metals and weapons to hunt and build. The Bluefins provide water to maintain life in the tribes. The Blackhearts map out the desert and create safe routes between villages. The Whitetails mine for energy gems used to enhance items from food to weapons. The Greyfangs create technological devices to make life easier. And the Greenwings provide herbs and fruit. All tribes are able to benefit from one another and continue to thrive."

"But where does the arena come in?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that!" Ridel snapped. "Anyway, there are a few occasions when new resources are discovered. And whoever finds it first usually keeps it. But if the resource is also discovered by another tribe, they will argue who gets it. The arena is used to decide which tribe receives the resource."

"You have to fight to survive." Sonic murmured.

"Everyday is a struggle." Ridel said, walking back to the oasis. "You always wonder if today may be your last."

"_Man, this place is in worse shape than I thought._" Sonic thought mournfully. "_Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence that I ended up here. Maybe Mythril decided to do something about this. And it looks like he chose me to handle the situation._"

* * *

The scene alternates to the junkyard valley, which could now be identified as the Greyfangs' village. While the creatures went about their usual business, they ignored the miniscule screams coming from the tower. The Greyfangs leader was sitting on his throne of gears, glaring menacingly at Ragoorik the Goblin, who was lying beaten on the floor. Toxin was leaning against the wall with the broken remains of the goblin's device near his feet. Ragoorik trembled on his knees, clasping his hands in a pleading manner.

"P-p-please, master." Ragoorik stammer fearfully. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I want to know how it happened?!" The leader exclaimed savagely. "According to Toxin, Nod was defeated by a member of the Greenwing tribe! And imagine my surprise when I learn it was a hedgehog from another world! I was promised six warriors and I have none! Explain yourself, Ragoorik!"

"S-something must have interfered with the machine." Ragoorik excused. "It must have been a very powerful energy source to alternate the machine's trajectory. Just give me time to rebuild the machine and I can..."

"You should know I don't offer second chances." The leader hissed lowly.

"Master, please!!" Ragoorik scream

But the Greyfang leader was no longer listening. As the enigmatic creature began to raise his hand, the goblin scuttled away fearfully and tried to make his way to the exit. But he barely made it halfway across the room before the Greyfang leader stuck out a single finger and unleashed a thin beam of red Chaos. Toxin remained indifferent as the beam severed the goblin's neck and Ragoorik's horrified face rolled diligently at his feet. Without a sign of concern, the emotionless basilisk raised his foot and crushed the dead goblin's skull inward – blood was splattered against his legs.

"He was worthless to begin with." The leader proclaimed.

"You are so wonderfully sadistic, master." A feminine voice said.

The Greyfang leader and his loyal servant turned their heads to the shadows and a new character dropped from the ceiling. As the female landed, a shower of black feathers washed over them. The newest recruit raised herself from the ground and tried to make herself seem appealing as possible. She appeared to be a human with shoulder-length, white hair and a flawless complexion, but had the claws and talons shaped like a bird and black-feathered wings beneath her arms. Her only attire consisted of two pieces of small, black-silk undergarments that barely covered her feminine parts. The winged female smiled lustfully at the leader.

"Lyda the Harpy." The leader spoke monotonously. "To what do I owe this unwanted intrusion?"

"I was listening to your distress and decided to help." Lyda said pleasantly. She glided to her leader's right side and rested her head on his shoulder with a seductive trance. "As it so happens, I know how to build an interdimensional transporter. Of course, it will be a lot bigger and require more materials, but it will be even more powerful than before."

"And what is it that you want in return." The leader questioned.

"Oh, nothing much." Lyda whispered as if to a lover. "Just a little one-on-one with my favorite warrior."

"Build the machine and I will consider your advances." The leader stated sternly, turning to Toxin. "Now that just leaves the matter of the hedgehog. If he is able to manipulate raw energy like me, he will become a serious threat unless tamed."

"What do you wish of me, master?" Toxin bowed respectfully.

"Send a messanger." The leader commanded, ignoring the harpy cuddling his arm. "Tell this hedgehog that he must join the Greyfangs in our pursuit to our ultimate goal."

"And if he refuses?" Toxin questioned.

"Kill him." The leader answered simply.

* * *

The scene returns to the Jade Jungle as night had finally fallen. Sonic and Ridel were making their way back to the cardinal's housing in the trees after returning from their explorations. Serena had certainly grown close to the cobalt hedgehog during their short time together – it reminded Sonic of his own little sibling. The eager duo grinded along that vines through the tall trees and sopped on one of the thick branches outside Ridel's home. Like everything else in the jungle, Ridel's home was carved into the tree and was small in accordance to his third-class rank. The crimson cardinal yawned and stretched his limbs tiredly.

"After thirty straight days of fighting, night is finally here." Ridel moaned.

"What do you mean 'night is finally here'" Sonic asked confused. "Don't you have night everyday?"

"That may be true on your world, but it's different on Areno." Ridel explained exhaustedly. "Back in the days of the Precursors, we had one sun and two moons. But after they disappeared, one of our moons was mysteriously transformed into another sun, making the days longer. Now night only occurs once a month. That give only gives us twenty-one nights in a year."

"Wait, you have twenty-one months in a year?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Don't you?" Ridel asked; Sonic shook his head. "Weird. Anyway, I'm going to take this chance to rest up. Trig said he had something big planned for tomorrow."

With a tired shrug, Ridel walked into his home and prepared himself for a long rest. Sonic remained outside a while longer, staring at the stars that would only appear once a month. His mind drifted to his dimension, wonder what was happening on the Earth. Though Eggman had remained inactive for several months, Sonic knew it wouldn't be long before the mechanical genius would attack again. But he wasn't worried. Even if he wasn't there, Eggman would still have to contend with powerful opponents like Silver or Shadow. Even Amy would be more than a match for him.

"Amy..." Sonic murmured longingly. "I wonder how she's doing."

"Would you like to find out?"

Drawn by the sudden sound, Sonic took a defensive stance and prepared himself for an attack. His natural instincts and years of experience allowed his senses to be amplified by tenfold. For the moment, there seemed to be nothing out of balance – the gentle wind brushed against the trees. That's what set him off. Without warning, Sonic spun around and swiped his hand across, splitting a piece of fruit in two out of the air. The cobalt hedgehog wiped the juices from his fur as the voice returned with an amused tone.

"Very impressive." The voice chuckled. "Your reflexes are the greatest I've ever seen. I would wager that you're even faster than the master."

"Who are you?!" Sonic shouted. "Show yourself!"

"But I am right in front of you." The voice snickered. "You just don't realize it. As for my name, I am Shroud of the Shadows."

"How original." Sonic commented sarcastically.

"I have a message from the master of the Greyfangs." Shroud stated. "He is the one that accidentally summoned you to this world and he is the only one that can send you back to yours. He is willing to send you home at your own convenience."

"What's the catch?" Sonic questioned seriously.

"Ah, you mind is just as quick as your feet." Shroud cackled. "Yes, the master is not going to let you go home without something in return. It's really quite simple: fight for the Greyfangs in the arena and you will be given the chance to return to your world. It's very straightforward."

"Sounds like a tempting offer." Sonic said playfully. "But I'm gonna pass."

"What?!" Shroud yelled shockingly. "What are you saying?! Do you not want to go home?!"

"You don't know how much I want to go back to Earth." Sonic said firmly. "But I think this goes beyond a simple accident. I've always believed that it was destiny that led me to where I needed to be. And right now, destiny is saying that I need to stay with these guys and fix whatever is hurting Areno." He assumed his fighter's position with a proud smirk. "So you can just tell your mast he can kick my tail."

"As much as the master will be disappointed, I'm actually content." Shroud chuckled deviously. "The master did say I was allowed to kill you if you refuse his offer. I'm going to enjoy myself."

The cobalt hedgehog remained ever vigilant and watched everything in the jungle with a careful eye. Nothing had changed, no sound was heard – this was very unusual. Then all of a sudden, Sonic felt a crushing blow to his jaw as if someone had delivered a powerful haymaker. The blue hero was shot backwards off the branch and dropped down fifteen feet until his hand securely caught another branch. Sonic swung around and landed safely on the wood while his eyes were focused for his opponent. However, the valiant hedgehog was beaten in a literal sense as he was suddenly bombarded by a flurry of invisible punches. Sonic was forced back into the trunk and desperately kicked his foot out, but only attacked the air. And without warning, the cobalt hedgehog was struck by a powerful blow to his forehead and dropped down into the wood.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic moaned painfully. "Is this guy invisible or something?"

"By the time you figure that out, you'll already be dead." Shroud proclaimed.

The cobalt hedgehog was suddenly launched off the branch and crashed into another one ten feet across. Though every cell in his body was screaming in pain, Sonic refused to surrender so easily. The blue hero pushed himself to his knees with blood trailing from his forehead and passing through his left eye.

"This is insane." Sonic panted. "How am I supposed to fight someone I can't see?"

"Mr. Sonic?" The hedgehog looked to his left as Serena walked out of the tree home. "Mr. Sonic, are you ok?"

"Serena, stay back." Sonic forewarned. "This something out here – something we can't see."

"Are you sure you..." Serena began until she suddenly gasped. "Mr. Sonic, duck!" The cobalt hedgehog did as he was told, not understanding what she meant. "Now use an uppercut!"

The hedgehog hero did not argue and stabbed his fist upwards. Much to his surprise, he felt his fist collide with something he couldn't see, followed by a painful moan. Somehow, Serena had been able to see Shroud and directed his attacks in the proper order necessary to counterstrike.

"Serena..." Sonic gapped amazingly. "Do you have the power to see invisible people?"

"He's not invisible, Mr. Sonic." Serena said worried. "He's a shadow walker."

"What's a shadow walker?" Sonic questioned.

"A shadow walker is a creature made from the darkness." Serena explained. "They are living shadows that use the darkness to attack their opponents without being seen. That's how he's been able to attack you without you noticing." She pointed to the trunk. "Look for yourself."

The cobalt hedgehog found her explanation to be overcomplicated and thought a visible example might be helpful. And then he saw it. Against the tree trunk was a tall, demon-shaped shadow that belonged to no one in the area. Serena was right – the shadow was alive and attacking. The shadow known as Shroud was wiping his chin – he must have drawn blood.

"You little tattletale." Shroud growled. "Now he knows my secret. Bad little girls must be punished."

The living shadow hissed with his tongue lashing and jumped in the direction of the pink swallow. Sonic had never fought a living shadow before, but he wasn't about to allow an innocent little girl paying for his weakness. Thinking back to the strategy provided by Serena, an idea occurred to the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic kicked his foot up and his shadow followed his example. And to his unexpected relief, Shroud was pounded in the chin by Sonic's shadow and thrown backwards in a crumpled heap. The living shadow was shaking and he pushed himself on all fours.

"But...how?" Shroud said shakily. "No one has ever been able to attack so fast."

"I figure that the way you attacked was by hitting my shadow." Sonic smirked confidently. "I wasn't so sure, so I decided to experiment and it looks like I was right." He cracked his knuckles intimidating. "And if I was wrong, I had two more backup plans in mind."

"Yo-you made two backup plans in that one instant?" Shroud said fearfully. "What the hell are you?"

"Not so confident now, are ya?" Sonic smirked. "You have the advantage because no one can see you. But when someone spots your weakness, you have nothing to protect yourself. You have an amazing power as a shadow, but you're a weakling in comparison."

"You're...lying!" Shroud hissed hesitantly. "You're lying!!"

Without a second thought, the living shadow charged across the tree trunks with the light of the moon beaming down on them. He had nowhere to hide – he was defenseless. Once they were close enough, Shroud stabbed his claw forward, but Sonic had followed his movement and ducked. With the opportunity set, the cobalt hedgehog curled into his ball form and began spinning in place, gaining a mighty aura. Shroud could only watch as Sonic performed his Spin Dash Technique with his shadow following the same example. In that one instant, Shroud was severed into two separate pieces and faded away into the darkness – his death with instant. Sonic uncurled and landed, catching his sunglasses before they fell off his head.

"Wow, Mr. Sonic." Serena giggled happily. "You are the best fighter in Areno."

"Aw, you're just exaggerating." Sonic laughed playfully.

"She might be correct."

Sonic and Serena shot their attention upwards and a familiar character blurred down to their position. Trig the Crane landed elegantly with his robe flowing with the wind – Serena instinctively hid behind Sonic.

"Trig?" Sonic said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you all night." Trig chuckled. "I need to talk to you about tomorrows arrangements."

* * *

The next day came sooner than many would have expected, mostly due to the anticipation building within the Greenwings. When the sun had risen over the horizon, the tribesmen had been requested to gather in the council chamber where they had hosted Sonic's trial from the previous day. Trig and the tribal elders, who stilled held their sour expressions, were standing patiently in the center of the chamber, surprisingly joined by Serena. The pink swallow was trying to hide behind her leader's robe, obviously intimidated by all the attention. As the avian tribe talked amongst themselves, Ridel broke free from the crowd and kneeled to Trig.

"Master Trig, I need some help." Ridel said sheepishly. "I've been looking all morning and I can't find Sonic anywhere."

"But Sonic's right here." Serena said shyly. "That's why Master Trig called this meeting."

"I don't understand." Ridel said confused.

"You'll find out in a moment." Trig smirked deviously before addressing his subjects. "My faithful friends! Today is a momentous day in our people's history! For the first time in memory, the Greenwings have gained a new member from a different species! Allow me to introduce our newest champion: Sonic the Hedgehog."

There was a unified gasp as the cobalt hero pushed the leaves aside and entered for all to see. The Greenwings slowly began cheering one-by-one once they saw the tattoo on the hedgehog's left shoulder – a single green feather. Sonic had been eternally marked as a member of one of the great tribes. Ridel was whooping loudly, Serena was clapping innocently, and Trig was nodding wisely. The only ones who didn't seem happy with the arrangements were the two elders. Sonic approached the crimson cardinal and high-fived his new friend – Sonic taught it to his yesterday.

"I can't believe it!" Ridel yelled happily. "You're one of us now!"

"I had originally appointed Sonic as a first-class warrior." Trig stated, drawing their attention. "But he refused to accept the position and wanting to start from the bottom as a third-class warrior and make his way up." He smiled proudly at the hedgehog. "He is not only strong, but humble as well. That is a combination you don't find often."

"_I can't believe it._" Sonic thought, staring at his tattoo. "_I'm actually a warrior for an alien tribe. Heh! I wonder what Knuckles would think?_"

* * *

The scene alternates to the landed in the far west of the Jade Jungle and several miles north of the Greyfangs tribe. A scarlet-stoned volcano echoed ominously as the lava perpetually flowed within the depths of its crater. A bulking canine wearing a welder's smock and a pair of magnified goggles hummed to himself as he approached one of the lava rivers. The strong dog pulled out a reinforced pot and dipped it into the lava, collecting a large quantity of flaming liquid.

"Yeah, this should be enough to make a magnificent sword." The dog said eagerly. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed something out in the lava river. "Huh? What's that?"

Using the telescopic lens of his goggles, the bulking canine zoomed in to the unknown entity in the middle of the flaming sea. It was a rock fragment, which was common in these parts, but was carrying something on its surface. A lone figure rested unconscious on the stone as he unknowingly traveled with the flow – it was a red echidna.

* * *

**A world in peril gains a new champion. Will Sonic be able to lead the Greenwings to victory? What was the event that changed Areno so dramatically? And how does Knuckles come into play? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. The Heat of Battle

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Four: The Heat of Battle

The scene opens to the deserted planet of Areno, but several miles west of the Jade Jungle. Despite the heat radiating from the twin suns, nothing could compare to molten depths of the scarlet-stoned volcano placed in the endless sea of sand. While streams of molten magna flowed through specially designed courses, the villagers settled in the heart of the volcano remained undisturbed. The village of the Areno tribe was seated at the top of a stone pillar at least a mile above the lava flow – homes and structures were shaped from obsidian rock. The inhabitants themselves were a mixed breed of creatures, all bearing the same symbol: three crimson claw marks.

"Did you hear what Gilo found in the Molten Canyon?"

"Yeah, I heard it was an echidna."

"An echidna? I thought the Blackhearts killed off the last one."

Being a close-knit colony, it was natural for the news of their newest arrival to spread fast. In one of the smaller stone homes close to the heart of the village, Knuckles the Echidna lie helplessly on the stiff, stone mattress. His breathing was uneasy and sweat was coursing down his forehead – the heat of the volcano was getting to him. Just then, an unknown character walked through the curtained doorway, slowly making it approach to the former guardian. The shadowed figure stretched its hands out closer to the echidna and...

"Don't even think about it."

The unknown creature was caught by surprise as Knuckles' hand snapped up and captured him by the wrist. The hot-blooded echidna opened his eyes for the first time as he sat up, inspecting his unwanted intruder. From the looks of it, he was nothing more than a green-furred canine somewhere around twelve years of age. He wore a dirty-brown vest and a pair of open-toed sandals, which gave his a scruffy appearance. The young hound smirked deviously, despite the increased pressure on his arm.

"Oh, you alive." The hound chuckled. "Looks like we don't have to cremate you after all."

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles questioned seriously.

"The leader asked me to make sure you were cool." The canine answered. He pointed with his eyes, directing the echidna's attention to the wet cloth in his hand. Once realizing he was no threat, Knuckles released him. "Thanks. You know, some people would consider it rude to break the arm of the person trying to help you."

"I've always been the cautious type." Knuckles stated, accepting the cloth and throwing it over his eyes. "Ahh, it's so hot. The last time I felt kind of heat, I was fighting Rouge in an active volcano."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence." The canine laughed. "You're in one now."

"Say what?!" Knuckles exclaimed, throwing the cloth off.

Before the younger canine could respond, the hot-blooded echidna jumped off the stiff bed and dashed through the curtained doorway. What he found was far from expected. Instead of the cool, starry skies of Night Babylon, he discovered the radiant walls of the volcano covering everything in sight. The mouth of the mountain was partially blocked off by a thick cloud of smoke, concealing the twin suns. The only light provided for the village was the number of fire lanterns hanging from homes and the veins of lava circulating across the walls. Knuckles, spaced out and confused, was attracting the attention of the tribe members as he staggered around with fright apparent on his face.

"Where...?" Knuckles gasped. "How...? What...?"

"Don't act so surprised." The canine said as he followed Knuckles out. "I'm sure this isn't the first time you've been here."

"Where exactly is here?" Knuckles questioned.

"Ok, maybe I'm wrong." The canine shrugged. "Anyway, you're in the heart of the Crimson Volcano." He swirled around the echidna and stared at the birthmark on his chest. "So, which tribe do you hail from? We've looked through all our records and we couldn't find any tribe marking that matches yours."

"That's because it's a birthmark." Knuckles said awkwardly. "I'm the last descendent of the Knuckles Tribe."

"The Knuckles Tribe?" The canine repeated confused. "Are they related to the Redclaws or the Whitetails?"

"Redclaws and Whitetails?!" Knuckles exclaimed, attracting more attention than needed. "What the hell are you talking about?! Where on Earth am I?!"

"Uh...what's an Earth?" The canine asked nervously. "Is that some kind of vegetable?"

That last sentence was enough to silence the hot-blooded echidna – now it was all starting to make sense. If these creatures have never heard of Earth or the legendary echidna wars, then there was only one possible explanation: he was in another world. But there were so many questions that continually buzzed around his mind like Charmy on a sugar rush. How was he transported to this world? What happened to Rouge? And more importantly, was anyone else affected by this transfer?

"_If anything, no doubt Sonic would be mixed up in this._" Knuckles thought. "_Now the real question is who is behind this whole thing. The logical possibility would be Eggman. But...why would he bring me here?_"

"Uh...hello!" The canine yelled, waving his hand in the echidna's face. "Is anyone still alive in there?"

"I have a few questioned." Knuckles said suddenly. "If I'm not on my world, then where in the universe am I?"

"Well, you're on a desert world called Areno." The canine asked. "The whole world is made of mostly sand, but there are some places that exist where other tribes live." He waved his hand to the surroundings. "This is the Crimson Volcano, home to the Redclaw tribe. This is where we mine precious ores and smelt them to make strong metal used for weapons and other assorted needs."

"You mentioned something about other tribes." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, there are six tribes in all." The canine explained. "You've got the Redclaws, Bluefins, Greenwings, Blackhearts, Whitetails, and the Greyfangs. We each have our own means of surviving..."

"And do you people have a leader?" Knuckles interrupted.

"All of the tribes have a master that commands the populace." The canine continued. "You see, the way each tribe obtains a leader is through..."

"Take me to him." Knuckles commanded.

"Yeesh, not the patient one are ya?" The canine said disappointedly. "All right, just try to keep up and stay out of trouble."

The hot-blooded echidna crossed his arms and glared menacingly – the canine shuddered under his gaze. As Knuckles followed the forest-green hound across the village, he took careful notice of their lifestyle. The Redclaws seemed to have little supply of food or water, but have somehow managed to push their way through this dilemma. Their main line of work was apparently found in metal work, which had its advantage with all the ore and lava abundant in the volcano. Unlike Sonic, Knuckles was able to fit in with the colony effortlessly due to the mixed breeds everywhere. After a long walk through the stone roads, the canine child led the Knuckles downwards through a series of steps to lead away closer to the lava flow.

"Where are you taking me?" Knuckles questioned.

"To the arena." The canine answered. "The leader likes to train during this time."

"Training, huh?" Knuckles smirked. "He must be a strong guy if he's this disciplined."

"Uh...in a way." The canine sniggered

After a few flight of stairs, Knuckles and his guide could see the arena floating on top of the lava river. The place looked like it used to be part of the main village before breaking off. The walls were made from purified obsidian with six curved spikes decorated overhead. The duo reached the bottom step and reached stone bridge that stretched across the molten sea and towards the entrance of the coliseum. Knuckles and the canine reached the coliseum entrance shortly. Upon enter, the echidna found a wide battleground covered with stalagmites and a thin stream of lava in the center. Raised stands were placed around the battlefield – this was most likely a collective sport.

"So, where's your leader?" Knuckles questioned.

"Over there." The canine said, pointing lazily.

The hot-blooded echidna followed the directions given to him, finally taking notice of the battling duo emerging from behind the rocks. One of them was a heavy-muscled coyote with bright-orange fur and a black scar over his left eyes. He was garbed only in white bandages placed across his waist, wrists, and ankles. Due to his obvious strength, K knuckles had ventured a guess to say that he was the leader of the Redclaws. But out of curiosity, his eyes wandered over to the coyote's opponent, who amazingly curled around his fist.

His opponent was a female jackal with black fur and white stripes running down her exposed back and forearms, two red stripes over her eyes, and a red diamond birthmark on her forehead. She wore a short sleeveless green shirt, a pair of red/gray sneakers, tattered gray pants, and a red bandanna wrapped around her left shoulder. The symbol of the Redclaws was present for both of them, symbolizing their rank as warriors. The two warriors were attacking left and right with neither showing signs of exhaustion.

"Heh! Looks like she's giving him a hard time!" The canine cheered. "You know, not many people are allowed to see the master practice. I wonder who will come out on top this time."

"I don't have time to wait." Knuckles growled.

"Wait, what?!" The canine exclaimed as Knuckles jumped down into the battlefield. "Hey, you're not supposed to be down there!"

The two Redclaws warriors stopped their battle momentarily as the impatient echidna landed a short distance away. Knuckles stared down at them with the coldest glare he could muster, but neither warrior was disturbed by this. After exchanging glances with the female jackal, the coyote stomped closer to the echidna, cracking his knuckles.

"This arena has been privately reserved for the Master's use." The coyote growled lowly. "You're trespassing."

"Listen, I just need to have a word with you." Knuckles said.

"Oh, you'll get more than a word." The coyote proclaimed, grappling the echidna's shoulder. "After I'm done with you, they'll need a scouter hound to find..."

But the cocky coyote was cut off as Knuckles grabbed his wrist and flung him effortlessly over his shoulder. The muscle-bound titan snarled and kicked back to his feet, swinging his fist backwards. However, Knuckles proved that his strength was more than a match for him and easily captured the beast's hand. The arrogant coyote struggled to withdraw him limb, but the former guardian's grip was unyielding. Sighing loudly, Knuckles released his hold and watched the muscle-bound coyote fly across the arena and slam his head into the wall. The bulky warrior groaned – his vision blurred for a few short moments when Knuckles stood overhead with his arms crossed impatiently.

"Ugh...what are you?" The coyote moaned.

"This is pathetic." Knuckles scoffed. "You're supposed to be the leader of this whole tribe?"

"Actually, that would be me." The former guardian turned on his heels, surprised to see the female jackal approach him while wiping her sweat away with a cloth. "You must be the new guy from another world that I've been hearing about. My name is Lia the Jackal, first-class elite and leader of the Redclaw tribe."

"Excuse me, Master!" The canine screamed, falling on his face between them. "Whoo, that was a rush. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you during your training time. It's just that guy is so hotheaded and..."

"It's ok, Loki." Lia nodded. "I'm an understanding person. Just give me a few moments alone with our guest while you take Grise to get something for his headache."

"At once, Master Lia." Loki saluted.

The forest-green canine grabbed the warrior called Grise by his tail, fruitlessly trying to drag him along. Loki tried every method he could think of, but his body was too small to lift even the coyote's forearm. Quickly growing annoyed by the display, Knuckles lifted both Loki and Grise with each hand and tossed them over the arena wall. Lia whistled impressively, watching the duo disappear beyond the boundaries.

"Impressive." Lia complimented. "You're just about the second strongest fight in the Redclaw tribe, next to me, of course."

"Can the small talk." Knuckles growled impatiently. "I don't know what kind of joke your playing, but I'm not buying it. Where is your real leader hiding?"

"You're looking at her." Lia glared; Knuckles scoffed in disbelief. "What? You think I'm not good enough to lead this tribe?"

"Listen, I don't really have time to mess with you." Knuckles stated firmly. "I need to figure out how I ended up in this world and how I can get back to my home. And quite frankly, I don't need to waste my time with a little girl."

"Little girl?!" Lia shouted furiously; Knuckles staggered in a moment of fear. "Where in the Shadow Realm do you come off calling me a little girl?! I have been through over a hundred battles, fought back against three invasions, and led my tribe to safety during the Great Shock! You cannot tell me that I am not good enough for this tribe!!"

"And I thought Rouge was loud." Knuckles stammered shakily.

"All right, you mole-nosed rodent." Lia growled, pulling Knuckles by his dread. "I'm going to make you an offer. If you win, I will assist you in finding out the reason you trespassed on my homeland. But if I win, you have to take back every word you said and become my personal servant for a year."

"Isn't that a bit steep?" Knuckles asked worried. "I already have a wife who makes me give her pedicures every week."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little girl." Lia smirked.

"Not on your life." Knuckles said with his eyes narrowed.

The two fighters stood in complete silence – the lava bubbled echoingly and the intense heat bringing sweat to their brows. And then it happened – Lia kissed his cheek before back flipping away. The former guardian's face was red with embarrassment, leaving him unguarded for Lia initiate a clean strike. Once at a distance, the female jackal reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a steel claw with three blades. Lia latched the Tri-claw to her left hand and charged ahead, throwing a deadly swipe with extreme accuracy to his neckline. But at the last moment, Knuckles' warrior instincts kicked in and the echidna threw his hand out, capturing the Redclaw leader by her wrist. The feminine hound was surprised by his speed and was barely able to catch herself in the air when Knuckles threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, no one said you could use weapons!" Knuckles complained.

"You really are from another world." Lia smirked. "In the arena, all manners of physical weapons are acceptable."

"Is there anything you can't do in this place?" Knuckles questioned.

"Actually, there are a few rules." Lia explained. "A fighter cannot accept help unless more than one warrior from each tribe has been registered to battle. Killing is allowed, but not if the opponent forfeits beforehand. And warriors are allowed to use animals and vehicles for assistance."

"Pretty straightforward." Knuckles stated, stretching his muscles. "All right, if that's how it's going to work. That I guess I should start playing seriously."

"Do me a favor and stop trying to act macho." Lia taunted.

The warrior jackal brought her Tri-claw in front and dashed a few feet before kicking ten feet into the air. As Lia slowly descended towards the ground, Knuckles strapped his goggles over his eyes and slowly reached behind his back. Once she was in range, Lia swiped her Tri-claw across Knuckles' face – the sound of metal clashing echoed across the battleground. Lia landed shakily, surprised that Knuckles was able to draw up a weapon similar to her own. It has been a long time since Knuckles was force to use the Shovel Claws, but he couldn't think of a more perfect time.

"So, you have experience in armed combat, too." Lia smirked, raising her Tri-claw. "Then this should be fun."

With both their weapons poised to strike, Knuckles decided to take the offense this time around. The hot-blooded echidna dashed across the rocky battlefield, scraping his claws along the ground. As soon as Knuckles was close enough to attack, Lia swung her arm backwards and attempted a swift stab. But the former guardian swiped his Shovel Claws upwards and kicked up a heavy cloud of dust from the ground. The female jackal was blinded by the flying ash, giving her opponent the perfect opportunity to perform a counterassault. The former guardian raised his foot and slammed his heel into Lia's abdomen, sending her flying through two stalagmites and stopping close to the lava stream. Knuckles flinched slightly – his ankle felt sore after the attack.

"_She's a lot stronger than she looks._" Knuckles thought, hissing as he set his foot down. "_I haven't felt this terrible since I accidentally scratched Shadow's bike. Man, he's obsessed with that thing._"

Lia panted as she slowly crawled to her knees, wiping the blood away from her maw. For as long as she could remember, there was only one occasion where she was nearly killed off by a single blow. This echidna was clearly hiding his full power – how strong was he?

"Well, I'll give you some credit." Lia complimented as she stood. "You're the only one besides my father who has ever actually managed to make me work up a sweat. So it looks like the gloves are off."

"But you aren't wearing gloves." Knuckles said bluntly.

"_Is...he serious?_" Lia sweat dropped.

Though finding Knuckles lack of coherent thought astounding, the Redclaw was no about to be distracted. The hot-blooded echidna raced forward and stabbed his Shovel Claws ahead. But at the last moment, Lia dropped on her back and pressed her feet into Knuckles' chest, throwing him directly over the lava stream. The former guardian could already feel the lava burning at his fur, but he was not one to surrender so easily. At the last moment, Knuckles turned in midair and stabbed his shovel claws into the ground only a few centimeters from the lava flow. Using his weapons as a base, the hot-blooded echidna propelled himself back into the battle and straight for the unknowing jackal. Lia was just picking herself up when Knuckles came from behind and wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms at her side.

"What...in the...Shadow Realm?" Lia growled.

"I have fought ancient gods, vile machines, and a four thousand year-olds traitor." Knuckles said, struggling to hold his grip. "Compared to them, I can handle you."

"You have an impressive record." Lia smirked. "But could any of them do this."

All of a sudden, Knuckles heard the sound of bones cracking from below. Looking down, the hot-blooded warrior was equally shocked and amazed to discover that Lia had twisted her lower half completely around to face him. How was it even possible for any living being to perform this. And while Knuckles struggled to find the answer, Lia placed her reversed leg against his chest and pushed him away. The hot-blooded echidna slide backwards only a few inches, watching Lia twisted her body back to its normal position in midair before landing.

"How did you...?" Knuckles stammered.

"Triple jointed bone structure." Lia answered confidently. "I can contort me body into any shape I desire. That is one of the many reasons I have never been captured."

"This is insane." Knuckles said fearfully. "How do I beat someone that I can't catch?"

"That's the point." Lia smirked. "You can't."

With her Tri-claw raised for action, the Redclaw leader dashed forward for the final conflict. Pushing his fear away, the former guardian stabbed his Shovel Claws ahead, only to be sorrowfully disappointed. Lia had performed a perfect split as Knuckles attacked and slid between his legs before snapping back into proper form. With her back still turned, the feminine jackal crooked her leg backwards and wrapped it around her opponent's throat. Knuckles was completely caught off guard that he had no time to think of a counterattack. Lia smirked and bended forward, throwing the former guardian in an arch, and piledrived his head into the stone floor without moving her other foot. Lia released her foothold over her opponent and returned to her normal posture with an expression of victory present. The Redclaw leader kneeled down to her defeated opponent, bringing her Tri-claw to his neckline.

"Game over." Lia whispered.

"That was impossible." Knuckles said stunned, sitting up. "I've trained my whole life to protect that Master Emerald and now I have failed helplessly against someone who lacks my experience. Have I really fallen that far?"

"I think we know what the deal was?" Lia grinned deviously. "You are now my personal servant for the next twenty-one months."

The feminine warrior could not feel any more elated – she just loved making men cry like the whining babies they were. But once taking a second glance at the echidna, her jubilations were sorely dampened. Knuckles was staring at his Shovel Claws, possibly wondering how he was defeated by someone younger than him. Lia may love to destroy the egos of others, but now she felt that she had taken the fight a little too far. Knuckles' may have been put up a valiant fight, but it sounded like he took great pride in his strength. The Redclaw leader sighed, taking a seat next to the echidna.

"Listen, you really shouldn't take this loss too badly." Lia said comfortingly. "You can't win every battle. If people always won in battles, we would never be able to grow with experience. Basically, a defeat is only an opportunity to expand your prowess and become stronger the next time."

"I already knew that, but thanks for trying." Knuckles smiled gratefully. "I can truly understand why you were chosen to take over the tribe. If you're going to select a leader, it would be the one who is compassionate to her subjects."

"Then what in the Shadow Realm are you moping about?!" Lia exclaimed.

"I'm not moping, I'm thinking." Knuckles stated. "I realize that there are strong opponents on Areno, but I'm still nowhere closer to finding out how I got here."

"Listen..." Lia said awkwardly, scratching her head. "I know this wasn't part of the deal. But maybe – if you want to – you could join the Redclaws and become a first-class warrior and maybe get stronger along the way. And with time, we might just be able to find out how you came to Areno and find your way back home."

"Thanks." Knuckles answered happily. "I'd like that."

"Then I will make the announcement tomorrow." Lia nodded as she stood up. "Until then, you can clean out the waste in the sand-carrier pens."

"Say what?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

* * *

The scene alternates to the deserted wasteland farther north of the Crimson Volcano. A cloud of sand kicked across the skyline as a motorized vehicle traced across the dunes at a regulated speed. Toxin the Basilisk was seated on top of the four-wheeled vehicle – his body remained completely still even while the driver was jumping over the dunes. The Greyfang elite sighed, feeling the saw-blade shield under his hands as the light reflected off the surface to the blindfolded serpent.

"Another clean victory, Toxin." The Greyfang laughed. "That stupid Blackheart stood no chance against the strongest fighter in Areno. Next to the master, of course."

"Was it a victory?" Toxin asked rhetorically. "I may have won that battle, but the Greyfangs are dreadfully behind in the coming war. We tried to make contact with other dimensions, yet we have failed to acquire a warrior of our own. At the same time, the Greenwings are reaping our rewards. It feels that we may be..."

But the legendary serpent never allowed himself to finish the sentence – his nostrils flared with a new scent. Without warning, Toxin jumped off the vehicle and ran across the sand in an unknown direction. The driver was forced to make a short stop to turn around before giving chase to his passenger. By the time he caught up the serpent, he was staring blankly at a crumpled figure lying motionlessly in the sand.

"What...is that?" The Greyfang asked, gaining a better view of the creature.

"Contact the master immediately." Toxin commanded. "Tell him we have found a new warrior."

* * *

**The trials of fate lead to many unexpected turns. Will Knuckles discover the secret of his sudden transport? How will this affect the destiny of the world? And who is this newly discovered fighter? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Sink or Swim

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

**P.S. – Anyone that can hide the hidden reference gets a prize.**

Chapter Five: Sink or Swim 

The scene opens to the southern-most region of the desert world, Areno. In contrast to the three villages shown previously, the home of the Bluefins was literally an oasis. A majority of the village was a fifty mile lake with water clear enough to see the bottom, displaying the vibrant reefs. Three mountains surrounded the Cobalt oasis, each at least creating three separate waterfalls, and the rocks were smooth as possible. Homes and structures were formed from carefully shaved and ripened seaweed the stench had thankfully been removed. The Cobalt Oasis was relatively peaceful...until...

"I didn't sign up for this!!"

The clouds ripped over and Cream the Rabbit dropped over a hundred feet into the lake. The young hare touched the water...and performed a loud smacking belly flop. It took exactly four second before Cream was submerged under the water. She shot back out with a life-saving gasp and her face was brilliant-red from the impact.

"Well, that was new." Cream commented. She looked left and right, taking in her new surroundings with interest and confusion. "This isn't the Jade Palace. Master Tigress! Master Tigress, are you here?! Crane! Monkey! Po!

"Ugh, what's all the noise about?"

The water sloshed and Cream was pushed forward by a few inches as the water to her left began to rise above the surface. As the water was pushed aside, Cream came face-to-face twice the size of an average human and three time her own stature. A hungry-looking Great White Shark with pearl-white skin, rows of serrated teeth, and blinding-ivory eyes. The hungry predator crossed his eyes to receive a better view of the intruder that landed in his territory – a wicked grin crossed his face.

"You're a little scrawny to be my lunch, but beggars can't be choosers." The shark said savagely. "Perhaps a little krill spice will perk up your flavor."

"Uh...is there any chance that you won't eat me?" Cream asked hopefully.

"Not one." The shark answered.

"I didn't think so." Cream commented.

Both the former hero and the hungry predator stared at one another, possibly wondering for would make the first move. It was Cream who was the quickest on the draw. In a surprising burst of speed, the seven year-old rabbit turned and swam across the lake before the savage shark could figure out where she disappeared to. Once realizing that his dinner was escaping, the great white shark dived under the surface with his fin exposed and sliced through the aquatic boundary. The equal sounds of Cream's panicked screams and the shark's rumbling attracted the attention of the Bluefin Tribe, who were watching the show in amusement. Each and every member of the aquatic village was a species that originates from the sea or ocean, making their choice of location bluntly obvious. Most of the villagers laughed as Cream kicked off the edge of the lake and shot backwards, causing her chaser to smash his head into the rocks.

"Look's like someone's giving Warren a hard time." An eel chuckled.

"Who's the girl, anyway?" A barracuda questioned interestingly. "I've never seen her around before?"

"Ya think she's from another tribe?" A catfish asked.

"Who cares?!" The eel responded jokingly. "She's finally cutting Warren down to size!"

The hungry predator, who was referred to as Warren resurfaced after colliding with the rock face. His heightened senses caught every word of his villager's jokes and growled menacingly to the rabbit girl floating in the water behind him. He was the strongest and fastest fighter in the Bluefin Tribe under the leader. So why couldn't he capture a three foot little girl in his own territory.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Warren growled spitefully. "Making a mockery of my skills in front of the entire tribes. I'll show you what happens to those who mess with me!"

"I wasn't trying to make you look bad." Cream said politely. "But for arguments sake, it's not my fault that you're so slow."

"You damn brat!!" Warren screamed pissed.

"Hey, there are children present." Cream said sternly.

The villagers were cracking up with laughter at this point, pushing the great white over the edge. With a frustrated cry, Warren threw his arms into the air and clenched his fists tightly. The great white warrior snapped his arms down to his side, forming six spikes from each arm and ripped scaled blades from his wrists. While Warren had expected the child fighter to be frightened by his appearance, but Cream had faced hundreds of terrors and was used to this. In one swift movement, Warren swiped down his powerful arms, creating a large wave in its wake. Fortunately enough, Cream managed to splash to the side in order to avoid the attack and was launched out of the water. Using the advantage of her long ears, Cream latched herself to Warren's wrist and slingshot backwards, delivering a strong heel kick to his face. Warren covered his bruised nostril as Cream still hovered momentarily just before slapping the great white left and right with her ears. The shark fighter was beyond dizzy at this point and left Cream open to land a reverse-heel kick to Warren's chin. The Bluefin Tribe was stiffened with shock and envy as Warren was lifted two feet out of the water before being thrown back with an echoing splash. Warren floated back to the surface, remaining perfectly still, while Cream positioned herself in a fighter's stance on a nearby rock.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" The eel exclaimed.

"See what?"

The eel turned his head backwards, discovering and bowing respectively to his leader. The ruler of the Bluefins Tribe was a slick and slender dolphin female with smooth, silver skin and a curled fin on her back. She wore skin-tight, ocean-blue pants, golden ankle bracelets, a violet-purple shirt with a strap over her left shoulder, and a pair of fingerless, white gloves. The symbol of her tribe – a sapphire-blue dolphin fin – was tattooed on her forehead.

"Cleck, what in the Shadow Realm is going on?" The dolphin questioned

"It's nothing to be worried about, Master Sira." Cleck the Eel said honorably. "A girl dropped from the sky and disturbed Warren's resting place." He looked back at the fight as Cream effortlessly dodged each of Warren's slices without fail. "I don't know where she came from, but she's making Warren look like a joke."

"And Warren is a first-class warrior." Sira said interestingly. "And this little girl is able to compete with him."

"More than compete." Cleck informed. "She can beat him."

Back in the water, Warren the Great White continued to slash and rip in Cream's direction, but the young hare was ducking and dodging while keeping her place on the rock. Finally losing his patience, Warren slashed his scale blades downwards and sliced the rock in two, forcing Cream back into the water. The little fighter coughed and sputtered while trying to keep herself surfaced above the water. But now Cream was back in his element and Warren was going to use this to his advantage. The great white shark jumped back into the water and ripped his jaws open directly over the hare's head, planning to consume her whole. The Bluefin tribe looked away, attempting to ignore the loud snap echoing over the waterfalls.

"Well, she put up a good fight while it lasted." Cleck sighed miserably.

"Warren never stood a chance." Sira commented.

The electric eel snapped to his leader in confusion before turning his attention back to the battle. Warren stood up properly with pride visible on his visage, which quickly altered to one of bewilderment. The great white shark clicked his teeth together, noticing the creature he devoured was unusually hard. Warren regurgitated the object he swallowed, much to the disgust of his tribesmen, and watched shockingly as an assortment of rock fragments drifted to the lake floor.

"What?" Warren said confused. "Where'd she go?"

"Bonzai!!"

The great white terror snapped his focus in the direction of the sky as Cream the Rabbit dive-bombed from the clouds with her foot shot ahead. Warren was too stunned to move. In one mind-breaking blow, Cream slammed her heel against the great white's face and dislodged two of his teeth from their roots. Warren fell backwards in an unconscious state, creating a five foot wave in every direction around his body. Cream was washed near the shore, where she climbed up and dragged herself onto dry land.

"Oh, I think I'm about to be seasick." Cream groaned.

"You defeated Warren."

The young warrior panted heavily and lifted her head up, taking notice of the Bluefins that had surrounded her. From the looks of the group, there were at least fifty of them staring down at her with intensive looks. Two of the Bluefins grabbed Cream under her arm and forced her to stand as Sira the Dolphin walked diligently through the parted crowd. Even if the former hero had managed to break free, she would never be able to escape the crowd surrounding her. Sira finally stopped in front of Cream and narrowed her eyes, looking equally noble and intimidating. And then she raised her hands – she was clapping. The two aquatic creatures that were holding Cream released their grasps and started cheering for the little rabbit along with the crowd.

"That was truly spectacular, little one!" Sira laughed excitedly. "I haven't seen anyone beat Warren that bad since myself!"

"Uh, thanks." Cream said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"You know, very few have ever gone into battle with Warren and still have their legs." Sira informed lightly. "And even fewer have managed to defeat him. What's you're name, little one?"

"Cream the Rabbit." Cream answered, shaking hands with the leader. "Aren't you mad that I beat up one of your friends?"

"I wouldn't count Warren as one of our friends." Sira said, shaking her head agitatedly. "That stuck-up jerk has become so arrogant recently. Just because he managed to defeat a first-class warrior from the Greyfangs, he suddenly thinks that he's the strongest warrior in all of Areno. I think it's about time someone brought his ego down to size."

"Areno?" Cream repeated, craning her head in confusion. "What's that is that some type of ice cream? I love ice cream."

"You mean you've never heard of our planet?!" Sira screamed excitedly; Cream jumped back a few paces. "Do you understand what this means?! I was right!" Without warning, she grabbed Cream's hands and started spinning around. "Other worlds do exist! Oh, wait until I tell Ridel! He's going to be so excited!"

"I'm...getting...dizzy!" Cream shouted in between spins.

The Bluefin Tribe laughed openly at their leader's childish antics, remaining entirely oblivious to the shadows crawling along the mountains. The cloaked creatures hissed indulgently, despising the shared merriment. There was a tense moment when the creature threatened to expose himself, snapping his claws subconsciously.

"What do you think you are doing?" The commander growled, trapping his soldier's hand. "We have a mission to complete and Master Skrall will not be happy if he finds out you bungled it up."

"Just look at them." The soldier screeched lowly. "Their displays of joy. It's disgusting."

"I don't care how sickening these creatures are." The commander hissed. "Your mission is to retrieve the treasure and return to the village. Fail us and I will personal make sure you are imprisoned with the Doulas."

The names seemed to strike fear in the heart of the unwilling soldier – an involuntary shiver curdled down his spine. The lowly soldiers nodded to his commanding officer and lowered himself along the wall, making sure the villagers were still distracted with their new arrival. At the moment he lowered himself closer to the water, the shadowed spy silently submerged himself below the water. The scouting soldier discovered the underwater world of the Cobalt Oasis filled to the brim with colorful coral reefs and small newborn Bluefins that have yet to learn how to survive on land – The soldier resisted the temptation to eat them. And there he found it. Nestled in the smooth mouth of an enlarged oyster was a sparkling pearl that reflected hundreds of colors from the light above. The shadowed spy sniggered silently, trying to conserve breathe, and glided closer until the miraculous treasure was within arms reach.

"_So this is what the master wants._" The soldier though, dislodging the pearl from its sanctuary. "_I don't_ _see what's so special abut it._"

"I'd put that back if I were you."

The shadowed soldier barely turned before a swiping tail slapped the unknown spy to the side. The attacker, a slim barracuda, safely snatched the pearl and gently placed it back to its former resting place. The shadowed spy growled from within his throat and stabbed his tail for the intrusive pest. However, that attacker's speed was greatly cut under the pressure of the underwater surroundings, leaving him completely open for any counters. Smirking superiorly, the guardian Bluefin snapped the intruder's tail under his arm and began spinning in circles with his opponent following in the motion. The guardian released his hold and shot the shadowed creature towards the surface, impacting a echoing splash that was heard from the shore.

"What was that?" Cream asked curiously.

"It's sound's like it's coming from the nesting reef." Cleck stated firmly.

"But there's nothing worthwhile except...." Sira said slowly.

The Bluefin Tribe seemed to share a simultaneous though, leaving the young rabbit confused by their present fear. Before Cream could discover what the tribe was afraid of, Sira jumped into the lake with the rest of the villager's following in her wake. Drawn by her beloved curiosity, the former hero used the special trait of her elongated ears to gain flight over the lake, peering down everything that was happening below. Cream followed the trail left behind and finally stopped near the rocks, where the entire Bluefin tribe was surrounding their unwanted intruder. The beast in question was a sandy-brown scorpion at least a foot shorter than Warren with a steel-tipped tail, two claws on each foot, and twin pincers for hands. The beast wore no garments of any kind and presented the tattoo of his tribe on his chest: A fractured heart coated in black. The Blackheart invader scuttled backwards as the Sira and her tribe made their approach.

"Blackhearts..." Sira scowled spitefully. "You have some nerve showing your disfigured faces in our village after your last invasion. The mothers still weep over the offspring you have eaten."

"Just be thankful I left them alone this time." The scorpion replied snidely.

"Master Sira." The Guardian said, approaching the dolphin's side. "I caught this menace attempting to steal the Ocean Pearl from its resting place. I though he was trying to kill the children at first, but he was truly after our treasure."

"The Ocean Pearl has been with the Bluefins for countless generation!" Sira yelled outrageously; the tribesmen motioned closer to the invader. "What would the likes of you want with our most precious gem?"

"That's none of your concern." The scorpion responded.

Sira was not satisfied with the answer. The slender dolphin clasped her hands together and motioned with her head for the tribesmen to fall back. The Bluefins sniggered and smirked joyfully as they jumped away from their leader, leaving her to face the Blackheart invader alone. The scorpion hissed impatiently, waiting for the lowly female to make her assault. It was at this point that Cream realized the reason why Sira was made leader of the Bluefins. The slender female puffed her cheeks in a ridiculous fashion, only to expel a soft mist from her mouth. Fear was evident in the scorpion's expression. The Blackheart invade sharply jumped into the air and used his tail as a grapple while the mist evaporated against the rocks. At the moment the mist touched, the stoned were eroded into nothingness.

"So that's the fabled Crystal Mist." The scorpion said interestingly. "A special trait that is passed down only through the Yagura Clan." He twisted his head around to gain a better vantage point of his opponent. "I heard rumors that the Yagura Clan migrated from the Ivory Mountains and settled in the Cobalt Oasis twenty years ago. Looks like the rumors are true."

"So you know about my clan?" Sira smirked tauntingly. "Goodie for you. You stupid insects are actually learning something."

"We may be savage beasts, but the Blackhearts are far from mindless." The scorpion informed. "We have learned of many clans that exist on Areno. From the Yagura Clan of the Bluefins to the Tatsu Clan of the Greyfangs. We study and prepare yourselves for anything."

"So, you think you're good enough to take me on?" Sira questioned challengingly.

"I'll devour your entrails." The scorpion snarled.

Cream watched from a distance as the invader and the Bluefin leader clashed with one another, throwing out their best combinations. The battle was slow compared to the fights she had witnessed against Nazo, but they were no less as intense. Sira was literally dancing around her opponent, slipping out of situation and counterattacking with minimal effort. And on a few turns, Cream witnessed the slender dolphin releasing the Crystal Mist on the scorpion, who was barely dodging that attacks by inches. The little hero wanted – no, she needed to learn how to fight like that. If she had improved this much through Master Tigresses' training, imagine how strong she would be under Sira's wing...er, flipper.

"_She so graceful and unafraid._" Cream thought in awe; the scorpion suffered a blow to the neck. "_I wonder what it would take to learn her moves. I bet I could even beat Amy like that._"

But due to her amplified hearing range, Cream's attention was withdrawn from the battle and redirected to the lake. While the Bluefins were distracted by his comrade, the second Blackheart scorpion had slipped under the water and retrieved the Ocean Pearl. The scorpion commander sneered victoriously back to his former and paddled in the opposite direction without a hint of remorse.

"I knew that idiot would come in handy." The commander chuckled, securing the Pearl in his claw. "Master Skrall is going to reward me greatly for this endeavor. He might even make me a first-class warrior."

"You know, it's not very nice to leave your friends behind." The commanding scorpion splashed out of shock as Cream landed on the rock in front of him. "A good friend always makes sure that they watch each others back and support them."

"And who are you, the friendship master?" The commander growled. "That stupid insect was only a third-class lackey that had no value. He deserved to die if he couldn't even complete a simple mission."

"That's not very nice." Cream said innocently. "Maybe you two just got off on the wrong foot. If Ms. Sira lets you go, maybe you two could sign up for some group activities together."

"Are you kidding me?!" The scorpion shouted awkwardly. "Are brain-dead?! I don't give a damn what happens to that pathetic weakling as long as I get the glory!"

"You should really try being nicer." Cream commented.

By this point, the commanding invader was pissed beyond his breaking point. With a monstrous splash, the Blackheart warrior hopped out of the water and stabbed his tail for the annoyance's heart. But Cream's speed greatly outdid his own and the little hero effortlessly jumped back seconds before the attack came – the rock shattered. The young hare used her special trait to remain aloft while the Blackheart scorpion submerged himself underwater. Judging from his movements, it was painfully obvious that he was attempting to sneak behind the little rabbit from beneath the water. This was plan would have worked on normal occasions, but the lake's water was so clear and pure that Cream could easily predict where he would surface. Once taking notice that he was ready to breach the surface, Cream pushed her leg out as a geyser of water was thrown upwards. And much to Cream's amusement, the commanding scorpion involuntarily threw his face into Cream's shoe.

"Aw, dormir!!" The commander exclaimed painfully, holding his broken nose. "What in the Shadow Realm are you wearing in those things?!"

"Steel-enforced soles." Cream answers, tapping her heels with an audible clunk. "Master Tigress thought they might be useful for taking down big opponents. I can't wait to tell her she was right."

"You..." The commander snarled. "You...!!"

The furious scorpion stabbed his free claw in front, but the little hero dropped her height to dodge the strike. This gave Cream the perfect opportunity to slam her heels into the commander's abdomen, earning a loud retching sound from the unfortunate target. The scorpion dropped the Ocean Pearl, which was captured by the little hare, before floating unconscious on the surface of the lake. Cream hummed to herself playfully, sitting on the defeated scorpion's back, and raised the Pearl in view of the twin suns. The vibrant colors of the marvelous treasure spiraled and merged with one another in a work of pure art that could not be drawn or described.

"It so pretty." Cream said amazingly.

"It's our most precious treasure." The little hero turned her head as Sira and two of the Bluefins drifted close. "It's been in our tribe for five thousand years – since the first formation of the Bluefins."

"Hey, you made it." Cream smiled joyfully, handing back the treasure. "How did the fight go."

"Naturally, I had the guy on the ropes." Sira said arrogantly. "But that coward ran away the moment he knew I was going to beat him. Ah, it's so tough being this good."

"Why do you think they wanted the Pearl anyway." Cream asked. She settled herself on the shoreline as the Bluefins dragged away the commander to his fate. "Don't you think it's weird that only two of them would show up and try to steal it?"

"The Ocean Pearl is made from a rare material that could build an unbreakable armor." Sira informed, nestling the Ocean Pearl under her arms. "But the Blackhearts don't fight with armor – it's not their style. So they would have no reason to steal the Ocean Pearl."

"Then why do you think they were after it?" Cream asked curiously.

* * *

The scene alternates to the north of the Cobalt Oasis, safe from the preying eyes of the Bluefins. The soldier that had managed to escape was trudging through the desert sands with a spiteful glare on his face. The annoying fish had managed a hit on the scorpion's right forearm, eroding the shell and exposing the fleshy insides. But if there was benefit to this battle, the commander was finally going to pay for his overconfidence. The scorpion soldier continued his travels until he stopped at a black-stone obelisk half buried in the sand, where his contact was waiting. His black cloak blew in the wake of the desert winds and the Greyfang leader finally met his loyal subject.

"Where is the Ocean Pearl?" The leader questioned.

"The Bluefins have improved their security since our last invasion." The soldier informed. "They increased their number of guards and have even enlisted a new creature from another world."

"Another one." The leader hissed. "First the Greenwings, then the Redclaws, and now the Bluefins. We had better hope that the off-worlder we have discovered we have captured is superior to the rest."

"The Bluefins are not going to let this stand!" The soldier stated fearfully. "They're going to send Carapus back to the Blackheart tribe with a message for Master Skrall! Once he receives the message, Carapus will realize that Master Skrall did not give the order to retrieve the Ocean Pearl and I will be exposed!"

"You have nothing to fear." The leader said calmly. "I have already arranged Toxin to overlook an unfortunate...accident that will occur to your friend. You will resume your role as a spy for the Greyfangs. And our people will know nothing."

"Don't pretend your one of us, Gryz." The soldier hissed.

* * *

**A hidden plot reveals the shadowed hand of the Greyfangs? How many other heroes will appear on Areno? Why are Gryz and the Greyfangs trying to steal the Ocean Pearl? And how many other connections does the sinister tribe possess? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

**ATTENTION!!**

I have decided to make a special for Christmas with Sonic hosting the show. It will include never-before-seen scenes that didn't make it into the final cut, personal interviews with the cast, and even a sneak peek of the next story. But now is your chance to have your questions answered.

I am giving my readers a chance to ask questions for any characters of any stories and they will answer them. So if there is something you don't understand or are curious about, feel free to ask. Just writing the name of the member you want to ask and write your question next to them. And with any luck, you could be a part of the story as well.

Place the questions in your reviews – contest ends Dec. 20

GOOD LUCK!!


	6. Catching the Cold

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

**Note: That is the last time I'm showing a hidden reference. Not a single person got it right**

Chapter Six: Catching the Cold

The scene opens to the most northern point of the desert world, Areno. Despite the unbearable heat that washes over the planet, there was only one point where the temperature was dropped to the point below freezing. A single mountain range reached beyond the clouds with snowcapped peaks, dangerously high cliffs, and frozen trails around the edge. Only those with strong will and burning hearts could survive such a treacherous place.

"ACHOO!!"

Or someone...big boned. As luck would have it, Storm the Albatross was plucked from his own dimension and found himself wandering aimlessly around the mountain peaks. For the second time in his life, the muscle-bound Babylonian was forced to travel through the winter tundra without the aid of his friends. Due to the heavy winds and below-freezing temperatures, all the motor functions in Storm's Extreme Gear, Hurricane, were no longer operational.

"Wave is going to kill me when she finds out I broke her Gear again." Storm moaned. "Maybe if I'm lucky, the snow will freeze me to death before she finds out. Where am I, anyway?"

This question haunted Storm since the first moment he set foot on the frozen peaks. The last thing he remembered was helping Jet and Wave, along with the annoying letter opener, and was making their escape from the Meteor Tech robots. Just as they were about to breach the Megalo Station borders, a brilliant flash of light erupted and the Albatross found himself buried in the snow. And for the past two days, Storm has been pushing through the occasional blizzards and ice traps, trying to find his way down. The only way he had managed to survive these unbearable days was all thanks to his bulking body heat and his secret inventory of snack foods. Speaking of which, the bulky albatross rustled through his jacket until retrieving a smuggled bag of potato chips.

"Aw, I hate barbeque flavor." Storm whined, hesitantly nipping at the chip. "Why did I even bring this, anyway? Barbeque always makes me think of fried chicken."

Whether foolish or fortunate, Storm was no longer able to feast in peace as an arrow stabbed through the bag, pinning them to the mountainside. His beak agape, Storm crawled closer to his only meal and inspected the weapon used to kill his appetite – a silver shaft, white feathers, and a crystallized arrowhead. The bulking albatross looked ahead to the cloud of white mist directly in his path – his eyes pierced through the frozen cover. It was in that instant shadows from beyond the veil transformed into a swarm of flying arrows, all aimed directly for the large Babylonian. Judging from the sheer numbers of the arrows and the lack of speed Storm possessed, there was no possible chance of his escape. Sharp stabs echoed throughout the mountain range. The muscular Rouge collapsed face-first into the blanket of snow and the four unseen attackers emerged from the mist with an eerie sense. All the creatures had three things in common – they were arctic creatures, they were carrying bows, and each of them possessed the same tattoo: a white wolf's tail. The leader of the pack, a yellow polar bear, approached and kneeled close to the intruder, inspecting his appearance and strength.

"This one's got a lot of muscle and....very big bones." The polar bear said impressively. "In close combat, he would definitely take us all out."

"Why do you think a warrior from the Greenwings is walking around the Ivory Mountains, Bark?" A soldier questioned.

"How the Shadow Realm am I suppose to know?!" Bark the Polar Bear snapped. "All I know is that this Greenwing scum is dead and I need to make a report to the master."

"What's a Greenwing?"

Bark the Polar Bear turned on his heels with his eyes wide in shock as Storm the Albatross stood unharmed directly behind him. The Babylon Rouge glared menacingly at the nervous polar bear while lifting his Extreme Gear into view. It was apparent that the muscular albatross had used his Hurricane as a shield, proven by the number of arrows stabbed into the face of his board.

"You owe me a new Gear." Storm said bluntly.

"Kill him!" Bark commanded.

Before the archers could reach their quivers, Storm instantly dropped his Extreme Gear and grappled Bark by his shoulders. The Babylon Rogue lifted the anxious polar bear off the ground and tossed him back towards his comrades, toppling them over effortlessly. However, one snow fox had dodge rolled to the side to avoid the attack, knocking a single arrow into his bow before jumping into position. Just as he released the string, Storm instinctively reached down and pulled his Extreme Gear in the path of the arrow – Storm whimpered at the dull thud. And though he was hesitant to do so, Storm threw the Hurricane across the cold air and snapped the warrior's bow in half before drilling his fist into the fox's face. As the fallen warrior slumped to the ground, Storm's senses caught the sound of the archer's strings being pulled back tightly. Storm quickly dropped to the snow, allowing gravity to do most of the work, and touched the white blanket as the crystal arrows soared overhead.

"What the Shadow Realms is wrong with you?!" Bark scolded. "How is it that you are the best marksmen in the entire village and you can't even it a fat chicken?!"

"What did you say?" Storm questioned lowly, pulling himself up. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a fat chicken!" Bark cackled tauntingly.. "What's wrong?! Are you going you cry?!"

"Uh...Bark..." A soldier stammered edgily.

"What?!" Bark snapped.

The frightened soldier merely pointed ahead and the polar bear followed his direction – he retreated back instinctively. Pure, unadulterated rage sparked through the albatross's eyes with such intensity that could melt the ice caps. The snow soldier cowered in fear as the grey albatross stampeded ahead with his fists poised for pounding. The continuous thwacks and painful screams echoed from the mountain peak to the base of the mountain range –Storm showed no mercy. After two short minutes of fist pounding, Storm walked away from the pile of bruised warrior, cracking his knuckles ominously.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned." Storm muttered pridefully.

"And clearly a skilled warrior at that."

The grey albatross tossed and turned in his place, attempting to investigate the source of the sound. But in his moment of distraction, at least ten creatures carrying crystal-tipped spears emerged from the snow and raised their weapons dangerously close to his neck. Storm learned the reason for the apparent invisibility was the white cloth that covered almost every inch of their body, allowing them to blend perfectly with the environment. While the elite soldiers prevented their target from making any sudden moves, the head of the tactical team emerged from the frozen mist cloaked in a snow-white robe. The white-robed figure treaded around the cornered albatross, inspecting the bird with interest.

"This guy's not half bad." The leader proclaimed. "He's obviously been training for years and holds some degree of intelligence. He was able to single-handedly take out a group of second-class marksmen by drawing them out of their hiding spots – like a Paralik to a Dust Rat."

"What should we do with him, sir?" One soldier questioned.

"Why not take him to the master and explain everything that happened?" The leader shrugged, turning to the fallen soldiers. "As for these slackers, you can just take them for medicinal treatment and send them to the gem mines for a few hours of hard labor."

"Isn't that kinda harsh?" A second soldier asked.

"What do you think the master would choose?" The leader smirked.

The snow-covered elite nodded and murmured in agreement, apparently finding the leader's statement to be true. While half of the soldiers lowered their weapons and assisted the fallen archers, the remaining members of the group prodded for Storm to move ahead into the mist with the group leader in front. Despite the fact that he was in an unknown area being pulled by a group of suspicious stealth fighters, Storm seemed to feel safe and secure. During occasional moments, the leader of the pack would look back and grin at the albatross before turning back. Something didn't seem right about this man.

"And...we're here." The leader announced.

Before Storm was given the chance to ask where "here" was, the sparkling mist suddenly parted from view. The scenery was quickly replaced by a smooth ice bridge that led over a monstrous gorge and into the wondrous village beyond. Even from this distance, Storm was positively marveled by the frozen paradise hidden within the crags of the mountains. Even structure in the village was made from perfectly smooth ice with a number of designs etched into the surface – some even had gems. And at the heart of the village, a thirty-five foot tower made from solid ice that reached close to the roof of the hidden cavern. As the group moved closer into the village, Storm could make out the finer details of the frozen structure. A savage wolf was etched into the face of the tower with sparkling diamonds representing its magnificent fur and brilliant rubies representing its watchful eyes. The elites and their captor marched through the frozen routes, many of the denizens jumped out of their path and occasional mutters were heard.

"Is that a green wing? What's he doing here?"

"I don't think so. He's not wearing a mark."

"Think he's another off-worlder?"

"You seem to be a real hot topic today." The leader chuckled.

"Yeah..." Storm said absentmindedly. His thoughts were too preoccupied at the time by the gem pinnacled at the top of the ice tower. It was a diamond-shaped crystal the same size as a normal gem, but it's brilliant light stretched across the entire village. "What's that thing? That sparkly gem at the top of that thing."

"You're referring to the Frozen Eye."

At the moment the voice made itself known, the soldiers instantly dropped to their knees in respect – two soldier pulled Storm to the ground. Once given the command by their master, the soldiers stood to their feet and the bulky Babylonian was given an opportune chance to gaze upon the tribe leader. He was a tall snow-wolf with a silky-smooth silver coat, a pair of crimson-red eyes, a long, bushy tail, and a thin black strip running down the length of his nose. His attire consisted only of copper-steeled gauntlets and greaves, a bronze chest plate with fang details, and a leather belt holstering a various number of weapons.

"Frozen Heart?" Storm repeated curiously.

"It is the oldest relic in the Whitetail tribe's history." The master answered kindly. "Just as the Redclaw's Eternal Flame and the Bluefin's Ocean Pearl, the Whitetails have possessed the Frozen Heart since the first moment our tribe has walked on Areno." He turns back to the albatross with interest. "But you don't seem to know this."

"Master Friz, this uh...big boned intruder has just defeated a squadron of second-class marksmen with his bare hands." The pack leader explained. "No one under the First-Class Elite has been able to accomplish such a feat. And on top of that, he bears no markings of coming from the Greenwings or any other tribe. We think he may be another off-worlder."

"What's an off-worlder?" Storm asked confused.

"It's just as it sounds." Friz stated courteously. "A creature that doesn't not originate from our world: Areno. We have heard a number of reports indicating that the other tribes have received new warriors from a different world. One of the most notable off-worlders is the blue hedgehog with godly speed."

"A blue hedgehog." Storm mumbled thoughtfully. "Hey, you mean Sonic!"

"So you do know him." Friz smirked victoriously. "Tell me, how much do you know about this hedgehog."

"I've been working with him for over a year." Storm said happily, suddenly turning depressed. "That was until the team split."

"Is he really as fast as they say he is?" A curious soldier asked.

"Yeah, he's fast, but he's nothing compared to the boss!" Storm exclaimed pridefully. "Compared to the boss, that little blue rodent is as fast as a snail in the middle of molasses puddle!"

"That didn't make a hint of sense, but I like it." Friz chuckled humorously. "Until we find this "boss" of yours, how would you like to stay with our tribe and compete in the arena? We could use a strong powerhouse like you and maybe we could compare you to the "blue rodent" that everyone is talking about."

"Well, I don't really know how to get out of here..." Storm mumbled.

"Then it's settled." Friz interrupted, turning his tail to the group. "Correx, he will be staying with you until we find him a more suitable living quarters. I want you to guide him around the Whitetail village and answer any questions he has."

"It shall be done, master." The pack leader known as Correx bowed in response.

With the matters settled and the confused albatross unofficially accepted into the tribe, the white-robbed captain tugged his new companion back into the village away from the tower. But before leaving, Storm caught a few snatches of Friz speaking with his elite soldiers. He heard the words "gullible puppet" and "search party", making it apparent that they were only keeping Storm in hopes of finding his leader to work for them. Though the thought of being a stool pigeon to a bunch of arctic savages didn't please the albatross, Storm didn't know anywhere else to go. At the moment, Correx was leading his new bunkmate through the frozen path across the village, drawing some unwanted attention from its denizens.

"They're all staring at me." Storm murmured nervously.

"If I saw a two-ton turkey walking in the middle of the street, I would stare, too." Correx chuckled loudly; Storm glared. "Ok, maybe you've heard that one before? Anyway, the reason they're all staring is because they think you're a member of the Greenwing tribe from the Jungle Region."

"The Jungle Region?" Storm repeated. "What's that?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting that your not from this world." Correx snorted, tapping himself on the forehead. The cloaked soldier reached into his robe and unfolded a scroll, revealing a map of the entire planet – numerous jagged lines were entangled around the parchment. "This is our world called Areno. It's mostly a desert planet with a few exceptions. This black lines on the map represent borders to the different regions."

"How many are there?" Storm asked interested, looking over the soldiers shoulder.

"There are exactly thirteen regions in Areno." Correx explained, pointing to the different landmarks. "The Crimson Volcano exists in the Fire Region, which is controlled by the Redclaws. The Cobalt Oasis is owned by the Bluefin tribe in the Water Region. The Jade Jungle is in the Jungle Region and controlled by the Greenwings. The Silver Dunes are manipulated by the Greyfangs in the Steel Region. The Blackhearts hold power over the Ebony Drifts in the Sand Regions." He pointed to the tall mountains at the top of the map. "And this is where we are: the Ivory Mountains in the Ice Region."

"What about those other spots between them?" Storm questioned, pointing at the gaps.

"Those are trading posts." Correx responded brilliantly. "While we do use the arena to fight for possession of certain objects, this trading posts were established for peaceful purchasing and distribution of goods. All the tribes need each other in order to survive. Six trading posts are located in the Glass Region, the Boil Region, the Steam Region, the Blaze Region, the Magnetism Region, and the Dust Region."

"What about that place." Storm said, referring to the black blot on the map.

"Oh, no one goes there." Correx stated ominously, curling the map back in his robe. "That is the forbidden land – the Shadow Realm."

"Why is it called the forbidden land?" Storm asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Thousands go in, none come out." Correx answered shortly, stopping in front of a single frozen domain. "And this would be the end of our tour. If I know you off-worlder types, you're the kind that likes to stay nice and warm. I think I can whip up some hot chocolate for...."

"Chocolate!!" Storm screamed happily.

The white-robbed warrior barely ducked away in time before Storm stampeded inside the domestic living space. The housing only two room, but Storm wasn't bothering with the details as his sixth sense for food took over. Instinctively, Storm charged into the second room while Correx closed the entrance to his house, silently locking it into place – Correx chuckled darkly. The hungry albatross skidded to a halt, searching in all direction for his sweet delectable. What he found was beyond anything he would have imagined. Lying on the cold, icy floor of the housing was an adult snow-tiger, lying in a pool of blood flowing from the opening in his neckline. Though he wasn't the smartest of the Rouges, Storm could tell that the man was killed earlier in the day and was stripped of his wardrobe.

"What happened to him?" Storm murmured softly. "If...he's the owner of this place...then who..."

Storm had barely turned on his heels in time before the imposter in the white robe retracted a silver dagger from the cloak, stabbing it towards the Rouges' heart. But thanks to the number of practices with Jet, Storm was prepared for this type of situation and slapped both hands over the blade, stopping it in place. Struggle as he might, the imposter was unable to move the blade, leaving him open for Storm to kick in the abdomen. The white-robed warrior was thrown back into the wall and tried to recollect himself, but the Babylonian was quicker than he would have expected. Storm threw the dagger aside and grabbed the imposter by his collar, lifting him off the ground.

"Well, you're certainly much stronger than I remember?" The imposter grinned.

"Who are you?" Storm grunted dangerously. "What did you do to him? What are you doing here?"

"I know you're not the brightest one, but I would think even you could keep up." The imposter laughed. "I killed the overgrown cat and took on his personality for a while and decided to have a little fun with these people. I was able to have some "fun" with the Whitetail leader until you showed up."

"Who are you, freak?" Storm growled.

"It's not nice to call people names, Storm the Albatross." The imposter said mockingly. "Didn't your uncle Maelstrom teach you anything? Oh that's right. He was killed because Accel was too slow to save him.

"H-how?" Storm stammered fearfully. "How did you know all that? How did you know about my uncle or the other Babylon Rogues?"

"I thought it would be bluntly obvious, Storm." The imposter smirked wickedly. "Unlike the rest of these raving lunatics, I come from the same dimension as you did, I came from Planet Earth. I know more about you and the Sonic Heroes than you would expect to believe. I remember one point where we used to be friends."

"Just who are you?" Storm questioned softly.

"Now where's the fun in spoiling the surprise." The imposter sniggered.

The unseen imposter lifted his feet and pressed them against the albatross's chest, equally pushing him back and allowing the imposter to back flip to his proper stance. The large Babylonian stumbled back and tripped over a piece of fragmented ice and flopped on his back, groaning loudly. Swift as lightning, the white-cloaked warrior withdrew a pair of tanto blades and skipped overhead with his blades poised in a downwards stab. The disoriented albatross took a short moment to realize his position and quickly raked through his mind for everything that Jet had taught him. But since he was too nervous to remember, Storm just swiped his hand across. This amazingly pushed the daggers to one side, leaving the imposter perfectly open for attack. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Storm lifted himself up and punched the imposter across the face, throwing him against the wall. The white-robed warrior rubbed his painful maw, touching the a small portion of the blood leaking from his teeth. With a satisfactory smile, the imposter wiped off all the blood with his hand....and licked it clean with a pleasurable sound.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Storm exclaimed sickeningly.

"Oh...but it's so good." The imposter moaned pleasingly. "The sweaty aroma, the distinct appearance, and the succulent, savory taste. It's even more pleasing when you can forcefully ripping it from the warm flesh of an unsuspecting prey."

"Ok, you are definitely insane." Storm stated.

"Am I really?" The imposter chuckled maniacally. "Yeah, I really am. But then again, what is sane in this new, paranormal, psychotic world we now live in? I wouldn't know because I'm having too much fun!!"

Obviously hearing enough from the twisted individual, the bulky albatross lowered himself into a charging position and stomped around the domain. With his tanto still in hand, the white-robed warrior tossed them upwards and stabbed them into the ceiling of the icy house. And at the last moment, he jumped and grabbed the sword handles to lift himself closer to the surface, allowing Storm to completely pass him below. The Babylon Rogue slammed his head directly into the frozen wall, which cast a spider-wed shaped fracture across the surface. Storm fell to his backside, rubbing his throbbing forehead, and looked up to his crafty opponent. The imposter was crouching in the hole that acted as the window, prepared to leave.

"It's been fun, but I've got places to go, people to play with." The imposter said malevolently.

"What?!" Storm shouted. "Just who are you?!"

"It hurts that you don't remember me." The imposter said in mock hurt. "But if it's really that important to you, the name's Genocide."

"Genocide?" Storm repeated confused.

And with that, the white-robbed warrior launched himself out of the frozen household. Storm quickly jumped to his feet in shock and threw his head out the window, possibly hoping to catch the lunatic. But as he looked out to the streets, he discovered that the blood-thirsty savage had vanished entirely. Not even the villagers moving activate through their homes had taken notice that an imposter had escaped their eye. Just who was this man?

* * *

The scene alternates to the Silver Dunes towards the village of the Greyfang tribe. Master Gryz was standing in the lower corridors of his tower, actively watching as Lyda the Harpy was hard at work modifying Ragoorik's original dimensional transporter. At least every five minutes, Lyda would stop working for a short moment and rub her sweaty curves in hopes of attracting her master's lustful interests. But Gryz was impassive to her predicted advances and continually commanded her to return to her assigned duty. While the half-naked harpy was working deep into the machines systems, she felt a sudden slap on her hindquarters. She instantaneously pulled out of the machine, hoping to find Gryz falling for her tactics, but was gravely disappointed when the white-robed warrior waved playfully.

"Hey, sexy." Genocide greeted rudely. "Have you been working out?"

"Get lost, pest!" Lyda snapped.

"Now, Lyda, that's no way to treat our guest." Gryz said pridefully; Lyda sneered jealously as her master placed his claw on the warrior's shoulder. "Where have you been all this time, Genocide? You have been missing for nearly half an hour."

"I decided to have fun an play with a few losers in the Ice Region." Genocide answered.

"That's impossible!" Lyda exclaimed, bumping her head inside the machine. "It would take half a day to reach the Ivory Mountains from the Silver Dunes! You couldn't have gone to there and back in half an hour!"

"There are many secrets you don't know about our off-worlder, harpy." Gyrz chuckled menacingly. "And if you're lucky, you'll never find out."

* * *

**A new enemy reveals himself to Areno. How does Genocide know the Sonic Heroes and their history? Is this blood-craving lunatic truly friends with them? Will he prove to be a deadly adversary to the team? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Foreshadowing

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Seven: Foreshadowing

The scene opens to the everlasting desert that stretched to the farthest reaches of Areno. An eternal wasteland filled with nothing except the burning sand and the dry heat of the triple suns, leaving no life a chance to rest. But while most of the land was filled only by the flying sand grains, thousands of rocks were placed at specific points to create paths that lead to every region in Areno. And approaching from the path in the south, Shadow the Hedgehog walked diligently through the unforgiving badlands. The Ultimate Life-Form stopped in the middle of a circular crossroad that left him with six directions to choose from. Shadow looked down each path and rubbed his burning eye before activating the machine hidden in his gauntlet.

"Shadow's Log – Day 6." Shadow stated. "Nearly a week has past since I arrived in this strange new world by a transmat of chaotic energy, which I have been unable to locate thus far. It seems this planet is mostly comprised of desert and I have yet to make contact with any life. I fear that I may be the only one alive in this world." He reached into his quills and retrieved, unbelievably, the red Chaos Emerald. "The Chaos Emerald reacted before I arrived here. And if the Chaos Emerald followed me here, then the other six must have been transported as well."

"Ugh..."

The jet-black hedgehog swiftly stuffed the red emerald in his quills and turned once the moan reached his ears. Shadow's eyes were stinging worse than ever and his vision was becoming blurred were he tired to see from a distance. He lowered his emerald-lensed sunglasses and repaired his sight slightly, but his eyes were still stinging painfully. But when he finally regained enough vision, he finally took notice of the creature crawling close to his feet. The beast in question was a sandy-brown scorpion that was a head taller than Shadow with a steel-tipped tail, two talons on each foot, and sharp pincers for hands. The creature wore no noticeable garments, but presented an unusual symbol on his chest: a fractured heart printed black. Shadow kneeled to the troublesome creature, who was spew purple blood from his teeth, and took notice of a wide hole that stretched across his chest.

"What happened to you?" Shadow questioned seriously.

"Blackheart...traitor..." The scorpion gasped breathlessly. "Mission...Ocean Pearl...lies...Gy..."

That was the last few words the scorpion was able to release until his breath became shallow and silent. Shadow pressed his ears against the scorpion's chest – he heard no heartbeat. With nothing much left, Shadow merely closed the scorpion's eyes and stood up to walk away. He was having his own troubles to deal with and was not going to waste time mourning over the death of someone he never knew. But just as he finally decided which path to choose, the sound of shifting sands reached his range of hearing. The jet-black hedgehog looked back to the corpse of the deceased scorpion, only to witness his claw sinking into the ground before it vanished forever. But Shadow only knew that things were only going to get stranger from there. And as it turns out, he was right. The sand exploded on all four sides around Shadow's position, sending the dust particles flying closer to Shadows eyes – they were burning even worse. With his vision becoming even more blurred than ever, the jet-black hedgehog could only make out four sandy-brown blurs on each end.

"Carapus is dead and this rodent is found at the scene of the heinous act." One of the creatures hissed. "He must be brought to justice. I say we peel him flesh and roast his corpse for our feast."

"You're talking about that guy I found, right?" Shadow questioned, rubbing his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what happened, but I found him bad damaged before he died. I didn't lay a single finger on him."

"As if we should believe an outsider like you!" The same creature hissed angrily.

"I don't believe think he is lying." Another beast, most likely the leader, said. "If he did kill Carapus, he wouldn't have escaped without a scar to present from the conflict. Not even a first-class elite is skilled enough walk away from a Blackheart soldier without at least a scratch." Shadow staggered back as the blur moved closer. "But either way, we'll have to interrogate him for everything he knows."

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Shadow said confidently. "I'm not exactly easy to catch."

To prove this theory, the jet-black hedgehog skipped back and activated his specialized shoes, ejecting pressurize air from the soles. This allowed Shadow to drift an inch above the ground and send the air flying around him – he instantly regretted this as his sight was now nonexistent. The surprised shriek of the surrounding enemies alerted Shadow that he held a momentary advantage and instantly took off in a random direction. The Ultimate Life-Form felt something hard brush against his arms and suspected that he had managed to escape the ring. But as he was making his escape, Shadow realized the disadvantage of his situation. His shoes were the main source of his speed and they never touched the ground, making it impossible for him to navigate now that he was blind. This point was clearly proven as Shadow's right foot hit against a rock on the side of the path and sent him tumbled across the sand. This was just not his day. Before the jet-black hedgehog could stand, something stabbed into his left shoulder to pin him to the ground and sound of shifting sand moving closer. Someone removed his sunglasses, revealing his swollen eyelids.

"He's blind." The leader acknowledged. "The desert air has obscured his vision."

"That's makes it easier to thrash him." The secondary soldier said eagerly. "Come on, I'm sure Master Skrall would overlook a few bumps and scratches. It's not like it matters how he's feeling when we torture the info out of him."

"There is no honor in attacking a defenseless opponent." The leader scolded; Shadow heard a smacking sound. "Take Carapus' body to Master Skrall and inform him of the situation. I'll take this...creature to the Dew Pond."

That was the last Shadow heard before he blacked out.

* * *

The scene alternates to an underground cavern below the vast desert that conquered most of the world. A hidden crevice at the farthest end of the cavern showed a small pond with glowing-green moss floating at the surface. And just a few inches from the water, Shadow the Hedgehog was lying on a pitch-black blanket with a piece of moss resting over his eyes. The jet-black hedgehog stirred awake and sat up, removing the blanket of moss from his eyes. He blinked momentarily and was surprised by two solid fact: He wasn't in the desert and his eyes felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Staring around the small space, Shadow found his shoes, gloves, sunglasses and necklace laying on his right side in an organized fashion. The jet-black hedgehog replaced his shoes and gloves when a newcomer moved from behind the wall. He looked exactly like the scorpion Shadow encountered in the desert, except he was wearing a black strap across his chest and waist, which carried two daggered and a broadsword. The scorpion grinned at Shadow momentarily, carrying a fresh set of blankets in his claw.

"Ah, you finally woke up." The scorpion commented happily. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to have to keep you here overnight."

"Where am I?" Shadow asked curious as he replaced his necklace. "And moreover, who are you?"

"I suppose introductions are in order." The scorpion said politely. "My name is Kardak the Scorpion. And you are in the underground village of the Blackheart tribe." He retrieved the glowing moss that Shadow has tossed and gently replaced it into the pond. "You're lucky I managed to bring you to the sacred Dew Pond in time or your vision would have been lost forever."

"My name is Shadow and I am in your debt." Shadow said respectfully, putting his sunglasses on his head. "I don't understand what happened to me out there. Back in my world, I could travel a desert for months without food or water and I would still come back without any troubles."

"So you're another off-worlder." Kardak murmured interestingly. "Well, wherever you come from, I don't think it can compare to the atmosphere of our world. Following the Great Cataclysm from the Precursors disappearance, Areno's twin moons were transformed into suns, giving us a total of three flaming spheres. This killed most of out plant life and dried a majority of our water, transforming it into what you see now. The humidity of the atmosphere was intensified, making the threat of illness and blindness more frequent."

"But you seem to have found a way around that problem." Shadow commented.

"The Dew Pond was a great gift we discovered." Kardak said lightly, swirling the water with his claw. "Unlike most species on Areno, the Blackhearts have been unable to adapt well and were forced to flee underground. We would never be able to reach the surface until Master Skrall discovered the mystic Properties of the Dew Pond." He picks up a piece of moss to make an example. "This rare plant can force any creature it touches to adapt and allow the Blackhearts to escape from their tomb."

"And you were able to heal my eye." Shadow concluded, stepping close to the scorpion's side. "If this cavern is close to the Blackheart tribe, then I guess that creature I found in the desert was a member of the Blackhearts."

"Carapus was an elite in subterfuge." Kardak stated seriously. "It's a wonder why he left in the first place. I don't recall Master Skrall assigning him on any mission."

This 'Carapus' was talking about a mission before he died." Shadow informed, drawing interest from the scorpion. "He was talking about something called an 'Ocean Pearl' and a traitor in the Blackhearts."

"It sounds like he was set up to take the Ocean Pearl from the Bluefins." Kardak theorized sternly. "And if he was unknowingly working with a traitor, there had to be an outside organization hidden in the shadows." He stood up sharply and faced the dark hedgehog. "He must inform Master Skrall immediately."

Shadow only nodded in agreement as he followed his newest comrade out of the fissure, never noticing the red glow from the moss. As Ultimate Life-Form took his first steps into the Blackheart village, they nearly ended up being his last. Shadow quickly stopped in his tracks and slid close to the edge of a hanging walkway. When he got a better sense of his surroundings, he realized that the entire Blackheart village was actually suspended over a fifty miles above the ground floor. All housing and structures were made from the hanging stalactites from the cavern roof with overlapping walkways between every available space. As Shadow looked around the village, he took careful notice that no lights were present in the homes – everyone was missing.

"How did everyone disappear?" Shadow questioned.

"Today is the sacrificial ritual." Kardak stated solemnly, walking down a narrow path against the wall. "The tribe has traveled to the arena at the lowest point of the cavern. We have only a few moments before the ritual begins."

A sacrificial ritual. Shadow didn't like the sound of that. The jet-black hedgehog silently followed his newest comrade down the narrow path, which curved lower towards the bottom of the cavern with each step. Shadow only began to realize how effective the Dew Pond's powers were effecting his eyes. His normal design would have made him unable to see through the darkness, but the Dew Pond enhanced his vision to the point where he could see everything as clear as day. His eyes were so focused that he could even see the smallest insects slithering through the rocks and even took notice to the chalk markings along the surface. This brought up a few new questions.

"What are these markings?" Shadow questioned.

"Of all the six tribes, the Blackhearts hold the most history of Areno's past." Kardak answered slowly. "These are runes left behind by the original precursors before their sudden disappearance during the Great Cataclysm. Our tribe has tried to decipher this ancient language for centuries, but we have only been able to make out a few words: Argus, emeralds, and Apocalypse."

"You think they mean something?" Shadow asked.

"They could mean anything." Kardak answered, suddenly coming to a stop. "We're here."

The jet-black hedgehog stared over the edge to take witness of the Blackheart's battle arena. The colossal stadium easily surpassed the arenas controlled by the other tribes as the area covered the entire ground floor of the cavern. The large structure was made from solid stone with a few stalagmites scattered across the arena floor. Shadow could see a few torch lights in the arena – their ritual was beginning. The dark duo entered the coliseum while the remainders of the Blackheart tribe were kneeling on the floor, bowing their heads forward in a mourning fashion. Shadow noted that difference between the males and females of the tribe as he passed by. While the men of the Blackhearts were large and brawny, the females seemed much more slender, wore clothing over their feminine parts, and were absent of the scorpion tails. And in front for all of the village to see, a single woman was standing near a podium with a bundle of cloth in her arms. She seemed stricken with grief as she slowly rested the small bundle o the cold surface.

"What's going on?" Shadow questioned.

"The ritual is about to begin."

Shadow and Kardak turned on their heels, facing the largest and burliest of all the Blackheart tribe. He had the same body structure as the rest of his people, but he was twice the size of Shadow and six scars across his ribcage. Unlike the other males, he wore a loincloth made from black silk, black cloth wrapped around his forearms, and a single roll of bandages around his right eye. The Blackheart symbol was present on his back and stretched across his spine. Without Shadow's notice, Kardak bowed his head and kneeled respectfully to the enlarged warrior.

"Master Skrall, forgive my intrusion." Kardak requested. "But I may have some news regarding the disappearance and murder of Carapus."

"It will have to wait." Skrall snarled impatient; he watched the grieving woman walk away with tears in her eyes. "The Doulas will be arriving shortly. We don't want to make it angry."

"What's going on here?" Shadow questioned impatiently, sitting with the rest of the tribe. "I think I deserve a little information."

"Two years ago, a monstrous creature called the Doulas invaded our village." Kardak explained in a whispering tone. "We knew that no elite warrior could battle it, so Master Skrall went to defend the village himself. But in the end, his strength was nothing compared to the Doulas. But then the monster made a deal: offer one infant once a month and he would spare the village of his wrath."

"And you agreed to that?" Shadow sneered disgustingly.

"What choice do we have?" Kardak murmured painfully. "Sometime one must be sacrificed for the good of many."

The Ultimate Life-Form growled disdainfully. How could this cowards just simply hand over a child that couldn't defend to a monster without a second thought? Did they not value the life of others? Shadow stared over to the grieving woman a few rows down from him – at least someone still cared. The jet-black hedgehog opened his mouth to shout against this unholy ceremony until he felt a sudden quiver from the ground. It was a small tremor at first, but it grew to a savage quake with each passing minute until the originator of the anomaly emerged from the darkness. The Doulas was a thirty-foot lizard-like creature that used its four appendages to crawl along the walls. The beast's skin was leather-black with a row of metallic spines, serrated teeth, and four bulging orange eyes. The Doulas hissed hungrily as it slowly crawled to the pedestal while the Blackhearts lowered their heads in grievance.

"Looks like you managed to provide another one this month." The Doulas sniggered. It lifted its claw forward, exposing the helpless infant hidden in the cloth. And you brought me a little girl, too! How did you I love having little girls for dinner!"

"Just take her and leave." Skrall scolded.

"You're joking, right!" The Doulas cackled wickedly. "You know how much I love to see you tormented faces as I devour one of your own." He snatched the helpless child with his two finger, listing with pleasure at the weeping baby. "Ah, music to my ears....and just as tasty."

The mother of the child finally cried openly and the Blackhearts stood helplessly as the Doulas raised the infant close to his teeth. He slowly allowed his tongue to slip into the open and snakes its way in a complete circle around the child, constricting all motion – the baby cried harder. And with a final tug, the Doulas snapped in tongue back in his mouth. But before the violent beast could finish its feast, something landed roughly on his top lip, snapping his mouth close a few second early. The action forced the shadowed monster to close his teeth over is tongue, causing the Doulas to squeal in pain and release the Blackheart baby. The Blackheart tribe gasped at the events, eventually following a green flash that exploded from the Doulas' lip and explode again in midair. Shadow the Hedgehog hovered momentarily in midair as he caught the baby and safely landed back on the ground with the scorpions spreading to make room. The Doulas recovered from the sharp pain and glared furiously at his attacker.

"What the Shadow Realm are you supposed to be?" The Doulas screeched, speaking with a lisp.

"Shadow, what have you done?!" Kardak exclaimed.

"What you were planning is wrong." Shadow stated firmly, handing the baby back to her joyful mother. "Do you really think offering up one life a month will solve your problems? If you continue to follow the Doulas' commands, he'll just keep asking for more until you have nothing left. The only way to deal with a problem is to face it head-on."

"But he is stronger than any of us." Skrall said pointedly. "What could you benefit from fighting something that can overpower you?"

"Look at your people." Shadow commanded, waving his hand in emphasis. "You can't take the weight of the world on your own. The fact is that you weren't able to defeat the Doulas on your own, but that was the problem from the beginning. You should realize that you are never alone." He mind momentarily drifted to his blue rival. "You will always have friends."

Skrall hummed inwardly and the Blackheart tribe looked at one another in wonderment, murmuring softly. Was Shadow right about them? The Doulas was ignoring the throbbing feeling in his tongue once realizing that the dark hedgehog was slowly breaking through the wall of fear he created. The intruder must be dealt with. The Doulas swept his tail across the floor and knocked back the villagers, but Shadow had predicted this assault and jumped skyward. While his prey was still in midair, The Doulas snapped its tongue in the direction of the jet-black hedgehog. Sensing the approaching attack, Shadow curled himself and forced the Chaos Energy from his body into a physical form.

"**Chaos Barrier!!**" Shadow roared.

A perfect sphere of red Chaos Energy formed around the Ultimate Life-Form, repelling the lizard beast's tongue. The simplest touch from the barrier not only protected Shadow, but it also burned the Doulas' tongue until it was rendered useless. The Doulas – his tongue hanging limply – snarled in anger and raised his claw to swipe it back down over the protected hedgehog. The touch may have burned his claw, but the Doulas had managed to shatter Shadow's barrier against the ground and pin the Ultimate Life-Form under its grip. The Doulas hissed menacingly as it lowered its head while the jet-black hedgehog struggled under the pressure of his hand.

"What did you think you would accomplish?" The Doulas snarled. "If you had stayed in line like a good little hedgehog, I would have had my meal and left you to live another day."

"What your are doing is wrong." Shadow stated sternly. "You have no sense of morality."

"Morality?!" The Doulas laughed wildly. "I am above morality – above good and evil! I am the one who determines what lives and dies in this underground pit of Shadow Realm! I control everything!"

"You only control these people through fear." Shadow proclaimed fiercely. "When they find out that their strength is greater in numbers, they will see you for what you truly are: a miserable coward hiding in a shell."

"But they'll never find out." The Doulas stated, raising his free claw. "And I will control them forever."

And with that, the Doulas stabbed his claw forward to Shadow's head, who showed no expression of fear or defeat. On the contrary, he was smiling. Without warning, Skrall the Scorpion jumped in front of the Doulas and used his own brute to stop the monster's claw from reaching its target. While the Doulas and the leader of the Blackhearts struggled for power, Skrall curled his pointed tail and stabbed the lizard beast's hand in a sharp motion. The Doulas roared painfully, retracting its claw and unknowingly freeing Shadow from his hold. The Blackheart leader lifted his tail and assisted Shadow back to his feet as the faced the heartless monster side-by-side.

"I thought you weren't going to fight something you couldn't beat." Shadow smirked.

"Don't you dare insult me." Skrall sniggered confidently. "I am Skrall of the Blackhearts, the greatest tribe in all of Areno! I will not back down to a cowardly serpent with a deceptive appearance."

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" The Doulas growled furiously. "You couldn't beat me before and you can't beat me now."

"Last time, I was foolish enough to challenge you myself." Skrall stated, resting his claw on Shadow's shoulder. "But thanks to this brave hedgehog, I realized that fighting alone is a worthless cause. I realized...my family will always be there for me."

The Doulas began to chuckle snidely at the scorpion's sentiment, which would eventually become his final mistake. As the lizard beast raised his claws to crush them, thousands of miniature explosions erupted from the ground, blinding the beast with flying debris. In his moment distraction, the entire Blackheart tribe emerged from the ground and latched themselves at every possible point of the Doulas' body until he was completely covered in scorpions. The lizard monster roared with a thunderous echo following, thrashing his body against every surface it could reach – the Blackhearts did not release their grip. And in one simultaneous motion, the sea of scorpions stabbed their tails into the Doulas' body and ejected their poison inside. Shadow and Skrall watched proudly as the Doulas wobbled in place for a few short seconds and dropped forward, showing no signs of life. The Blackhearts scurried away from the deceased terror and cheered happily at their accomplishment. Parents and children hugged each other, friends praised each other, and the mother of the would-be sacrifice cradled her baby in joy. For the first time in a while, Shadow felt as if he was back with the Sonic Heroes – he missed the old times.

"Thank you, Shadow." Skrall said gratefully.

"For what?" Shadow asked curiously.

"For giving us hope." Skrall smiled. "In the past two years alone, we have lost forty-two children to the cowardly monster because we were too blinded by our fear. But thanks to your courage and wisdom, we were able to see through the Doulas' illusion." He turned his attention to Shadow with a hint of curiosity. "Though I do wonder. Why did you help us when the Doulas was not your responsibility?"

"Maria taught me that all life is sacred." Shadow answered simplistically. "Whether big or small, everyone must be given a chance to experience the joys and pain this world has to offer."

"Master Skrall!!" Kardak exclaimed urgently. "You have to see this!!"

Skrall and Shadow glanced at one another in worry before dashing to the rest of the group. The crowd of scorpions parted to allow the two dark warriors a chance to see the back of the deceased Doulas. Prints across its spine was an enlarged version of the Greyfang's symbol, but with a large scar stretched across the face."

"What does this mean?" Shadow questioned.

"It means the Doulas was a member of the Greyfangs." Skrall explained, running his claw across the scar. "But the mark cutting across the symbol means that the Doulas was exiled from his village a long time ago."

"It would figure that the Greyfangs would produce something as evil as him." Kardak growled heatedly. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a chance at those sick monsters."

"The Doulas was banished from his tribe, so we can't blame them." Skrall stated sagely. "The Greyfangs might not be trustworthy, but we cannot prove that they are evil."

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the Greyfang's village in the Silver Dunes within the confines of Gryz's clock tower. The leader of the Greyfangs sat idle in his throne of gears, tapping his fingers impatiently against the metalwork. He was waiting for something and he was not one to be kept waiting. Finally, Toxin the Basilisk emerged from the bleak darkness, dragging one of the Blackheart scorpions by his tail. Toxin tossed the unwilling creature at the foot of his master, revealing him to be the same scorpion that attempted to steal the Ocean Pearl.

"M-Master Gryz." The scorpion stuttered fearfully. "S-such an ho-oner it is t-to see…"

"My servant, the Doulas, is dead." Gryz said shortly. "He was playing his role perfectly by keeping the Blackhearts at bay until they finally turned on him. If we have not scarred his mark before he left, the Blackhearts would have traced him straight back to us." He rested his hand on his fist, glaring malevolently. "Care to explain what happened?"

"I-I was working on my mission like you asked." The scorpion explained. "But then this black hedgehog showed up and convince the tribe to turn against the Doulas. He was helpless against their sheer numbers."

"Another off-worlder!" Gryz growled dangerously, slamming his fist into the gear. "That is the third one that has interfered with our plan! All of the tribes now have an off-worlder aligned with their own village! This has gone on long enough." He snapped his head to Toxin, who stood expressionlessly. "What is the progress of your student?"

"Genocide's training is nearly complete." Toxin informed calmly. "In two more days, he will be ready to battle in the arena."

"At least there is some good news." Gryz said coolly. "The Greyfangs have been hiding in the shadows for far too long. I think it's time to set our plans into motion." He chuckled darkly. "With Genocide's information the Greyfang's strength, we will crush these…'Sonic Heroes'."

* * *

**The secret war is about to begin. Will the six off-worlders be forced to meet in battle? What information could Genocide provide of the Sonic Heroes? And what plans does Gryz have prepared? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Blood Rush

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Eight: Blood Rush

The scene opens to the deepest, darkest part of the Jade Jungle. Unlike the majority of the Greenwing Tribe, which resided within the higher canopies of the tree, a few unfortunate souls had wondered off into the cold shade. At that precise moment, a terrified finch burst through a wall of vines, partially entangling himself, and staggered frightfully against the nearest tree. The petrified bird was panting heavily, peering around the trunk of the tree with his limbs shaking frantically.

"Marik, Leo, Teg..." The finch murmured tearfully. "Why did you have to go back? We should have stayed out of the Dark Forest like the elders warned us. Oh, why did this have to happen?"

"_Puedes correr, pero no puede escapar._" A hissing voice echoed.

"No, no, leave me alone!" The finch screamed shrilly. The poor bird tried to run, but suddenly found his legs constricted by the vines, which disappeared into the shadows. "Who are you?!"

"_Hambriento._" The voice called savagely.

And with a vicious tug, the petrified avian was dragged swiftly into darkness. That last thing that could be heard was the sound of the avian's bloodcurdling screams mixed with an echoing slurp.

* * *

The scene switches to the following day in the treetops of the Jade Jungle, where the vibrant sun washed down over the villagers. Carefree members of the Greenwing tribe were walking from branch to branch, greeting each other or resuming their daily tasks. Most workers of the tribe were charged with developing and cultivating special fruits and herbal plants that could be used from food to medicine. Master Trig, escorted by the tribal elders, waved cheerfully to his subordinates, who happily returned his greetings – the elders didn't like that. As the walked through the central area of the village, the elders shoved a map in the teenaged leader's face with a sudden urgency.

"This situation cannot be put off any longer." The male elder sniffed dignifying. "We have received word that word more have been captured by the monster of the darkness. After we had explicitly warned them not to travel into the Dark Forest."

"_You _told them not to go into the Dark Forest." Trig stated pointedly. "From the sound of it, the four that went into the Dark Forest were of juvenile age and were obviously not going to listen to you two. Quite frankly, a majority of the Greenwings despises you."

"As if we care for the villager's opinions." The female elder glowered. "All that matters is the safety and wellbeing of the..."

"Look out below!!"

Trig the Crane grappled both elders by the back of their heads and dropped to the ground just as three blurs passed overhead. Sonic, Ridel, and Serena were sliding against the trees, riding on smoothed and finely-cut pieces of bark that had been stripped from the trees. While Ridel and Serene were sliding through the cultivation field, Sonic kicked off the side and performed a triple flip before landing gracefully. The Greenwing council stood up in the middle of their antics, brushing the leaves off their robes, each bearing a different expression. While the twin elders were scolding the young warriors, Trig wore an expression of innocent curiosity. After nearly running over the council, the trio obviously knew they were in some type of trouble and stopped in front of the diplomatic trio.

"What are you doing?" Trig asked earnestly.

"Master Trig, Sonic told us about a great invention from his world." Ridel said eagerly, holding up the wooden board. "There is a piece of flying technology called Extreme Gear that moves faster than the wind itself and is very exciting. But because he didn't have any technology to build them, he just tore off some bark from the Gudla Tree and shaved and refurbished it." He offered the wooden board to the Greenwing leader. "These are much faster than walking. You should give it a try."

"Don't mind if I..." Trig began happily.

"Now is not the time, master." The male elder snapped, slapping the teenager's hand away. "We have big priorities that need your attention."

"What happened?" Selena questioned curiously.

"Four third-class warriors traveled into the lower reaches of the Jade Jungle the previous day." Trig answered swiftly, preventing the elders from interrupting. "We have reason to believe that they may have been captured by the monster of the darkness."

"What's the monster of the darkness?" Sonic asked cluelessly.

"It is the name we have given to the beast that lives in the Dark Forest." Ridel stated seriously; Sonic stared blankly. "The Dark Forest is the lowest part of the Jade Jungle, where the light of the three suns cannot penetrate the branches. And legend has it that a monster that monster lives in the darkness, feeding off the souls of stray warriors." He stared back at the council. "If four third-class warriors have wandered into the Dark Forest, there is no way they're coming back."

"Something needs to be done about this monster." The female elder said, unusually gleeful in Sonic's opinion. "Master Trig, with all your skill and power, would most certainly..."

"I'll take care of it." Sonic waved nonchalantly; the surrounding avian's stared in disbelief. "I haven't been invited to arena battles since I went up against that oversized elephant and I need the exercise."

"You can't hope to fight the monster of the darkness alone." The male elder scoffed. "What happened against Nod was luck."

"That's why I'll be going with him." Ridel smirked, clapping his partner's shoulder. "There's no way I'm going to let him hog all the glory for himself."

"Then it's settled." Trig nodded, smirking victoriously at his stony advisors. "Sonic the Hedgehog and Ridel the Cardinal will travel to the Dark Forest and investigate the occurrences involving the monster of the darkness."

"You can't possibly place your faith in these slacker!" The female exclaimed heatedly. "The monster of the darkness has consumed a small squadron of second-class warriors in a matter of minutes. How do you expect two third-class warriors to perform a task that even our greatest soldiers couldn't?"

"Sonic's rank is only determined by his humility." Trig smirked defiantly. "I doubt our newest warrior has yet to reveal the full scale of his power. I willing to believe that he has more power than all of our first-class elites combined." He turned his attention to Ridel, who was standing proud and expectant. "And Ridel might not be the strongest or the smartest." The cardinal facefaulted. "But his heart is in the right place and his marksmanship is equal to none. And besides that, Ridel needs to prepare himself for the Advancement Exam into the rank of second-class."

"I think that oughta do it." Sonic stated, laughing openly at the elder's sour faces. "We'll be back before you can say Chaos Emerald."

The cobalt hedgehog and crimson cardinal kicked back onto their wooden boards and zipped through the green village, making their way back to their shared household. Trig kneeled closer to Serena, questioning how to use the wooden version of the Extreme Gear, never noticing his advisor's grudged glares. The avian elders nodded to another and slowly backed away into the shade of the branches.

* * *

The scene returns to the ground floor of the Jade Jungle nearly twenty minutes after receiving their mission. Ridel had insisted in collecting his specialized weapons, an array of daggers, before trespassing into the Dark Forest – Sonic was painfully reminded of Kai. Now for the past eight days since Sonic had arrived in Areno, the cobalt hedgehog has only traveled to the ground floor to train in the arena. This was his first time exploring the rest of the Jade Jungle. The Greenwing tag-team slid down the slippery vines via Wood Gear, as Sonic properly dubbed it, and skidded to a halt. Sonic and Ridel set their makeshift transports to the side as they stood in an archway of black shrubs leading into the Dark Forest. The dynamic duo cautiously passed over the threshold, stopping momentarily when Sonic accidentally brushed against the leaves. There was a thick tension in the air.

"So what's the story on the guy we're looking for?" Sonic asked.

"The story really goes back thirty years ago, before I was even born." Ridel answered softly, creeping along the trees. "There was a time when the Greenwing Tribe built their village on the ground floor of the Jade Jungle. But after the monster of the darkness began picking people off, the villagers moved their homes into the canopy, where they were safe from the beast. Afterwards, we transformed the old ruins of the village into the arena – the monster would not dare to attack anyone in large numbers."

"What happened to the people who were captured?" Sonic questioned curiously.

"It didn't take long to find the bodies – it leaves them scattered around." Ridel stated seriously. "They were unusually pale and discovered to have been completely drained of their blood. And on each one of them, they had the same mark."

"Was it a tow of bite marks shaped like a circle?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Ridel nodded surprisingly. "How did you know?"

The cobalt hedgehog did not respond, but instead retrieved the green Chaos Emerald from his left pouch. Having the hedgehog for a roommate, it came as no surprise to Ridel as Sonic pumped his Chaos Energy into the emerald, causing it to glow. When the light passed over the surroundings, the crimson cardinal jumped in a fright. The four bodies of the missing avians were restricted to the trunks of the black trees, each with a facial expression representing true terror. And on the chest of each member was a small circle comprised of sharp-pointed bite marks. Ridel moved closer to inspect the youngest of the unfortunate souls who was the last one to be captured before his untimely demise.

"Kraven..." Ridel murmured softly. "He was going to become a third-class warrior and fight in the arena in four days." His hands cut into the wood of the tree. "What kind of monster attacks the defenseless?"

"These don't look like Vampire bites." Sonic said, inspecting the wound. "So I can't say Rouge is behind any of this."

"What's a vampire?" Ridel asked cluelessly.

But at the moment, Sonic and Ridel heard a soft rustle coming from the bushes to their right. The Greenwing duo pretended not to notice this while slowly making themselves prepared for the shadowed intruder. Ridel cautiously moved over to inspect the closest corpse when the darkness made its move. The enigmatic creature strike from the right, slashing its claws across the air with a sharp hiss. However, the crimson cardinal came prepared and retrieved a thin dagger from his belt to ward off the shadow creature's attack. If the beast was surprised by his movement, it didn't show as the monster continued slashed its razor claws in a crazed fashion, slicing any nearby object. Ridel had withdrawn a second dagger and was protecting himself very well, but he knew he couldn't defend the entire time. Fortunately enough, Sonic dived into the scene and kicked the shadowed creature in the face, throwing it back into the bushes with a sharp screech.

"I think we found our target." Sonic said.

"What in the Shadow Realm was that thing?" Ridel questioned shakily. "I've never seen a monster like it."

"I didn't even see what it looked like." Sonic proclaimed.

"_Usted debe ser la suerte de estar vivo tanto tiempo._" The beast echoed.

"Is he speaking...Spanish?" Sonic said questionably.

"You know the language it speaks." Ridel questioned.

"It's a language from my world." Sonic stated thoughtfully. "And from the sound of it, he might be from either Spain or central Mexico. I can try to communicate with it and see what it wants." For a few short moments, Sonic tried to recall his lessons at South Island and spoke in the language of the beast. "_What are you doing here? What do you want?_"

"_So you speak my native tongue._" The shadow beasts snarled, slithering through the trees. "_That can only leave the possibility that you are from the Earth dimension as well. I don't know whether to be happy or angry._"

"_Who are you?_" Sonic questioned seriously.

"_You may have heard of me in the old legends._" The monster hissed revoltingly; it peered down on them from the branches above. "_I am have drained the blood of many innocence, most of them domestic vermin. In the language of my culture, I have been given the title of goat sucker: El Chupacabra!_"

"_What do you want?_" Sonic asked.

"_Food._" The Chupacabra answered simply.

"Well, what did he say?" Ridel asked as Sonic jumped back.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sonic proclaimed.

With the Chupacabra suddenly going into a state of silence, the Greenwing duo went back-to-back, keeping a sharp eye to the shrubs. However, their expectations were not as accurate as they would have expected. Without warning, the Chupacabra dropped from the branches above and latched itself on Ridel's back. And just as the unseen legend was ready to sink its teeth into the crimson cardinal, Ridel thrusted his fist backwards and slammed his knuckles into the beast's face. While the Chupacabra hisses in agony, Ridel reached over his shoulder and grabbed the shadow by his neck before throwing him overhead. The blood-sucking monster smashed its back into the trees, where its row of spines scratched against the bark. The Chupacabra shook its head and crawled to all fours, dashing forward with its pointed fangs bared. Ridel crouched low for the incoming attack and jumped high into the branches just as the Chupacabra lashed her lengthy tongue. And to the unsuspecting beast, Sonic raised his foot and shoved his boot into the shadow monster's open mouth. This allowed Sonic to knock one of the Chupacabra's fangs, but the beast's other teeth still remained latched to the heel of his boot. Sonic tugged back his foot, consequently loosing his bot to be shredded by the Chupacabra.

"Hey, I only have six pair of those!" Sonic scolded.

"I think footwear is the least of our worries!" Ridel shouted.

The Crimson Cardinal came swing in from the shadows on a black vine, pressing his feet into the Chupacabra's chest. However, the shadow beast managed to capture Ridel by his ankles upon contact, thrusting the third-class warrior to the ground. His vision was slightly blurred as the back of his head came in contact with a large rock and remained unaware of the gruesome beast lurking overhead. The Chupacabra crept closer to the cardinal's chest with its fangs pointed outward – a faint trail of saliva dripped from its hanging tongue. But just as he was ready to consume the proud warrior's life liquid, a vibrant light slowly formed in the Dark Forest. The Chupacabra turned it shrouded head to its next target, who was holding his hand out to form the sudden friction of light. Sonic the Hedgehog smirked victoriously as the collective blue Chaos reshaped into a spiraling sphere held within his palm. The light seemed to be holding a negative effect over the Chupacabra as the shadowed beast was hissing nonstop and shielding its eyes.

"_What are you doing?_" The Chupacabra growled.

"_Just shedding some light on this mystery._" Sonic said jokingly.

"_Please tell me your puns aren't always this terrible._" The Chupacabra moaned.

That was the final breaking point. The cobalt hedgehog dashed across the Dark Forest with his signature attack held in front. Being blinded by the light of Sonic's technique, the Chupacabra merely curled itself and protected its body from all side. But its defenses were proven to be in vein as the sphere of blue energy pierced through the shadow beast's rough skin with Sonic calling out...

"**Sonic Wind!!**"

The Chupacabra was ripped off the ground and consumed by the sphere of blue energy, being thrown backwards into the shadows of the trees. There weren't many people who could handle a direct blow from the Sonic Wind, but cobalt hedgehog learned enough to know that warriors on Areno were not to be underestimated. When he failed to hear the dull thud of the Chupacabra's body, Sonic moved through the bushes to investigate the outcome. Using the Chaos Emerald's charged light, Sonic located where he would have predicted the unknown beast to land and was met with unfortunate resulted. There were prints of where the Chupacabra had landed on its feet and scratch marks ripped across the tree bark – he had escaped. As Sonic walked back to the battlefield, he found the crimson cardinal leaning against the trunks.

"Ugh, that didn't go so well." Ridel said slurred, shaking his head. "Did you manage to stop our monster of the darkness?"

"He ran away before I even got a chance to show off my best moves." Sonic grinned confidently.

"That seems kind weird though." Ridel said interestingly, drawing curiosity from the hedgehog. "That monster has been wandering around the Jade Jungle for three decades, but he speaks the language of your world. Do you think he came to Areno the same way you did?"

"I don't know." Sonic muttered thoughtfully. "All I know is, there's something bigger going on here."

* * *

The final scene transfers to a separate section of the ground floor in the Jade Jungle. A humble campfire was formed from burning leaves and twigs with it creators sitting on circle of ripped down log. The twin elders of the Greenwing tribe were sitting on opposite sides of the fire, glaring deeply into the crackling embers and cindered plants. The seemed to be waiting for something important and allowed nothing to disturb them, not even the creeping plants staring at them in hunger. But all of a sudden, the green carnivores scurried back into the darkness as a terrifying figure emerged from the depths of the darkness. The twin elders looked casually over their shoulders as the Chupacabra made himself known, sitting on a log between them.

"Aku, Ikra..." The Chupacabra greeted shortly.

"We know that a hedgehog and a cardinal have wandered into your territory." The male elder, Aku, said monotonously. "I hope for your sake that you have properly disposed of them."

"I encountered such creature earlier." The Chupacabra nodded. "But it is unfortunate to say that I have not been able to consume their liquid of life. They were more powerful than I had anticipated. That hedgehog in particular is troublesome."

"This is an outrage!" The female elder, Ikra, scolded furiously. "You, who have assassinated the mightiest of warriors, were defeated at the hand of a couple of children."

"Calm yourself, sister." Aku said coolly. "He is still our guest and the only link we have to our allies in the desert."

"I can still remember the day when I was able to come home." The Chupacabra said sentimentally. "I was trapped on the backwater planter for nearly a century until I met interesting character named Naga. He was only to happy to learn everything I knew about dimensional travel in exchange for sending me back home to Areno."

"We didn't ask for a life story." Ikra glared impatiently.

"And imagine my surprise when I return home to a mission suitable to my skills." The Chupacabra grinned darkly. "I have lived in this irritable jungle for thirty years, killing the Greenwing leaders under your command. I was almost prepared to make an attempt on the boy called Trig until that blue hedgehog appeared on this world."

"Sonic has ruined everything we work for." Aku said; his fist clenched. "We'll just have to make sure he stays out of the way until the time is right."

"And when that time comes, I will slaughter Trig the Crane." The Chupacabra said, staring at the male elder. "And after you are made leader of the Greenwings, Aku, you will keep your end of the bargain. That is, unless you fail to obtain the position...again."

"With Trig gone, there will be no one suitable left to take his place." Aku said cruelly. "And after I have taken the tribe under my control, the Greyfangs will have full reign over the Jade Jungle. Then it will only be a matter of time...until all of Areno is ours."

* * *

**Mysteries and treachery are revealed. Will Sonic be able to bring an end to Aku and Ikra's diabolical plan? How far has the Greyfangs extended their reach? And are their other creatures from Sonic's world? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	9. RedHot Runner

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

PS: Find the hidden reference and one lucky reader will receive a prize. Fail, and I'll shoot myself in the ear.

Chapter Nine: Red-Hot Runner

The scene opens to the Redclaw village within the depths of the Crimson Volcano. And while the regular villagers and worker class were going through their daily rounds in the stone city, the Sea of Lava was live with activity. Most of the third-class warriors and a few second-class fighters were clashing with one another in the coliseum, tearing up most of the walls. The Redclaw leader, Lia the Jackal, was sitting in a stone throne above the action while Knuckles.....gave her a foot rub. The scarlet echidna scowled darkly at the red claw leader, trying his best not to pass out from the horrid smell.

"Ugh! God, that's rank! " Knuckles groaned loudly. "I thought women we supposed to bathe regularly."

"And I thought servants were supposed to do as they were told." Lia smirked pleasing at the echidna's scowl. "Now suck it up and finish with the toes. I have some fungus on my left foot that I want you to take care of and them you can trim my nail – Argus knows that I need it." She started sniggering evilly. "And as a treat, you carry me around the village on your back again."

Knuckles was beginning to dislike this girl every minute. But despite the eternal humiliation that he was going to suffer, the crimson echidna was honor-bound to keep his promise. With a heavy sigh, Knuckles returned to his chore, watching enviously at the warriors fighting in the arena. A pair of wildcat twins were walking in a row between one another, swinging their Dao Swords in a slow, mesmeric pattern. In retaliation, the opposing black gopher stamped his feet into the ground, forming a large seismic fracture between them –the twins jumped away in opposite directions. Lia watched the wildcat twins with great interest – Knuckles knew she was possibly considering them for the Advancement Exam.

Knuckles learned of the Advancement Exam from Lia's young assistant, Loki. It was a specially designed test to see if the chosen participants were acceptable to move on to the next rack. Despite being a battle ravaged world, Areno did have a decent military and government system that were dependable on the ranks of those who fought in the arena. The chosen ranks were: third-class, second-class, first-class, elite, and the leader of the tribe. After his first battle against Lia, Knuckles was given the Redclaw tattoo – in black ink – on his right forearm and granted the rank of first-class warrior. In his distraction, the crimson echidna felt an intense throbbing in the back of his head and looked up to Lia, who was shaking her fist.

"Watch it, knucklehead!" Lia snapped. "I've only got two feet and I need them both!"

"Cheeky little..." Knuckles grumbled.

And the crimson echidna went back to his remedial duty. Fortunately, the depression was quickly wiped away when Loki the dog and Grise the Coyote arrived walked into the observation platform with a third character Knuckles had never seen before. The muscle-bound coyote glared darkly at Knuckles, whom had formed a mutual dislike for each other, but the former guardian ignored him and examined the newest character. She was a slender, white feline roughly in her early twenties with shoulder-length silver hair and a pair of the brightest orange eyes imaginable. She wore a simple light-red short-sleeved shirt, a pair of dusty-tan pants, brilliant-red open-toed sneakers, and a pair of grey gloves with beaded bracelets. The fascinated cat was trying to look serious, but Knuckles noticed that the ends of her lips were twitching – it was like she was trying not to smile.

"Master Lia, someone is here to see you." Loki informed obviously.

"Aw, why now?" Lia whined childishly. "I was having the best....and only pedicure of my life. Knuckles really knows how to treat a woman's toes right."

"Come from having a demanding wife." Knuckles said bluntly.

"But it is important, Master Lia." Grise grunted deeply. "Mardak's home was broken into yesterday and all the materials he collected in the Magma Mines disappeared without a trace. We think it might have been the Stealth."

"Who's the Stealth?" Knuckles asked quizzically.

"The Stealth has made a name for herself as the greatest thief in Areno." The white cat explained. "No one really knows who she is or why she steals things, but she always leaves a calling card at the scene." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black card with the word 'Stealth' in red ink and an apparent kiss mark – Knuckles was reminded of his wife. "I have a theory that the Stealth may come from a family of thieves and is trying to continue her legacy. Or maybe she just does it for fun."

"Isis is always trying to find someway to reason people's actions." Lia stated after noticing her servant's confused look. "She thinks that by understanding how the mind works, we can make of ways to defeat our enemies without lifting a single finger."

"Sounds stupid to me." Grise snorted.

"You'll learn eventually." Isis said in a huff. "Anyway, back to the Stealth. We've examined the entire area and discovered that there was no forced entry through the door. We can only expect that...."

"She entered the home through the roof." Knuckles answered nonchalantly. "After quietly cutting a hole through the ceiling, she gently used a rope to climb down into the area where the materials were without alerting anyone in the house. She must have been wearing a body suit that prevented any hair from getting away to make sure that no trace of her could be found. After collecting what she needed, she climbed up the rope and replaced the hole by patching in back in with some kind of sticky material. She's definitely experienced."

"How...?" Isis gapped shockingly; the others were simply stunned. "Did you know all that?"

"My wife in an international jewel thief." Knuckles replied in a casual manner. "You learn how these thieves think after a while."

"We've been trying to catch her out for years." Lia pouted sadly. "And you just figure her out in five seconds. I'll bet you've already figured out where she's going to strike next and going to track her."

"Actually..." Knuckles grinned, unknowingly crushing Lia's toes. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

The scene alternates to the main village of the Redclaw later than night. Technically, Areno would not have another night for seventeen more days, but surrounding walls and billowing smoke issuing from the volcano made a great substitute. After completing their daily tasks, most of the residence had returned to their homes while others acted as guards around the village. But unknown to the patrolling soldiers, a shadow jumped between the rooftops, silhouetted against the glow of the lava. The unknown character jumped across a wide gap and latched her claws into the side of a circular tower supported by black rock and reinforced steel. This was the home for the leaders of the Redclaws – Lia's home. The unknown character climbed up the tower several feet before stopping over a specific position, gazing carefully into the glass window to her right. Inside the room, the shadowed warrior spotted a golden locket with the Redclaw symbol hanging off the wall in the back of the room.

"Absolutely Purr-fect." The thief murmured pleasingly.

The thief placed a single nail against the windowpane, scratching a perfect square into the surface. Despite the faint screech of the nails, the stealthy thief was able to pry the glass from its surrounding surface without alerting security. The shadowed character slipped into the room, set the cut glass on the floor silently, and approached the golden locket. Every now and then, her ears twitched for any signs of movement, but was proud to know that there was no one around – the guards were slacking. The unknown thief gently lifted the locket off its hook and caressed the surface of case tenderly.

"Don't worry, baby." The thief whispered sweetly. "Mama's hear to save you from the mean old mutt."

"Yeah, you're mother of the year." A new voice said sarcastically.

The torches around the room suddenly exploded with lively fire, revealing the only two creatures in the chamber. On one side was Knuckles the Echidna and the other was the person he expected to be the Stealth. The thief in question was covered from head to toe in a slender black, formfitting body suit with a collar to cover her mouth, red-nailed gloves, and a hood with pointed ears. Stealth's expression was unknown due to her lower face being covered, but her brilliant-orange eyes showed signs of irritation and admiration. She leaned against the wall casually, winking flirtatiously to the serious guardian.

"My, my, you must be the knucklehead I've heard about." Stealth murmured amorously. "When I imagined you, I never thought you would be so ruggedly handsome. Have you always been this muscular."

"Mindless flirting doesn't work on me." Knuckles proclaimed. "My wife made sure of that."

"That sucks." Stealth pouted playfully. "Why do all the good looking guys have to be taken?"

"Put the necklace back where you found it." Knuckles glared sternly. "And after you return everything else you stole, I'll drag you back to Lia and have her decide the best punishment for a lowlife thief like you."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Stealth winked.

Groaning under his breath, Knuckles clenched his namesakes and the female intruder sharply stood ready. The two were locked in a traditional staredown that always came before a duel, but Stealth were clearly not the fighting type. Instead, she swiped a sensitive vase off a nearby pedestal, tossing the ancient relic into the air. The former guardian immediately panicked and slid across the ground to safely secure the valuable artifact before it touched the ground. After replacing the vase on the pedestal, Knuckles snapped his head back to the female thief, only to discover that she already jumped out the window. The hot-blooded echidna dashed to the sill, watching the shadow thief flip twice with unbound grace and touched down to the rooftops unscathed. Stealth turned back, lowered her collar momentarily, and blew a kiss to the echidna before making her escape.

"I've got to admit, she is good." Knuckles nodded impressively. "Hope Rouge doesn't hear that."

Meanwhile, Stealth looked like she was going to make the perfect getaway. Judging my her rate, she was already two miles away from the central tower and still had the Redclaw locket in her possession. Nothing was going to stop her. That's what she thought until she jumped to the next roof, which collapsed under her upon contact and dropped her into the building. Stealth landed on her back with a dull thud, earning a groan from the sneaky thief. She slowly sat up to sooth the throbbing pain in her head, unconsciously tapping her wrist against a thin wire. This caused a chain reaction that resulted in Stealth being pulled into the air by a net trap while the Redclaw locket slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. Scolding herself for falling for such a trap, the female thief stretched her arm through the holes in the net and tried to reach her prize – her hand was only a few inches away. Just then, the door to the building slammed open and Knuckles casually walked in.

"I see that opposites do attract." Stealth said flirtatiously. "How about letting me down and I give you a reward, big boy?"

"It's rewarding enough just seeing you where you belong." Knuckles smirked victoriously, scooping the locket off the floor. "I think this should be sent back to it proper owner. I'll be sure to tell Lia and the elite soldiers where to find you."

"How exactly did you find me?" Stealth asked curiously.

"When you marry an international jewel thief, you learn a thing or two." Knuckles explained confidently, tossing the locket in his gloved hand. "After I visited the places you first stole from, I came up with the idea that they were just practice for something bigger. I just needed to find out what they were for. Then I followed all the possible patterns and came to the conclusion that you were getting ready to steal the most valuable object in the village."

"Brains and brawls – the perfect match." Stealth said wanting. While they were talking, the female thief was secretly cutting the wire with her nails. "Such a great catch deserves more than what you have been left with. Are you sure you don't want to run away with a real lady."

"If I did, Rouge would kick my ass." Knuckles said; he shivered for that instant. "But I do want to know one thing. What's the point in stealing from people who barely have anything worthwhile?"

"One part is for the fun of it." Stealth smiled deviously. "And the other is to meet guys like you."

At the very moment, the wire structure of the net snapped and Stealth swiftly dropped to her feet. The feminine thief captured Knuckles off guard and swiped her leg across the echidna's ankles, throwing him to the ground. During his drop, the former guardian unintentionally tossed the golden locket into the air and Stealth jumped overhead to snatch it. The black-suited female landed and winked back to his adversary and make a break for the door. However, Knuckles used the undamaged pieces of the wire net and threw them at her feet, causing the cleaver women to trip and fall. The golden locket was thrown out of her hand and into a dark corner when she landed – she was losing her patience. Stealth slashed the net with her claws and dived for the locket, but Knuckles pushed off her back and reached the golden treasure moments before she could reach. Both warriors pushed themselves up to their feet, going back to their simultaneous glare, when Stealth made a swipe at the echidna's face. Knuckles managed to duck away to avoid major damage, but three claw marks were left on his left cheek with a small trace of blood leaking. The shadowed thief made a second attempt, but the former guardian slapped her hand aside and buried his spike knuckles into her abdomen. Stealth doubled over against the echidna's hand, wheezing heavily, and stare up at his impassive expression.

"Whatever happened to chivalry?" Stealth moaned.

"Do I look like Rector to you?" Knuckles scoffed.

Clasping his hand around her slender wrist, the former guardian flipped the shadow thief over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Stealth caught herself and landed with her claws wrapped around Knuckles arm and threw the echidna into the wall instead. The crimson warrior smacked into the structure with a sickening crack – it sounded like he broke a bone. Knuckles dropped dully onto the floor with his left leg bent in an awkward angle and hissed painfully upon contact. He looked back up to Stealth, who was standing directly in front of him and crouched down until they were level with one another. Chuckling playfully, the feminine thief grappled the golden locket and pried the treasure from the echidna, despite his constant struggling. Knuckles tried to reach for the locket again, but the black-suited female slapped his hands away.

"Uh-uh!" Stealth said gleefully, waving her finger to him. "You be a good boy and do as you're told."

"I'm not some dog that you can bark orders to." Knuckles snarled.

"Aw, play nice now." Stealth said seductively, waving the locket in front of his nose. "Now here's a little offer I'm sure both of us will enjoy. I get to keep this fine piece of metal and you get...a special treat."

Knuckles' brow rose with confusion at the mention of this 'special treat'. With a sly smile stretched across her face, Stealth lowered her collar and leaned in close to the former guardian, pressing her maw against his own. Knuckles were stunned beyond belief – why is it that the only women he can attract are criminals? Though the former guardian seemed a bit unhinged by the experience, Stealth was thoroughly enjoying the moment. But after only a few seconds of resistance, Knuckles seemed to accept her offer. She had him in her claw. That's what she initially thought until the crimson echidna ripped the golden locket out of her hands and closed her hands onto either of her forearms. Stealth and Knuckles pulled away, but the black-suited female was struggling with difficulty to break her adversary's grip. And in one fluid motion, the former guardian threw Stealth face first into the floor and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Ooh, such a bad boy." Stealth said aroused. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I'm not playing your games." Knuckles said stoically.

"Oh, but it's so fun to play games." Stealth grinned deviously. "So, now that you caught me, what are you going to do now? Snap my arm? Take me to the elites?" Her eyes flashed with anxiety for a moment. "Or maybe you would like to get together in nice quiet place."

"I'm going to let you go and give you two choices." Knuckles stated seriously. "You can try to take back the locket and I will personally drag you back Lia for your punishment. Or you can leave immediately and we forget this day ever happened?"

"Aw, you do care about me." Stealth cooed.

Knuckles didn't dare respond to her goading, know that a smart thief would try to turn the situation back into her favor. With nothing left, the crimson echidna released Stealth, who flipped gracefully back to her feet. She stared at Knuckles for a long moment – this was a perfect chance for her to steal back the golden locket. He had a broken leg and, with cunning and precision, could retrieve the treasure with minimal damage. But instead, the black-suited female leapt back through the hole in the roof, lowered her collar, and blew a kiss to Knuckles before making her escape. The former guardian used the wall to support himself against his broken leg, dangling the golden locket around his wrist.

"Why do I always get the nutjobs?" Knuckles groaned.

* * *

The scene transfers to the eastern sector of the Redclaw villager, where Stealth was acrobatically moving across the rooftops. She finally stopped on the edge of one household and flipped backwards through the window, landing on her feet with perfect posture. With a heavy sigh, she lowered her collar and removed her to reveal the face of Isis the Cat, the very woman who reported Stealth's activities.

"I was so close." Isis whined, tossing her hood on the bed. "That locket was so shiny and valuable, I just couldn't resist taking it. It's not my fault these thickheaded warrior types have no sense of humor." She took a pitcher of water and poured herself a glass – her ears twitched hastily. "You're not very good at hiding, Genocide."

"Aw, the pretty kitty ruined my surprise." Genocide, garbed in a silver robe, jumped out of the shadows. "I was hoping to play a little bit before getting down to business."

"What do you want?" Isis sighed, resting on her bedspread.

"The big boss wanted me to check up on you." Genocide proclaimed, leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head. "He wants to know if you accepted the offer he made."

"World domination isn't as glamorous as he said it would be." Isis said lightly, stretching her legs across the sheets. "Everyone is so serious and there aren't any shiny baubles to get out of it. Sorry, but you're going to have find yourself another thief to spy on the Redclaws."

"The Greyfangs have spies in every village except the Crimson Volcano and the Cobalt Oasis." Genocide explained. "The big boss thinks that having an inside man in every territory would help improve his chances for a quick and easy victory. And if you refuse..." He slowly reached into his pocket. "Well, we can't risk you ratting us out."

"If I was going to tell, I would have done it." Isis said casually. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the hidden warrior had removed his hand without drawing his weapon. "Besides, I don't give a Sand Rat's tail what happens to Areno as long as I have prizes to take. It's no fun if you can get everything so easily."

"Like tonight?" Genocide sniggered.

"That knucklehead was much better than I thought." Isis smiled deviously. "And definitely more handsome than most of the simpleminded gladiators. I even managed to swipe a quick kiss from him."

"Don't let Rouge know that." Genocide chuckled.

The feline thief sat up to face the hidden warrior, but Genocide had once again disappeared into the shadows. Isis thought the newcomer may have been an impressive catch, but now she only had eyes for a certain echidna.

* * *

**A new challenge and a new problem? Will Knuckles and Stealth encounter each other again? Will this feisty feline snag the ultimate prize? And will the Greyfangs achieve absolute dominance? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Genocide

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Ten: Genocide

The scene opens to the open desert just a mile west from the sparkling Cobalt Oasis. On the outskirts of the village, a large dustbowl of sand kicked up in a straight line in the direction of the village entrance. Upon further inspection, one could see Sonic the Hedgehog dashing at supersonic speed through the dunes with Ridel the Cardinal following close behind. Now under normal circumstances, the third-class warrior would have never been able to keep up with his off-world roommate. To make up for this, Sonic tied a vine around his torso and Ridel held on to the other end while skidding across the sand on his wooden Extreme Gear. Upon reaching the cove entrance of the Cobalt Oasis, Sonic slammed his heels into the ground before he could be vaulted face first into the massive lake that formed a majority of the village.

"Scared of a little water?" Ridel said jokingly, noticing the hedgehog sweat.

"A little..." Sonic said, backing away from the shore. "You failed to mention that the Cobalt Oasis had so much....liquid. I would have been nice to know that I had to swim to get somewhere."

"I thought the Oasis part made it obvious." Ridel shrugged, taking in the sight of the crystal-clear water. "Man, it's been ages since I've been back here. I wonder how much has changed since...."

"Now where does that voice sound so familiar?" A feminine voice giggled.

Almost smacking Sonic with his flailing hands, Ridel jumped and turned to face the owner of the tone as she was walking down the marble stairway to their left. Master Sira Yagura the Dolphin, leader of the Bluefin Tribe, skipped two steps at a time with her advisor, Cleck the Eel, stumbling to keep up. From the moment Sira reached the bottom step, she jumped into Ridel's open arms and the cardinal started spinning her in full circle, earning a joyous laugh from the dolphin. Sonic was amazed. He had known Ridel to be a mischievous, fun-loving troublemaker, but Sonic had never seen the cardinal with such emotion. There was only one possible reason for such happiness – the hedgehog knew the feeling very well.

"I can't believe it's been seventeen months." Sira murmured softly, resting her forehead against his. "I've missed you very much, scarlet-feather."

"And I have missed you, smooth-fluke." Ridel muttered gently.

"Scarlet-feather? Smooth-fluke?" Sonic repeated strangely, scratching his head in confusion. "I thought their names were Ridel and Sira."

"When two meet and love, naming lovers is second nature." Cleck explained, watching the crimson cardinal loathingly. "The names are determined by the opposite lover as to stand out amongst the others and express the feelings shared between one another." He crossed his arms and glared at the separating lovers. "Though I don't understand why she has to choose that bird out of all the possible suitors in the Cobalt Oasis."

"Sounds like you're jealous." Sonic smirked.

"I am simply her advisor." Cleck said pompously. "I hold high regards to Master Gryz's theory that all social ties involving matters of emotional disputes. In other words, he wholly agrees that members of individual tribes should only find mates in their own villages and not get involved with others."

"Fortunately, Master Gryz was outvoted 5-to-1." Sira said proudly, turning to the duo. Her crystal-blue eyes wandered over the hedgehog and stopped at the Greenwing symbol on his shoulder. "So you're one of the Greenwings, huh? Funny, I always thought that the Jade Jungle was full of birds."

"Sonic's not from our world, Sira." Ridel said excitedly. "He's from a planet called Earth."

"So you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog." Sira smiled eagerly. "Cream has told us a lot about your adventures against Nazo and Eggman. But I always pictured you....shorter."

"Whoa! Back the train here!" Sonic exclaimed; the others had no idea what a train was. "Cream's here?! Where is she?!"

"Cream literally dropped in on us a couple weeks back." Sira answered, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "And now that you mention it, I haven't seen Cream all day, which is strange since she sleeps two doors down from me." She turned to her advisor. "Cleck, did Cream say what she was doing today?"

"Actually, she did." Cleck chuckled, losing all sense of formality. "She said she was going to play with Warren today."

The crimson cardinal gapped horrifically at Cleck, who was still grinning mischievously, while Sira only giggled at the expression. "Play" and "Warren" were two words that did not belong together in the same sentence. Sonic was prepared to ask who Warren was, but his answer came shortly before he was given the chance. A thunderous roar exploded from the lake, where the group spotted Cream skipping across the rocks on the surface, bring chased closely behind by Warren the Great White. The one thing Sonic noticed other than her impressive growth was the sapphire-blue dolphin fin tattoo present on her left ankle – she better hope Vanilla doesn't find out. The docile rabbit was hopping merrily from the stone to stone, humming a tune with her signature carefree smile, as the Bluefin elite slashed his scaled blades through the water. The cobalt hedgehog was trapped between rescuing his juvenile friend and the possibility of drowning in the lake. His nervousness must have been apparent as Sira quickly clapped his shoulder with reassurance.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Cream." Sira said nonchalantly. "If I'm right, she'll be done with him in less than two minutes."

In actuality, I didn't even take a mine for the quick footed rabbit to topple the giant. Cream continued to merrily skip across the rocky path, barely taking notice of the gargantuan shark on her tail. They eventually came to a point where the young hare no longer had a path to follow and ended with a smooth, thirty-foot rock wall. Cream cocked her head at the wall interestingly as Warren surfaced behind her – the great white licked his pointed teeth hungrily. And with a sharp thrust, Warren stabbed his teeth for the little annoyance, once again finding his mouth empty of fresh meat. At the last second, Cream flipped forward to the wall, kicked her heels against the surface, and flipped backwards in the direction of her opponent. Warren moaned in displeasure and closed his eyes, awaiting the impact of the steel-soled shoes. The warrior youngling slammed her heels into Warren's nose and sent the carnivorous giant toppling backwards – droplets of blood splashed from his nostrils. Cream landed on the nearest rock just before she was drenched by the wall of water formed from Warren's collision with the water.

"Ugh! Why the hell do you always have to go for the face?!" Warren snarled, holding back his head.

"It's not very nice to say bad words like that." Cream said childishly.

"Cream, stop messing with Warren and get your bunny tail over here!" Sira shouted. "We've got guests that want to meet you!"

The rambunctious warrior shook her head violently – her long ears flapped noisily – and brushed her bright orange hair to smooth it out. After being called by her leader, she gazed over and spotted the crimson cardinal standing close to a familiar cobalt hedgehog. Cream smiled widely and screamed joyously – it had been three hundred and sixty-five days since she had last seen the brave, yet arrogant, hero. The young hare bounced off Warren's head and glided with her long ears until she reached the shoreline, embracing her forgotten friend, who returned it.

"Oh, Sonic, it's been ages!" Cream cheered happily.

"It's nice to see you, too, Cream." Sonic choked; her grip was much fiercer than before. "Maybe you'd like to loosen up before I..." Smiling sheepishly, the rascally rabbit released her hold. "Man, that is some hug. I haven't felt my spine crack that much since...."

The cobalt hedgehog's sentence trailed off from that point as his eyes lowered to the smooth ground with Cream joining him in the stare. They were both thinking in sadness of the same rosy-pink hedgehog that had once been a great influence on their lives. Amy Rose had been best friends with Cream since their first meeting three years ago and the rosy rascal had always been in love with Sonic, despite the disapproval of her family. Sonic's spine tingled at the thought of Rector's glare when he informed them that Amy had run away three months following Nazo's defeat and their sudden breakup. Even though his friends had always told him otherwise, Sonic still felt that it was his fault for Amy going missing. Sonic and Cream soon realized that they had stopped talking for a while and was earning stares from the others, including Warren. Luckily, a barracuda warrior hopped out of the lake with a sudden splash and kneeled honorably to Sira.

"Master Sira, the representatives from the Greyfangs have arrived." The barracuda informed. "I should also tell you that Master Gryz has arrived as well to observe the performance."

"It's very rare that Master Gryz himself ever watches a match." Sira said impressively. "Tell him I will be there momentarily."

The barracuda warrior nodded and swiftly flipped backwards into the crystal-clear water below.

"What are the Bluefins and the Greyfangs fighting for this time?" Ridel asked curiously. "Land, minerals, gems, or some other material that they don't want anyone else to have."

"That's the weirdest thing." Sira replied. "They don't want any material possessions. Toxin, Master Gryz's right-hand man, showed up in the Pool of Reefs while I was bathing..." Ridel beak dropped in shock and disappointment. "I swear that man has no sense of decency. Anyway, he came to me and requested a match to train one of their newest recruits."

"So this is just a training match?" Sonic asked curiously. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, it is." Warren growled, easily towering over the group. "It would be a bad idea to keep Master Gryz waiting – remember what happened to the former Master Olek of the Whitetail Tribe?"

The residence of Areno gave an involuntary shiver, trying to shake the thought from their minds. Much to Sonic's distress, the cobalt hedgehog learned that the only way to the arena was either through and underwater tunnel or flying over the walls. Sonic didn't like either situation. Once Cream informed the others of Sonic's inability to swim, Sira commanded Warren to assist him to the arena. Though he disliked the idea of people touching him, the great white submerged himself until only his dorsal fin was exposed, allowing Cream and Sonic to grab hold. Already knowing the way, Ridel jumped in after Sira and charged through the lake with Warren and his passenger's following behind. Sonic tried to keep his eyes closed at first when they dived under the water, but curiosity got the better of him. It was a completely different world under the water. Everything was colorful and vibrant, all matter of aquatic life was seen in every direction – a school of infant seahorses passed their vision. If it wasn't for the fact that Sonic could drown, he would enjoy spending more time to admire the view. At a few minutes of smooth paddling, the group dived through a dark tunnel for ten seconds and arrived at a separate point in the village. Sonic wasted no time collecting his breath when the group finally breached the surface.

"You should trying making a front door." Sonic panted heavily. "Or at least a big ladder."

"We're here." Sira noted. "We don't want to keep the good master waiting."

Finally forgetting the blue liquid of death that surrounded him, Sonic looked up at the arena before them. Unlike the arena in the Jade Jungle, which was formed from a hollowed tree, the Bluefin's arena was formed sparkling crystal. The walls sparkled against the light of the sun, petal-like structures flowered from highest point, and the entire thing seemed to be lifted only by the water. The cobalt hedgehog marveled in awe as the group was privileged enough to watch from the Master Sector, allowing him the perfect chance to see the interior of the stadium. Like the outside of the stadium, the surface was made of smooth crystal and the arena itself consisted of a large pond with stepping stones in random places.

"This is so cool!" Sonic cheered excitedly, turning to Ridel. "Why can't Trig and those old guys afford something like this?"

"The Arenas in each individual tribe is made from their main resource." Sira explained, happy from Sonic's praise. "The Bluefins were fortunate enough to discover a crystal mine twenty years back and converted it into this remarkable arena you see today."

"Still gloating about your rich history?" The group snapped their attention as Master Gryz, still hooded, and Toxin the Basilisk entered the Master Sector. Gryz immediately took his seat. "I guess you deserve to boast about something seeing as your village rarely produces decent warriors."

"My people have made many great warriors!" Sira snapped, slamming her fist on the armrest.

"I will admit that Warren and the Yagura Clan are excellent warriors." Gryz nodded solemnly. "But your village has become so dependent on their skills that your weaknesses are open from all sides."

"We'll just see about that." Sira said. She jumped from her seat and stood for all eyes to see. "Thank you for coming to this recent event, my fellow villagers! Today, our brother tribe, the Greyfangs, have issued us a challenge against their newest warrior. And I would dare not to disappoint! So please welcome Drol the Whale!"

The Bluefin roared in anxious cheers, ignoring the thunderous thuds emerging from the left tunnel. The one called Drol was twice the size of a regular competitor, but not as big as Nod the Behemoth. His skin was navy-blue with a white underbelly, a row of exposed teeth, and most of his mass consisted of blubber. And much like Nod, his attire only consisted of an ocean-blue loincloth and the symbol of the Bluefins tattooed on his right hand. Drol the Whale clapped his hands stupidly over his head, accepting the praise from his peers. Master Gryz merely scoffed and stood up to announce his side.

"Such a warm greeting." Gryz said smoothly. "Now allow me to introduce the newest member of the Greyfang tribe: Genocide!"

Anyone that was named Genocide was not someone Sonic would have liked to fight. And as it turned out, his assumptions were true. The man called Genocide jumped from his side of the field in a blur of red and white, landing on the closest stepping stones in the pond. The man in question was appeared to be a blood-red hedgehog around the same height as Sonic with eight dangling quills His attire consisted of a white, sleeveless shirt with the Greyfang's symbol on the back, white slacks, grey/black running shoes, and a black belt with two weapons strapped to them. The first of them was a long black pole tied to the back of his belt and the second was a black/red sword shaped like a demon's wing and a demonic-green at the hilt tied to his right side. And while this hedgehog seemed average, his demonic-red eyes proved otherwise.

"A hedgehog?" Warren murmured. "In the Greyfangs?"

"Is that so unusual?" Cream questioned

"Actually, it is." Ridel answered swiftly. "Hedgehogs echidnas, foxes are rare species in this world. So rare in fact that one has not been seen in over ten years, since the Blackhearts killed off the last echidna in the Crimson Volcano."

"He's an off-worlder, isn't he?" Sira questioned seriously.

"Much like the hedgehog and hare that you house." Gryz smirked before turning to the crowd. "Let the match begin!"

"I'm gonna turn ya into blubber nuggets and sell them on the internet." Genocide sniggered insanely.

"Mmm...blubber nuggets." Drol said stupidly.

Grinning from ear to ear like a madman, Genocide skipped across the stepping stone and flipped overhead with his foot thrusted forward. Due to the natural thickness of the whale's skin, the hedgehog's attack was naturally deflected by the amount of blubber. The Genocide caught himself on the rebound, landed perfectly on his feet, pulled out the staff from his belt, and swiped it across the whale's feet. Drol was clearly not paying any attention and fell forward into the water, creating a large splash that drenched the first two rows of the audience. Spinning the staff carefully in one hand, Genocide slowly turned to face the pond, most likely expecting Drol to jump out an attack. Unlike the water in the Cobalt Oasis, the water in the pond was dark enough to conceal a fellow competitor. Growing impatient, the unorthodox hedgehog slammed his staff at the floor and kneeled closer to the water edge.

"Don't tell me he suffocated already." Genocide moaned in disappointment. "If that's all he's got, then he was one weak son of a bi..."

all of a sudden, a torrent of water ripped through the surface of the pond and pressed against Genocide's chest. The demonic hedgehog the thrusted into the wall behind – his staff shot out of his hand – and the pressure of the water current weighed on his chest. This last for an entire minute before the water jet subsided, allowing Genocide to slump to the ground, apparently knocked out. Drol the Whale emerged from the depths of the arena and slowly stepped up to the smooth platform, waving his hands to the cheering crowds. Up in the Master's Sector, Sira and her guests were cheering at the new victory – Warren remained indifferent – at the Bluefin leader rounded to Gryz.

"Looks like your new trainee could use a bit more work." Sira said victoriously.

"You creatures are so easily fooled." Gryz scoffed.

Back in the arena, Drol dropped closer to the unconscious warrior, trying to rouse him.

"Hey, you ok?" Drol asked worried. "I hope I didn't hurt you too..."

The audience gasped in shock at what occurred next. In a split-second of time, Genocide snapped his eyes open, reached for the demon saber at his hip, and slashed it across the whale's face. Drol staggered backwards with his hand over his mouth as a pool of crimson blood leaked from his lower lip. Fearing the worst, Sira leaned against the edge of her seat and inspected the damage that had occurred when Drol removed his hand. It was the most horrific display yet: Genocide had ripped out Drol's teeth. The frightened whale dropped backwards into the water, most likely trying to relieve the pain, while Genocide kicked back to his feet. The toothless whale slowly peeked his eyes from the depths and watched along with the audience as Genocide lowered himself closer to the sea of teeth into the pool of blood. The demonic hedgehog cupped his hands together to collect a large amount of blood and, to everyone's disgust, poured the crimson liquid down his throat. Genocide moaned in ecstasy to feeling the blood slither through his tongue, accidentally spilling a small amount on his chin and shirt. When the psychopathic hedgehog had finished, he snapped at Drol with a demented expression.

"That is just inhumane." Sonic murmured with his hand over Cream's innocent eyes.

"Sonic, what's happening?" Cream asked worried.

"It's nothing that you should see, Cream." Sonic stated.

"Remove your hand, Sonic." Sira commanded monotonously. "These are the horrors she is bound to face as long as she continues to live in this world. In Areno, one must face death on a daily basis. Don't try to shield the truth."

Though he was against it, Sonic removed his hand as the match had continued. Drol was clearly fearful of the demented hedgehog and tried to swim away, but Genocide hopped across the stepping stones and easily overlapped him. And as the whale passed by, Genocide stabbed his saber into the water and ripped it across Drol's spine. And since his blubber could not protect against sharp weapons, Drol involuntarily broke the surface and emitted a piecing cry – his back was soaked in his blood. Given this opportunity, the demonic hedgehog jumped overhead, grabbed Drol's arm, and flipped the massive whale once landing. The enlarged mammal was thrown out of the safety of the water and smashed into the wall of the arena, landing on the side platform with a dull thud. Drol barely had time to lift himself up when Genocide landed at his side.

"Please...no more..." Drol pleaded. "I surr..."

Unfortunately, Drol was not going to get out that easily. Before the Bluefin whale could utter the final word, Genocide slashed his throat and deeply scarred his internal tissue. Drol tried to scream, but his toothless mouth issued no sound – Genocide had ripped out his vocal cords.

"It's not going to end on your terms, pal." Genocide said vindictively. "I'm just getting started.

Slow and without mercy, Genocide kicked Drol on his back and stabbed his saber into the whale's chest, directly over the warrior's heart. It wasn't enough to kill the whale, but just enough to cause Drol unimaginable agony. And like salt on a wound, the demonic hedgehog twisted his weapon in circles with a sadistic cackle. Many of the Bluefin tribe wanted to look away, especially Cream, but they knew it would only insult their beloved warrior. They could only watch as the demon continued to torture Drol, listening to his silent screams.

"That's enough!" Gryz said forcefully; Genocide stopped on command. "You have already proven yourself superior! There is nothing left for you Genocide!"

The demonic hedgehog scowled, almost wishing to go against orders, but surely removed his saber from the whale's chest. The Bluefins sighed in unified relief as their warrior was spared. Unfortunately, they were wrong. In one swift movement, Genocide tossed his saber into his opposite hand, turned on his heels, and stabbed Drol between his eyes. The demonic hedgehog cackled lowly as the enormous whale's shocked eyes rolled into the back of his skull, succumbing to the power of death. Genocide ripped his blade free, licking his weapon clean of the blood, and walked out of the arena without another word. Up in the Master's Sector, Gryz and his silent companion, Toxin, stood up and confronted Sira.

"I thank you for this opportunity." Gryz said politely. "I now know the measure of Genocide's strength."

"He's a heartless monster." Sira sneered. "He should be killed immediately."

"If he was capable of dying, I would have already done so." Gryz stated mysteriously. "But in order to die, you need to have a heart."

And with that, the Greyfangs disappeared into the desert.

* * *

The scene returns to the Master's Sector in the arena several hours following the death of Drol and Genocide's victory. The Bluefins had agreed in unison to assist in a proper burial for Drol and Sonic and Ridel departed almost immediately, feeling like they were invading their ritual. Cream was leaning against the low wall of the Master's Sector, staring at the spot where Genocide had committed so many inhumane acts. Should a creature be allowed to live?

"He's almost as bad as Nazo." Cream said softly. "Maybe even worse."

"Should I accept that as an insult or a compliment?" The young hare flipped around, discovering Genocide leaning against the throne. He seems to have cleaned himself up the short separation and faced Cream with a soft smirk. "It's been a long time, little Creamy. How's mommy doing?"

"Stay away from me, you monster!" Cream shouted. She knew Genocide was capable of killing her, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. "You shouldn't be allowed back here!"

"Aw, I'm hurt, Creamy." Genocide said mockingly, holding his chest with a false expression of pain. "And here I thought we were good friends."

"I would never be friends with the likes of you!" Cream scowled.

"Oh no." Genocide chuckled, reaching for his throat. "How about now?"

The young hare cocked her head in confusion as the demonic hedgehog pulled at his skin and started peeling it backwards like a mask. That's when she realized that it was a mask and the true face beneath it was grinning in a sadistic fashion. The moment Cream laid eyes on the true killer of the Greyfangs, her breath became much shorter, her forehead was covered with cold sweat, and her eyes had become dilated with pure terror. Satisfied with the reaction, Genocide replaced his mask and smiled victoriously at the young hare.

"T-that's not possible." Cream stammered. "They told me you died a long time ago."

"Well, you can't believe everything you hear, can you." Genocide grinned softly. "We were always good friends in the past and I felt bad that I didn't reveal myself to you in the first place. As a friend, I entrust you with my secret. In return, I simply ask for a small favor."

"W-what?" Cream asked hesitantly.

"The Greyfangs have secured information in every village except the Crimson Canyon and the Cobalt Oasis." Genocide explained. "I figured that since we are good friends, you may be able to help us in our main objective – whatever that is?"

"You mean spy on them?" Cream gapped. "But...they trust me and..."

"I thought we were friends, Cream." Genocide said softly; the young rabbit stopped speaking. "As a friend, will you help me?"

Cream didn't know what to think at that moment. She had only just reunited with an old friend that was supposed to be dead, but he was a homicidal, psychopathic murder. Some part of Cream told her to run away as far as possible and inform Sira or Warren that Genocide was still in the village. But another part of her heart still held feelings for this deranged murder and wished to continue the bond they once shared. In the end, one side emerged victorious.

"Yes..." Cream murmured.

* * *

**Truth and secrets lay scattered in the depths of deception. Will Cream's betrayal bring the end of the Bluefin tribe? Will Sonic be strong enough to face this killer in battle? And what is the true identity of Genocide? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Shades of Red

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Eleven: Shades of Red

The scene opens into the deserts of Areno halfway between the Fire Region and the Ice Region. This mass of land was known as the Melting Region. And upon further inspection of the land, it was aptly named. Since many of the mountains ranges from the Ice Region stretched closer to the Fire Region, most of the snow and sleet had melted away from the intense heat radiating from the distant volcano. The melted snow had been manually transferred into a large ring that surrounded the borders of the only village with the sector of Areno. The large majority of was made from the numerous bazaars that stretched for miles with very few living space available. Up and down every street were various shops that sold different merchandise from their respective villages and a few other unknown places. Most of the creatures that passed through the streets were either from the Crimson Volcano or the Ivory Mountains with a few stragglers from different villages. And looking down the street, we can see Storm the Albatross trying to haggle his way into buying a pair of roasted Sand Rats – a meaty delicacy.

"You are quite lucky." The merchant nodded, placing the meat in a burlap sack. "I just caught these pair a few hours ago and they are always best when they're fresh."

"I have an eye for quality food." Storm stated proudly. "You can always identify the best meat by its texture and shape."

"It's rare that I meet a true connoisseur." The merchant said happily, suddenly taking interest at the white wolf's tail tattooed around the albatross's right eye. "And it's very rare that I receive compliments from a whitetail. They aren't exactly the cheerful kind of people."

"I've noticed." Storm mumbled, remembering Bark and Friz.

"That will be seven rubies." The merchant said, placing the sack on the counter.

Now the Babylonian albatross was new to the currency of this world, surprised by the fact that priceless gems on Earth amounted to very little in Areno. The Babylon Rogues had amassed hundreds of rare treasures over the years, but Storm was not expecting that he would need them. He didn't worry. With a steady and stealthy hand, Storm reached his hand to the dingo behind him and swiped his money pouch without anyone noticing. The Babylonian albatross rummaged through the sapphires, emeralds, and topazes before collecting what was needed. Storm wasted no time devouring his new purchase in less than two minutes – it's been three weeks days since he had a decent meal.

"Stuffing your beak again." A new voice scolded. "Do you do anything besides eat and sleep?"

Storm groaned inwardly and turned to his left, facing the newcomer. A snowy-white husky with black circles around his eyes stared back at the Babylon Rogue with a mutual dislike gleaming in his eyes. The husky's attire only consisted of a crystal-blue vest with the symbol of the Whitetails on the back, a coil of chains around his forearms, black boots with silver thread on the sides, and three metal bands restricting his bushy tail. Storm knew this beast mostly due to his constant appearance on the training fields and partially become before warriors lived across from one another.

"What do you want, Glace?" Storm moaned.

"_Master Friz_ has just made contact with the carriers from the Redclaw Tribe." Glace explained snippily, pronouncing is dislike at the mention of the Whitetail leader. "It'll take another hour for the caravan to be fully prepared for transport, so be at the rendezvous point in half that time."

"Whatever you say, O fearless leader." Storm saluted sarcastically.

"If I was truly leader, than I would have this caravan out long before." Glace said darkly.

The bulking albatross merely rolled his eyes and trudged past his unwilling comrade. It was public knowledge to the Whitetails that Glace disliked the way Master Friz ran his tribe and it was his sole desire to take the arctic wolf's place. The reason for Glace's hatred was possibly due to the fact that Friz and Glace once competed against each other for the title of leadership – Bark had explained it to his on his first day. As the former leader was stepping down, he narrowed his choices down to Glace and Friz, who were old friends in their younger days. Both competitors were forced into battle and Friz easily overpowered his old friend with a mixture of skill and strategy, using Glace's physical superiority against him. And when Friz was chosen to become the next leader, both friends had a falling-out with one another and their bond was severed instantly. That was two years ago and Glace has still not reconnected with his friend.

"_If I was his friend, I would have been happy for him._" Storm thought pleasantly. "_I was proud of the boss when he became the next leader. All though, Wave did give him a big headache the first three weeks._"

The bulky albatross sniggered under his breath at the memory of an eleven year-old Wave swinging her wrench around to clobber their leader. The Babylon Rogue was deep in his memories that he failed to notice where he was walking and bumped into someone, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Mumbling apologetically, Storm sat up and ruffled his feathers for a short moment before staring back at the other person. The bird's beak nearly dropped into the sand. Sitting across from him, rubbing her throbbing forehead, was a familiar pink hedgehog with dangling quills three bangs from her forehead. She was wearing a tattered tan cloak that covered her entire body, but her hood had fallen off at that given moment. There was no deny what he had seen.

"Amy?" Storm gapped.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen." Amy murmured hesitantly.

"Amy, what are you...?" Storm asked shortly.

"Later!" Amy shouted quickly.

Without a moment to spare, Amy Rose quickly threw her hood over her head and jumped back to her feet, dashing in the opposite direction. The bulking albatross was still stunned by the fated meeting of an old friend that he nearly failed to recognize her sudden disappearance. Storm snapped out of his stupor and thrusted himself back up and charged down the street after the rosy hedgehog. Even without using her advanced speed, the Babylon Rogue was still having a hard time chasing her down. Especially since she was making her getaway in the busiest parts of the bazaar. Storm pushed and shoved his way through a crowd of Redclaws observing a blind dagger show, barely spotting Amy's cloak before it whipped around the corner. The bulky Babylonian finally stopped around the corner and poked his head around. Amy had lowered her cloak and was talking animatedly to someone hiding in the shadows. Storm strained his hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"This kind of information isn't exactly valuable." Amy said sharply. "If you want us to keep out end of the bargain."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Storm slapped his beak to stop himself from crying out – It was Glace. "Bark may be Captain of the Guard, but he's not the brightest star in the sky. Once I learn the secrets of the Frost Mist, I will be able to grant access to the Greyfangs anytime we desire. Just be patient."

"Tell that to the master." Amy said sternly. " He has given you a year to find a way around the Whitetail's defenses and you always come up short. Keep him waiting any longer and we'll have to drag your corpse out of the snow."

"I'll get it." Glace snarled impatiently. "Just be sure to keep your word."

"If you can get us into the village undetected, you'll be the next leader of the Whitetails." Amy proclaimed, smiling darkly.

"_What are they talking about?_" Storm thought surprisingly, staring at the duo in disbelief. "_It sounds like they're trying to break into the village for something. And it sounds like they want to get rid of the leader._" He started scratching his beak in intrigue. "_I can understand Glace doing something like that. But why is Amy getting involved?_"

But before Storm could investigate the matter any further, a flash of black moved close to his face and stabbed into the ground just an inch from his beak. The Babylonian albatross stumbled backwards, staring at the polearm that had nearly taken his head off. The pole was pitch-black and had a black/red blade shaped like a demon's wing with a demonic-green eye latched to the end of the staff. Storm snapped his attention towards the rooftops, spotting the grinning Genocide easily.

"Here's Genny!!" Genocide cackled crazed. "How's it going, fatty!"

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Storm screamed furiously. "And who are you, anyway?!"

"Aw, you don't remember me." Genocide said in mock disappointment, wiping away an imaginary tear. "That really hurts ya right here? And I always thought we were good friends. Then again, I did forget to clean up the bloody mess in the kitchen after I left. My bad."

"Genocide?" Storm questioned strangely.

"The one and only!" Genocide sniggered jokingly. The psychopathic warrior jumped down from the roof and ripped his polearm from the ground; Glace and Amy had disappeared from the background. "You know, I'm feeling a bit hungry. It might not be thanksgiving, but I see a turkey waiting to be cooked."

"What were you doing with Glace and Amy?" Storm asked seriously, raising his fists.

"Oh, you mean rosy?" Genocide grinned maniacally. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Storm would have liked to know why Amy was in Areno and why she was meeting Glace in secret. But at the moment, it didn't seem like a big issue. With flexibility that surprised even himself, Storm managed to duck away as the raving lunatic swiped his polearm in a diagonal motion. At the sight of a fight, most of the villagers fled the battle while the fighters of their respective homes watched them from a distance. Storm ducked and curled while Genocide slashed his weapon at every possible angle, even using his teeth for a few strikes. There were many occasions that Storm was unable to move away in time and was forced to push the blade away from himself in retaliation. Thanks to his increased muscle mass and the iron plates hidden in the back of his gloves, Storm was able to block very well. But it wouldn't be enough to fend of this psychopath.

"Aw, I didn't know you liked to dance." Genocide laughed wickedly; he stabbed and missed at the albatross's feet. "Me. I've never really been patient enough for the stupid moves. Too much sweat, too little tears."

"You're a freak, you know that." Storm said, shoving the polearm away.

"And you're a fatass turkey that can't get a girlfriend." Genocide responded insultingly.

That went way too far for Storm. As the homicidal warrior curved his weapon around for another strike, Storm closed his fist and thrusted ahead to clash with the polearm. The bladed end broke away with a critical snap, sending it flying over the heads of the audience. Genocide blinked in a confused manner, looking at the broken edge of his staff, before finding himself lifted off the ground by his collar. Either one had forgotten how pissed off Storm could get at the mention of his weight or the albatross had reached a new level of anger. The enraged albatross pulled Genocide in closer – their eyes were just an inch from one another.

"I – am – not – fat." Storm growled lowly. "I'm – big – BONED!!"

"Oh, crap." Genocide said quickly.

The bulky albatross swiftly turned on his heels, hurtling the Greyfang warrior over his shoulder, and flung Genocide down the street. The audience moved aside almost instantaneously and watched the homicidal manic slid across the sand on his face – the crowd winced – and tumbled in awkward angles. The man that was selling Sand Rat from earlier dived out over his counter while Genocide crashed through the wood and into the inventory behind it. Genocide slammed into the wall upside-down with a small thud, causing the metal points hanging above to fall around it – one nearly pierced his eye.

"That didn't go well." Genocide commented nonchalantly.

"Look what you did!" The merchant screamed hoarsely, looking aghast at the destruction. "Do you know how long it took me to build this shop! I slaved away for six weeks to find the materials and spent three days building it!" Genocide's eye was twitched irritably. "I hope you're good with a hammer! Because you are..."

The killer of the Greyfangs silenced the annoyance immediately. The meat-selling merchant dropped to the ground with pools of blood escaping from his empty sockets – Genocide was rolling the missing eyes in his palm. Watching Storm shove his way through the crowd, Genocide grinned in a malevolent fashion and tossed the eyes at the albatross's feet. The bulky Babylonian slipped off the round opticals and landed painfully on his back. Storm groaned wheezing and tried to stand up, but was suddenly thrown back down by Genocide's foot. The insane murder had recovered the missing blade from earlier and was holding it over his head with one hand and rolling the merchant's eye in the other. With a pleasing smile on his expression, Genocide brought the eyeball to his lips....and consumed it with ecstasy – the surrounding crowd blanched.

"You're crazy." Storm murmured fearfully.

"It's 'bout time you figure that out." Genocide sniggered darkly. "You're even duller than I remember ya. I think you're almost as dumb as the knucklehead."

"Just who are you?" Storm questioned seriously. "How do you know about me? About us? There is no one on Areno that would know half the stuff you know about the Sonic Heroes."

"Maybe..." Genocide said, surprisingly calm. "That's because I'm not from this world."

Storm's eyes shifted thoughtfully over the blood-red hedgehog. So Genocide came from Earth just like Amy and himself. Did that possibly mean that he had arrived in this world at the same time as the others? While he processed this thought, the bulky albatross was suddenly interested by the fact that Genocide's grip on his blade was slacking. He wasn't going to get another chance like this. In one swift motion, Storm lifted his left hand chop it against Genocide's wrist, forcing the hedgehog to relinquish his weapon. Genocide didn't seem troubled by the throbbing pain in his right arm – in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. Storm gripped his fist once more and raised it for a striking uppercut against the psychopath's chin, sending him flailing high above the market street. The Babylonian had barely got to his feet before the murderer of the Greyfangs dropped through the awning of a nearby shop, rattling the inventory. Storm pushed the crowd aside to investigate, but soon learned that Genocide had escaped as he looked over.

"Whoever he is, he's thought." Storm commented. "Not many people can get away that fast when taking a direct blow like that."

"What is going on here." Storm turned and Master Friz with Glace, who had appeared beyond the dwindling crowd. "I leave you alone to explore and I hear rumors about you starting a fight in the middle of street. What do you have to say for yourself."

"I'm very sorry." Storm apologized to the wolf. "But I saw my old friend and was chasing after her when Genocide attacked."

"Genocide?" Glace said interestingly. "The creature that killed Correx?"

"Yeah, that's him." Storm nodded eagerly. "I was listening to Amy and Glace talking about some information when Genocide showed up and started attacking me. I was only fighting to defend myself."

"Do you know this Amy, Glace?" Friz questioned sternly.

"Of course not, Master Friz." Glace replied collectively. The winter husky walked past Storm to leave the group, but not before whispering a few words for only the albatross could hear. "Breathe one word and I promise you will not breathe again."

And with that, Glace the Husky walked down the market street, claiming to be checking in on the caravan. Storm definitely knew that he was lying and understood that he did not have any good reasons for doing so. The bulky albatross looked back to explain to Friz, only to notice the saddened glazed look in at his eyes as he stared at the husky's departing backside. This was actually the first time that Storm had seen the Whitetail leader without his signature scowl – he seemed so open and vulnerable.

"You know he's lying, don't you?" Storm asked sympathetically.

"I have known for a long time that Glace has betrayed his tribe." Friz murmured painfully. "He has been spying on the Whitetails and attempting to slip our secrets tot the Greyfangs. For this reason, I have never enclosed an valuable information to him and prevented him from any level that would grant him power."

"Then why do you still keep him?" Storm asked curiously.

"You are a close friend to the one you call boss." Friz said respectfully. "What would you do if you knew he had betrayed you."

Storm easily knew what was going through Friz's mind. The reason the leader of the Whitetails had not banished Glace was because he was still hopeful in reconnecting their bond of friendship. Master Friz may act cold and ruthless, but Storm knew this was a façade to keep his village safe. Deep inside his heart, he was hurting.

* * *

The scenery alternates beyond the borders of the Melting Region and into the Ebony Drifts secured by the Blackhearts. Though the underground scorpions were very territorial, they had laid out specific pathways for travels to cross the desert unharmed. Anyone that wandered off the pathway would be labeled as prey. At this time, Amy Rose had lowered her hood and was sitting on a large rock in the middle of a crossroad, tapping her foot impatiently. She was staring up and down the road, clearly looking for something.

"Hiya, Rosy!" Amy jumped as Genocide appeared at her side. "Aren't we a bit twitchy?!"

The pink hedgehog narrowed her eyes and threw out her hand, instantly grappling the murderer by the throat. Instead of showing fear, Genocide was actually delighted by the rosy hedgehog's short temper. He relished the pain as Amy's fingers slowly closed off his esophagus, forcing his breathing to become short and shallow. Seeing that the threat was useless against someone who enjoyed suffering, Amy released her grip.

"You're just lucky we're friends." Amy said menacingly. "It turns out the information from Glace was useless. We doubt he even has a clue as to what we're looking for."

"He's only alive because we need a spy." Genocide said nonchalantly, settling herself next to the pink hedgehog. "Once he's lived out his usefulness, he'll be all mine. I haven't had a doggy bag in ages."

"We should really be getting back to the village." Amy said quickly. "Master Gryz will want us to report everything we know so far." She spared a sideways glance to the murderer. "And he'll be a little interested to know how you spend your time."

"Whatever." Genocide shrugged. "You only want to get back to the village so tat you can spend more time with your boyfriend."

The pink hedgehog simply turned her head away, trying to hide the blush presenting itself on her cheeks – Genocide laughed in an immature manner. Both hedgehog ceased to converse on the way back to the Silver Dunes and into the Greyfang village, but Amy would occasionally reach over her shoulder and lightly touch her spine. Though the process was painful at first, Amy Rose felt proud to have the mark of the Greyfangs tattooed on her back – she had changed.

* * *

**Even the closest friends can become your worst enemies. What relationship exists between Genocide and Amy Rose? Why does the Greyfangs need information on the Whitetails? And will Friz's sentiment be the end of him? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	12. Precursors

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Chapter Twelve: Precursors

The scene opens to the underground village of the Blackheart tribe, where darkness was dominant over all. The tribesmen – which consisted only of scorpions – were passing through their daily routines to ensure survival. Since the defeat of the Doulas in the previous week, their chances have improved dramatically. But separate from the village hanging over the chasm, the only outsider of the village was trudging back and forth on the stairway that led to the arena. Shadow the Hedgehog scanned the white markings of the wall with a cautious eye, taking notes on his electronic gauntlet. The Ultimate Life-Form was muttering consistently under his breath as he brushed his hands against the faded chalk lines.

"Emeralds...." Shadow whispered, tracing a faint outline. "Gems born from light and darkness. They are definitely talking about the Chaos Emeralds." He reached into his quills and retrieved the light-blue Chaos Emerald, which had traveled with him to Areno. "And if one Chaos Emerald is here, then that means the other six are somewhere on this world, too. But the question is, how did the Precursors know about them?"

"Shadow..." A feminine voice called.

The jet-black hedgehog craned his head over his shoulder, facing the newcomer as she approached him. It was Ora, the woman who had nearly sacrificed her daughter to the malevolent Doulas. The child in question – Mara – was strapped to her mother's back, giggling happily and waving her claws to hopefully reach the bats flapping overhead. Shadow smiled. Since saving her only daughter, Ora has taken a liking to Shadow and offered him a place to stay in her own home. The Ultimate Life-Form, despite his grim façade, actually enjoyed spending time with Mira when her mother was too busy helping the Blackhearts repair. The scorpion woman was carrying a stone slab with what appeared to be bulging tubers cover in red liquid.

"Hello, Ora." Shadow nodded, returning to his work. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just thought you would like some lunch." Ora said, setting the plate on the ground. "You've been working nonstop for the past two days and I thought that you might be hungry."

"I was designed to survive for months without food, water, or sleep." Shadow said indifferently, tapping his gauntlet. "But the sentiment is appreciated."

"What are you looking at, anyway?" Ora asked curiously.

"The first day I arrived here, Kardak told me that the Precursors made these markings." Shadow explained informatively. "Precursor is a word that translates as something that came before. So I suspect that these runes may have some meaning as to why Areno looks like it does now and the reason I'm on this world in the first place."

"The Blackheart Tribe has been trying to decipher them for centuries." Ora informed; Mara was bouncing giddily. "And the most we've ever been able to discover was three words."

"Yes, but these markings resemble a language similar to one on Earth." Shadow remarked, pointing a particular symbol. "This means 'Chaos' as in the name of the Master Emerald's guardian. I recognize it from the ruins on Angel Island. I have a feeling that they might be connected."

"Well, I'll just leave you to work." Ora said, snatching her daughter before she could jump. "Just don't try to work yourself too hard. Master Skrall wants to test your skill in battle tomorrow and you know how irritable he gets when his subjects are late."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shadow smirked confidently.

The female scorpion rolled her eyes to the shadowed ceiling and followed the stairway upwards to the village. For what felt like days, Shadow was climbing around the walls to investigate new patterns, only taking a few short moments to eat the tubers Ora left behind. At the moment, the jet-black hedgehog was twenty feet above the stairway – he used Chaos Energy to cling to the walls – and traced his finger around a new pattern he discovered. It was a square box with an insignia drawn it red chalk – opposed to the white outlines of the other symbols.

"That's strange..." Shadow murmured, searching through his gauntlet computer. "This is symbol is different from the echidna's language. It's almost like....I don't know what it is."

The Ultimate Life-Form was stumped clueless – now he knew what Knuckles felt like with math. But with his attention driven away for a short moment, Shadow unconsciously pressed his hands against the red insignia. Shadow couldn't move. The jet-black hedgehog felt his body suddenly stiffen when his hand came in contact with the symbol and only his eyes were allowed to wander. The crimson-red glow scattered across the wall, filling the depths of the cavern with an unnatural light that has never been seen in the Ebony Drifts. And before Shadow could bring his mind to process the events, it was suddenly ripped from his body to a world unknown.

* * *

It has been a long time since Shadow has been this tired – one year to be exact. The Ultimate Life-Form was built to last physically, but his mind wasn't as protected as he would hope for. With his senses returning to him – slowly, but surely – the jet-black hedgehog was discovered to be lying flat on his back, staring into the eternal white. For a moment, he had the faint idea that he was back in the infirmary of the Sonic Heroes base. The thought was driven away almost instantly. As Shadow lifted himself firmly to his feet, amazed that he even had feet, he stared intently at his surroundings to discover....nothing. No, _**literally **_nothing. Shadow had submerged himself into a realm of emptiness that he knew nothing about.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to be here?" Shadow commented.

"It's about time someone figured it out. I was afraid that my story would never be told."

The Ultimate Life-Form snapped his attention forward, nearly jumping back in pure shock. Shadow found himself facing his best friend and greatest rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, looking exactly as he did over a year ago.

"Sonic?" Shadow question.

"My name's not Sonic." 'Sonic' shook. "I'm just a memory given a form that you are familiar with. But since I don't remember my own name, you can call me Sonic."

"Just who are you?" Shadow questioned suspiciously. "Where am I? And why am I here in the first place?"

My, aren't you a curious little hedgehog." 'Sonic' laughed openly, patting Shadow's shoulder. "But if you're gonna keep asking questions, I guess I'll just have to answer them." He stepped away from the hedgehog, gesturing his hands to the blank surroundings. "This is my memory – preserved in the very essence of Areno for several centuries. You're the first one since myself to learn how to unlock the seal binding this memory into place."

"But why did you create this memory in the first place?" Shadow asked indifferently.

"To force everyone to remember." 'Sonic' said solemnly.

"Remember?" Shadow repeated curiously. "Remember what?"

"Remember the day....that changed everything." 'Sonic' said ominously.

Without warning, the surrounding environment was transformed – structure and color was given to the void of nonexistence. Instead, the hedgehog duo discovered themselves on the surface of Areno, which was dramatically different than anything Shadow remembered. Instead of endless desert, the Ultimate Life-Form was standing on the hill of a wide, sweeping field with evergreen grass, scattered trees, and beds of flowers. Off in the distance, Shadow could see a silver city with advancements that were easily comparable to Megalo Station on Earth.

"Where are we?" Shadow said in awe.

"This is Areno during its glorious existence five thousand years ago." 'Sonic' answered with a faint smile. "Back then, we lived a life of peace and prosperity. We had everything – technology, magic, and strength beyond any comparison. Back then, we only used the arena to punish those who broke our laws and to strengthen our forces. Even the gods did not dare to challenge us and we were left to our own. In time, we eventually became a prominent name on Areno – a seventh tribe, if you will.

"The Precursors." Shadow said expectantly. "But I've heard these kinds of stories thousands of times and know they never ended well."

"You're a smart one." 'Sonic' complimented. "This is the day Areno changed forever."

As they were speaking, a man wearing a hood to shade himself from the hot sun was taking a pleasant walk through the nature trail that had been paved. Though he already knew to expect as much, Shadow still felt awkward when the hooded man passed through him and continued his trip undisturbed. All of a sudden, the man stopped – a quiet sob echoed across the valley. Shadow and the hooded man searched the grassy lands simultaneously, searching for the source of this heartbreaking sound. It was only a few second before the hooded character kneeled closer to a nearby flowerbed, investigating the matter further.

"The man you see before you is Bakeel, the leader of the Precursors." 'Sonic' answered to Shadow's curious expression. "He was a feared ruler throughout Areno – ruled the land with an iron fist. But unfortunately, that didn't mean he was without compassion."

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?" Shadow questioned surprised.

"Bakeel was always fighting for supremacy that he never bothered with matters of family." 'Sonic' explained grudgedly. "But Bakeel was getting old. It wouldn't be long until he lost his power and would have no rightful heir to take his place. That was until...he found her."

The hedgehog duo looked back at the hooded man, known as Bakeel, stood up from the flowerbed, carrying a bundle of cloth in his arms. The infant child continued crying, but soon softened her tone as she investigated the face of the man hidden beneath the hood. She cooed happily and raised her chubby hands to reach the man's face.

"One day, he discovered a child while wandering the countryside." 'Sonic' stated, glaring at the infant. "He took the child in as his daughter and named her Amikeyla **(Amee-key-la)**. Everything fell apart from there."

Their surroundings changed drastically. Shadow and 'Sonic' were standing in the middle of a silver arena, which the jet-black hedgehog suspected was in the city he saw earlier. Hundreds of species, including humans, were shouting and screaming from the stands as Bakeel watched the match from above. The Ultimate Life-Form followed his gaze, discovering three giants surrounding a girl that barely reached to their kneecaps. Despite the obvious disadvantage, the girl obviously held no fear and faced the tower trio tall and proud – Shadow had to admire her determination. With an unheard confirmation, one of the giants started the match and stabbed his overweight sword over the girl's head. With surprising strength and dexterity, the female warrior flipped backwards, withdrew a bladed staff from her back, and struck forward once again. The giant screamed of bloody murder as the miniscule warrior sliced her blade across the giant's wrist and severed his hand from his arm. The unknown woman touched back to the ground with perfect posture – the giant's hand slammed behind her.

"What in the..." Shadow stammered shockingly.

"Amikeyla is the strongest and most deadly warrior that ever touched Areno." 'Sonic' grimaced. "Bakeel taught her to be cold and ruthless when needed, which is almost on a daily basis. No one ever lives when she decides to kill them."

"What do you mean 'is the strongest'?" Shadow asked, becoming more alert.

The facsimile hedgehog took on a period of silence as he watched the mysterious youth of Amikeyla gouge the eye of the remaining giant. Shortly following the events, the memory shifted to an area within the higher reaches of the Precursor city. The hedgehog duo found themselves in the middle of two lines consisting of twenty different soldiers on each side, all standing in attention as their leader walked down the row. Even though Shadow was close enough to touch the leader of the Precursors, her face was somewhat blurred to identify any distinction. The memory must have been suppressed.

"Amikeyla was quick to obtain power and slew her own father at the age fifteen." 'Sonic continued undisturbed. "She would have normally been persecuted for the vile deed, but no one was brave enough to stand against her. And when she took over the Precursors, she shed her original name."

"What was she called then?" Shadow asked curiously.

"We do not speak of it!" 'Sonic' hissed, resisting the urge to shudder. "The very mention of the name would frighten even the bravest of men."

"All right." Shadow nodded in understanding. "What is this all about?"

"With her unnatural powers, Amikeyla discovered other world beyond this one." 'Sonic' said uneasily. "Not just the hidden between the walls of space, but in separate dimensions as well. And the worst thing possible occurred: she fell in love."

"What's so terrible about that?" Shadow said quizzically.

"The fact that she fell in love wasn't as bad as the man she fell in love with." 'Sonic' said coldly. "Amikeyla made contact with a made from another dimension called Parasiden and formed a union between the two worlds. It was on this day that both leaders first made contact."

Parasiden. Just the very mention of the original Earth send Shadow's mind whirling. This was only one man possible that would be capable of connecting creatures from separate dimension and he soon appeared in a flash of green light before Amikeyla. An emerald-green hedgehog with five pointed quills and a blue opal in his forehead, wearing white gloves with black/white shoes stepped forward with his loyal servants following. The black scar was absent from his chest, meaning that he had not tried to kill Parasiden yet, but it was no trouble to identify him.

"Zeenint!" Shadow exclaimed fearfully.

"You know of him?" 'Sonic' asked curiously.

"In a way, I do." Shadow growled. "Back around this time, that maniac tried to kill off all the people in Parasiden to regain his full powers. He wasn't successful until a year ago in my time, but Sonic and Nazo managed to destroy him." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm willing to bet he only used Amikeyla to break his shell and regain his strength."

"Amikeyla already knew of his intentions." 'Sonic' answered, much to Shadow surprise. "But even so, Amikeyla was genuinely in love with Zeenint, even though we never found out if he returned her feelings."

"I doubt it." Shadow said venomously. "Zeenint was never the compassionate type."

'Sonic' only tilt his head in thought before allowing the memory to sweep them away once more. This time, Amikeyla and a selective group of servants were standing in an enclosed stone room with a high ceiling and a glowing circle on the ground. The Precursor leader was standing in the center of the circle with her servant chanting rhythmically around the pattern in an ominous tone. Amikeyla had removed the upper portion of her clothing, revealing the seven-pointed gold star tattoo on her chest.

"When Amikeyla stopped receiving word from Zeenint, she grew worried." 'Sonic' proclaimed. "She decided to investigate this matter personally. But that ended up being her downfall."

The Precursor leader tilted her head towards the ceiling, preparing her departure from Areno. But without her notice, the chanting of her servants swiftly alternated and they performed the ritual in a more rapid succession. It was only when the magical circle at her feet transformed to a menacing red that Amikeyla took notice of her servant's betrayal. The Precursor leader was unable to counteract before a column of crimson light exploded from floor and dissolved the woman in its depths.

"From that day, Amikeyla tyranny was finally put to an end." 'Sonic' sighed as the scene evaporated. "The next day, one of Zeenint's servants, Eise, informed us that Zeenint himself was also defeated by a creature called Chaos. From that day forward, we were finally free to live in peace."

"But it didn't end that way, did it?" Shadow asked knowingly.

"As it turned out, we needed Amikeyla to defend us." 'Sonic' said mournfully.

The Ultimate Life-Form raised his brow to the facsimile hedgehog. Why would they need someone who has only caused them eternal depression and misery? The memory seemed to provide the answer. Shadow and his unknown accomplice had returned to the surface world of the Precursor's city, but it was in more worse shape than he remembered. The naturally sunny sky was smothered by black clouds, buildings were collapsing left and right, and the villager's were running around in circles from pure terror. Shadow began to question the reason for such calamity until the impersonator Sonic touched his shoulder and pointed to the sky. The Ultimate Life-Form gapped stunned. A warp tunnel the size of a continent had formed over the city and squid-like tentacles comparable to Dark Gaia were emerging from the rift, slowly dragging the Precursors into its depths.

"What....was....that?" Shadow panted fretfully as the scene dissolved.

"That is a creature we have come to name as Argus." 'Sonic' informed.

"Argus?" Shadow repeated.

"When the Precursors were taken away, the word 'Argus' echoed though our minds." 'Sonic' informed. "And thus, we called this day in history as the Argus Event. Amikeyla's reign was so terrible that the gods could no longer stand by and watch as she slowly crippled the universe. They sent Argus to eliminate her, but the beast proved no match against her. But with Amikeyla gone, the Precursors were left defenseless against him."

"That's karma if I ever saw it." Shadow remarked.

"Only seven us survived." 'Sonic' stated. "The knowledge of our comrade's situation was soon discovered and we learned that they were being held within a terrible dimension known as the Twilight Cage."

"The same dimension Ix and the Nocturnus were banished to." Shadow commented slowly. "But why do I feel like you haven't told me everything? There would be no point in creating this elaborate memory if it was just to tell a history lesson."

"You're a quick one." 'Sonic' laughed. "Though Amikeyla is currently gone, the threat is still real. The ultimate weapon she left behind was sealed away in the depths of Areno and we held the only seven keys that could unlock it. We were afraid of what could happen if someone were to use that power for their own purposes. So we scattered them to the farthest reaches of Areno, hoping they would never meet again – we even sent one key to the Parasiden dimension. A being named Chaos appeared to use and wanted to offer his assistance, so we told him hide the first key in the heart of the strongest warrior. He informed us that Eise would not be defeated so easily."

"And he was right." Shadow nodded, scowling darkly. "Eise turned traitor and began Nazo. It wasn't easy, but we finally managed to destroy that monster."

"Then the first door has been open already." 'Sonic' sighed, caressing his forehead gently. "That only leaves six left."

"But you hid the other keys, right?" Shadow asked.

"We did." 'Sonic' nodded hesitantly. "But there were some...complications."

"What complication?" Shadow questioned sternly.

"Argus was not finished with Areno as we had hoped." 'Sonic' replied. "He returned one year later and transformed the once-green world into a desert waste land and turned our two moons into suns, making three in total. It was horrible." He sighed miserably. "We eventually learned that he was preparation for our new arrivals."

"Arrivals?" Shadow repeated cluelessly.

"There were six tribes that were so terrible that Argus felt the Twilight Cage wasn't punishment enough." 'Sonic' explained, turning his back to the hedgehog. "So instead, he banished them to this wasteland; where everyday would be a struggle for survival."

"The six tribes..." Shadow said thoughtfully. "They wouldn't happen to be the same tribes that exist today, would they?"

"Yes, they are." 'Sonic' nodded.

"So everyone – the Blackhearts included – was originally prisoners in the Twilight Cage." Shadow said with interest. "But there is something I don't understand. If the six tribes are so evil, why have most of the people I met been of kind nature?"

"I theorize that Argus had a second motive." 'Sonic' proclaimed. "With the chances of survival limited, the tribes would be forced to show unity and lookout for one another. This in turn created a small, if not temporary, union between the tribes. I think that once the tribes show true reformation, Argus will set them free."

"But what about these complications?" Shadow asked.

"Unfortunately, each of the tribes has discovered the remaining keys." 'Sonic' stated. "They haven't learned what they are yet, but the chances of Amikeyla's final weapon being released are too great. That is why I created this journal – to warn everyone of the approaching dangers."

"But how will I know where to find them?" Shadow asked.

"That, Shadow, is up to you." 'Sonic' said solemnly.

The Ultimate- Life-Forms had more questions about this weapon and how Amikeyla's threat still existed after all this time. But the void of nonexistence suddenly consumed the facsimile hedgehog into its depths and expelled Shadow from the memory with a sudden lurch.

* * *

"_Shadow....Shadow..._"

"Ugh...wha...?"

The jet-black hedgehog felt a throbbing pain on his forehead, unconsciously reaching to ease the pain. He discovered that the troubled region was being blocked off by a row of bandages, which felt surprisingly wet. That was the first time Shadow was forced to open his eyes and realize that he was no longer speaking with the copy of Sonic the Hedgehog. Instead, he saw Ora and Mara leaning over his, looking, concerned, with Master Skrall standing by their side. The infant scorpion cooed and tapped Shadow's chest with her claw, only to be pulled back by her mother when Shadow winced at the touch.

"Hey, not so rough." Shadow said hoarsely.

"Are you feeling all right, Shadow?" Ora asked concerned.

"I've been better." Shadow said, groaning as he sat up. "Man, I feel like I've dropped a hundred feet."

"That's because you did." Skrall informed collectively. "When we saw the light coming from the ancient runes, Ora told everyone that you were working down there. When we went to investigate, the glow had disappeared and you were nowhere to be seen. Kardak eventually found you in the arena with a fractured skull. It's a miracle you're even alive."

"If Sonic can live though it, so an I." Shadow said confidently before turning to Ora. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Ora answered. "We were worried. You were tossing and turning during the whole thing, mumbling in your sleep." She moved closer to his bedside, gently touching his shoulder. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"In a way." Shadow mumbled.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Skrall said; his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It was...nothing." Shadow said hesitantly, gazing at the Chaos Emerald beside him. "It was nothing at all."

Shadow had the distinct feeling that Skrall didn't believe him, but the Blackheart warrior didn't question it. Master Skrall bid Ora and her daughter farewell before leaving the quaint household. Mara yawned sleepily and her mother quickly snatched her up to put her to bed, allowing Shadow a moment of privacy. The Ultimate Life-Form felt overwhelmed as he retrieved the Chaos Emerald at his bedside, staring into the cool surface. He had not felt this way since the Black Arms invasion. But he needed to keep a level head. If he was going to stop Amikeyla's weapon from being resurfaced, he needed to do everything within his power to stop it.

Even if it meant working alone.

* * *

**Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Will the sins of the Precursors doom Areno? What is the secret of Amikeyla's weapon? Will Shadow forced to take this mission alone? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Fight Fire with Wind, Part 1

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Advancement Exam Arc: Part 1 of 4

Chapter Thirteen: Fight Fire with Wind, Part 1

The scenery opens to the western hemisphere of Areno directly on sight of the Crimson Volcano, home to the Redclaw Tribe. But for this particular day, it would be the home for all tribes. After thirty-one days of waiting, the three suns that lingered above the skies had simultaneously dropped over the horizon, allowing the cool night air to return. The fires of the Crimson Volcano shined like a beacon as bustling crowds from along regions made their way into the Redclaws domain. Among these groups was the Greenwing leader, Trig, with his advisors at his side – both of them look amazingly satisfied. And following directly behind them were Sonic, Ridel, and Serena, who was staring curiously at different creatures passing by.

"Man, this place is going to be packed." Sonic whistled impressively; he chuckled humorously as Nod the Behemoth glared at him from a distance. "So all six tribes are coming to see this?"

"That's right." Serena nodded anxiously as they cross the stone bridge. "Once every seven months, the masters of the six tribes gather together and test the worriers they selected to exam their cunning, strength, and how well they handle pressure. And if all six leaders agree unanimously, that warrior gets to advance to the next rank."

"And that's where you come in, buddy." Sonic grinned to Ridel. "You just have to show off your killer moves and they'll make you Second-Class easy."

"If I can survive living with you, then I can handle the Advancement Exam." Ridel said confidently.

"Then we'll just have to see..."

"...If you can beat Ai and me."

The six members of the Greenwings stopped in their tracks at the sudden sound, but only the latter three seemed remotely concerned. While Ridel and Serena were glancing up and down the street, Sonic actually seemed more attentive to a couple of dirt mounds just under the cardinal's feet. That's when it happened. Dirt clots were scattered across the street with two nimble characters emerging from the ground, both holding their Dao Swords close to Ridel's neck. Both characters were standing with their backs to the cardinal, but still holding their blades at an angle where they could kill at an instant. As the dust cleared away, the Greenwing villagers were given the opportunity to see their surprise guests. A pair of female wildcat twins with sandy-brown fur and black stripes running down the length of their bodies and tails. Both wear tight tube-tops, baggy pants that closed around the ankles, a pair of intersecting strap sandals, and arm bands on opposite arms. There were only small differences between them. One of the twins had straight hair that reached the base of her spine and wore pink – the other twin had short jagged hair and wore red.

"So, this is how the Redclaws come to welcome us." Aku said disgustedly.

"As much as you would come to expect from a pack of savages." Ikra replied equally.

"Did you hear that, Ai?" The jagged-haired twin glared. "They called us savage. Someone should set them straight."

"Let's not lose our temper, Yu." The straight-haired twin, Ai, said meekly. "The Advancement Exam is going to start in an hour and we don't want to disappoint Lia." She cautiously lowered her sword. "Let's just forget about it."

"All right." Yu said grudgedly, twirling her sword flourishingly.

"You two must be Ai and Yu." Trig said nonchalantly; the elder hissed silently to the boy. "Lia has told me much praise about you in the many messages I have received. Are you two participating in the Advancement Exam as well?"

"They won't be if they don't get their tails moving!"

Ai jumped slightly, but Yu swiftly curved the Dao Sword in her hand and stabbed it backwards, only to have it forcefully ripped from her paws. Lia the Jackal stared at the Wildcat Twins with mild amusement while balancing the tip of the Dao Sword on her index finger. Ai swiftly bowed to their leader – she pulled her sister's hair to bring her down – and smiled nervously by the time Lia's entourage arrived. Loki, Lia's personal assistant, stood to his leader's left side and Isis, secretly known as the Stealth, took to her right side. But it was the man that brought up the rear of the group that was able to capture Sonic's attention. Though it had been close to a year since their last meeting, the cobalt hedgehog easily recognized the crescent moon birthmark on his chest.

"Knucklehead?" Sonic laughed humorously.

"Oh no!" Knuckles moaned. "As if things weren't bad enough!"

The former Guardian of the Master Emerald slapped himself in the forehead; unintentionally splatter what looked to be polish down his face. It was only then that Sonic realized Knuckles was dragging a cart of rust weapons that he seemed to be fixing single-handedly. The Redclaw and Greenwing group stared back and forth between the former teammates, knowing very well who the other was due to the stories made by their respective warriors.

"So this is the famous Sonic the Hedgehog." Isis purred as she walked around, brushing her hand against his shoulders. "Not a bad physique. Light, firm, clearly a warrior capable of great speed and agility. And I detect a certain...quality about you."

"Yeah, the ladies can keep their paws off me." Sonic said smugly, facing Knuckles. "So what are you doing here, knucklehead?"

"Right now, he's supposed to be fixing all the armory for the Exam." Lia said amusingly.

"Yes, ma'am." Knuckles said grudgedly.

And while the former guardian went back to work on polishing the spear he plucked from the cart, Lia patted the echidna's head like a dog receiving praise. It took every bit of strength Sonic had to resist the urge to laugh at Knuckles misfortune. It was good fortune that the cobalt hedgehog was distracted when he felt a sudden weight at his hip. Sonic looked down and smiled gratefully when Cream attempted to hug the living daylights out of him – she was nowhere close to Amy's level. As the two friends pulled apart, Sira the Dolphin and Warren the Great Whites marched in between the two groups.

"Oh, Sonic, I missed you SO much!" Cream cheered happily.

"Cream, I just saw you last week." Sonic snorted.

"Cream is here to participate in the Advancement Exam." Sira informed, catching the surprised expressions from her peers. "I know what you're thinking – 'she too young and inexperienced to compete in the Exams'. But in the short time that Cream has joined the Bluefins, she has shown skill and persistence equal to a First-Class warrior."

"Just coming from experience, eh?" Sonic smirked, ruffling the rabbit's hair.

"She's not that great." Warren huffed sourly.

"Aw, you're just mad because she can kick your tailfin across this volcano and back." Ridel said mockingly.

"You wanna say that to my face!" Warren snarled, withdraw his internal blades.

"I thought I already did." Ridel smirked.

That was the final straw. Being as short tempered as he was, the great white inevitably charged forward with his full armory of bladed skin exposed. All that were in his path rolled to the side or sidestepped at the same time Ridel slid forward on the ground. Warren, still dashing ahead, slashed his bladed arms across the ground, just barely missing the scarlet cardinal as he slipped through his legs. The great white was too distracted by the bird's narrow escape that he failed to notice that he was still making a run at the Wildcat Twins. But this didn't bother them in the least. In fact, they looked quite excited. Just before Warren could reach them, Yu crouched low to the ground and Ai pressed her foot against her sister's back to twirl gracefully into the air. The great white finally took notice of the twin flying over his head, never noticing the rugged sibling slipping past him and setting herself with her back to him. At the moment Yu stopped, Ai landed once more on her sister's back and rebounded off the support to drive her heel into Warren's back. The great white staggered forward slightly while Ai, still twisting in midair, grabbed her sister's arm and used the momentum to rocket Yu into the giant. The rugged twin slammed her shoulder into Warren's spine, causing him to instantly fall on his face. All the while, Ai and Yu landed together side-by-side with exact placement to one another. The surrounding audience was caught in stunned silence until….

"Whoa." Cream said amazingly.

"Very impressive." Sira nodded inspiringly. "Everything they did was perfect and completely planned. Have they always been able to do that?"

"That's Ai and Yu's special trait." Loki said helpfully; Lia patted him with thanks. "They have a unique ability to read each other's movements without words and are totally in sync – not a step out of place."

"And you have to go against them." Serena said innocently to Ridel.

"Don't remind me." Ridel mumbled nervously.

"You damn pest!" Warren snarled, pushing himself up. "I'm gonna shred you to ribbons!"

The great white terror propelled himself to his feet, despite the number of warnings from Sira and Cream. With his bladed skin exposed once more, Warren snapped his serrated teeth and made another mad dive for the Wildcat Twins. Ai and Yu armed themselves for another counterstrike, but were never given the opportunity to do so. Barely five feet away, Warren was suddenly forced to a stop by a firm hand holding his snout. Sonic, Cream, and Knuckles were all wide-eyed as Shadow the Hedgehog effortlessly restrained the great white giant with only his left hand. And even though Warren struggled to break free, Shadow's grip was unwavering. With a bored sigh, the Ultimate Life-Form tossed him aside, leaving Warren to wallow in his own shame.

"How pathetic." Shadow proclaimed.

"Shadow?" Sonic said confused as he approached the hedgehog. "Is that really you?"

As a means of check, the cobalt hedgehog both of Shadow's cheeks and pulled them outwards as if expecting a mask to rip off and expose him. As if turned out, obviously, he wasn't wearing a mask and Shadow's face was starting to sting. The Ultimate Life-Form threw off Sonic's hands and nursed his bruised cheeks.

"What's your deal, faker?!" Shadow exclaimed

"Yep, that's him." Sonic laughed aloud.

"Friends of yours, Shadow?" The group turned as Master Skrall, shortly accompanied by Kardak, approached them. "I was not expecting you to recognize anybody in the Advancement Exam."

"I wasn't, either." Shadow replied, waving to the trio. "This is actually my best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. And these are my previous comrades, Knuckles the Echidna and Cream the Rabbit."

"Hello." Cream bowed politely.

"What's up?" Sonic waved nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Knuckles grumbled; he was still cleaning.

"So this is the famous blue hedgehog I've been hearing about." Kardak mused consciously. "You're much…smaller than what I was expecting. But if you were able to defeat Nod as effortlessly as I was told, I shall overlook the matter."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Sonic said arrogantly. "Just you wait. I'm not the fastest thing alive for nothing."

"Try second fastest." A new, yet familiar voice called. "The boss will always be number one."

Just a simple sentence was enough to give away him identity. Sonic and Cream greeted Storm the Albatross with praise while Shadow and Knuckles remained indifferent. They were still rivals after all. The bulky albatross embraced the former too happily in his strong arms, almost unconsciously attempting to snap them in two. All the while, Friz the Snow Wolf – showing no feeling whatsoever – and Glace the Husky padded behind their off-world ally. Storm had finally released his friends from the death grip, leaving both doubled over to catch their breath.

"Nice to see you again, too, Storm." Cream giggled bubbly.

"Man, I never thought I'd see you again." Storm laughed aloud. "What's it been? A year? It feels like forever since we were fighting Nazo and working together as the Sonic Heroes."

"All those memories." Knuckles said thoughtfully. It kinda makes me wish Eggman was around to stir up trouble."

"That's sort of lowering the standards." Shadow smirked.

A pleasure as always to meet you, Master Friz." Skrall said respectfully. "And I see that you brought Glace with you. Does this mean the rift between you has been mended?"

"Glace and Storm and few of our best soldiers." Friz said monotonously. "They are only here to stand guard. In any case thing might go…" He momentarily stared around the group. "Awry."

"You act as if you preparing for war." Trig said joking; most of the Areno inhabitant's laughed.

"I'd rather we avoid such a conflict." Friz said seriously. "Areno has already suffered from the Great Cataclysm, two Tribal Wars, and the failure of the invasion to the Shadow Realm. We have already killed ourselves enough."

"Geez, it was just a joke." Sonic said awkwardly.

"This guy wouldn't know a good laugh if it bit him in the tail." Glace stated rudely.

"Now, let's not fight amongst ourselves." Sira said peacefully after catching Lia's eager expression. "The Advancement Exam is about to begin in twenty minutes and all of the tribe leaders have not been assembled yet."

"Where the Shadow Realm is Griz, anyway?" Lia questioned impatiently.

"Ask and ye shall receive."

The large number of warriors craned their heads to the left as Master Griz, no longer wearing his black cloak, approached the gathered leaders. Griz was a steely-grey griffin with razor-sharp talons on his hand, a strong light-orange beak, two folded wings on his spine, and piercing-yellow eyes. His attire mostly consisted of two black cloths intersecting over his chest with the Greyfang emblem in the center, silver bands on his arms and legs, and black belt with a small bag at his hip. It was only Shadow who noticed the black burn mark on his right shoulder. Griz was accompanied Toxin the Basilisk and Lyda the Harpy – Sonic and Storm were mesmerized by the half naked until their comrades snapped them out of it…painfully. But it was the fourth member of the Greyfang group that really set the guys off.

"Amy?!" The heroes exclaimed.

"Hi guys." Amy waved nonchalantly. "How's it going?"

Compared to how she was on Earth, Amy Rose was completely different. She still looked the same and wore the same cloths, but she was now more groomed, her clothes were clean and pressed, and her overall personality was…happier. Showing her well-known cheerfulness, Amy charged at the heroes and greeted them one-by-one. She hugged Cream and Storm, who returned the gesture, but was quickly pushed away when she tried to meet Knuckles. Shadow stood silently with his hand out, expecting her to shake it, but was surprised when she embraced him as well. It didn't really bother him, though. And when she pulled away from the Ultimate Life-Form, it was now just her and Sonic. There was an awkward moment of silence between the – it had been close to ten months since they broke up. But the cobalt hedgehog had at least expected her to forgive him.

"Hey, Ames." Sonic smiled feebly. "How are…"

Boy, was he wrong. Without the slightest warning, Amy raised her hand and slapped him across the face – the crowd winced sympathetically. Sonic rubbed the spot where her hand hit and turned to face her again, only to receive another slap on the other cheek. Already with two sore spots, Sonic foolishly attempted to confront her once more and once again received another powerful smack.

"Ok, now my jaw is going numb." Sonic mumbled incoherently.

"Those two were for dumping me and leaving me in the middle of the city without bus fare." Amy huffed.

"What was the third one for?" Sonic asked painfully.

"I just felt like it." Amy shrugged. "You really broke my heart that day – I thought I didn't have any reason to live. But when I came to Areno, things have actually been going much better." She smiled back to Toxin, who nodded in return. "Master Toxin has been teaching me all sorts of stuff."

"He has, has he?" Sonic scowled indulgently.

"I don't normally take on students, but Amelia and her friend was an exceptional case." Toxin informed, gently caressing the hedgehog girl's hair. Amy sighed happily at his touch, but Sonic seemed close to transforming to a werehog. "It was the least I could do after her unexpected arrival on Areno."

"How did she arrive on Areno anyway?" Knuckles asked curiously. "As a matter of fact, how did any of us get here in the first place. One minute, I was locking up Rouge's club for the day. And the next thing I knew, a big flash of light pops out of the Chaos Emerald and I find myself in this volcano?"

"Hey, the same thing happened to me, too." Storm nodded surprisingly. "I was holding the Chaos Emerald for wave when I was zapped here."

"I found one in Master Tigress's garden and I wound up in the Oasis."

"Everyone, take out your emeralds immediately!" Shadow commanded shortly.

The former Sonic Heroes didn't waste time and reached into their respective pockets to retrieve the sacred objects. Sonic revealed the green emerald, Shadow had the light-blue, Storm had the yellow, Cream had the white, Knuckles had the purple, and Amy had the red emerald. The sacred gems of power glowed ominously at the presence of their brethren, just as they did when Nazo unintentionally created them.

"Ooh, shiny." Serena murmured.

"What are those things…" Ai began."

"That you strange creatures bring?" Yu finished.

"These are called the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles explained; he knew the answer by heart. "Each one holds a great power to those who can manipulate their energies. But when all seven are brought together, they can create a power than can only be matched by the Master Emerald."

"And each of us has one." Shadow said suspiciously. "Whatever brought us here must have sensed the Chaos Emeralds and pulled us into this world. And if these six are here, the seventh one must be as well."

"Interesting theory." Griz murmured, shooting a warning glare to Lyda.

"Now the real question is…"

"What's all the hubbub, bubs?"

Members of the Greenwings, Bluefins, and Whitetails snapped their attention and stood guard as Genocide walked nonchalantly amongst the warriors. The only exception was Cream, who seemed too shocked for words. Genocide saw this and winked the rabbit, slowly leaning against Amy's shoulder.

"So, what's going on?" Genocide asked.

"Don't touch her, bastard!" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, that's rude!" Amy scolded. "Genocide is one of my friends."

"How can you be friends with him?!" Storm exclaimed. "He killed an elite from the Whitetails and murdered an innocent bystander at the Melting Region market!"

"And let's not forget how he ruthlessly tortured and slaughtered Drol." Sira hissed vehemently. "He's a heartless monster."

"Well, he's my friend." Amy responded spitefully. "And as I recall it, hundreds of people have been killed in the arena before. What makes that one so different?"

Amy's question was a powerful one and the leaders could not think of anyway to counter it. Hundreds have died before and more would only continue to do so. Genocide was only following the law that was passed down to those who were forced to live in this harsh world. Thankfully, a loud trumpeting sound echoed across the Crimson Volcano, signaling the approach of the Advancement Exam. The leaders quickly scrambled and made their arena except for Sira, who stayed behind a moment to give a kiss to Ridel's cheek.

"Good luck, scarlet-feather." Sira mumbled.

"See you son, smooth-fluke." Ridel answered, watching his love run off.

"It's time for your big premiere." Sonic smirked, giving his signature thumbs-up. "Wow them, buddy."

Ridel nodded in response, but when seeing Ai and Yu perform a perfect synchronized warm-up, he didn't seem so confident.

* * *

The scene alternates to the Redclaws arena, where the stands were beyond packed and some villagers that came to watch were forced to sit on the walls. Having special connections with the tribal leaders, Sonic and others were given special front row seats where they could have an unobstructed view of the battlefield. But the cobalt hedgehog was too busy glaring at Toxin, who was sitting next to Amy, to notice. Meanwhile, over fifty fighters were lined up in five rows, all standing at attention and facing the area reserved only for the tribal leaders. Lia, Trig, Skrall, Sira, Friz, and Griz were seated side-by-side one another and overlooking the audience and the potential fighters. When the crowd was starting to grow restless, Lia stood from her seat and everyone went silent.

"Welcome all to the Crimson Volcano, where we will be hosting the Advancement Exam!" Lia shouted. She waited for a short moment to allow the crowd to cheer. "You see before you brave and talented warriors who hope to move on to the rank of Second-Class! These warriors will face each other in an callout match, where they will be judged for their bravery, cleverness, and their ability to cope in the face of battle!"

"This is really not helping the nerves." Ridel commented

"Shut up!" A Blackheart snarled.

"The six leaders of our tribes will act as impartial judges!" Lia continued. "They can only move on when all leaders are in agreement! If one refuses to accept them, they cannot move on!" She craned her head down to the fighter. "I wish you all the best of luck! Let the Advancement Exam…"

This was it – the moment they had trained their whole life to reach. It was in the hands of these six judges that the fate of the selected warriors rested. Ridel was twitching his fingers nervously against his dagger holster, Cream was shooting occasional glances to the stand, and the Wildcat Twins were reaching for their Dao swords in perfect unison. It all came down to this.

**BEGIN!!**

* * *

**The test of their lives has finally arrived. Is there more to why the Chaos Emeralds were brought to Areno? Will Sonic Heroes reunite once more? And will Sonic be able to win back Amy's trust? Find out on the next Desert Winds!!**

**Please, read and review.**


	14. Fight Fire with Wind, Part 2

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Advancement Exam Arc: Part 2 of 4

Chapter Fourteen: Fight Fire, Part 2

The scenery reopens to the Lava Stadium at the lowest magma river in the Crimson Volcano. Thousands of denizens from all across the desert world to be packed into the arena for this single spectacular event: the Advancement Exam. Given their special status, the reunited Sonic Heroes and their friends were given front row seating to have an unobstructed view of the match. The only one who didn't like the seating arrangement was Sonic, who was shooting heated glances at Toxin the Basilisk, who was sitting next to Amy. Now the cobalt hedgehog would have dropped dead in terror from close contact with a snake like Toxin, but his anger outweighed his fear. Hoping to distract himself, Sonic looked back into the arena.

"Ridel doesn't look very confident, does he?" Serena commented innocently

"Aw, I'm sure it's just nerves." Sonic waved confidently. "I'm sure once the match starts, he'll be kicking ass in no time."

But even the cobalt hedgehog had to admit that his Greenwing friend looked close to a nervous breakdown. Ridel was used to fighting in the arena for his life with hundreds of eyes watching, but this match seemed to weight heavier than any other. Not only going against fifty potential candidates from other tribes, Cream and the Wildcat Twins included, but he was to be judged severally under their superiors. The scarlet cardinal could feel the cold sweat running down his hand – he worried that he might not get a proper grip on his weapon. And to make matters worse, Lia of the Redclaws stood from her seat, signaling the bustling crowd to remain silent.

"Welcome all to the Crimson Volcano, where we will be hosting the Advancement Exam!" Lia shouted. She waited for a short moment to allow the crowd to cheer. "You see before you brave and talented warriors who hope to move on to the rank of Second-Class! These warriors will face each other in an all-out match, where they will be judged for their bravery, cleverness, and their ability to cope in the face of battle!"

"This is really not helping the nerves." Ridel commented

"Shut up!" A Blackheart snarled.

"The six leaders of our tribes will act as impartial judges!" Lia continued. "They can only move on when all leaders are in agreement! If one refuses to accept them, they cannot move on!" She craned her head down to the fighter. "I wish you all the best of luck! Let the Advancement Exam…"

Ridel glanced for a single moment to the leader's section, crossing eyes with Sira. Though the scarlet cardinal felt ready to die on the spot, something about his lover's soft gaze seemed to garner him confidence. Maybe he shouldn't worry too much...

"**BEGIN!!**" Lia commanded

"Say what?" Ridel asked dumbfounded.

In his momentary distraction, the scarlet cardinal failed to realize that the match had already started. He was swiftly brought back to reality when the Blackheart that snapped at him earlier swipe his tail across Ridel's chest, throwing him into the wall behind them. Up in the stands, Sonic, Serena, and a great number of the Greenwings winced and groaned. Falling to his hands and knees, Ridel shook of the attack and snapped his attention back to the match. All fifty Third-Class warriors had engaged their own matches with random opponents, but the Blackheart warrior seemed to have his sights set on Ridel. The dusty scorpion stampeded through the crowd, knocking away anyone in his path, and threw his shoulder forward. Ridel's warrior instincts were finally reacting and the scarlet cardinal pressed his right hand against the ground, throwing himself to the left. He had barely escaped by a few short seconds before the Blackheart warrior crashed into the wall, breaking off a small section of the stands in the process. The Greenwing cardinal twisted around in midair and landed properly on his feet while withdrawing his daggers at the same moment the scorpion emerged from the rubble, brushing off the sand on his shell.

"Shadow Realm, he's tough." Ridel mumbled. "It's like going against a Bytar without a torch."

"Ugh! Stand still so I can crush you to dust!" The Blackheart snarled, cracking his neck.

"You really know how to make a persuasive argument." Ridel said sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?!" The Blackheart hissed.

"Maybe..." Ridel replied in a singsong tone.

The sandy scorpion growled in an irritable fashion and raised his claws to the air, only to thrust them back down into the gravel below. The impact of the strike formed a small hole, but not enough to affect Ridel or anyone around him. But that was never his intention to begin with. Instead, the Blackheart scorpion used his serrated pincers to dig further into the ground, scattering rock and dirt everywhere, until he disappeared beneath the surface. Ridel armed himself close with his daggers close to the chest, unconsciously ducking under a Bluefin flying over head. It was a well-known fact that the reason the Blackhearts dominated most of Areno was for their impressive abilities to burrow and navigate underground. The scarlet cardinal staggered backwards and to the left in an effort to avoid a fight between a Greyfang and a Whitetail carrying swords while keeping an eye open for anything suspicious. Around this time, sixteen of the Third-Class fighters had been knocked out or killed – the Exam was moving fast. But as Ridel distracted himself counting the number of remaining competitors, he failed to noticethe sand shifting beneath his feet. Showing minimal movement to expose itself, a silver-tipped stinger breached the surface with its point aimed for Ridel's spine.

"Yo, birdbrain, behind you!" Sonic called from the stands.

"Say wha?" Ridel stammered.

Knowing that its cover had been blown, the stinger made a stab for the cardinal's backside. Ridel was able to use Sonic's helpful hint and turned on his left heel, enabling him toe avoid the pointed tip by a few inches. With the scorpion's tail exposed in a way that Ridel could work with, the scarlet cardinal twirled one of his daggers in hand and stabbed downwards, pinning the ligament to the ground. The Blackheart warrior emerged from the ground, hissing from the pain in his tail, and unknowingly giving granting Ridel the finishing blow. With fierce determination, the Greenwing warrior flipped the the scorpion's backside, grabbed the warrior's skull in the process, and slammed it to the ground before landing.

"And that's how we do it Greenwing style!" Ridel boasted loudly.

"Ridel won his first match!" Serena cheered from the stands.

"What were ya expecting?" Sonic smirked knowingly. "The guy's been living with me, so some of my natural skill and charisma was bound to rub off on him."

"It's nice to see that all this success hasn't gone to your head." Shadow said jokingly; Sonic glared.

"Had things gone uninterrupted, the cardinal would have been dead." Toxin stated indifferently, drawing the attention of his neighbors. "The one called Ridel was unaware of his opponent's position and would have never figured it out if Sonic had not exposed the Blackheart warrior. Ridel doesn't deserve to be here if he relies on his comrades."

"Hey, no one asked you!" Sonic snapped.

"I don't see the problem." Knuckles grunted uneasily. "According to the rules, warriors in the arena are able to accept assistance as long as the opposing champion is provided with the same help."

"You have so much to learn." Toxin sighed irritably. "In this world, the only person you can trust is yourself."

The Sonic Heroes had always been a group that trusted and relied on one another, so Toxin's views of the match were not welcomed. The only one that seemed to agree with him was Amy, whom Shadow noticed seemed a little too excited when watching a Greyfang warrior devour his opponent. Meanwhile, in the leader's section of the arena, the six rulers of Areno were making their silent judgments as they observed the multiple matches taking place in the restricted space. Friz had taken careful note of Cream's unique athletic ability using a combination of martial arts and aerial reflexes. Lia just thought her ears were big and funny. Skrall and Gryz were showing neutral expressions, Trig showed great interest in the Wildcat Twins, and Sira was smiling brightly over Ridel's victory.

"Twenty-two hopefuls have been eliminated from the competition." Gryz informed sophisticatedly. "And I am ashamed to say the only three from my land still remain in the examination." The sounds of cracking bones and a bloodcurdling scream filled the atmosphere. "Make that two."

"The cardinal – I believe his name is Ridel – has displayed useful skill and cunning." Skrall said impressively. "He used his opponent's strength against him. That deserves some merit."

"Even you will admit that his opponent wasn't the sharpest mind." Friz said monotonously; Skrall didn't seem to argue. "Even an adolescent could have used his weak intellect to his advantage. So unless he displays a better performance, I am afraid I cannot pass him on to the next rank."

"_Oh no..._" Sira thought worried, clapping her hands in a form of prayer. "_Please, dear Argus, let him succeed._"

Noticing her panicked state at the thought of her lover's failure, Gryz couldn't resist smirking. Children and their flimsy emotions – it was to laugh. The six leaders of Areno scanned over the battlefield, taking occasional notes on specific warriors or watching another being knocked unconscious or killed. So far, out of all the candidates for the Advancement Exam, the Wildcat Twins were the only ones that showed true promise. Ai and Yu moved in perfect synchronization to catch their opponent guessing and effectively defeating the enemy without much resistance. But while the leaders were watching the twins dispose of the last Greyfang – twenty-three participants were left – a jet-black raven stepped between Trig and Skrall.

"Master Trig, I have a message from Aku and Ikra." The raven said urgently. "They wish to see you privately in the lava flumes immediately."

"Can't it wait?" Trig question disappointingly. "We're in the middle of the examination."

"They said it was important." The raven said, shaking his head. "It concerns the welfare of the Greenwings."

"I think you should look into it." Lia said approvingly. "I think you village is more important than an exam."

"All right." Trig nodded, standing from his seat. "I'll try to return in time for the final judgment."

"Oh, don't worry." Gryz said with a superior grin as Trig walked by. "Take all the time you need."

Back in the arena, two more opponents had been defeated in the process, dwindling the number of potential candidates to twenty-one. Cream the Rabbit was flying out of the reach of a grizzly polar bear that was swiping his jagged claws for the young hare. The Bluefin rabbit was waving playfully to the ursine, much to the bear's irritancy, and began flapping her elongated ears backwards towards the stands. Thinking nothing of her plans, the grizzly polar bear continued swiping his massive paws while unconsciously following the child. Once close enough, Cream dropped and took a seat on the railing of the stands between two members from the Whitetail Tribe, smiling innocently. The polar bear warrior chuckled with a confident grin and pounced into the stands. What the warrior had failed take into account, however, was Cream ducking to the left and dropping back into the arena, watching the bear collapse over his comrades. Now there were only twenty competitors left.

"Let's play again some time!" Cream shouted cheerfully.

"I'm always in the mood for a fun game."

Unnoticed by the eccentric hare, a lengthy rope of steel wrapped around her torso twice, pinning her arms to her side. Driving by the controller of the weapon, Cream was thrown off her balance and landed on her right arm under the shadow of her newest opponent. The creature had the base of a human, but was cover with feathers and had four wings sprouting from his back. The majestic would have looked rather impressive if it had not been for the bulbous, cherry-red nose. Though she knew it was impolite to stare, Cream just couldn't resist watching. How could a nose get that big?"

"How about a game of crush the midget?" The Tengu laughed wickedly. "The rules are simple. All you have to – what are you looking at?"

"Uh...nothing." Cream blinked, finding herself unable to look away.

"Are you looking at my nose?" The Tengu glared.

"No, of course not." Cream laughed nervously; she was _**still**_ staring.

"Stop looking at my nose!!" The Tengu yelled, covering the abnormality with both hands. "Why does everyone insist on look at it?! It's not naturally this big, it's...just a birth defect! I knew I should have taken the plastic surgeon on his offer..."

And while the feathered fiend continued on his rant about his nose, Cream finally willed herself to look away and realized that he wasn't holding the rope any longer. Because the restraints were so loose, the young hare was easily able to escape her confinement without the Tengu noticing. With the steel rope safely in her hand and the Tengu still yelling at himself for his abnormal nose, a plan formulated in her head. With a crack like a whip, Cream snapped the steel rope at the Tengu's feet, which began to constrict upwards around the base of his entire body. Soon enough, the Blackheart warrior was restrained from head-to-toe in his own weapon, falling flat on his face. Cream kneeled down and patted his head gently.

"You know, it's not _that _big." Cream said sympathetically, though she was still staring.

"Stop looking at it!" The Tengu yelled.

Up in the stands, the united villages were cheering for their respective warriors until the number of combatants dropped drastically to a single digit number. There were now only eight warriors left with Cream and Ridel being part of the lucky few remaining. However, that also meant that the Wildcat Twins were still in the competition. By this time, the Greyfangs and the Blackhearts had lost all their warriors, the Wildcat Twins were the only Redclaws, Cream and two Bluefins still remained, Ridel, and one Whitetail were still left. Storm groaned in a defeated manner as the number dropped to seven follow Ridel's impressive defeat of the last Whitetail.

"This competition is moving much faster than normal." Kardak commented amazingly. "Under standard conditions, the Advancement Exam would have lasted up to four days. But it seems that this crop of challengers is more eager than the last."

"I will admit that they do show promise." Isis purred pleasantly. "Who know, maybe they have what it takes to go all the way."

"Are you honestly comparing them to us?" Glace groaned disgustedly. "They're all weak and worth less than a pile of beetle dung. Especially that sorry-looking bitch with the ears."

Fast as the eye could blink, the heroes and their companions ducked out of the way and a brilliant-red blur swung around and smacked the snow husky in the mouth. Glace was thrown back fifteen rows and body slammed into a group of Redclaws, who picked him up and threw him back down. Glace moaned in agony as four of the teeth on the left side of his maw were shattered, leaving a waterfall of blood to drip outwards. The Whitetail warrior snarled weakly at Amy, who was standing in her seat with her legendary (and frightening) Piko-Piko Hammer, breathing heavily.

"Don't –ever – call – her – that – again!!" Amy screeched furiously; the examination stopped momentary at the sound.

"Amelia, calm yourself." Toxin said securely, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. "Anger leads to fear, fear leads weakness, weakness leads to destruction. You must control your emotions if you are to remain free from the burden you once carried."

"I...guess you right." Amy sighed deeply, smiling gently to Toxin. "Thanks, Master Toxin. You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'll always be here to help, Amelia." Toxin said kindly.

"Ugh, I can't stand this." Sonic sneered, standing from his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I didn't know Areno had toilets." Storm said surprisingly.

"What's a toilet?" Loki asked.

The Sonic Heroes remained silent for the rest of the match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking as far away from the Lava Stadium as possible, treading alongside the magma river. The cobalt hedgehog kicked a pebble into the lava flow, wishing that it was Toxin suffering a horrific death. He just couldn't understand what Amy sees in that guy. He was a filthy snake that was probably worse – ok, maybe not worse, but still terrible – than Naga the Snake. It wouldn't come as much as a surprise if they were dimensional counterparts. Sonic huffed as he sat on the shore of the magma river, occasionally throwing rocks into the fiery liquid.

"What is wrong with Amy?" Sonic said sadly. "I know she was hurt when we broke up; I felt like I would have rather died in the next five months. But you would think that once we met each other again, she would want to get back together." He imagined Amy and Toxin together, unconsciously crushing the rock in his hand. "It's that bastard's fault. He's messed with Amy's head. When I found out what he did..."

The cobalt hedgehog clenched the closest rock and threw it randomly out of pure anger. Coincidently, a magma rock was passing by at that same moment and rebounded the rock back to the person who threw it: Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog quickly dropped out of its flight pattern, nearly singeing his fur in the magma. Sonic quickly scurried backwards away from the magma river as it began splashing lava across the ground – his back thumped against the rock surface behind him. But instead of finding a solid surface, Sonic fell backwards and the wall collapse beneath him. The cobalt hedgehog leaned his head backwards in confusion, discovering that he had unintentionally landed in a secret cavern beneath the Crimson Volcano. And off in the distant darkness of the tunnel, the hedgehog could see a faint glimmer.

"What's that?" Sonic questioned quietly.

Curiosity was not a sin, but it they always say it killed the cat. Thank Chaos he wasn't Blaze. Sonic flipped back to his and slowly followed the tunnel towards the faint glimmer of light, unaware that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Back at the Lava Stadium, the Advancement Exam was drawing to a close. There were only five opponents left with Ridel and Cream simultaneously taking on the last of the Bluefins. Their opponent was a slippery sea lion that used the smooth surface of his body to slide around the arena and escape any locks. Ridel learned that lesson the hard way why he tried capturing the sea lion in a headlock and ended the scenario by falling flat on his face. The Bluefin warrior looked back and forth to Cream and the scarlet cardinal on either side of him, uncertain which one was going to attack. Both heroes glanced and one another, nodded slowly, and made a daring charge from both sides. The sea lion didn't know which way to turn before Cream and Ridel jumped and pressed their heels into the sides of his cranium. Now there were only four competitors left in the examination.

"Hurray!" Cream cheered over the applause of the audience. "We made it to the last round!"

"It's not over yet, Cream." Ridel said seriously. Both the cardinal and rabbit turned to Ai and Yu; the twins were smiling with confidence. "I have a feeling the matches so far have only been practice."

"I ready if you are." Cream said excitedly.

"Such promise to those who contend..." AI began.

"...But it time we brought this fight to an end." Yu finished.

* * *

The scenery alternates to the lava flumes placed at the end of the magma river. Ridel walked unsuspectingly into the cavernous corridor, staring at the hundreds of pipe that were lined against the fissured walls. It was common knowledge that the Redclaws had learned how to manipulate the flow of the Magma Rivers, enabling them to collect the necessary minerals and find useful tools for crafting metal. But in many journeys he made to the Crimson Volcano, Trig had never once visited the lava flumes. So you can imagine his surprise when he reached the end of the corridor and discovered a lengthy chamber over a hundred feet in length with the walls reach all the way to the open air. There were thousands of work stations set up for the metal crafts for their various professions with a large boiler in the center of the chamber to control the flow of lava. Trig was eyeing a nearby press that was used to shape swords, finding the tool amusing.

"The Redclaws are diligent workers." Trig said gratefully. "They don't get enough credit."

"The savages get too much credit." The Greenwing leader turned and found his advisors standing near the boiler. "These atrocious beasts actually believe they can make it in a proper society. It makes me laugh to imagine how these savages will be properly disciplined."

"The Redclaws may be rough around the edges, but I wouldn't call them savages." Trig glared suspiciously. "People from other villages may have different ways of life, but you can't just label them as creatures that are beneath you."

"But these hideous beasts are beneath our standards." Ikra said disgustedly. "It has come to our attention that beasts like the Redclaws and Blackhearts have no social order – they just hunt and kill without thought. The Greenwings are the only tribe that holds any sense of a social order. That was..." The elder narrowed their eyes hatefully at the crane. "That was until your father stepped in."

"What does my father have to do with anything?" Trig questioned seriously.

"When Levin became leader of the Greenwings," Aku sneered spitefully. "He reconstructed the social order that our ancestors spent centuries building. For as long as anyone had remembered, the Greenwings have always taken what we desired without requesting it from other villages. This was because our village produced medicine to cure ailments and the other villages were at our whim. But when Levin took control..."

"He ruined everything we worked for!" Ikra snapped. "He wanted us to compete in the arena like the rest of the savages and evenly distribute our medicine to those who needed it! With the other villages strong and healthy again, we began to lose everything our ancestors had collected! The villagers praised Levin for his kindness, but we were the only ones who could see the instability that he had created."

"We needed to take care of Levin..." Aku smirked darkly. "And we did."

"You were the ones that killed my father?!" Trig exclaimed.

"En realidad, eso era yo."

Before the Greenwing leader could react, Trig felt something press into his back and threw him forward into the rack of welding tools. Trig grunted and covered himself as the metallic instruments collapsed on top of him – a sharp dagger stabbed into the ground between his index and middle finger. Trig pushed himself to his hands and knees, spotting his attacker crouching close to the elderly traitors. Judging by the wood-brown skin, blaring-red eyes, and long lashing tongue, this creature matched the exact description of the Chupacabra that Sonic and Ridel reported.

"We hired this monstrosity from the Greyfangs years ago to dispose of Levin." Aku said proudly. "And now we will do the same to you."

* * *

The final scene shifts to the underground cavern of the Crimson Volcano that was discovered by Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog had wandered down to enclosed catacombs, keeping a hand close to the wall, and followed the light until reaching the end. Being trapped in a dark volcano and tunnel for close to four hours, Sonic's eyes took time to adjust to the brilliant light radiating from the area he discovered. The chamber he entered resembled more of one of the Lazarus Pits he had seen when trying to stop an immortal human from destroying the world. **(But that was a story for another time.) **A stone crossroad hung over fifty feet over the pit, holding a wide metal plate with a golden flame shining in the heart of the chamber. Though the gold flame was unnatural and bright, it didn't resemble anything of the glimmer he had seen. But then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. At the very bottom of the pit was a cesspool of silver liquid that seemed to glow more bright than even the Chaos Emeralds.

"What is that stuff?" Sonic murmured.

"It's called Protodermis." Sonic jumped and moved himself to fight at the sound. Genocide nonchalantly enters the central chamber, carrying his halberd on his shoulder. "Pretty nasty stuff. Mutates those who aren't worthy."

"What are you doing here?" Sonic growled.

"I was supposed to be here on a mission." Genocide grinned in a sinister manner. "But I suppose I can stop to have a little fun on the way." He tapped the halberd off his shoulder and twirled it around his back. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Sonic."

"You have, have you?" Sonic said cautiously.

"You know what they say: payback is a bitch." Genocide sniggered insanely. "And guess what, she's my bitch!!"

* * *

**The ultimate confrontation between heroes and villains begin. Who will move on to the rank of Second-Class? Will Trig survive the treachery of his own people? And who will win the battle between Sonic and Genocide? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	15. Fight Fire with Wind, Part 3

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Advancement Exam Arc: Part 3 of 4

Chapter Fifteen: Fight Fire with Wind, Part 3

The scene opens close to the base Crimson Volcano within the powerful Lava Flumes. While hundreds upon hundreds of eager warriors watched and battled for their lives in Advancement Exam, Trig was not one of the lucky few. The teenaged leader of the Greenwings was lying on the floor of the working stations with metal instruments scattered around him – he ignored the pulsating pain in his right leg. His attacker, a creature on Earth called the Chupacabra, hissed maliciously as he paced back and forth on all-fours. He tried not to show any sign of strain or turmoil that would give his former counselors pleasure in exposing his weakness. It was widely known that Aku and Ikra never liked how Trig operated their tribe, but the young crane would never have expected for them to go this far. Trig pushed a heavy hammer off his waist and slowly pulled himself to stand, staggering slightly from the shock.

"Hah! You can barely survive one blow!" Aku laughed tauntingly. "A meager chick such as you only gained authority through blood relation. In a real fight, you could never hold your own."

"You know what they say about cocky old men." Trig scoffed insultingly. "Of course, it would be too inappropriate to say in front of present company."

"Estoy empezando a gustar este chico." The Chupacabra sniggered.

"No one asked for your opinion, beast!" Ikra snapped; the Chupacabra sneered.

"What do you hope to gain by killing me?" Trig questioned aloud. The Greenwing leader had hoped that talking them through would provide him with enough time to form a countermeasure. "The Greenwings don't trust you enough to elect you leader and someone is bound to investigate. We're too far away from the Jade Jungle it look like the monster of the darkness killed me – it'll look very suspicious."

"Smart little hatchling." Ikra said with a hint of malevolence. "But that's the best part of the plan – we want the Greenwings to investigate the death of their leader and his advisor."

"Advisor?" Trig repeated.

"To throw off any suspicion, one of us needs to die at your side." Aku said monotonously. "And Ikra has willingly volunteered to join you. I, however, will be fortunate to survive critically injured; informing our people the Greyfangs have committed a treasonous act of murder on a fellow leader. The other tribes will persecute the Greyfangs and the Greenwing will have no other choice but to elect me as their leader.

"You're insane, you know that?" Trig said disgusted.

"It's nothing personal, really." Aku said coolly, raising his right hand. "Just business."

Given the sign of her comrade, Ikra stepped forward to stand at the Chupacabra's side with a solemn look in her eyes. The beast of the Greyfangs just looked eager and excited, stretching his arms out to withdraw three spines from his forearm. For a moment, Aku seemed hesitant as he stared at the back of his sister's head. His feelings no longer mattered now. With a swift snap of his fingers from the elder's fingers, the Chupacabra gleefully swiped his forearm backwards, slashing across Ikra's face. Trig tried his hardest not to watch, but the sight of Ikra's head falling in two separate directions while the decapitated corpse dropped forward with a squelching thud. The Greenwing leader looked from the oozing corpse back to Aku, shocked to see that the cold elder showed no sympathy for this sister's life.

"One down..." Aku said coolly, raising his hand.

"Uno de ir." The Chupacabra said eagerly.

Trig moved himself into a defensive stance and readied himself as Aku signaled the demonic beast to continue its assault. The Chupacabra dashed ahead when Aku gave the command, crushing the left portion of Ikra's skull under his foot, and twitched both his arms to release the hidden spines. The Greenwing crane ducked low to the ground as the Chupacabra's arms swiped overhead and reached close to his foot for a steel-spiked mace on the ground. Though the weapon was much too heavy for Trig to lift in his current status, the crane used his momentum to swing in a full circle and aim the weapon at his opponent's skull. But as one could have expected, that never works. The Chupacabra was grabbed the mace head in his claws before it could reach it intended target – the weapon shattered under the beast's grip. Taken back by change of event, Trig didn't even react when the Chupacabra kicked his clawed foot against the crane's chest, ripping the front of Trig's robes. The young crane smashed his backside against a steel pipe, denting the structure slightly before falling to the floor.

"Esto es casi demasiado fácil." The Chupacabra laughed darkly. He slowly trended over the Greenwing leader and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, lifting him into the air. "Y ni siquiera he comenzado a luchar en serio."

"I suppose this is farewell, hatchling." Aku said coldly. "You would have done well if you had heeded my word."

"My own word weighs more than yours." Trig said defiantly, lifting his head to glare at the elder. "And even if you do somehow manage to escape me, the Greenwings will hunt you down like the filthy Bassik that you are."

"Hunt me down?" Aku snickered amusingly. "You almost sound like you're going to win."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to roll over and die." Trig stated.

In a split-second of time, the teenaged crane lifted his feet and pressed his heels against the Chupacabra's chest, throwing the Greyfang beast a good distance. Aku's eyes were wide in shock as his hired soldier slammed on a workbench across the Lava Flume, snapping the placement in two and sending tools flying across the floor. Trig flipped backwards in midair and landed safely back on his feet as the Chupacabra slowly regained his composure. The Greenwing leader glared with contempt at the pair of traitors and reached up to the shredded remains of his robe, ripping the remainder from his body. Beneath the cloak, Trig wore a pair of black boots with a golden strip down the center, white gloves with matching bracelets made from the teeth of an unknown beast, and a dirty-brown satchel strapped diagonally across his body. But the most interesting feature of Trig was the small disks that were connected to his forearms. The small machines seemed to be fused with the teenaged leader's skin and were connected by a thin tube that stemmed to two more disks on his shoulders and stretched down his spinal cord. Within the intersecting tube was a white, ooze-like liquid that seemed to glisten at the sudden contact of light.

"So..." Trig said slowly. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

Farther away in the heart of the magma river, echoing cries and thundering shouts were constantly exploding from the Lava Stadium. The swarming crowds were given this joyous right as the Advancement Exam was drawing to a swift conclusion. Only four fighters remained: Ai and Yu, the Wildcat Twins of the Redclaws, Cream the Rabbit of the Bluefins, and Ridel the Cardinal of the Greenwings. The four remaining fighters stood in opposite directions in the center of the Lava Stadium arena – bodies of the unconscious or dead warriors of before were cluttered around them. None of the fighter had moved for close to four minutes and the crowd was growing restless from the break in action. Some people were even breaking into small fights in the stands just to relieve themselves from the tension.

"I really hate the classical staredown." Lia yawned in a bored manner. "I mean, really, what's the point of it?"

"Maybe they're trying to hold off the fight as long as possible until someone gives up." Sira shrugged unknowingly.

"I just think they're damn cowards." Lia groaned exasperatedly. "And where in the Shadow Realm is my fire flakes? I ordered them over ten minutes ago."

"You ordered snacks?" Sira whined childishly. "You should have told me. I could have asked for some crystal candy."

Skrall was tempted to decapitate the two females with his claw, but reasoned with himself that they and Trig were the three youngest of the leaders. Speaking of Trig, the Blackheart leader wondered where he was at the moment. The Blackhearts always have a natural sense of mistrusting creatures outside their own kind and he stared up and down the row of leaders. The younger members were still arguing over food while Friz and Gryz were undisturbed by one of their missing numbers. Although, Skrall didn't thoroughly trust the wide smirk on the Greyfang leader's beak. Back in the arena, The Wildcats Twins edged closer until they were standing at each others side – a tactic Cream and Ridel followed diligently. Both of them knew that Ai and Yu had the advantage of flawless teamwork, making it somewhat impossible for either of their opponents to fight them alone. Cream and Ridel cautiously stood back-to-back against one another, watching in a mesmeric state as the Wildcat Twins overlapped each other, waving their Dao swords in a slow, hypnotic fashion.

"Swirly..." Cream slurred mindlessly.

"Hey, stay focused." Ridel warned, snapping his fingers to break her trance. "They're trying to lull us into a sense of false security..." He stared at the Twin's mesmeric dance, nearly succumbing to their strange power. "I've gotta say, they're good."

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Cream asked worried. "No one has been able to hit tem during the entire match."

"There's gotta be something." Ridel said sternly. "Something that we might have missed."

"Oh, but there is nothing you can do..." Ai began with a gleaming smile.

"When you face against Ai and Yu." Yu finished devilishly.

"Not to be mean or anything." Cream said innocently. "But no one likes a rhymer."

The Wildcat Twins glanced at one another awkwardly – no one really does like rhymers. The sisters shrugged off the comment and nodded their heads, once again silently communicating between them. Ai threw out her arm and her sister grabbed the forearm, twirling her sister in a full circle before slingshooting back at the opponents. Ridel and Cream yelped in surprise of the strike, but regained enough sense to skip off in opposite directions, watching Ai stab her Dao Sword in the space where they once stood. However, this seemed to be the first step in the Wildcat Twin's plan as they noticed Yu flying directly behind her sister. Using her sword as a base, Ai raised her body off the ground and kicked at her sister's heels, launching them to opposite directions. Cream squeaked out of fear and instinctively dropped to the ground on her back, watching Ai's sword pass over only an inch from her nose. The young rabbit finally breathed easy as the kinder of the two sisters completely passed and landed a few feet away, allowing Cream to regain her stance. However, Cream was soon distracted by a sudden cry emerging from the back. Ridel wasn't as lucky as the Bluefin hare and had suffered a major blow to his shoulder delivered by Yu's Dao Sword. Many of the Greenwings winced and hissed as the crimson cardinal dropped to the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder, and Sira seemed on the edge of tears.

"Are you ok?" Cream asked worried.

"I am afraid it's only going to get worse..." Ai started with an apologetic tone.

"Before things get better." Yu finished menacingly.

"Seriously, that's just creepy." Ridel commented, wincing from movement.

Yu just kicked him in the stomach. And while Cream was distracted by the display, the kinder twin dashed over and swiped her foot at the young rabbit, lifting her off the ground and throwing her back. The Bluefin warrior was thrown back at Yu, who grabbed Cream by the back of her head and shoved her face first into the dirt, grinded her fur into the rock. Growling low under his breathe, Ridel gained a second wind and kicked up to his feet, launching himself at the aggressive twin. Unfortunately, Yu saw him coming and simply turned her head and smirked arrogantly to the cardinal. At the moment Ridel swiped his dagger across, the aggressive twin hop clear over the Greenwing warrior, which surprised him enough to leave himself open. That was not the best call. In his moment of distraction, Ai skidded forward and slammed the handle of her Dao Sword into Ridel's chest and threw him back to the ground. Cream was picking herself up from her momentary wipeout – blood and dirt was smeared across her face – and the young rabbit could barely make out Ai standing over Ridel. Cream gripped her hand into the dirt and threw a compacted clod for the twin's face, but Yu landed directly in front of her sister and cut the projectile to pieces.

"Well, I didn't expect that to work." Cream said with some light humor.

"Pathetic." Yu said disgusted. The aggressive twin dug her foot into Ridel's stomach and flipped him over to land close to the Bluefin rabbit. "This whole examination sucks. We haven't even found a decent fighter who could touch us."

"But that just means we're good." Ai commented innocently.

"No, it's means everyone else is crap." Yu sneered.

"This isn't really working out." Ridel groaned as Cream assisted him to stand. "Every time someone tries to dodge or attack them, those two always have a plan in mind. It's like they can reach each other's minds."

"They kinda remind me of Emerl." Cream commented off-topic. "Every time you did something, he always copies you."

"Copy..." Ridel said thoughtfully; a wide grin suddenly stretched across his beak. "Cream, you just gave me an idea."

* * *

Back at the Lava Flumes, the Chupacabra was collecting himself from Trig sudden counter and cocked his head curiously at the device attached to his skin. Aku was just as inquisitive. He has watched Trig for years and has never known the silver crane to possess the power to throw off his mercenary. From what the Greenwing elder remembers, Trig was a weakling in comparison to the other members of his rank and never passed the Advancement Exam before becoming leader. Was this device the reason for his sudden change?

"Lo que el reino de las Sombras es esa cosa?" The Chupacabra quipped.

"I am also interested." Aku said in an indifferent tone. "Where did you find that contraption?"

"Remember when the Greyfangs requested that shipment of _Verbascum__thapsus_ over a year ago?" Trig asked suddenly, stretching his arms out. "During that time when their village was suffering from a sweeping plague?"

"That was during the time when Alabast the Phoenix was leader." Aku nodded stiffly. "Four months before Gryz the Griffin took command of those freaks of unnatural nature. Toxin the Basilisk arrived to request a shipment of our medication to cure his people, but you ultimately denied him on the word of mine and Ikra's."

"Well, that's not the whole story." Trig stated, earning a curious stare from his senior. "As Toxin prepared to leave the next day, I ordered a few men to go back to the Silver Dunes with Toxin to mass produce the cure and deliver it to those who needed it. That was the only way the Greyfangs managed to survive the plague."

"Traitor..." Aku hissed.

"You remember the day when Alabast wanted a private meeting with me?" Trig asked; Aku nodded. "He actually wanted to repay me for my generosity. He knew how terribly I performed in the arena and provided me with this." He gestured to the disks on his hands. "A prototype performance enhancer powered by a recently discovered element called Protodermis. The process was tricky, but the Greyfangs managed to transform it into a harmless substance that makes the user faster, stronger, and smarter."

"And you think this device will help you win?" Aku scoffed.

"No." Trig said confidently. "It's gonna help me kick your ass."

Aku shook his head in disbelief at the assumption and snapped his finger for his hired mercenary to attack. Hissing lightly under his breathe, the Chupacabra once again exposed the spines under his forearms and stampeded ahead on all-fours. In that moment that his opponent made his approach, Trig turned the disk on his right hand, circulating the Protodermis through the silver crane shuddered from the momentary exposure to the unknown element, but was able to center himself enough to focus on his target. It was as if time stood still around. The Chupacabra was only four feet in front of him, seemingly raising his claw to pounce, but was moving ten times slower than normal. Trig took this opportunity and ducked under the Greyfang's arm before swing his leg backwards against the Chupacabra's head. Time resumed its regular phase and the impact of Trig's attack shot the Mexican monster into a steel press. The bloodsucking beast heat-butted the machine, leaving him with a ringing headache, but his left arm landed in the middle of the press as the lid closed over it. Naturally, the Chupacabra screeched hysterically as a burning sensation washed over his arm and swiftly pulled it out, revealing the charcoal-black skin.

"Hijo de puta!" The Chupacabra yelled shrilly. "Usted está tan muerto, proles!"

"Quit you whining!" Aku snarled disdainfully. "Just hurry up and kill him!"

"Go ahead and try." Trig challenged. "I'm already prepared."

With a menacing sneer, the Chupacabra turned and grappled both ends of the steel press that burned his arm, ripping the tool out of the ground. The bloodsucking beast tossed the crafting device across the area – dirt kicked up when bouncing off the ground. But in a surprising upset, Trig captured the steel press on the rebound and lifted it clean over his head before tossing it nonchalantly to his left side. The Chupacabra was pissed off by this point. The Mexican monster exposed his spines once more and jumped forward, performing a cross swipe at the crane's head in midair. Trig smirked at the beast's futile attempt and ducked himself low to the ground as the Chupacabra's attempts, shooting his fist skyward when he was directly overhead. The Chupacabra wheezed hoarsely as the crane's fist dragged itself deep into his abdomen, momentarily losing his ability to breathe. Trig slowly stood up with a victorious grin on his expression and turned his attention to Aku, still lifting the Greyfang mercenary on his fist. Aku was taken back by the turn of event and collapsed backwards on his backside, staring at the Greenwing leader with wide eyes.

"This is what you deserve for underestimating me." Trig said collectively. "Now I am going to give you this one chance to surrender yourself peacefully. If you do, you punishment will be less severe."

"I was doing what was best for the Greenwings." Aku said accusingly. "It will be your ideology that plummets our tribe into turmoil."

"No, it is your narrow mind that harms our people." Trig stated firmly. "Only through understanding and cooperation will all tribes on Areno be able to survive. We need each other."

"You're just as idiotic as your father." Aku glared.

"Y así como muerto."

Trig snapped his attention upwards to discover that the Chupacabra was making his last attempt to complete his mission as he swung back his claw. But it was fruitless. The silver crane released his grip on the beast and lifted his knee into the Chupacabra's chin, thrusting him backwards into the work area. The Greyfang mercenary skidded across the dirt and collided with a workbench, throwing the tools out of placement. The last thing the Chupacabra witness was the silver knife falling over the edge of the bench before plunging deep between his eyes. Trig looked away in remorse before the action was carried out. Even he didn't deserve such a fate. Remembering that all this suffering was caused by the avian elder, Trig set his sights on Aku, who was trying to make his escape. Thinking fast, the silver crane lifted a solid anvil off the ground and performed a spinning kick to shoot the heavy object into the air. Aku was barely a few feet away from freedom when the forging tool dropped on his left leg, fracturing every bone in the limb and forcing him to the ground. The former advisor was so stricken by pain that he failed to notice Trig stepped close to his side until he was lifted into the air by his collar.

"It's time we had a little talk." Trig said seriously, thrusting his elder into the wall. "Starting with your accomplices."

* * *

Back at the Lava Stadium, the Advancement Exam was being put off for several minutes because Ridel and Cream were refusing to fight. The uncommon duo were taking the necessary precautions to avoid contact with the Wildcat Twins by taking a step backwards for every step the sisters took forward. Ai was growing suspicious of their strange actions, but Yu was convinced that they were scared. The kinder sibling was closer on the mark.

"So you understand the plan?" Ridel muttered silently, watching the twins closely.

"Got it." Cream nodded happily. "We'll win for sure."

"Remember, we have to follow every step exactly." Ridel said nervously. "One slip up and we're through."

"Hey, are you wimps done yapping?" Yu shouted rudely. "Cause I'm still ready to kick you asses to the Shadow Realm!"

"Yu, don't be so mean." Ai said tenderly.

"Just look at them." Yu scoffed disrespectfully. "It's a miracle these spineless losers are still standing."

"Now, Cream." Ridel whispered.

"Oh, right." Cream said hesitantly. "Um...Hey! You mother was a hairless bantha-toad!"

"Excuse me!" Ai yelped.

"I am going to turn you into a pair of fuzzy slippers!" Yu snarled.

Cream squeaked fearfully and ducked behind Ridel's leg, but the scarlet cardinal smiled proudly at his partner's performance. Just as they had predicted, Yu grappled her sister's forearm and slingshot her across the stadium. But the Wildcat Twins received the surprise of a lifetime when Ridel grabbed the young hare by her arm and slingshot her in the exact fashion as the sister's. Ai was so stunned by the performance that she left herself open for Cream to head-butted her forehead – the young rabbit was surprisingly resilient. Ai winced from the strike and dropped to the ground, scratching herself on the rocks, and Cream flapped open her ears to catch herself in the wind. The young hare smiled at the aggressive twin that was expected to be behind herself and closed her ears inward to drop back to the ground. While Yu's focus was still on Cream, Ridel skipped over his partner and thrusted both his feet at the aggressive sibling, connecting his heels with her face. Yu was thrown on her back with a miserable thud and her Dao Sword was thrown in a random direction at the same moment Ai regained her composer. However, the kinder twin could not react before Cream suddenly popped into view and grabbed Ai's wrist to sling her over her shoulder, throwing her bodily into her twin sister. The crowd was held in a momentary silence as the events processed through their minds.

"By the Precursors." Isis murmured in the crowd. "They actually managed to bring down the Wildcat Twins. No one under a First-Class warrior has been able to pull it off."

"I told you it was a stupid idea to take them lightly." Kardak clicked humorously. "I see great potential in all of them."

"This match has been going on for eight hours." Glace said impatiently. "This match better end soon because I have more important matters to attend to."

"_Secret _matters?" Storm glared, emphasizing the word.

The frozen hound kept a stiff air of silence, which very much confirmed Storm's theory. Knuckles was watching the match intently with Serena cheering at his side, but Shadow's mind was temporarily distracted by other things. He had noticed that Sonic has been missing for a long while, even by his standards. The Ultimate Life-Form also took note that the four Greyfangs – Amy included – that had occupied the row had vanished somewhere during the middle of the match. Something wasn't right. Back in the arena, Ai and Yu were using each other to stand as they turned against Ridel and Cream, who were standing side-by-side against one another.

"How did you do that?" Ai panted tiredly. "No one other than a highly trained First-Class warrior has ever been able to break our link."

"I really got the idea from a robot I knew." Cream piped; the twin were clueless. "Whenever we fought Emerl or his daddy, they had this ability to copy everyone's moves and use them back."

"We figured that if we follow every step you make," Ridel continued confidently. "We'd throw you off-guard and break your formation, leaving you wide open."

"Well, this fight isn't over!" Yu shouted defiantly. "Not by a long shot!"

Throwing all caution to the wind, the aggressive sister lunged forward with Ridel dashing forward to meet her steps. Yu swiped her right hand for the cardinal's face, but Ridel used his own right hand to capture her palm. The aggressive sibling used the same attack with her left hand, only to meet with the same result and intersecting their arms between them. Yu growled menacingly, but saw some hope when her twin sister kicked off her back with her fist pulled back. Unfortunately for the Wildcat Twins, Cream followed the same pattern and skipped off Ridel's back and into the air. Though she was still worried, Ai willed herself to strike the little hare. But because of Cream rigorous training with Master Tigress, the young warrior slapped away the fist and counteract with a powerful Tiger Fist to the sister's chest. Yu gapped stunningly as her twin was thrown backwards, never realizing that Ridel broke the lock and drived both of his fist's into the aggressive twin's shoulders. The Wildcat Cats flailed backwards across the dirt, catching rocks in the fur, but forced themselves to stand once more with hopes of continuing the match. Their hope was long gone by that time. From the moment their turned their heads back, Ridel and Cream had already taken a running start and skipped forward with their feet thrusted outwards. Their heels made contact with the Wildcat Twin's maw, effectively rendering both warriors unconscious, side-by-side on the ground. Exhausted by the exploits, Cream and Ridel flopped on their backs and panted tiredly.

"Oh, Precursors." Ridel moaned weakly. "I don't think I'll be able to move for the next month."

"If we make it to the next rank," Cream wheezed heavily. "Remind me to kill myself."

"It would seem that the Advancement Exam has finally come to an end!" Lia shouted over the audience cheers. "And what a spectacular end it was! All those who have entered this field of honor do your villages proud! The leaders and myself with discuss our judgments and reveal the result when you return to your villages!"

And with the conclusion of the match, the separate tribes finally scattered to return to their homelands and the five leaders disappeared into a private chamber of the arena. Many of the villagers were down in the arena to collect their charges with the Sonic Heroes and their friends to assist. Ridel was being dragged away by two Storm and Shadow, Kardak and Knuckles volunteered to carry the Wildcat Twin back to the village, and Warren was holding Cream's tired form in his right hand.

"I gotta say, you really impressed me, kid." Warren said in a surprisingly kind tone. "Maybe you're not that bad of a fighter after all."

"Coming from you, that means a lot." Cream smiled happily.

"After that performance like that," Loki said playfully. "There's no doubt in my mind that the four of them are going to make the next rank. We haven't seen anyone fight like that in a long time."

"I can't believe Sonic missed the match." Serena said disappointed. "He should have been here to cheer his friends on."

"It is weird that Sonic wasn't around." Shadow said darkly. "It's even weirder that that Amy and the Greyfangs were also missing from the fight."

"Yeah..." Kardak said slowly. "Where are they?"

Something told them that this day was far from over.

* * *

**Two battles reach their conclusion, but one trouble still remains. Who will be selected to move on to the next rank? What will Trig learn from the traitors? And what is happening between Sonic and Genocide? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	16. Fight Fire with Wind, Part 4

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

**Note: This is the last chapter of the Introduction Saga**

Advancement Exam Arc: Part 4 of 4

Chapter Sixteen: Fight Fire with Wind, Part 4

The scenery opens to the underground caverns beneath the village of the Redclaws within the Crimson Volcano. A single hidden chamber was buried deep below the surface, securing its location from those who would dare to trespass this sanctuary. The area seemed moreover like a hollow pit with an intersecting crossroad hanging fifty feet over a pool of shimmering silver liquid, which was referred to as Protodermis. Resting in the heart of the chamber was a wide metal plate that carried a precious golden flame – its steady embers flourished at the rhythm of a heartbeat. But despite the secrecy used to keep this chamber out of the way, it didn't do much to prevent two hedgehogs from entering. Sonic the Hedgehog was kneeled to the edge of the crossroad, closer to the golden flames, while Genocide stood smirking at the cavern entrance with his halberd in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic growled.

"I was supposed to be here on a mission." Genocide grinned in a sinister manner. "But I suppose I can stop to have a little fun on the way." He tapped the halberd off his shoulder and twirled it around his back. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Sonic."

"You have, have you?" Sonic said cautiously.

"You know what they say: payback is a bitch." Genocide sniggered insanely. "And guess what, she's my bitch!"

"Payback?" Sonic said questionably, standing to move into fighting position. "What are you talking about? As far as I can tell, this is the first time we've ever come face-to-face."

"Aw, that really hurts." Genocide said sadistically, twirling his halberd threateningly. "How could you forget a pretty little face like mine? Then again, you never did pay much attention to anything around you – always running off on some different adventure and whatnot."

"Wait! How do you know that?" Sonic exclaimed stunningly.

"I know everything about you." Genocide grinned viciously. "Your full title of Prince Sonic the Hedgehog, heir to the throne of South Island. Your mother is Queen Aleena, the current matriarch of the island, and your father is Gale the Hedgehog, former the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and current Pirate King. You also have a five year-old brother named Stream the Hedgehog, who for reason took the form of Perfect Chaos during Naga's invasion during the solar eclipse last summer."

"How did you..." Sonic stammered wide-eyed.

"When you were eight years-old, you finally decided to leave the island and explore the world." Genocide continued maliciously. "You used this as a chance to experiment with the unnatural speed that Naga gave you without any limits. It took you four years before you were fully capable of controlling your powers. Along the way, you met Mile "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose. That was also around the time when you met you archenemy, Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik."

"That's enough!" Sonic shouted angrily. "I wanna know how you know everything about me! Who the hell are you?"

"Where's the fun in just telling ya?" Genocide sniggered.

The demonic hedgehog stopped spinning his weapon freely and pressed it against back before charge headlong at his cobalt opponent. Sonic growled dangerously in the back of his throat and stood his ground as sadistic killer of the Greyfangs kicked his feet off the ground and made the attempt of an aerial swipe with his halberd. The cobalt hedgehog effortlessly dodges the attempt strike as he leaned forward, throwing out his shoulder to hook against Genocide's ankle. Taken by this sudden shift, the demonic hedgehog flipped forward unwillingly and tumbled twice before kicking back to his feet. In the time that it took for the murderous Greyfang to regain his stance, Sonic had curled himself into the ball form and spun backwards at him. Unfortunately, Genocide raised the rod of his halberd to ward off the Spin Dash technique and threw the hedgehog back to the edge of the crossroad. Sonic uncurled himself and founding himself literally standing on the edge of life and death – he tried desperately not to look at the pit of Protodermis. Swing his arms like a windmill, the cobalt hedgehog found sweet relief to plant his feet firmly on the ground, shortly before ducking under Genocide's blade. After his first attempt missed, the demonic hedgehog twirled his halberd around to swing the blade backwards. Sonic managed to throw himself to safety in time, but still cringed as the halberd blade dragged across the surface of his back leg – it wasn't deep enough to draw blood. The cobalt hedgehog skidded to a halt in front of the golden fire, staring loathingly as Genocide continued to taunt him with his twirling halberd.

"Getting tired, blue boy." Genocide insulted. "Don't worry; you'll have a nice, long nap very soon."

"You wouldn't be the first to say that." Sonic smirked confidently.

"I can believe that." Genocide stated knowingly "Eggman, Nazo, Metal Sonic, and hundreds of other so-called super villains have tried hundreds of time to kill you off. They pretty much sucked at it."

"If you know so much about me," Sonic grinned determinedly. "Then you oughta know that no one has managed to beat me yet."

"Wow, you must have a short term memory!" Genocide cackled sadistically. "Nazo kicked your furry ass nearly a hundred times, Shadow always gets the best of you, Eggman has outwitted you a few times, and Black Doom even used you as a battery once!"

"That's beside the point." Sonic pouted childishly. "Either way, I can't lose to you."

"Under normal conditions, that would be true." Genocide said confidently, motioning his hand in a circle. "But take a look around you. Were in the middle of a narrow walkway several feet above a pool of potentially lethal chemicals. Even if you are the faster of the two of us, your chances of running your way out of the situation are slim to none."

"_Ooh, he's got a point._" Sonic thought worriedly, taking a second glance at the environment. "_Damn it! This can't be happening! Not even Tails knows all the stuff this walking freaks show knows!_"

"Ready for the next round." Genocide smirked devilishly.

"Always." Sonic glared.

The demonic hedgehog seemed greatly disappointed in his opponent's response – he must have expected Sonic to surrender at that point. But nonetheless, the serial killer of the Greyfangs increased the grip on his signature weapon and lunged forward for a second assault.

* * *

The environment shifts to the lower regions of Crimson Volcano, along the magma river close to the Lava Stadium. With the lively conclusion of the Advancement Exam, most of the local residents and visitors to the Redclaw Tribe had returned to the village above. It was tradition that all six tribes would gather for a celebratory feast to congratulate all those who had participated in the grueling match. But not everyone decided to take part in the festivities. Upon the request of Ridel, shortly after regaining some common sense, the Sonic Heroes and their closest friends had scattered to search for Sonic. As of now, Serena the Swallow was walking along the magma river that the cobalt hedgehog had visited previously to vent out his frustrations. The innocent hatchling was kneeled close to the edge of the river, staring at the bubbling lava with mild interest.

"It's been almost twenty minutes and I still haven't found him." Serena sighed disappointedly, turning her eyes towards the volcano mouth. "I wonder where he could be. It's not like him to be missing for so long."

The tiny swallow finally took a seat on a nearby rock; bring her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them before resting her chin on top. She had been watching Sonic for the past month that she had known the cobalt hero, openly admiring her admiring his performances and often praising him. And every time he would speak confidently to her or just gaze in her direction, Serena would always feel that she was no longer invisible – that someone actually cared. To the young swallow, Sonic was like a rare gust of wind – strong, yet gentle. Serena's flushed at the thought. She couldn't understand it well, but there was just something about the warrior from another dimension that seemed to attract her attention. Now if only she could find him.

"You're insane!"

"Compliments will get you nowhere, blue boy!"

Serena snapped her head with her wide eyes of curiosity. The first voice definitely sounded like Sonic, but she had no clue whom the second person could be. Judging by the depth and tone, they were pretty distant, but close enough to be heard. The question was: where were they? Thankfully, Serena was able to follow the sounds of struggle to the entrance of the underground catacombs and that the fighter vanished into earlier. She leaned against the side wall and cautiously poked her head into the dark cavern, involuntarily shivering from the lack of light. But that wasn't entirely true. Off in the distance, the young swallow could see a small sliver of light radiating at the end of the tunnel. Sonic was definitely inside. Serena thought it would be beneficial to gather her friends first, but the sound of Sonic's painful cries compelled her to go in alone. However, she wasn't alone when she failed to notice the black suited feline dangling on the rocks above.

"Me-ow, what do we have here?" Stealth purred curiously.

* * *

Back in the Protodermis chamber, Sonic and Genocide was momentarily suspended in midair, both holding onto the demonic hedgehog's halberd for dear life. In the few short moment they had initiated the second round, Sonic had sustained a cut lip, a bruise on his left arm and a small cut on his left hip. Genocide's injuries were just as minimal including a black eye, two broken fingers on his right hand, and a sore on his right ankle. The lower portions of Genocide's pants had also been ripped away during the struggle, but Sonic didn't bother to notice. He never had the chance to question why the fur color of the Genocide's legs was so different in contrast to the rest of his body. As gravity finally started to pull them back down to the ground, the demonic hedgehog lifted his leg and thrusted his heels at Sonic's chest, throwing the hedgehog off his weapon. Genocide casually flipped backwards and landed gracefully back to his feet with the halberd secured on his shoulders as Sonic landed on the opposite side of the crossroad – the golden flame stood between them.

"Having fun yet, blue boy?" Genocide sniggered, though panting heavily. "Ready to give up?"

"I thought you knew me better than that." Sonic grinned playfully, wincing from any sudden movements.

"I forgot that you're a stubborn jackass." Genocide chuckled lightly. "No matter how many times I threatened to beat the crap out of ya, you were always playing by your go-with-the-flow attitude. That really pissed me off."

"Really?" Sonic questioned curiously, hoping for more insight on Genocide' identity. "How come?"

"Every time I saw you – wait a minute!" Genocide shouted shockingly, realizing the hedgehog's plot. "I know what you are trying to do and it won't work! I knew all your styles and moves, Sonic the Hedgehog! And that means your little mind tricks aren't going to work on me!"

"You know all my moves, huh?" Sonic said smugly. "Do you know this one?"

The cobalt hedgehog inhaled sharply and exhaled with a gentle poise, bringing his hands together at his right hip in a windmill motion. His hands touched together only by his fingers, leaving an open space between them as he began collecting the blue Chaos Energy between his palms. Genocide instant began to think of Sonic's signature technique – the Sonic Wind – but noticed some distinct differences. In the past, Sonic only needed one hand to perform the attack and the shape of the Chaos Energy was always compacted into a sphere – this one took the form of a free flowing spiral. And before the demonic hedgehog could figure his next move, Sonic thrusted his hands forward, releasing all the gathered energy. Instead of a physical attack, of a sudden gust of wind blew past the golden flames – the flickered slightly – and impacted Genocide with such force that threw him to the back wall. The demonic hedgehog grunted aloud as his back made contact with the stone barrier and slowly slumped to the walkway, groaning painfully. Through his narrowed eyes, Genocide sent a ruthless glare past the flames and to the cobalt hedgehog, who was smirking satisfactorily.

"Did know that one did ya?" Sonic said confidently. "As it turns out, I have a natural affinity for wind techniques, which Lucario has been nice enough to teach me. It's actually kinda ironic."

"You..." Genocide snarled insanely. "You son of a bitch!"

The demonic hedgehog clutched the halberd as he jumped clean over the golden flames – his weapon poised overhead for a critical strike. Sonic did seem bothered in the least. Instead, the cobalt hedgehog threw out both his hands as he began collecting Chaos Energy into both of his open palms – miniature whirlwind formed in each. He waited until the killer of the Greyfangs was a few feet in front before clapping his hands together, forming a powerful gust of wind equal to that of a tornado. Genocide was sent spiraling through the air and was crushed against the wall twenty feet above the walkway, creating a strong imprint of the incident into the rocks. For a single moment it seemed like the demonic hedgehog had lost all consciousness and he slowly ripped from the wall and drifted towards the Protodermis pit. Unfortunately, it never came that easily. At the last second, Genocide's hand shot up and grabbed the ledge of the crossroad, allowing him to pull himself back to safety. The serial killer of the Greyfangs was forced to kneel as he pulled himself back; holding his arms with an expression of equal parts painful and furious.

"Ya ready to give up yet?" Sonic questioned smugly.

"Sonic...?" The cobalt hedgehog jumped slightly and turned on his heels, surprised to find Serena unconsciously stepping forward. "Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sonic said hesitantly, shooting occasional glances to Genocide. "You shouldn't be here."

"But the Advancement Exam is over." Serena muttered worriedly. "Everyone was looking for you, so I thought..."

"Serena, I'll be there in a minute." Sonic said hurriedly. "But first, I gotta..."

"Hey, blue boy!"

The cobalt hedgehog turned at the name, noticing that Genocide had managed to regain her proper footing and held the halberd threateningly. Sonic took a stance and held his hands outwards, ready to use his techniques again if the demonic hedgehog would try for attempt charge. But that wasn't the case. Instead, the killer of the Greyfangs turned the weapon in his hand and threw the halberd across the chamber like a javelin, passing through the flames untouched. Acting on instinct, Sonic dropped to all-fours and allowed the speared weapon to fly overhead, his gaze never wavering from the demon.

"Hah! You missed!" Sonic boasted.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Genocide said sadistically.

Fear ran down the hedgehog's spine. Ever he wouldn't so cold-blooded. But then again, Genocide has proven him time and time again that there was nothing he wouldn't do. And so the cobalt hedgehog turned around as slowly as possible, fearing what he would see in the next instant. It was a nightmare. Serena was lying on her side with his beak slightly open in shock, resting in a pool of crimson liquid escaping through the hole on her shirt. The halberd had been embedded into her chest so deep that it had almost ripped through her back. Sonic instantly forgot the battle at hand and dashed over to Serena's side, ripping the halberd out of her heart and tossing it over the edge. As the cobalt hedgehog lifted the innocent swallow it his arms, he had hoped to once again see the glimmer in her innocent brown eye – they were dark and empty.

"Serena..." Sonic chocked forcefully. "Serena...it's me...Sonic. Please...just say something."

"Aw, the little baby wants his playmate back." Genocide cackled wickedly. "Well, it's time to wake up, blue boy. This isn't a fairy tale – you can't just make a wish and expect her to come back to life. This is the cold and cruel reality of the world. This is the law of Areno – kill or be killed."

"You bastard." Sonic sniffed shortly. He took a moment to replace Serena on the floor, using two fingers to close eye to her make her look like she was sleeping. "She was just a little kid – she didn't do anything to you. From the start, I always thought that you were a sick, twisted, insane son of a bitch. But this goes too far." He swiftly got to his feet with his back turned to the demon, his fist clenched in anger. "You've taken everything away from me...so now...now I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

The last part of Sonic's speech was mixed with a primal roar as he turned on his heels to the demonic hedgehog – his eyes were a piercing-gold and his canines were lengthened. Genocide involuntarily stepped backwards once realizing his costly mistake. There was a reason never to piss off Sonic the Hedgehog. The cobalt hedgehog snarled and grunted with simultaneous anger and pain as his body began to compromise with the hatred surging through him. Sonic dropped to his hands and knees and his once soft fur was dark and ragged, his gloves were ripped to shreds by his exposed nails, and his teeth were sharp enough to tear away at solid steel. With his transformation complete, Sonic the Werehog unleashed a savage roar.

"Oh crap..." Genocide muttered.

"GENOCIDE!" Sonic roared.

The demonic hedgehog braced himself as the enraged Werehog released one more inhumane howl before stampeded across the crossroad. Sonic was so furious that even the golden flames didn't matter and he threw the dish it rest on to the side, throwing it over the edge and towards the Protodermis pool. Genocide raised his arms twice to block incoming swipes from the werehog's claws and ducked under when he closed both hands together for a lethal haymaker. However, Genocide's luck was wearing off fast. Before he could realize what happened next, Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him over the shoulder to slam him back onto the ground. The furious werehog moved to pin his demonic enemy to the ground and brought his fists back to pound the killer of the Greyfang mercilessly. Nine times Sonic the Werehog smashed his large fists into Genocide's chest and finished by grabbed the hedgehog's neck with his left hand before punch his mouth with the right. By that time, Genocide was starting to spit out droplets of his own blood, but he still continued to smile with the same crazed grin.

"Is that all you got?" Genocide said mockingly.

Sonic snarled viciously and raised his hands up for the finishing blow, but the demonic hedgehog wasn't going down that easily. Genocide managed to pull his legs up and pushed his heels against the werehog's chest, throwing him on his back. The snarling beast threw off his daze in an instant and realized that the demonic hedgehog was sitting on his chest – both hands wrapped around the werehog's throat. Sonic was even more pissed off and raised his right hand to close over Genocide's esophagus. It was now a battle of wills and only one would give out. But as predictable as it may seem, the battle could not come to a satisfactory conclusion. The golden flames that had been tossed aside earlier splashed into the Protodermis dismally, diminishing the heat it once resonated. But from the connection, the silver liquid began to bubble and churn before the entire chamber began rattling and the pool expelled spouts of Protodermis. Both Sonic and Genocide were forced to set aside their conflict when the prospect of imminent danger awaited them.

"What's happening?" Sonic growled confused.

"What do you think, dumb-ass?" Genocide snapped. "Because of you, this whole place is about to blow!"

"Then we'll have to settle this some other time." Sonic said lowly.

"For once, I agree." Genocide nodded.

The demonic hedgehog was quick to make his escape for the exit, making sure to step on the werehog's face on the way out. Anger flared in Sonic's chest, but he would have to vent it some other time. Serena's body was in danger and the werehog wouldn't live with himself if anything happened. Using the powers granted to him by the werehog form, Sonic stretched both his arms forward and above, using the length and endurance to slingshot overhead and in front of Genocide. And just in time, too. At the moment the werehog landed at the entrance to the chamber, a monumental geyser of Protodermis erupted throughout the entire chamber, eroding the crossroad and anyone on it. However, that always included Genocide. The Werehog watched with pitiless eyes as the demonic hedgehog was washed away by the flow of silver liquid, struggling to swim his way to safety. But as the hedgehog had said earlier, only those who were chosen would be able to survive. And when the Protodermis finally settled, Genocide never came up.

"Serves him right." Sonic snarled, cradling Serena's body in his arms. "If only I had been faster."

So without a word of the battle or of Genocide, the cobalt hero followed the tunnel back towards the surface – his werehog form diminished with each step.

* * *

By the time he had returned to the magma river, Sonic the Hedgehog stared down at the lifeless vessel in his arms, using every once in his body not to cry. Sonic had seen his share of deaths, but that didn't make it hurt less. Not even the pain he felt around his ankle could compare to the grieving. Without the cobalt hedgehog noticing, a leather whip wrapped around his ankle and pulled back, causing Sonic to fall on his face and dropped Serena's body unceremoniously. The werehog form threatened to return once more as the hedgehog sat up and stared at the intruder. Sonic had never met the Stealth before, but he could already tell that he didn't like her.

"What were you doing in there?" Stealth questioned threateningly, tugging at the whip. "Answer me!"

"None of your business!" Sonic snapped, cutting the rope away from his leg.

"It is my business!" Stealth yelled importantly. "Do you have any idea what you just did? Without the Eternal Flames...!"

"Listen, lady!" Sonic interject.

"What is going on here?"

The hero and the thief were forced to separate from their petty squabble when the Sonic Heroes, their friends, and the five tribal leaders started racing down the pathway from either side. Stealth didn't feel very comfortable with the situation. After all, she was a renowned thief in the Crimson Volcano and had the feeling that Knuckles wasn't very comfortable in her presence. She was going to have some fun with his later. But right now, there were more important matters to deal with. The group suddenly came to a halt on both side of the pathway, taking in the scene before them. Sonic was injured and covered in blood, the Stealth looked ready to claw the hedgehog's eyes out, and Serena's bloody corpse was resting on the ground. Not a very good impression.

"What's going on here?" Lia questioned seriously. "We were in the middle of the feast when we felt a tremor coming from Chamber of the Eternal Flame." Her gaze instantly felt upon Stealth. "Did you have anything to do with this."

"For once, no." Stealth said seriously, pointing to Sonic. "This hedgehog – this monster – just threw the Eternal Flames into the pit!"

"He what?" Lia screamed shrilly. In that instantly, Warren and Knuckles took either side of the jackal and restrained her arms, prevent her from killing the cobalt hero. "Do you realize what you've just done? The Eternal Flames was a sacred artifact that belonged to the Redclaws since the age of the Precursors! That was the legacy of our people!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Sonic snapped at the injustice. "I wasn't the only one in there! If it wasn't for Genocide...!"

"What the Shadow Realm are you going on about?"

The cobalt hedgehog froze in his place – the sound of that particular voice sent an unwilling chill down his spine. Master Gryz and Toxin moved to either side as a blood-red hedgehog treaded amongst the group. Unlike the psychopathic murderer that Sonic faced in the Chamber of the Eternal Flames, this Genocide was perfectly preserved and showed no sign of injury or exhaustion. In fact, he looked like he had face Sonic in a battle to the death. The cobalt hedgehog only stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. And if he had bothered to taken notice, he would have seen Cream with the exact same face.

"But...but that's not right." Sonic gapped shockingly. "Me and Genocide were fighting."

"Genocide has been with us the entire time." Gryz informed sternly; Genocide smirked wickedly. "He was attending to the celebrations when we felt the eruptions. You cannot place blame on my warriors."

"B-b-but..." Sonic stammered.

"You destroyed a sacred artifact and toss the troubles onto another warrior." Lia snarled dangerously, composing herself with a few breathing techniques. "You have disgraced your tribe and those around you. If you have anything to say..."

"I have a few." The group quickly snapped their attention as Trig the Crane walked between Shadow and Ai. "I can vouch for Sonic that his supposed crimes are under false pretenses. He is merely the victim of a greater threat."

"Do explain, little one." Skrall said politely.

"I have recently discovered that Aku and Ikra were the ones responsible for the assassination of my father." Trig informed; a few of the Areno resident murmured amongst themselves. "And today, they were planning to assassinate me as well. For both accounts, they were using a monster that has been hiding in the lower part of the Jade Jungle for several years." His gaze shifted to Gryz momentarily. "Aku informs me that his name was Youtl – a First-Class Greyfang warrior."

"The creature you speak of was banished during Master Alabast's reign." Gryz stated coolly, ignoring the intimidating stares from his peers. "We have no control over his actions nor would we agree to assist in such a matter."

"I would have to disagree." Friz said monotonously, surprising everyone as he stood by Trig's side. "I have many informants and spies within the villages to keep me informed of any traitorous actions from the other tribes. And from a large majority of them, I have learned that the Greyfangs have been seeking people that are willing to betray their village and divulge all of their secrets." His gaze traveled across the leader's faces. "It would seem that Master Gryz is planning something he doesn't want us to know."

"That load of Bantha dung!" Lia scoffed, stepping closer to the griffin. "In the time that I have been leader, Master Gryz has always aided the Redclaws in our times of need. And if you expect me to believe that someone as benevolent as him is willing to desecrate our sacred artifact, you're dead wrong."

"Well, I believe him." Skrall proclaimed, stepping over to join Trig and Friz. "I never had a good feeling around the bird freak and we Blackhearts normally have good instincts."

"What is your decision, Sira?" Trig questioned to the last leader.

The Bluefin dolphin stood in the center of the separated groups, contemplating which one was telling the truth and which of them was lying. She naturally trusted Trig, but was always weary when it came to people like Friz or Skrall. The same feeling could be expressed to Gryz, whom she wanted no part of, but knew Lia to be courageous and trustworthy. She was in a deadlock. Sighing loudly, Sira rubbed her forehead and stared at the surrounding crowd until her gaze finally stopped at her beloved, Ridel the Cardinal. Despite how much she loved the Greenwing warrior, she could make her decision based on her emotions. She needed to be a good leader and make the choice that was beneficial to her people. With that in mind, Sira no longer hesitated as she joined by Lia and Gryz's side, staring down at the trio of leaders across from them.

"It would seem that we have come to a parting of ways." Gryz said, attempting to hide his satisfaction. "I only hope that the next time we meet, we can come to a better understanding.

"Like that's going to happen." Sonic scoffed.

"Who can tell?" Gryz smirked.

And with everything said and down, the leaders of the two separate factions went about their own direction, leading their villagers away from the scene of the greatest conflict. Such a large separation between the six tribe has not been seen in five hundred years since tow two Tribal Wars that divided them. And now, due to the actions of one overemotional hedgehog, it would appear that the villages were spearheading into a third wars. Gryz felt proud at the thought. The Greyfang leader waited until Lia and Sira went off into the own direction to deal with their personal matters before direction his attention to Toxin and Genocide, trying to appear as casual as possible.

"With the Eternal Flames eliminated, we are one step closer to our goal." Gryz informed pleasingly. "When we return to the Silver Dunes, I want you to translate the next tablet straight away, Toxin. We need to stay on schedule."

"Yes, master." Toxin nodded stiffly.

"And I have an important mission for you, too." Gryz proclaimed, turning his beak to the demonic hedgehog. "When their guard has been lowered, I want you to return to the Chamber and retrieve the corpse. It could still hold valuable knowledge for us to use."

"Whatever you say, boss." Genocide shrugged nonchalantly.

"Our time is coming." Gryz proclaimed, chuckling darkly under his breathe. "Soon enough, the Greyfangs will be master of not only me master of Areno, but the rulers of Parasiden as well."

* * *

**A bittersweet victory leads to more confusion and greater grief. Will Sonic's mistake be the starting point for a full-scale war? Will the six tribes learn to reunite? Or will Gryz's unknown plan succeed in the end? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	17. The Search

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

**The first chapter of the Dimension Saga**

Ultimate Master Arc: Part 1 of 6

Chapter Seventeen: The Search

A little rain would be perfect right now.

Being on the desert planet of Areno, the chances of rainfall was nonexistent – no one even knew there was such a thing. For some, the cool droplets from the sky would be praised as a miracle. But Sonic would only see it fit to set the mood. The cobalt hedgehog stood in the heart of the tallest and widest trunk in the Jade Jungle, side-by-side with his friends and allies. Every member of the Greenwing Tribe formed perfect rows with morbid expressions, all wearing a black band on their left arms. Ridel the Cardinal remained stoic at Sonic's right-hand side as it was his duty and discipline as a warrior not to show any emotion during this time. The cobalt hedgehog looked down the long rows of avians all standing in attention – none of them appeared to be grieving as much as the hedgehog himself. Sonic finally lifted his sorrowful eyes and stopped once spotting Trig at the roots of the trunk, wearing a dreary-black cloak in honor of the occasion. In the crane's hands was a small bundle of green cloth, which Sonic knew, with a wretch in his heart, shadowed the body of deceased child.

"Today is a sad day." Trig said monotonously. "For not only have we lost our alliance with three of our brethren tribes, we have also lost one of our own." He stared down at the bundle in his arms. "Serena was innocent and sweet, unfortunate enough to exist in a world where only anger and hate fuels our actions. Though death and plague were abundant and trust was wavering, Serena could always see the good in others. Her death has left its mark on all of us."

"Yeah, right." Sonic scoffed silently, referring to most of the Greenwings.

"Her acts of kindness have shown greater than any before her." Trig continued undisturbed. "And as such, it is my solemn wish that she should be given a place in the tomb of the great leaders of the Greenwing's past and return to soil of the great trees that protect us."

Sonic obviously noticed a few members of the First-Class fidgeting and narrowing their eyes dangerously, but they didn't speak out against their leader. They felt that Serena didn't deserve such a high honor, which only angered the cobalt hedgehog further. Meanwhile, Trig carried the swallow child's concealed corpse to one of the many enlarged branches and gently placed bundle into a hollow opening. The honorable Greenwing leader spent many moments to place Serena's body in comfortable position and bowed his head respectfully when pulling back. Barely a moment afterwards, a loud series of cracks hissed in the atmosphere and Sonic merely watched in astonishment as the hollow grave sealed itself, absorbing Serena's body into its branches. The ceremony had concluded only a few seconds following and the Greenwings went about their usual business, acting as if nothing of significant importance occurred. The only people that stayed behind long enough were Sonic, Trig, and Ridel – all of who were staring at the space where their friend now rested.

"I am terrible sorry for your loss." Trig said suddenly to the duo. "After watching your friends on a number of occasions, the pain slowly becomes bearable, but never truly disappears."

"Don't I know that?" Sonic muttered lowly. "By the way, did you ever figure out what Genocide wanted back at the volcano?"

"I have my most strong-minded warriors interrogating Aku as we speak." Trig answered. "But Aku knows every trick in the book due to his experience during the Second Tribal War – prying the information will not be easy. But from what we can understand, Gryz sent his most elite warrior to blow out the Redclaw's Eternal Flame."

"And because of him, I'm banished from the volcano for life." Sonic grumbled, kicking at a pile of leaves.

"But why would Gryz want to get rid of the Redclaw's greatest treasure?" Ridel asked confused.

"Friz was also suspicious of that." Trig proclaimed. "He wants to confront Aku in person, so we'll be transferring him the Ivory Mountains in a few short days." H directed more of his focus of the cardinal. "Ridel, this will be your first mission to prove your new ranking. You and a small band of Second-Class warriors will deliver Aku safely to them."

"I won't let you down, master." Ridel bowed proudly.

The Greenwing leader made no motion of acknowledgement and turned his back to the duo – his cloak whipping with the breeze. The scarlet cardinal scratched his head in utter confusion, but rightfully guessed that Trig had more important matters to deal with. After all, the Redclaws, Bluefins, and Greyfangs have closed off all connections with the avian tribe, making it more difficult for their own tribe to obtain supplies. Unfortunately, Ridel knew absolutely nothing about diplomacy and preferred to keep it that way – there's no fun in talking. The scarlet cardinal turned to his roommate to express this point, only to find that Sonic wasn't standing at his side. The cobalt hedgehog had moved away from the depressing site, no longer able to look at Serena's unmarked grave, and seated himself on the edge of the wide branches. As he stared down into the darkness of the jungle floor, he was reminded of their previous encounter with the Chupacabra – his hatred for the Greyfangs only grew stronger.

"Hey, you all right, Sonic?" Ridel asked as he approached his friend.

"I've been better." Sonic shrugged absentmindedly. "By the way, congratulations on your promotion. I heard that you, Cream, and the Wildcat Twins were the only ones that made it to Second-Class. I really wish i could have watched – it sounded like one Hell of a fight."

"It was already." Ridel said smugly. However, his attitude swiftly went downhill when witnessing the hedgehog's sour expression. "Listen, I know that you feel bad about being banished from the Volcano, watching Serena die, and possibly throw the whole world into a third Tribal War..."

"Is this going anywhere?" Sonic grimaced.

"I'm getting to that." Ridel stated, taking a seat on the edge. "I'm just saying that everything happens for a reason. The perfect example would be like the Legend of Džungla. One woman loved the world enough that she allowed her body and soul to become a part of Areno. And from her essence, the first seeds were planted and they eventually became the jungle we live in now. Though we don't know why, everything we do has a purpose."

"So you're saying it was Serena's destiny to die?" Sonic scowled.

"Well...I don't really know about that." Ridel shrugged cluelessly; Sonic sweat dropped. "But if there is the possibility of another Tribal War, there must be a reason for it. The last two Tribal Wars were fought because of the differences in culture and ideology, but they always ended the same way: understanding. When great warriors exchange blows, some say you can read the thoughts and emotions of one another – that's how the first Tribal War ended."

"That's why the arenas were made, weren't they?" Sonic asked surprisingly; Ridel smiled and nodded. "They don't fight for items – they're fighting so they can better understand each other." He turned his focus back to the darkness below. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Ridel blinked.

"When I fought Genocide, I felt...weird." Sonic explained slowly. "It was like I was meeting an old friend, but I don't recognize him. I just had the sudden feeling that I knew him for so many years and i should remember who he is."

"Well, that's the least of our worries." Ridel commented, resting backwards. "The fact is that Genocide was with us the whole time while you claimed to have been fighting him with the Eternal Flames. No one besides the echidna believes your story and the facts are pretty much against you. I don't think they're going to forgive any time soon."

"If only there was a way I could be stronger." Sonic said seriously, tightening his fists. "If I was stronger, then I could have stopped Genocide and whatever the Greyfangs are planning."

The scarlet cardinal made no comment against his best friend's speech and continued to stare at the cobalt hedgehog with mild interest. Ridel had only seen the hedgehog at times when he was playing around or making sarcastic remarks behind Aku and Ikra's back – an overall collected attitude. But Ridel had never seen him so serious before. His eyes showed no sign of anger or sorrow, but a powerful flame of determination. Maybe it was possible. Perhaps Sonic could be one of the lucky few that would survive the trails ahead. With an exaggerated groan, Ridel lifted himself back to a sitting position, staring blankly out into the cloudless sky above.

"Well..." Ridel began slowly. "There might be a way."

* * *

The scenery alternates to the farthest northwestern region on the map of Areno and was considered the most dangerous land of all: The Shadow Realm. Just as the name would describe, this region of the desert was concealed the sun entirely in a sea of ominous black clouds, something hardly ever seen on the desert world. The humidity of the atmosphere was surprisingly cooler and plant-life was even more abundant than the Jade Jungle – it was a paradise in the middle of Hell. But by far the greatest attraction in the Shadow Realm was the monolithic mountain range made from unnaturally white stone, easily dwarfing the Ivory Mountains by fifty feet. Compared to everything else Sonic had seen on Areno, it was amazing that such a place could exist. Speaking of whom, the cobalt hedgehog had finally crossed the border to the Shadow Realm, which amazingly converted from sand to evergreen grass on the borderline. Sonic sighed happily at the refreshing air and removed the hood of the dirty-brown cloak he had worn to ward off the desert heat. After running nonstop across the unforgiving desert for six day straight, having only the direction of Ridel and the Blackhearts to follow, the blue hedgehog found sweet relief and plopping into the closest field of flowers.

"Man, they weren't kidding." Sonic panted heavily. "Maybe it would have been better to hitch a ride, even if it is slow."

But the fact of the matter remained: he had made it to the Shadow Realm, home of the Ultimate Master.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"The Ultimate Master?" Sonic repeated cluelessly.

"The single greatest warrior that ever existed." Ridel explained awe-inspiring. "No one knows who he is or where he comes from, but some say that he lived during the time of the Precursors and knows every secret in the universe."

"Are you making this up?" Sonic questioned suspiciously.

"No, this guy is the real deal." Ridel proclaimed seriously. "A long time ago after the First Tribal War, a little kid name Regis accidentally wandered into the Shadow Realm and was never seen again for nine year – most people thought he was dead. Then one day, he returned to his village and battled in the arena, showing skill and power beyond any ordinary fighter – he was god-like. Regis eventually entered the Grand Tournament and succeeded as the greatest warrior in all of Areno."

"And you're saying the Ultimate Master taught him?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"That's what Regis said." Ridel nodded. "After that, hundreds of people tried to find the Ultimate Master and learn from the greatest teacher in the world. Unfortunately, very few succeeded. The six tribes were so desperate to learn the Ultimate Master's secrets that they united for an invasion force into the Shadow Realm. Needless to say, it was the darkest day in Areno."

"They were all killed, weren't they?" Sonic questioned; Ridel nodded solemnly. "So what makes you think that I'm capable of reaching the Ultimate Master when an entire army couldn't?"

"Because the Ultimate Master always accepts those who are dedicated." Ridel proclaimed shyly. "At least, that's what I've heard. From what I understand, the Ultimate Master only had four students in the last five hundred years." Sonic didn't seem convinced. "But if anyone can find him, you can."

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"You better be right about this or your goose is cooked." Sonic wheezed tiredly.

After running longer than any point of his life, Sonic wanted nothing more than to fall back and allow himself to succumb to the sleep he missed during his adventure. But there would be time for that later. The cobalt hedgehog kicked back to his feet and pulled the sandy cloak off, revealing the leather rucksack he carried beneath. After stashing away the protective garment, Sonic took one last chance to look over his cargo. The rucksack contained the green Chaos Emerald, a canteen of water, some fruits and vegetables, a few medicinal herbs and, if needed, a silver dagger. Everything seemed to be on order and the cobalt hedgehog threw the pack over his shoulder, taking in the beauty of his surroundings. If the sky was clear, this scene would have reminded Sonic of his adventure to Little Planet after saving Amy – his heart ached at the thought. But while he was distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice a pair of distorted shadows brushing through the scattered trees of the plain. Sonic trip through the unknown wilderness of the Shadow for the next ten minutes was relatively uneventful, following the dirt path set for him. Though highly unusual for the cobalt hedgehog, Sonic decided to walk the route instead of blazing ahead – you never know what might be waiting for you. Left and right, Sonic passed by field of beautiful flowers and various wildlife from harmless butterflies to powerful stags. Something wasn't right.

"This is a...kinda weird." Sonic muttered awkwardly. "For the secret headquarters of the Ultimate Master, there isn't really much of a defense. You'd think there'd be a trap or two to keep out unwanted guests."

Sonic really needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut. Without much attention from the cobalt hedgehog, his foot snapped an extremely thin wire hidden between the bushes. Sonic ears perked at a sound of a sharp snap and jumped back by a foot, spying a steel-tipped dart as it passed within only an inch of his nose. The speedy warrior skidded to a halt and crouched low to the ground, saving himself from four lethal darts that passed over his head. But it wasn't going to stop there. Though the trees were widely scattered around the area, the detailed trap was prepared for a wide range from each trunk to shoot a downpour of steel-tipped darts for any unwanted guests. Sonic had his work cut out for him. The cobalt hedgehog tucked and rolled forward to narrowly dodge a row of projectiles before kicking up and flipped into the air to avoid a quick pair of lower ranged darts. But while he was still hovering in midair, Sonic spotted a lonely projectile spearheading in a path directly between his eyes. It was one of these times he wished he had the same aerial evasion style as Kumori. Though straining himself to do so, the speedy warrior craned his head backwards and the dart passed over and missed its intended target by just a hair – Sonic felt queasy. With a breath of relief, Sonic finally touched back to the ground virtually unscathed, but that wasn't going to last forever. Another sharp snap reached the hedgehog's ears followed by hundreds of miniscule whistles resonating from above. Sonic snapped his head back and stared with wide eyes at the rainstorm of silver-tipped darts blocking out the skyline.

"That's more like it." Sonic said eagerly.

Though Sonic could have easily dashed away to safety, he believed it would be better to prove his worth to the Ultimate Master in case he was watching. The cobalt hedgehog watched and waited for the lethal projectiles to get closer while collecting large amounts of Chaos Energy in his hands. Adding his newly acquired wind affinity, Sonic turned directly on his heel and twisted around for several loops at a time. The combined power and actions formed a powerful tornado of pure wind around the speedy warrior and captured the army of projectile from the air, redirecting their course in random directions. With the danger passing, Sonic stopped himself with a skid of his shoes, blinking his eyes rapidly to remove the dizziness. He stumbled slightly and nearly tripped over the field of darts stabbing into the dirt, grinning from immense pride.

"Now that was sick." Sonic laughed excitedly. "If the other traps are anything like this, this Ultimate Master guy is definitely worth the trouble."

At the prospect of meeting the greatest fighter in Areno, Sonic zoomed over towards the mountain range, leaving a trail of dust and flying darts in his wake. Unbeknownst to the heroic hedgehog, the two unknown creatures continued to watch him from a distance.

"See, I told you would do it." A chirpy voice said happily.

"Don't get too comfortable." A rough voice proclaimed. "There's a reason why no one survived the invasion."

In the meantime, the speedy warrior had already made it halfway into the Shadow Realm – a mark that vary few have ever made in history. The wide savanna that served as the entrance to the forbidden territory had transformed into an open prairie with nothing for miles except for a sea of green. A wave of nostalgia waved over the cobalt hedgehog as he blazed through the terrain, suddenly reminded of his first adventure in the Green Hill Zone. Why did everything here remind him of Earth? But before he could dive too deep into his history, the ground beneath his feet was blown apart by a tower of flame beneath the grass. It was only good fortune that the sudden seismic shock threw the cobalt hedgehog forward, leaving only the soles of his boots to be singed by the flames. The speedy warrior flopped unceremoniously on his stomach, cautiously pushing to his hands and knees. Then all of a sudden, he felt a blistering sensation stretched across the entire length of his left arm. Looking over to the source, Sonic discovered his entire arm encased in ice along with a small patch of frosty-white grass. Still hissing from the exposure and the drastic temperature change, Sonic kicked at the base of the ice and retrieved his frozen limb. However, he unconsciously took a step backwards and activated yet another trap, this time sending ten thousand volts of electricity through his leg and up his spinal cord. The speedy warrior was instantly backed to his hands and knees, trying to overcome the pain. It was fortunate that he was accustomed to Metal Sonic's techniques, which were much more intense.

"Ok...that was...tense." Sonic panted, carefully bringing himself back to his feet. "What the hell is going on around here? It's like every time I take a step in every direction, something else tries to kill me."

At that instant, and idea struck Sonic – he was grateful that it didn't hurt this time. Using his only working hand to reach into his rucksack, the cobalt hedgehog withdrew the silver dagger he carried for emergencies only. I supposed this counts. Sonic really didn't know what to expect, but if this plan worked, he was about the find out. Holding the tip of the dagger with two fingers, Sonic carefully watched a single patch of grass as he tossed the small weapon with a flick of his wrist. The result was quite unexpected. The moment the tiny dagger touched down, the ground gave way and revealed a hidden pool of venomous-green liquid that dissolved the weapon in second.

"So that's the game, eh?" Sonic smirked smugly. "Setting up hidden mines everywhere so that no one can move an inch without being blown to pieces. And to spice things up, they added something different for each one – I doubt I could run across this thing without losing a leg or two. So..." His grin becomes excessively wider. "We'll just have to bring it up a notch. I just hope I'm not rusty – I haven't used this in a long time."

Taking in a deep breath, the cobalt hedgehog moved his legs apart, crouching slightly, with his fists on either side of him in preparation for the coming event. He closed his eyes with a dream-like expression and focused all his thoughts on the happier moments of his life: The Sonic Heroes, his family reunited, and...Amy's sweet smile. A flame of passion and hope ignited in his heart and spread outwards through his veins until the effects gained a physical appearance. In a flash of golden light, Sonic's fur transformed to a metallic-gold with quills shooting upwards and his eyes becoming a blazing-red. Super Sonic smirked with pride at the success of his transformation, but the real test has yet to come. Seeing as there was only one space left where he hadn't trotted, the golden heroes tentatively raised his foot and took a cautious step forward. Just as he had expected, another trap had been triggered – a geyser of boiling water – but Sonic remained unaffected by the defense. Now knowing that the Ultimate Master's traps no longer affected him, the Super powered hedgehog made a straight shot across the field. He could have flown over the detonators easily, but where's the fun in that? The golden warrior weaved in and out between the field of traps, intentionally triggering them only to laugh at the attempt. He had to admit that the Ultimate Master had some imagination to include a cage of mummified slugs, a group of radioactive pigeons, and Sonic swore he saw five-legged cow with gills that shot lasers from its hooves. Don't ask. In the end though, Sonic had passed the dangerous prairie and stopped at the next level of the Shadow Realm – a forest – and willing dropped his mighty Super Form.

"Well, that was kinda short." Sonic commented, stretching his arms. "I don't usually use the Super Form unless for big battles, but I guess there has to be an exception some time." He took a short glance back at the charred grassland. "This Ultimate Master guy is way serious. It's amazing I didn't die the first three minutes I walked in."

The cobalt hedgehog started feeling a pang of doubt, wondering by what miracle allowed him to make it this far. If he couldn't save a little girl, what chance did he have of making it to the end? Sonic shook his head to clear the thought away. There wasn't time for such morbid questions. As the speedy warrior dashed into the depths of the lively forest, he never realized to small characters hovering over the entrance of the forest level.

"He made it." The kinder voice sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought he was done for."

"I'll admit he is a bit impressive." The darker creature nodded. "But he has only managed to survive so far based on skill and speed. This last obstacle requires a powerful mind to match a powerful body and soul."

"I hope he makes it." The kinder voice said. "After all he's done for us, he deserves this."

"I hope he does, too?" The darker creature replied.

As time passed, Sonic the Hedgehog found himself dashing and dodging between the rows of trunks and shrubs – his aim was for the mountain range. Though the black clouds covered the three suns of Areno, the trees seemed almost unnatural thicker in comparison to the Dark Forest of the Jade Jungle. Sonic half expected to see the Chupacabra pop out any moment and suck his blood. Oddly enough, Sonic noticed that even though he was running at top speed, the mountain range didn't seem to be getting any closer. In fact, he spotted a number of unusual anomalies: the thin branch he snapped two minutes ago, the trunk he scratched, and the small bush on the side he fell into when he first entered the forest. The cobalt hedgehog looked around the surrounding territory in absolute confusion as he began to spot more and more signs of his passing. It was only after taking in the full depths of the environment that Sonic came to a sudden, but not surprising, realization.

"I haven't been moving at all." Sonic groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I've just been pacing in around in one spot the whole time. I've got to admit, this Ultimate Master guy really pulls out all the stops." He stared pacing back and forth with his hand resting thoughtfully on his chin. "All right, Sonic, you've dealt with this kind of freaky unnatural business – you make a living out of it. Ok, now let's think about this. If this Ultimate Master guy wanted to find worthy students, he'd at least give them a chance."

And the cobalt hedgehog sat cross-legged in the middle of the forest path with his arms cross and his head bowed down in intense thought. Based on what he could understand, the last test to reaching the Ultimate Master was to find a way to break the illusion of the forest. Now this was the one thing Sonic was weakest at. The speedy was always the type of person that gets down and dirty, usually leaving the brainwork for smart people like Tails or Wave. But since neither of them was in Areno – and the fact that he was hundreds of miles from any sort of assistance – that option was out. The cobalt hedgehog gripped his quills in a frustrating manner and fell backwards, groaning and whining aloud. Sonic was could do nothing more than stare at the black clouds covering the skyline, wondering if they were a part of the illusion. For some strange reason, the darkness reminded him of his old – well, he can't say friend – Damien and that thought traveled over to the blue jackal that watched over him since birth.

"Now I really wish I had paid attention in class." Sonic mumbled.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Sonic, pay attention." Lucario said sternly. "This is very important."

The cobalt hedgehog muttered a selective group of words under his breath as he sat up properly in the cushion. He and his teacher, Lucario, were sitting on the floor of Sonic's room in the middle of hedgehog's mental training sessions. As the prince of South Island and the next in line for the throne, it was Sonic's duty to have a disciplined mind so that he would not be taken advantage of by the other nations. But as stated before, Sonic wasn't the thinking kind of hedgehog. He knew that it was his duty and destiny to learn all the practices of the royal family, but it just didn't suit well with his personality, something he shared in common with his mother. The former Sonic Hero rested his head against his open palm, staring absentmindedly at the blue jackal sitting across from him.

"I really don't see the big deal, Lucario." Sonic grumbled in a bored manner. "I mean, what are the chances that some guy is just gonna waltz in an hypnotize me into giving up our island? If anything, that sounds like the kind of thing Nazo would do and he's been dead for nine months." He threw his hand behind his head staring at the ceiling. "Besides, if they try anything, I'll just give them a little Super Sonic action!"

"There have been a number of notable names that are capable of bending the mind." Lucario proclaimed in a strict manner. "And that's why you need to be prepared. If you ever encounter someone that will place you under their spell, there are two known methods to breaking the illusion. The first one is the stop the circulation of your internal energy – or Chaos Energy – and then apply an even stronger force to interfere with an opponent's mental control."

"Do I look like Shadow to you?" Sonic grimaced, using his finger to clean his ear.

"Oh, how I wish you were." Lucario said deadpanned, ignoring the vein on the hedgehog's forehead. "I wouldn't expect you to completely control your Chaos Energy as you are incapable of even performing a simple Chaos Control without the use of a Chaos Emerald."

"Hey, I've been practicing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Moving on." Lucario continued. "The second option is through intense pain from an external force. Say if you were under an illusion and had a knife in hand, stabbing yourself would focus your mind at one point ad clear your senses of the illusion. So if you are ever found in such a situation, the second option is always the best choice for you."

"Dude, you are sick." Sonic stated strangely; Lucario sighed heavily.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"This day couldn't get any worse." Sonic grumbled unhappily. "Not only am I fighting for my life, but now I have to think of a way to apologize to the old man – this bites."

Sighing deeply at the prospect of having to make up to his by-the-book teacher, the speedy warrior threw his legs up and kicked forward to stand properly. Lucario had been right about one thing: Sonic was terrible when it came to Chaos Control. His signature technique, the Sonic Wind, is entirely different from normal Chaos Techniques because it is most made from a naturally affinity to the wind, making up for his lack of control. Looks like there was only one option left. Sonic turned his focus left and right through the dark forest, possibly hoping to find some implement to use since he had lost his dagger. Of course, there was always the possibility that nothing he used would be real. When the thought occurred to him, the cobalt hedgehog kicked at the ground, causing his rucksack to shake violently from the movement. But from the rustling, Sonic could feel something poking through the fabric of his pack and reached inside out of curiosity. Surprisingly enough, Sonic withdrew the Chaos Emerald he still carried, becoming very interested at the sharp point at the bottom of the mystical gem. Thank the Highest One that Knuckles wasn't around or he would throttle the hedgehog for what he was about to do next. He removed the glove on his left and rested it firmly against the ground, holding the Chaos Emerald high above his head.

"This is going to hurt like hell." Sonic said timidly. "It better be worth it."

Not wanting to watch himself inflicting self-pain, Sonic pushed his eyes shut before gripping the mystic gem and bring it down with all his might. The hedgehog winced and bravely resisted the urge to moan when feeling the pointed end of the Chaos Emerald pierce through his tough skin, drawing a sensible amount of blood to the surface. Sonic panted heavily and instinctively threw his bleeding hand closer to himself, dropping the Chaos Emerald at his feet. He was wrong about one thing though: it didn't hurt like hell – it was much worse. If Knuckles were here, he would probably say that the Chaos Emerald was paying him back for his stupidity. What would you expect that watched a giant rock his whole life? After managing to control his breathing pattern and numbing the pain with a wet leaf from his rucksack, the speedy warrior remembered why he had stabbed himself and finally opened his heavy eyelids. The trick had worked. Instead of being surrounded by a thick canopy of dark trees, Sonic was sitting at the base of the once-distant mountain range directly in front of a cavernous opening in the rock.

"Well...that wasn't...so bad." Sonic chuckled feebly, collecting himself and the Chaos Emerald. "Despite the fact that I nearly not beaten half to death on the way over here, I finally made it to the Ultimate Master's hiding place."

"Well, not exactly."

"AAH!" Sonic screamed shrilly, jumping and spinning to face the newcomer. "AAH – oh, it's only you, Chip." He lowered his head and sighed out of relief; then he did a double take. "Chip?"

"Hi, Sonic!" Chip waved happily.

The speedy warrior couldn't believe his eyes. It's been over a year since their last meeting at the Earth's core, but Sonic was once again seeing his old friend, Light Gaia – or Chip, as he's nicknamed. But instead of the monumental white dragon, Chip had taken the form he had occupied when he lost his memory during the Black Arm's invasion. He was in the shape of a small reddish-brown mutt with light-blue fairy wings and the same loved smile stretched across his face. Unable to contain himself any longer, the Dragon of Rebirth swooped down and embraced Sonic's larger frame, which he was only too glad to return. After all the crap he put the little guy through during the whole Dark Gaia incident, it the least he could do.

"Sonic, you finally made it!" Chip shouted happily, pulling away. "I'd thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here, pal." Sonic smiled in return. Suddenly, an idea popped into his hedgehog brain. "Hold on a minute, I've got a little present for ya." He rustled through his mess of quills, leaving the fairy pup hovering in suspense. After digging around, the hedgehog smiled and presented a small stone bracelet with a single jade opal. "I think this belongs to you."

"My necklace!" Chip exclaimed overjoyed, taking the delicate treasure. "I can't believe you kept it all this time!"

"I never let it out of my sight." Sonic proclaimed with pride. "You were one of the best friends a hedgehog could ever have. I wanted to have something so that I could remember you forever."

"Sonic..." Chip sniffed tearfully.

"Aw, how sweet." A new voice said sarcastically. "It's actually kinda disturbing though."

Drawn by natural curiosity, Sonic craned his head to the left and gazed over his fairy friend's shoulder to the newest character in his adventures. The creature seemed to resemble Chip in many ways except that his fur was jet-black, two exposed fangs, bat-like wings, and a stone necklace with a blood-red opal. Beside the obvious distinctions, one would think that Chip and the new guy were twins. That thought seemed to give Sonic the general idea.

"Let me guess." Sonic smirked, crossing his arms in a smug manner. "Dark Gaia?"

"How'd you know?" Chip asked in amazement.

"Uh...animal magnetism." Sonic said jokingly.

"Laugh while you can, Gaia Warrior of Darkness." Dark Gaia sniggered darkly, floating close to the hedgehog's face. "You may think that you have taken victory from the Ultimate Master, but there are still plenty of other challenges waiting for you."

"Are you serious?" Sonic screamed.

"The Ultimate Master has been waiting for you, Sonic." Chip said unusually formal. "He's been watching your progress ever since you arrived on Areno and has taken careful consideration to your abilities. You might be one of the lucky few that could train under him."

"So why are you guys here?" Sonic asked curiously.

"The Ultimate Master called us through the void." Dark Gaia answered, floating upside-down. "You see, every warrior that makes it this far is given a spiritual guide to support them through the upcoming trials. He felt it was better if we were to be your guides during these...painful tests."

"And what exactly are these...painful test." Sonic asked worried.

"We...don't actually know." Chip said sheepishly; Sonic facefaulted. "But there's someone inside waiting for you. He said he'll explain everything."

"And somehow, I don't think I'm going to like this." Sonic mumbled.

Obviously ignoring the hedgehog heroes, commented, the Gaia Brother drifted forward into the cavernous entrance of the mountain with Sonic the Hedgehog stepping behind.

* * *

The scene alternates to the Silver Dunes within the Greyfang's factory-like environment as the warrior were hard at work performing the life duties. With the knowledge of having the alliance of the Redclaws and Bluefins – two of the major factors – the mythical tribe had advanced their efforts considerably. But while the warrior above ground prepare themselves to take advantage of the situation, the true story takes place hundreds of miles beneath the unsuspecting village, relatively close to the smoldering core of the world. Gryz was kneeling in the center of an overwhelming chamber that was mostly empty with the exception of a strange gateway made from white gemstones. A fascinated mural was painted on the surface of the doorway depicting of a faceless god closing his hands around a small circular indent in the wall and a few words in an ancient language carved at the base. Master Gryz only continued to stare at the beauty of the gateway until footsteps echoed from the stairway behind – Toxin had returned.

"You were right, master." Toxin proclaimed, bowing respectfully. "By destroying the Eternal Flames that belonged to the Redclaws, the second door has opened and we are working to translate the scribe on the third door. Based on what we know so far, we believe the next item may be of Greyfang origin."

"That should make thing a little less troublesome." Gryz said emotionlessly. "And what is the status on Genocide."

"I have already set a small squadron to recover his corpse." Toxin responded impassively. "The Redclaws are under the impression that they are collecting the adamantium alloy we requested, which provides the perfect cover-up."

"Excellent work as always, Toxin." Gryz nodded. "That will be all for now, but be sure to keep a look out for the blue hedgehog. The Greenwings and Whitetails are already suspicious and we don't need the likes of him destroying everything we've worked for."

The venomous basilisk made no vocal comment and bowed slowly to the Greyfang leader before turning back to the stairway. Gryz watched and waited until his most loyal servant disappeared into the darkness before turning back to the unknown gateway. Gryz has been plotting and scheming for several years, even before Master Alabast's reign, and all the pieces were finally coming together. None of this would have been possible if it wasn't for those so-called "Heroes" and Genocide's knowledge of their strengths and weaknesses. The sly griffin had planned for Sonic to take the blame for the Eternal Flames being snuffed out, but there was one flaw: he survived. With the hedgehog still remaining alive, he was one step closer to figuring out the true motives behind the Greyfangs movements – a motive the villagers themselves didn't know about. And while the Greyfang leader contemplated on how to correct his mistake, a sudden whistle pierced his ears and his mind became overwhelming strained, nearly forcing him to the ground

"I know the hedgehog is trouble and I will do everything I can to stop him." Gryz said weakly; the whistled returned in a faster pitch. "I understand that he has proven to be a powerful foe when he defeated Genocide, but I still this you are overestimating his abil – AAH!" The whistling returned in a frequency so intense that it caused him to collapse to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. "All right...we'll find him. Whatever you wish...my master."

* * *

**A journey to the next level of power begins! Will Sonic be able to pass the trails set by the Ultimate Master? What is the true purpose behind Light and Dark Gaia's summons? And who is this creature that Gryz calls master? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	18. Test of Courage

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Ultimate Master Arc: Part 2 of 6

? © 20th Century Fox

Chapter Eighteen: Test of Courage

The scene opens to the farthest corner of Areno's map and most forbidden territory in the world: The Shadow Realm. Where countless armies had failed, Sonic was able to successfully traverse the minefields of traps and illusions set by the legendary Ultimate Master. The cobalt hedgehog was barely able to pass with his head still attached before reuniting with some old friends – or in Dark Gaia's case, ally. At the present moment, Sonic was walking in step behind the Gaia Brothers and they followed the stairway that lead further into the undiscovered passage hidden inside the Shadow Realm mountain range. Chip and Sonic were hanging back during the trip, catching up on old times, while the more menacing twin floated ahead to guide through the stairway – there were a lot of steps.

"So you've just been sleep for the last sixteen months?" Sonic asked with his hands behind his head; Chip nodded. "That sounds boring. Then again, it can't be worse than studying trigonometry with a stuffy teaching back home." A ghost of a smile crossed his expression. "Stream thought the same thing and made class a little more...exciting."

"Did he drown him?" Dark Gaia asked hopefully.

"Wha – NO!" Sonic exclaimed horrifically. "He just flooded the classroom on a few occasions and we used the desks as surf boards. Oh man, it's a good thing mom loves surfing."

"Pity." Dark Gaia commented.

"We haven't just been sleeping, Sonic." Chip stated, bringing the subject back. "Since we are...uh, used to be a part of the Earth, we've been watching your progress for a while. My brother and I wanted to help you when Zeenint wanted to destroy the planet and when Nazo took over the Master Emerald, but we knew you could handle it."

"And besides that, it wasn't our place to interfere." Dark Gaia said.

"Nice to know you care." Sonic said jokingly.

The more menacing-looking twin rolled his eyes, but Chip knew he was a softy. After climbing four thousand and thirty-six steps – Sonic counted them – the new trio stopped in front of an archway at the top of the stairs. Sonic groaned inwardly, Chip chattered fearfully, and Dark Gaia remained impassive at the unusual design of the entrance. It looked like a culmination of skulls and spinal cords of various creatures, both known and unknown, placed at even distributions to prevent the structure from collapsing. One of them looked eerily similar to a human skull. The cobalt hedgehog passed his gaze over the disturbing archway, unconsciously memorizing each feature, and located a small black square high above the center and secured by two spinal cords. The sign seemed to be marked in red ink – Sonic had a suspicion that it was blood – but the language was composed of dashes, making illegible for the hedgehog.

"Any clue what it says?" Sonic asked, referring to the sign.

"It says: 'Test of Courage'." Chip answered worriedly. "Discover your true fear'. That sounds pretty bad."

"So, what, am I just gonna be thrown into a snake pit or have to swim a lake?" Sonic asked cluelessly. "And maybe worse – maybe the Ultimate Master managed to sneak Reactor in here, too." The hedgehog thought about it for a moment and shivered violently. "I really hope that's not the case."

"The Ultimate Master wouldn't make a test that simple." Dark Gaia proclaimed severely. "Everything has a double meaning."

The confident hedgehog waved his hand lazily at the suggestion as he walked through the archway, much to the annoyance of the darker force. Chip was at Sonic's shoulder when they entered the testing field and gasped in awe at the surroundings. It was like being back outside again. The cavern was unbelievably large enough to fit a lengthy forest inside and the roof was removed to reveal the dark clouds blotting out the sunlight. The trees swayed in the nonexistent wind flow, fireflies blinked in and out over the grass, and a small trickling sound alerted Sonic of a small stream nearby. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides the fact there was a forest inside a mountain. But there was something about his surrounding that didn't settle with the cobalt hedgehog – the air was too thick and stale. While the Gaia Twins settled themselves on a nearby bush, looking deeper into the terrain, Sonic approached a deep-rooted tree and placed his hand against the trunk. The air was much more pungent from this point.

"Whoa, it's big!" Chip yelled excitedly. "Whaddya think's in here?"

"Maybe it's some kind of natural habitat." Dark Gaia shrugged.

"This is no habitat." Sonic said seriously, turning his gaze upwards. "This is a game reserve."

"What makes ya say that?" Chip asked curiously.

The cobalt hedgehog refused to answer and pounded his fist into the trunk, causing the tree to shake violently. What happened next made the Dragon of Rebirth regret his question. Following Sonic's outburst, the tree branches swiveled away as sixteen different body dropped into view, suspended by thin wires. What made the fact that there were over a dozen corpses were suspended in midair was that all their skin had been skillfully removed, leaving them as bloody-red mass of muscle and tissue. Due to his experience during the Dark War, this type of situation didn't disturb the hedgehog as he looked through the assorted masses, noticing some distinguished features. He could make out a few of them: Two bats, three scorpions, a coyote, a komodo dragon, a falcon, a leopard, and seven more that couldn't be recognized. Whoever performed such a savage ritual obviously had years of experience – there wasn't a single follicle of skin left.

"I gotta say, that is equally impressive and disturbing." Dark Gaia said with a thin smile. "And...why would anyone want to skin someone and then hang them up in the middle of nowhere?"

"They're trophies." Sonic answered seriously, looking left and right. "I've heard that some savage tribes back on Earth kill their prey and hang their skin as trophies to make themselves recognized and feared. Whoever kills the most is often revered as the strongest of the tribe and made leader."

"How do you know this?" Chip asked curiously.

"My dad ran into a tribe back on Pelagosto." Sonic shrugged. "If there's a chance that the guy who did this is still around, we can't afford to stand still for too long. Let's get moving."

The cobalt hedgehog cautiously treaded into the aforementioned game reserve with Dark Gaia hovering over his shoulder and his delicate twin literally at Sonic's heels. It was hard for him to move anywhere with a half-pint mutt clinging to his leg. But unbeknownst to any of the heroes, the trees swayed unnoticeably from sudden motion. The leaves blocking the view were gently brushed aside without attracting the attention of its prey. Whatever the creature was, its vision was shown at a dark spectrum of green features, seeing only the shapes of objects in the secluded darkness. Its vision shifted through the spectrum to an orange-yellow atmosphere, allowing the hunter to see three masses of heat as opposed to the cold environment. It could barely understand their words, but its heightened senses caught everyone.

"_Let's get moving._" The hunter repeated electronically.

The hunter purred and clicked animatedly – a sudden flash of yellow eyes glistened in the dark before fading. Meanwhile, Sonic was leading his spiritual guides – and he used the term lightly – through the unpredictable safari of the forest cavern. His father had always told him about trophy hunters that skinned humans, but Sonic had always believed the idea to be another one of his father's exaggerations. This is one of the rare times he wasn't lying. And according to Gale's stories, the Pirate King had encountered two men that have seen similar occurrences: a task force soldier in Guatemala and a police officer in Los Angeles. Sonic really wishes he would learn to listen to his elders. Knowing what he was going up against would be real helpful in the current situation. Dark Gaia and Chip were currently hanging on the hedgehog's shoulders for security as their leading warrior pushed aside a wall of branches in their path.

"So how are we supposed to get out of here?" Chip asked hopefully.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sonic groaned. "I thought you two were supposed to be the guides."

"We're _spiritual_ guides." Dark Gaia corrected lazily. "We're supposed to provide you with moral support or something. Quite frankly, I'm just amazed that you even made it past the first trap."

"You really suck at your job." Sonic commented dryly.

"I know." Dark Gaia shrugged.

"This is supposed to be the test of courage." Chip said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against his chin. "When do you think it's supposed to start?"

Sonic opened his mouth to answer, but his attention was redirected by a sharp snap. Like the first moment he entered the Shadow Realm, a secret wire was placed in his path and his oversized feet managed to spring it. The thin thread disappeared into the bushes and a series of sudden _twangs _filled the atmosphere. The cobalt hedgehog instantly jumped back by at least an inch before a bronze, telescopic spear passed his line of vision and stabbed into the trunk on his right. Shortly after Sonic regained his stance, he grabbed both of the Gaia Twins by the scuff of their necks and tossed them skyward while bending backwards. A second spear just barely brushed against his neck and a third projectile glided close to the leaf-strewn ground, narrowly stabbing the hedgehog's ankles before he pulled them up. Sonic pushed his hands against the ground and propelled himself to flip backwards, twisting himself around to avoid two more flying spears whizzing past on either side of him. The cobalt hedgehog landed properly on his feet and, with a breath of sweet relief, learned that the trap had expended all of its artillery. As Sonic edged closer to the weapons stabbed into the trees, the Gaia Twins drifted loftily a few feet above his head.

"Well, that was exciting." Chip smiled shakily.

"That was way too close for comfort." Sonic said carefully, ripping the closest spear free. Much to his surprise, the weapon retracted from both ends to a more compact carrying tool. "Ok, this is really weird. I've seen a lot of advanced tools back on Earth, but nothing like this before. I don't even think technology like this will be around for another hundred years."

"Whoever we're dealing with has some interesting toys." Dark Gaia commented eagerly.

"And he's a serious predator." Sonic stated, turning to the twins. "If it wasn't for my speed, we would have been killed before we could even blink. Just one small mistake and we'll be three more trophies for his collection."

"I don't like that." Chip whimpered, suddenly shifting to curiosity. "Hey, Sonic, how long have you had the glowy thingy?"

"Glowy thingy?" Sonic repeated confused.

The cobalt hedgehog followed the fairy-dog's line of vision and stopped at the three glowing-red circles over his left ribcage. It didn't take a genius to know what they meant. The speed warrior grinded his heels into the damp dirt and suddenly jumped aside as a pulse of vibrant-blue plasma energy ripped through the treetops, incineration everything it touched. While still gliding in midair, Sonic pulled the retracted spear over his shoulder and propelled the weapon into the canopy. The satisfying sound of clashing metal and electrical damage filled the hedgehog's ears before he fell roughly on his side. Chip and Dark Gaia were moving to help their comrade, but Sonic had already kicked back to his feet and made a dash for the branches before they could even come close. The speed warrior flipped forward after kicking off from a nearby trunk and stopped on the branch he was certain the blast came from. The predator that attacked him was nowhere to be found and instead left his spear stabbed into the hollow base of the tree – two wires were pierced at the end.

"You find anything?" Chip asked as Sonic dropped down with the spear in hand.

"No, he got away." Sonic shook disappointedly. "But I managed to at least destroy one of his weapons." He brushed a hand over the new weapon he acquired, jumping slightly when the spear returned to full height. "I don't know how much I managed to do to the guy, but I'm not waiting to find out."

Neither of the Gaia Twins wanted to argue with their attendant and glided on either side of the speed warrior as he made his way through the forest, using the spear to remove any obstructions. The predator clicked interestingly as his thermal vision followed them until they were at a safe distance. He was safe to drop his cloak. With a single thought, his chameleon cloak was dropped and the predator leaned against the tree as an extra precaution. The predator was roughly a foot taller than an adult human male with sickly-yellow skin, solid-black dreads in the back of its head, and lengthy nails on its hands and feet. The creature's attire consisted of black bands on its arms and legs, metallic armor covering its shins, wrists, and crotch, a thin belt with various tools, black-wire netting across its chest, a small compartment attached to its left arm, and a small rifle connected to its left shoulder. But by far its more interesting feature was the silver mask covering the predator's face. Looking to its shoulder, the predator found its shoulder rifle broken by the hedgehog's wild shot and was ripped down the middle. Finding the device useless, the hunter ripped the defective device off its shoulder and tossed it into the deep grass. The predator clicked and hissed, following the intruder's trail through the vision its mask provided.

"_You find anything..._" The predator recorded electronically. "_No, he got away – got away._"

* * *

"I'm tired." Chip whined, leaning against the hedgehog's shoulder.

"How can you be tired?" Sonic questioned strangely. "I'm the one doing all the work here."

"I'm hungry." Dark Gaia grumbled.

Sonic remembered why he hated them during the werehog fiasco. They had only escaped with their lives ten minutes ago and the two mutts were already working on the hedgehog's last nerve. But that was besides the point. Sonic had to assume that since that the since towering wall of the cavern was getting closer, that would only mean that we was near the exit. Though the prospect of passing his first test improved Sonic's attitude, he was still confused at the reason why this was called the Test of Courage. So far, the only trouble he has come across is a veteran predator that was skilled enough to kill him at a moments notice. But he wasn't afraid of him. Sonic had faced death before and he wasn't scared of dying. So what was the purpose of this test? While the speedy warrior pondered this, he used his newly acquired spear to cleave a wall of moss blocking his path, finally reaching the end of the game reserve. The forest was behind them and all that remained was a small stream separating them from the tunnel on the other end. Sonic dropped back on his furry butt and moaned with sweet relief.

"Finally." Sonic sighed.

"There it is!" Chip yelled excitedly; his weariness forgotten. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be."

"A hunter doesn't surrender his prey without a fight." Dark Gaia proclaimed wisely.

"Aw, you're just paranoid." Chip said encouragingly.

"He's right, ya know." Sonic nodded, leaning against the spear. "He won't let us out of here that easily. It wouldn't surprise me if he was already..."

The Gaia Twins never learned what their Predator was doing when Sonic suddenly stopped himself in mid-sentence. A quick succession of snapping twigs came from the background, attracting the attention of the cobalt hedgehog and his floating spirit guides. From the shadows of the forest came a palm-sized silver discus with radiant-red trim around the edges. The weapon might not look menacing, but there was no telling what kind of technology the Predator had at its disposal. The speed warrior quickly dodge rolled to the right as the discus passed by, gripping his new spear weapon when gaining proper footing. The hunter was hiding somewhere in the woods, but where?

"Sonic, behind you!" Chip yelled.

"Eh?"

The cobalt hedgehog barely had enough time to look over his shoulder and drop to the ground before the flying disc twirled over his head again, barely clipping his quills. Four small strands of blue fur passed over Sonic's field of vision to tell how sharp the weapon was. And by great misfortune, the disc curved around the tree trunks with accurate direction and made its way back to the speed warrior. Sonic pushed his hands against the mossy grass below him to throw himself a few feet into the air, barely providing enough room for the disc to pass under him – it did cut his bootstrap, however. With barely enough time to drop back on all-fours, Sonic rolled to his left and narrowly avoided being cut in half by the disc, which created a deep scar in the ground when passing. Sonic was starting to get annoyed. After successfully learning how to work the weapon, Sonic returned the Combi-Staff – named for the markings on the base – to full height and positioned himself as the disc came around for another pass. The Greenwing warrior gripped the base of the Combi-Staff with both hands and waited patiently as the smartdisc glided over the grass – Chip was covering his eyes. Suddenly alert, the cobalt hedgehog flipped forward into the air as the disc passed under his feet, stabbing the Combi-Staff back to the ground. The smartdisc was successfully disarmed as the metal from the Combi-Staff speared the weapon through the center – electrical sparks clicked pathetically.

"Well, that's one way to get the heart pumping." Sonic commented, pulling his weapon away.

"You see!" Dark Gaia shouted in a superior manner, pointing to his brother. "I told you he wasn't going to let us go that easily! And you said I was paranoid!"

"Can we just leave now?" Chip whimpered. "That guy looks scary."

"What guy?" Sonic asked; his brow raised.

The softer twin couldn't form a full sentence because he was stammering too much and instead pointed a shaking hand to the mouth of the forest. Still very much confused, Sonic and Dark Gaia followed his hand. The cobalt hedgehog nearly jumped out of his fur when finding the Predator towering menacingly over the warrior – he was easily twice Sonic's size and had five times more muscle mass. Sonic was certain that he would have died at any given point before Chip had pointed him out, but he was still very much alive. This Predator clearly had some code of honor not to stab the hedgehog while his back was turned. This allowed Sonic the perfect opportunity to jump back – he was standing in the stream – and threw the Combi-Staff in front for defensive purposes. The Predator remained idle and clicked calmly behind its mask.

"Wow, you are one creepy mother..." Dark Gaia began.

"Censorship!" Chip exclaimed, throwing a hand over his brother's mouth.

"So you're the guy that's been trying to kill us, huh?" Sonic smirked confidently, twirling the Combi-Staff in his hands. "Ya know, I thought I had something to worry about. But now that you're not sneaking around, think you can still handle me?"

The Predator purred diligently behind its mask before its swift hands reached for parallel weapons in its belt. The hunter withdrew a pair of jet-black shuriken with eight retractable blades, slashed them across the air, and replaced them in less than a minute. Sonic was still twirling the Combi-Staff in his hands when the weapon suddenly shattered into nine separate pieces, all drifting down the current of the stream. The speed warrior was staring at his empty palms for one moment with wide eyes before slowly gazing up to the Predator – the hunter returned his gaze.

"Ya know, violence never solves anything." Sonic said nervously.

The Predator didn't wait for his excuses and snapped its right hand, summoning a pair of six inch serrated blades from his wrist. He wasn't in the mood for talking. Chirping violently, the Predator swiped his wrist blade across the air, which Sonic narrowly dodged by rolling forward. As soon as the speed warrior turned back to his feet, he propelled himself into the air and twisted around for a powerful spinning kick to the hunter's head. But the Predator's experience clearly outclassed his own. The masked hunter threw its free hand back and successfully blocked the kick, throwing the hedgehog back into the stream. Sonic sputtered wildly went landing face first into the water until he caught the Predator's reflecting standing over him with its wrist blade held high. The cobalt hedgehog swiftly tucked into his ball form and allowed the current to carry him away and avoid being skewered by the serrated blades. Once reached a safe distance away, Sonic uncurled and grabbed the nearest object – in this case: a rock – and tossed it at the Predator's face. Unexpectedly enough, the piece of gravel managed to smash against the right lens of the Predator's mask, cracking the glass of its visor. From the Predator's point of view, the screen of his mask was filled with static for a long moment before finally settling, leaving only a large crack to obstruct its view. This was the opportunity Sonic had been looking for. While the masked hunter was distracted, the speedy warrior threw himself into the air and curled inward to perform his famous homing attack. But would you really expect that to work? With agility beyond anything Sonic could compare to, the Predator dropped back and performed a strong windmill that threw the hedgehog back into the trees. When the cobalt warrior dropped from the canopy, he was trapped in a thick layer of vines.

"Ok, that hurt." Sonic moaned.

The Predator clicked with diligently as it made its approach on the struggling hedgehog with its blade across its chest. Despite the speed warriors best efforts, his struggling only made the tangles worse. The Predator loomed over the unnerving hedgehog with its wrist blades tipped close to his neckline. Just one wrong move...and it was over.

"Hey, freak face!" The Predator looked, receiving a carp in the face. Dark Gaia was floating over the stream with two more fish in hand. "You think you're so tough! Why not take on someone that actually knows what he's doing?"

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed insulted.

"Saving your life here!" Dark Gaia shouted.

After receiving two more fish to the face, the Predator was just annoyed at this point. Ignoring the confined hedgehog, the mask hunter turned and charged for the winged mutt, slashing its blades across the air. While Dark Gaia was successfully dodging for his life, Chip had managed to sneak past the Predator's vision and was assisting Sonic by gnawing at the vines.

"Blegh!" Chip blanched. "This is nasty."

"Pretend it's chocolate." Sonic grunted impatiently.

"Hmm...Chocolate." Chip said heavenly.

The little fairy-dog had no problems after that. While Dark Gaia tried to fly away to safety, the Predator made itself known as a natural climber as it used the flat surface of the cavern wall to chase after him. Kicking off the stone structure, the masked hunter glided across the air and successfully nabbed the Dragon of Destruction by his bat wings and brought him back to the ground. The Predator forcefully shoved Dark Gaia's face into the dirt and instead of using his wrist blade to finish the job, he withdrew the eight-bladed shuriken. The masked hunter pressed the black blades against the mutt's spinal cord, threatening to draw blood when...

"**Sonic Wind!**"

The Predator had become so distracted by his newest trophy that he failed to realize the hedgehog's escape. The cobalt hedgehog in question had lunged forward with his palm out in front, holding a mass of blue Chaos Energy compressed into a sphere. Before the masked hunter could be given the opportunity to attack, Sonic's special technique slammed into the Predator's mask, releasing a loud series of creaks to vibrate against the atmosphere. The once-invincible hunter was sent flailing across the dirt and thrashed its shoulder into the nearby trees before dropping limply into the grass.

"And stay down!" Sonic shouted victoriously.

"You know, that was really stupid." Chip commented, helping his brother up. "Of all the things you could have use, you chose fish? What person in their right mind uses fish?"

"Shut up." Dark Gaia snapped, focusing back on the Predator. "You think he's dead."

Consequently, it was not. Despite a strike from point-blank range in the face, the masked hunter was already forcing himself to his hands and knees – its left arm was weaker due to the impact. Fearing the worst, Sonic looked down to his right foot and spotted the eight-bladed shuriken dropped by the Predator and took it for himself. By which time, the Predator was already back to its feet, revealing the deep crack that ran across the face of its mask and both broken lenses. The object was now rendered useless. Sonic watched with anxiety as the experience hunter reached up to the broken mask and ripped away two hidden tubes, releasing a hose of pressurized gas that was most likely used for breathing. The Predator clicked for a short moment and slowly raised its hands to relinquish the broken faceplate, dropping it to the grass with a dull thud. It was like nothing Sonic had ever seen before. The Predator was definitely not from Areno or Earth judging by its wide forehead, piranha-like teeth, and arthropod-like mandibles. The Predator clicked in its own language, crouch low with its wrist blade poised for battle.

"You are an ugly mother..." Sonic said disgustedly.

"Censorship!" Chip screamed. "How many times do I have to say it!"

"No one care!" Dark Gaia shouted rudely.

"You two stay back." Sonic commanded seriously. "I don't want you to get hurt because of my mistakes. This is a fight between hedgehog and...Whatever the hell that is."

The Predator didn't take kindly to the hedgehog's words and roared venomously, charging forward while swiping its blade across the air. The speedy warrior swiped the eight-bladed shuriken to meet with the hunter's blade and ran past each other when they clashed. Sonic pressed his heels against the grass and backflipped over the Predator's head with his newest weapon position to cut open the hunter's wide forehead. Unfortunately, the Predator's unparalleled senses caught the hedgehog's action before they began and performed a perfect split to lower himself closer to the ground. The alien hunter snapped himself back to full height the moment Sonic touched ground again and stabbed his wrist blades forward, only to have Sonic twirl to the left. The Greenwing warrior made a close swipe to the Predator's face, but the alien hunter skillfully craned its head backwards – its mandibles were narrowly saved. Acting on its natural instincts, the Predator raised its foot against Sonic's chest, forcing him to skid backwards by ten feet. The cobalt hedgehog winced from the impact, fearing that he might have broken a rib, until he was forced to remember that he was in the middle of a fight. The Predator had already closed the distance between them and slashed its wrist blade across the air. Sonic's superior speed proved to be an advantage as he easily ducked under the flying blade and stopped directly behind the Predator. The shuriken was in his hand and the Predator was close to kill with one throw...But he didn't take it. Though the cobalt hedgehog had the perfect opportunity to end the fight, he noticed that Chip and Dark Gaia were floating directly behind his enemy.

"_If I miss, they could get hurt._" Sonic thought fearfully. "_I can't...I just can't._"

He lowered his hand – that was his last mistake. Sensing his hesitation, the Predator pressed its heels against the dirt and threw himself back with his wrist blade held in front. Sonic hissed from the pain as the Predator's twin blade stabbed through his left shoulder, forcing the hedgehog to drop his weapon. The alien hunter pushed its left hand against Sonic's chest to throw him off the blade and shove him into the stream. The speedy warrior fell with a miniscule splashed, sighing in partial relief as the cool liquid cleaned his open wound. But this reprieve was only temporary until the Predator pressed the tip of his wrist blades against the hedgehog's forehead. He was going to have a new trophy.

"Sonic!" Chip cried.

"Chip, stay back!" Sonic commanded with authority. "If this is how it's going to be, let it happen! I deserve this!"

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Dark Gaia questioned awkwardly.

"No, I really deserve this." Sonic said meaningfully. "I had a chance to take him out, but I could do that because I was afraid I would hurt you two." He lowered his gaze sadly. "This wouldn't be the first time. I remember when I was battling Ix during Hybrid's tournament that I was scared of screwing up and I hesitated. Shade ended up getting hurt because of me." He stared into the Predator's vicious-green eyes. "If I'm too afraid to make mistakes, how am I going to help my friends when they need me."

The Predator clicked its mandibles slowly and cocked its head, gazing deep into the hedgehog's eyes. Then without reason for doing so, the alien hunter retracted its blades. Sonic was taken back by this sense of generosity, but even more so as the Predator grabbed his arm and helped him back to his feet.

"Uh...Is he giving up?" Chip asked hopefully.

"It's all making sense now." Sonic said slowly. "I was never afraid of him, I was afraid of messing up – that's my true fear. I was so afraid of making mistakes that I hesitate and my friends get hurt when I don't act." He smirked proudly and returned the Predator's gaze with confidence. "But now I realize that I can't let that fear run my life. If I want to protect my friends, I have to realize that no one is perfect and learn to accept my mistakes head-on."

That was the answer the hunter was looking for. The Predator kneeled down and recovered the forgotten shuriken and folded it back it a disk form before willing relinquishing it to the hedgehog. Sonic had learned his lesson and this weapon was a trophy to prove his worthiness. And with a low click from the back of its throat, the alien hunter turned back into the forest and disappeared through the use of his camouflage cloak.

"I can't believe you did it!" Chip cheered, hugging the hedgehog's shoulder.

"I can't either." Dark Gaia said in a disappointed tone.

"Glad to know you care." Sonic laughed sarcastically, stuffing his newest acquisition in his rucksack. "Come on, we've still got two more tests to take before I can meet this Ultimate Master guy. And I have feeling things are gonna be a lot better than they were before."

The speedy warrior seemed a lot more chipper despite nearly being skinned alive – the Gaia Twin exchanged horrified expressions before following. But hidden in the canopy of the forest, the Predator dismissed its cloaking device and kneeled close to the branches of the trees, brushing the leaves out of its vision. He was watching with pride as the cobalt hedgehog was making his way to the second level, but he wasn't alone.

"I'm glad you could come out of retirement just to help me, Wolf." The Ultimate Master said please; Wolf replied in his own language. "Yes, Sonic has changed emotional after the test, but I still sense a lingering doubt in his heart." Wolf chirped again. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. We'll just have to keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

The scenery alternates to the humid atmosphere of the Crimson Volcano in the lower chambers of the magma river. Because of the recent destruction of their greatest artifact – The Eternal Flame – security around the molten mountain had been enhanced tenfold. Not even the smallest sand rat could make it across the border without being caught. But fortune favored Lyda and her group of Greyfang warriors. Under the impression that they were only sent to retrieve the adamantium supply their leader requested, the half-naked harpy and her troop had successfully infiltrated the volcano. While a majority of her men went to retrieve the shipment, Lyda and one goblin soldier were in the hidden chamber that once housed the Eternal Flames. The pathway had been broken off from the eruption, leaving Lyda and her minion standing on the cliffside over the glimmering pit of Protodermis.

"Why we here, mistress?" The goblin asked shakily in broken English.

"We're here on a very special task, my dear friend." Lyda proclaimed flirtatiously, hiding her disgust for the creature. "The master wants us to recover Genocide's corpse from the chamber and that's why you're here for the job."

"Me swim glowy goop!" The goblin exclaimed panicking.

"Won't you do it, please." Lyda said whimsically, flaunting her bosom close to him. "It would make me _Very _happy."

Even a disgusting beast like a goblin couldn't resist the temptations that Lyda always presented – very few people in the world could. Gulping audibly, the short, disfigured monstrosity turned and leaned over the edge, estimating the its chances of survival from a drop like this. Turns out he had none. But the goblin was even given a chance to jump, a hand reached over the edge and stabbed two fingers into the goblin's eye sockets and the thumb in its mouth. He was killed almost instantly. The unknown murderer threw the goblin over his shoulder and resumed his climb before resting on his hands and knees in front of Lyda. The half-naked harpy smirked. Genocide panted heavily with cuts and bruises covering a good majority of his body, the upper-right half of his shirt was ripped away, and his pants legs were shredded. But what draw Lyda's curiosity was that half of Genocide's face had been ripped away, revealing someone entirely different beneath the mask.

"Son...ic..." Genocide panted hoarsely. "Soni...nic...mu...must die. I'll...kil...kill him."

"You'll have your chance soon enough." Lyda smiled deviously, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "But for right now, we need to get you back to the master. I think he'll be interested to know how you survived the fall. And more importantly..." She whispered close to his ear. "The project is a success."

Once those words processed through his mind, Genocide smiled sadistically while his emerald-green eyes narrowed with victory.

* * *

**No one is perfect and must accept themselves for how they are. Will this lesson improve Sonic's chances in the coming trials? What is the secret to Genocide's unexpected survival? And what project has Lyda mentioned? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	19. Test of Wisdom

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Ultimate Master Arc: Part 3 of 6

? (c) Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter Nineteen: Test of Wisdom

The scenery opens to the farthest reaches of Areno's borders and hidden deep in the valley of the Shadow Realm. Through all the pain and injuries, Sonic had become one of the few to have passed the first trial to the Ultimate Master. In years to come, Sonic would find it hard to believe that he had managed to survive after being cornered by a professional hunter. But in the end, the cobalt hedgehog was able to pass through the trail with a lesson learned and a new prize to boot. Sonic was absentmindedly clicking his newly acquired shuriken at a repetitive tone, watching the blade break open and sink back to their original position in the circular disc. Chip was clinging to the hedgehog shoulder, joining him to watch the weapon reform, but Dark Gaia was hovering slightly ahead of the stairway with an annoyed expression.

"How long are you going to keep playing with that toy?" Dark Gaia questioned irritably; his eye was twitching.

"Until it gets annoying." Sonic answered smugly.

"That was eight minutes ago." Dark Gaia grumbled.

"So, Sonic, what do you think is going to happen in the next one?" Chip asked curiously.

"During the last test, I thought all I had to do was fight my way through." Sonic stated, resting his fist against his chin in a thinking position. "But when it came down to it, the real reason for the test was to learn something about myself that I'd forgotten or didn't know about. But I don't really see what the point of it was."

"The trails are different for each person that wants to meet the Ultimate Master." Chip chirped helpfully as he floating overhead. "These three tests were made specifically for you, Sonic. So maybe the Ultimate Master is trying to teach you these lessons for something important."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said." Dark Gaia said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Chip cheered, clearly not getting the joke.

"So I ended up learning that I was afraid of losing my friends." Sonic murmured thoughtfully. "Augh, I still don't get it."

Though the clue was pretty cryptic, something in the back of Sonic's mind was slightly stirring. It was as if that somehow, subconsciously, he knew the answer to the Ultimate Master's riddle. But at the moment, everything was a blank. So when snapping his focus back to reality, The speedy hedgehog soon realized that they had reached the next level of the master's fortress in their distraction. The entrance to the next test was just a horrific, if not worse. An arc was formed from an intermingling of petrified human corpses – each and everyone held a face of absolute terror. Men, woman, children, teenagers, mother, son, daughters, fathers – there was no difference between them as all the flesh was fused into one structure. Situated at the pinnacle of the archway rested a jade-square sign with a language written in silver lettering that Sonic was vaguely familiar with.

"What does it say?" Dark Gaia asked; his eyes never left the human sculpture.

"It's in Latin." Sonic proclaimed, blinking with cluelessly. "It says: 'Trial of Wisdom – Learn to grow'. That doesn't really say much."

"Maybe it's another clue like the last one." Chip said optimistically.

"I wish they just told me what to do instead of giving these stupid riddles." Sonic sighed exasperatedly.

"Where's the fun in that." Dark Gaia laughed.

Sonic was finally starting to see why the Gaia Twins were his guides: Chip was an angel, Dark was a demon. Crossing over the threshold of mingled corpses, the cobalt hedgehog once again found himself impressed by the lengths of which the Ultimate Master would go to set his trial. Much from what he would have expected being inside a mountain, the new battlefield was a cold and dreary cavern that was relatively matched with the Predator's grounds in terms of size. Stalagmites and stalactites covered a greater portion of the floor and ceiling, barely leaving any room for anything else. Darkness swallowed most of the area and cool droplets of water fell from the pointed rocks above, leaving fresh puddles on the ground. But when the blue warrior climbed the nearest stalagmite, He noticed that a few stone spikes in the center of the cavern were larger than the rest. From what he could see, they formed a pattern on the floor and ceiling: A hexagram encircled by a winged serpent.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Sonic called, waiting for the twins to float closer. "Ever seen something like that before?"

"Once." Dark Gaia replied with his arm crossed thoughtfully. "It was back in the nineteenth when alchemy was revered as the highest form of power and fear in the nation."

"Alchemy?" Sonic repeated with a raised brow.

"That was when technology was just starting to kick off." Chip nodded in confirmation. "The greatest invention at that time was the steam-powered engine. And because Alchemy was so strong and convenient at the time, most of the military powers belonged to the national alchemists. But…."

"But the head of the military was a demon that called himself 'Father'." Dark Gaia continued. "He manipulated the nation's military to help him spread bloodshed around the country and create something called…actually, I don't really remember."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Sonic questioned impatiently.

"Father had a lot of power and created artificial humans." Chip responded. "And each of them had that symbol: The Seal of Ouroboros."

"Heh! The pipsqueak actually hit the nail!"

The Greenwing warrior sharply grabbed both Light and Dark Gaia's legs to prevent himself from falling when the sudden ringing of noise caught him by surprise. Because of their extended time entrapped in the Earth's core, Chip and Dark could easily make out the smaller details hidden in the darkness. A bipedal creatures was jumping between stalagmites to keep itself hidden from view until finally, the unknown beast propelled itself high into the air. The shadowed creatures performed a complicated series of twists in midair with astounding grace and landed on the perfect of one of the rocky spikes without losing poise. The newcomer appeared in the shape of an average, semi-muscular teenager with wispy, green-black hair that reached to….it's waist. The character wore a tight body shirt, a pair of dark shorts with a skirt-like motif, a pair of gloves and ankle bands, and a black headband with three scarlet dots connected in a triangle formation. Out of the corner of his eye, Chip noticed the Seal of Ouroboros printed on its left thigh.

"Hey, that seal!" Chip exclaimed shockingly, pointing to the winged tattoo. "Your one of those fake people thingies!"

"It's called a Homunculus, dumbass!" The character shouted rudely.

"Hey, think of the kids." Sonic said inquisitively.

"Like I give a shit." The arrogant human snorted. "Anyway, the name's Envy. I don't know why the hell that old geezer wanted me to help you – like I would actually do it willingly. Anyway, this is the Trial of Wisdom; you will face your second challenge to meet the Ultimate Master, blah blah blah, yada yada yada." He kneeled down and glared at the hedgehog with his head resting on his fist. "Listen, I don't really give a damn about this crap. Let's just get going until one of us dies."

"Fine, but I have one last question." Sonic said seriously.

"What?" Envy replied.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Sonic asked strangely.

"I…." Envy said hesitantly. "Don't…know…"

An awkward period of silence passed between the group.

"Weird…" Dark Gaia said slowly.

The genderless fighter (**we'll call it a male**) could feel his right eye twitch in annoyance. Envy crouched low to the tip of the stone spike and threw himself bodily towards the ceiling in a blur of black and green. Sonic followed his movements and watched as Envy performed two backflips in the air and threw out his foot when gravity regained control. The speedy warrior of the Greenwings forced himself to jump back as Envy's heel crushed the stone he previously stood. While Sonic was able to evade the flying debris and press his feet into the stalagmite behind him for a base, Chip and Dark Gaia were thrown in either direction by the force of the impact. The cobalt hedgehog would be worried about their safety, but he was more concerned for the wispy-haired human standing in place of the shattered stone. Envy emerged from the cloud of dust with a sadistic grin stretched across his features – he was only getting started. Grounding his heel into the dirt first, the genderless fighter catapulted at Sonic and delivered a heavy haymaker with his right fist. Fortunately, the speedy hero jumped overhead before the attack, watching Envy's strength from above. While still in midair, Sonic took this opportunity to click open the eight-bladed shuriken given to him by the Predator. Though he was normally against weapons, Sonic figured that if he scared Envy enough, he would back down. So aiming the blades to cut Envy's arm, the cobalt hedgehog tossed the weapon through the air. However, a flying rock hit his shoulder and altered his aim just seconds before releasing it. And when the genderless fighter emerged from the debris, Envy turned and stared with wide eyes before the shuriken passed directly between his eyes. Sonic landed with fear and horror vivid in his eyes as a diagonal portion of Envy's face slipped onto the ground and the rest of the body hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Oh, Chaos…" Sonic murmured mournfully; the shuriken stabbed into the ground on his right. "I didn't mean to kill him – I just wanted him to get a clue." He started ruffling his quills anxiously. "Man, what am I supposed…"

"Ugh! You little bitch!" Sonic snapped his head in shock. "Do you know how much that fuckin' hurt?"

The cobalt hedgehog didn't really know what he was looking at. The corpse of Envy was standing perfectly normal as if nothing happened with the upper right portion of his skull exposed. But much to the hedgehog's amazement and disgust, the wispy-haired human's missing parts were restored in an instant – first the skull, then the sinew, then the skin. The genderless fighter tapped his head twice as if to test the new skin, ignoring Sonic's stupefied expression.

"Damn, that doesn't get any better each time." Envy muttered.

"But – I –wha – how?" Sonic stammered.

"I'm a Homunculus, dumbass!" Envy yelled pointedly. "If you want to kill a Homunculus, you needed to kill all the souls inside me."

"Souls inside of you?" Sonic repeated quizzically.

"That's right, rat face." Envy grinned demonically; Sonic glared. "When a Homunculus is born, he is born with a special stone in his heart called the Philosopher's Stone, which is made up over a hundred souls. The Homunculus live on these souls and every time they die, one of the souls dies in their place."

"So how many times would I have to kill you?" Sonic asked playfully, retrieving the shuriken blade.

"1,072 times." Envy replied confidently; Sonic whistled impressively. "And by that time, you'll be long dead."

"Well, time flies when you're having fun." Sonic laughed.

The genderless fighter rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, but instead of attacking outright, Envy dashed to the left side and faded into the darkness. Knowing that he was incapable of killing this unusual opponent, Sonic clicked his shuriken and held it protectively over his shoulder for defensive purposes. The cobalt hedgehog attempted to follow Envy into the shadows, but the strange Homunculus had mysteriously escaped his range. If there was one thing certain about Envy, he was a professional in stealth. The speedy warrior slowly backed away, turning his head left and right, through the field of stalagmites that suffocated his field of vision. Sonic opened his ears with concentration, trying desperately to find something of value to help. Too bad he wasn't Rouge.

"Hey, Sonic." Chip chirped suddenly.

"AHH!" Sonic screamed shrilly, holding his chest following. "Don't ever do that again! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry." Chip said meekly. "I just wanted to help."

"Well, just be quiet, ok?" Sonic spoke, regretting his outburst. "This Envy guy is quick and powerful, so we needed to watch our step. If you see any sign of him, let me know right away, Chip."

"You got it, Sonic."

The Dragon of Rebirth answered to his friend's call, but the voice didn't resonate from the pup floating next to Sonic. Instead, the sound came from behind a pair of stalagmites that was standing only a couple of feet away. Now imagine the cobalt hedgehog's surprise when the Gaia Twin's drifted into view over the stone pillars. Sonic spent a few moments staring at the twin mutts before redirecting his attention to the Chip standing behind him, only to find Envy in his place. The genderless fighter didn't waste time swiping his foot across the hedgehog's face and throwing the speedy warrior to the ground.

"Wow, you mortals are so gullible!" Envy laughed cruelly. "That was almost as good that the noisy four-eyes I killed in a phone booth – ah, good times."

"Whoa, he really pulled one over." Dark Gaia compliment as he and his brother floated closer to Sonic. "Then again, Homunculus do have unnatural powers, even compared to most super powered mortals."

"So this guy's a shape-shifter, eh?" Sonic grinned prideful, pushing to his hands and knees. "You got me when my guard was down, but…" He tightened the grip on his shuriken and jumped back. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"How's this?" Envy asked eloquently.

Sonic froze. While the cobalt hedgehog jumped back to his feet and swiped the shuriken in a backswing, an electrical light rippled from Envy's feet and moved up his body. When the process was complete, the speedy warrior of the Greenwings had forced himself to stop his blade only half an inch from cutting open the shape-shifter's neck. Envy's new choice in appearance was a beautiful violet-colored hedgehog in her thirties with long, flowing light-purple hair and emerald-green eyes. Her form of attire consisted of a formal-white gown with a medallion stitch into the bosom – a crimson phoenix in a circle of flames – and a crown of golden vines and leaves. The feminine hedgehog was smiling gently to Sonic, who remained stiff as a statue with his eyes shaking in shock and confusion. Chip and Dark didn't really understand why Sonic hadn't gone through with his attack, but could sense some tension between them.

"You…" Sonic said softly.

"Are you going to hurt me, Sonic?" Queen Aleena questioned worriedly. "You don't want to hurt your beloved mother, would you?"

Subconsciously, Sonic knew that Envy was just playing a trick on him and that his real mother was still safe on Earth. But the image was too real. It had been close to two months since he had seen his mother or his little brother – hell, Damien would be a sight for sore eyes by now. Though against his own logic, the speedy warrior of the Greenwings dropped the shuriken away from Aleena's throat. Just as Envy predicted. At precisely the same moment Sonic lowered his guard, the electrical light dropped through Aleena's body and the genderless fighter resumed his natural appearance. Envy was quick to take advantage of Sonic's hesitation and drilled his heel into the hedgehog's stomach, throwing him backwards into the cavern. The cobalt hedgehog skipped against the dry ground twice and crushed through four stalagmites before finally stopped with his spine hitting against another stone spike. Sonic slumped closer to the ground – his shuriken clicked backed to its contained form.

"Sonic!" Chip screamed; The Gaia Twins flew as fast as they could. "Sonic, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You can't even count your own finger." Dark Gaia proclaimed.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to ya." Sonic groaned as he sat up. "I feel like I've just been trampled by a pack of wild elephants."

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" The trio looked up to find Envy standing on the point of the stalagmite across from them. "I was going you didn't die already. Where would the fun be if you only lasted a few minutes – I want to savor every moment?"

"Alright, start talking!" Sonic exclaimed seriously as he stood. "How do you know what my mom looks like?"

"I know everything about you, hedgy." Envy said nonchalantly. "You past, your strengths, your weaknesses, your relations – I even know you carried a stuffed pig around until you were seven. And you know what…It was boring." He sighed exasperatedly, ignoring Sonic's glare. "The only interesting part was the day you screwed around and ran away."

"Oh, this is should be good." Dark commented.

"Ya want to tell them the story, big blue, or should I?" Envy offered cruelly.

"I…" Sonic sighed heavily, staring at the ground in sadness. "I told my friends that my mom let me go to the mainland when I was eight years-olds and I decided to become a hero after learning to control my speed. But that wasn't the whole truth." He scratched his quills uncertainly. "The truth is I did leave to the mainland when I was eight years-old, but that was only because I managed to stow away on my dad's ship."

"You stowed away?" Chip blinked curiously. "How come?"

"When I was eight years-old, the royal advisor said I needed to be trained to be the next king." Sonic replied sadly. "But there was a problem: I didn't want to be the king. So when my dad and his crew were heading out to the mainland to explore, I saw that as a chance to sneak away and leave before the guards could catch me. It managed to work during most of the trip until my dad found me hiding in the brig when he was coming down to get a fresh supply of liquor."

"Dude, you're dad is a major drunk." Envy cackled rapturously.

"Anyway…" Sonic continued heatedly. "I told my dad why I left and he understood – he's not exactly a big fan of politics himself. He promised to tell my mom the whole situation and try to convince the advisor and the government branch on South Island to let me stay on the mainland for a few years. But that was only if I promised to come back one day and learn how to take over the island after my mother steps down."

"And now look at you." Envy said snidely. "Sixteen years-old and still goofing around."

"Hey, I went back like I promised!" Sonic snapped spitefully.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Envy questioned darkly.

"It's not like I had a choice!" Sonic argued.

"Face it, dipshit." Envy stated cruelly, flipping forward and landing on the ground. "You couldn't keep a promise if your life depended on it – always letting your friends down and blowing people off like some spoiled little brat!"

From that point, Sonic pretty much lost control. Though he didn't transform into his werehog form, the cobalt hedgehog lashed forward at Envy and pressure a swiftly gathered Sonic Wind to his face. Contact with the sphere of blue Chao Energy shredded the wispy-haired human's face across the floor, but Sonic wasn't finished with him. Landing behind the shape-shifter, Sonic clicked his shuriken back into battle and slashed across Envy's kneecaps, waist, spinal cord, his right wrist, and left forearm. Dark Gaia was impressed by the hedgehog's angry and purposely ignored his brother's shivering behind his back. Sonic withdrew his weapon and panted heavily after splashing Envy's blood and mutilated corpse across the field of stone spikes. Though Sonic felt bad about killing someone so ruthlessly – he was afraid Dark Sonic was back – he had to admit there was something in Envy's speech that rattled him.

"Feels good, doesn't it." Sonic sharply jumped away, staring down at the rejuvenated homunculus on the floor. "I think you must have taken six or seven lives in that one." He flipped backwards and touched back to his feet with grace. "So ya finally starting to man up, rat face? Or does the little baby still needs his bottle?"

"Shut it!" Sonic snarled angrily. "I don't care what you say! I went back home like I promised and I will lead my people as the king of South Island just as I was meant to be!"

"Touching speech." Envy said sarcastically, clapping his hands in a mocking manner. "But mommy and daddy aren't the only ones you let down."

The genderless Homunculus charged ahead with his usual sadistic grin, forcing Sonic back into a defensive position. But as the gap between them grew smaller, the electric light covered Envy once more and took on another character from Sonic's past. His new appearance resembled a humanoid monster composed entirely of water with three-clawed hands, two bulbous, emerald-green eyes, and a visible brain in its head. Once again, Sonic's brain and heart were caught in a struggle when seeing the form of the departed Chaos once again. Envy's tactics were proven very effective as he skipped off the ground and delivered two windmill kicks before finishing with a strong punch to the face. Sonic scuffled across the ground for a short term before flipping back to his feet, throwing his shuriken at random – he missed by four feet.

"What about this guy, huh?" 'Chaos' spoke menacingly. "You had the power to stop Nazo and save Chao, but instead you let him die for nothing. You just sat back and left the kid get his hands dirty."

"Nazo was too strong – I couldn't fight back!" Sonic proclaimed, jumping forward with a swinging kick.

"Bullshit." 'Chaos' scoffed, effortlessly throwing off Sonic's blow. "You could have gone in that Mega Form and took out Nazo in half a minute, but you were too busy saving your own furry ass."

The cobalt hedgehog was getting closer to unleashing his werehog form and threw out his elbow to Envy's face. The cruel shape-shifter caught the strike in his right hand and pushed it aside, causing his opponent to stumble slightly. Sonic turned around and his eyes narrowed as the same electrical light passed over Envy's form. This time, the genderless fighter took on the shape of someone else that Sonic had known even longer than most of his friends. A tall, robotic titan with cobalt blue body armor that had five points in the back of the head with sharp, metallic claws, crimson-red feet, black shoulder blades a spiked belt, gauntlets, and a black, flowing cape around his waist. Envy's normal strategy failed in this instance as Sonic has battled Metal Sonic on countless occasions and never held back. The speedy warrior of the Greenwings dived right back into the battle, throwing a simultaneous haymaker and kick for the metallic facsimile. Unfortunately, 'Metal Sonic' lowered his body closer to the floor and skidded underneath Sonic, grabbing the hedgehog's ankle as he passed under. The sudden shift in weight caused the cobalt hedgehog to flip forward and land on his back, directly under the Gaia Twins.

"Having fun?" Dark Gaia sniggered.

"Shut it." Sonic glared.

"Watch yourself, Sonic." Chip advised as the hedgehog stood up. "He's up to something."

"Yeah, but what I want to know is what he wants." Sonic groaned, stretching his shoulder.

"Guess I don't need any introductions for him." 'Metal Sonic' said maliciously. "You were fighting Zeenint when you showed a moment of weakness and he paid the price for it."

"I didn't ask Metal to sacrifice himself for me!" Sonic snapped. "I'm not even sure why he did it!"

"He did it because he felt you were the right guy for the job." 'Metal Sonic' answered. "Kind of a dumbass if you ask me, but he had some hope that you would succeed. But ya know, if you had planned ahead instead of fighting recklessly, he wouldn't have had to die in the first place. Poor thinking leads to bad habits."

"I've had enough of you!" Sonic screamed.

The cobalt hedgehog had about enough. He could feel his fangs already beginning to grow as he rushed recklessly at the metallic doppelganger with his hands outstretched, ready to strangle the Homunculus. But once again, Envy shrouded himself in the familiar electrical light and recomposed his form – Sonic stopped in an instant. His hands were ready to close, but his eyes were locked on to the familiar jade-green eyes of his beloved. Amy Rose smiled in a wicked mannered that should never soil her wonderful appearance.

"And then…there's little Rosy." 'Amy' said deceptively, stepping closer to her cobalt opposite. "You broke her heart and ran off to become king of your own country. Now that was pretty selfish of you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"But…I was only doing it…" Sonic spoke hesitantly, stepping backwards for every step she took forward. "I was only doing it for her. I promised…that one day…I'd come back for her after I became king."

"And do you know how long it would take to become king?" 'Amy' questioned darkly. "It would take years of hard work and mental effort to assume such a high position. By that time, either you'll have forgotten your little girlfriend or she would have moved on from that point."

"But I would never forget her." Sonic stated seriously, stumbling onto his backside over a broken rock. "I love her."

"If you loved her so much, then why did you leave her?" 'Amy' asked, looming evilly over the fallen hedgehog. "It wouldn't have been that hard to bring little Amy to your hometown – she could have found a nice place to stay and visit. But instead, you figured her to be a burden and kept her far away so that you could run your business properly." She rested her fists on her hips with a sadistic smile. "Did you even ask her how she felt?"

That was the one thing that made Sonic's heart skip a beat. No, he had not asked Amy how she felt about the situation. It was true that he needed to focus on his studies to be king, but that didn't mean he could visit his friends when he had free time. But he never thought about that. Instead, he returned to South Island without a word to his team, his little brother, or the girl he fell in love with – all they got was a note saying he'd see them later. He just ran away. And while the cobalt hedgehog processed this new vault of information, Envy had returned to his original form in a wave of electrical light. With a look of satisfaction, the genderless fighter kicked the nearest stalagmite and ripped it off the ground, holding the pointed end in Sonic's direction.

"This is going to be great!" Envy laughed.

"You're right." Sonic said lowly; Envy jumped slightly. "All this time, I've just been running away or pushing my problems onto someone else."

"Sonic, what are you saying?" Chip gapped.

"This lesson – I finally get it." Sonic stated as he stood up. "All this time, you've been teaching me that I've thrown off responsibility when it was needed and instead hurt others because of my stupid decisions. Chaos had always been the guardian of the Master Emerald, but everyone knows the Chaos Emeralds chose me to protect them. It was my responsibility to defeat Zeenint after I set him free and Metal didn't need to get involved. And it was my responsibility to be there for my friends when I'm needed, but I pushed them aside for something that could wait."

"Whoa, you screw up a lot." Dark Gaia commented.

"The point is, I can't run away anymore." Sonic said seriously. "Areno is in big trouble from something and I need to be the one the people can depend on when it comes. I was brought here for a reason and I'm going to accept it."

For a long moment, Envy and Sonic stared at one another with impassible expressions in their eyes. Finally, the genderless fight sighed exasperatedly and threw the rocky spike aside, forming a cloud of dust.

"Ah, shit." Envy cursed, scratching his head. "The old bird said I couldn't kill you if you figured out the lesson." He groaned and pointed towards a specific direction in the darkness. "The stairs to the next level is over there."

"Thanks for your help, Envy." Sonic said appreciatively.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass." Envy grumbled.

Though Sonic was pretty sure Envy would rather be killed a thousand times over than help the hedgehog, he still felt gratitude to the Homunculus. With Chip and Dark Gaia hovering loftily over his shoulder, the cobalt hedgehog skipped between the stalagmites, leaving Envy alone in the darkness. Or so he wished. Out of the corner of his eye, the genderless shape-shifter noticed another character sitting on one of the nearby stalagmites.

"The rat actually made it." Envy said unhappily. "I was hoping he would die before he could figure it out."

"I will admit he is a little slowly that the four before him." The Ultimate Master nodded. "But each trial has its own meaning and I have high hopes for Sonic. If my guess is correct – and the usually are – this hedgehog from another world will be the one to usher in a revolution in Areno."

"They can all go to hell for all I care." Envy grumbled. "What I don't understand is how you figured out how you managed to recreate my Philosopher's Stone. Where the hell do you get a thousand souls?"

"An invasion is only as good as the plan made from it." The Ultimate Master said cryptically.

* * *

The scenery alternates to the highest structure in the Silver Dunes – the clock tower owned by the leader of the Greyfangs. The menacing griffin himself was actually in the middle corridors of the monolith with Lyda the Harpy clinging to his side. Master Gryz and his follower were staring down at the defeated form of Genocide, who was heavily bandaged to the point where only his mouth and right eye were visible. Never before had the demonic hedgehog been see to suffer such critical injury, but it was not common for a person to endure full exposure to undisturbed protodermis. The substance was practically poison unless purified, but this…off-worlder had survived without a single mutation.

"And your sure none of the tests show any sign of contamination?" Gryz questioned seriously.

"It's a real mystery." Lyda explained, edging closer to the leader. "We took a sample of the blood and found that nothing irregular had occurred during the long-term exposure to the protodermis. Naturally, I was curious and decided to test it on some of our warriors."

"And what were the results?" Gryz asked curiously.

"All negative." Lyda shook her head. "I've tried all the blood samples in the Greyfangs, even yours, but all of them either evaporated or simple died out." She shifted a curious glace to Genocide. "I have a theory: he's from another world so his blood naturally adapts to the substance, maybe even makes its stronger."

"Toxin did say that the Energy Serum was more potent after Genocide's return." Gryz informed thoughtfully. "Maybe the incident was more of a blessing than a curse. This will require more study."

"Aw, don't go to all the trouble for lil' old me." Genocide laughed weakly.

The master of the Greyfangs didn't quite have Genocide's sense of humor, but he seemed satisfied nonetheless. Gryz pushed the amorous harpy off his arm, much to Lyda's displeasure, and walked away without a second glance. The half-naked woman grabbed the clipboard holding her reports and followed her master, looking very output. This left Genocide alone with only the noise of the open window and the throbbing pain in his bones to keep him company. At least for two minutes. Not long after, the sound of footsteps reached to the demonic hedgehog as he forced himself to lift his head. The man standing in the doorway brought an evil grin to Genocide's weakened expression…

And Genocide smirked back.

* * *

**Another lesson learned brings one step closer to success. Will Sonic be able to overcome the final trial? What are the Ultimate Master's plans for the hedgehog? And could the secret of Genocide turn the tide? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	20. Test of Power

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Ultimate Master Arc: Part 4 of 6

? © Square Enix

Chapter Twenty: Test of Power

The scene digs deeper into the forbidden territory of the Shadow Realm as our heroes climb further up the pathway to the Ultimate Master's sanctuary. Having come off as the victor of two trials, Sonic was starting to feel more confident. But if his ego wasn't over inflated, he would have realized that he never beat the guardians for the Test of Wisdom and Courage. The Predator, though greatly weakened by a direct blow to the face from the cobalt hedgehog, was still a professional hunter and more than likely had a trap waiting. Sonic didn't even come close defeating the shape-shifting Homunculus, who used his knowledge of the speed warrior's history, transformation abilities, and near-immortality to his advantage. Still, that wouldn't discourage the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog was only one trial away from being training by Areno's greatest champion.

"Only one more, Sonic." Chip stated obviously with glee. "Feeling nervous?"

"No way!" Sonic laughed confidently. "This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"That what you said about the last two." Dark Gaia proclaimed; Sonic pouted. "Just remember to keep an open mind for the meaning of the next test."

"The first one showed that you were afraid of failing." Chip recounted, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "The second one taught you about being responsibly." And flipped around in midair to face the cobalt champion. "Any idea about the next one?"

"Maybe it has something to do with his big head." Dark Gaia snickered.

"Ha-ha; that was so funny, I forgot to laugh." Sonic said sarcastically, placing his hands behind his quills. "But seriously, I don't think there's anything left for me to learn. I already knew those lessons deep down somewhere, so I can't thick of anything else I need."

"But the Ultimate Master created three tests." Dark Gaia stated fiercely. "That means there is one more lesson left."

"Whatever it is, I'll figure it out." Sonic shrugged nonchalantly.

His laid-back mannerism didn't boast much confidence in the Gaia Twins. But still, something in the back of Sonic's mind was buzzing around his skull like Charmy after eating a bag of suger. The Ultimate Master was purposely leaving behind clues through the tests for some bigger puzzle – a puzzle that seemed to escape the hedgehog. Fear of failure and responsibility. What the hell did it mean? The speedy warrior snapped out of his reverie when Chip silently stopped in midair, causing the two to knock heads with each other. For such a little guy, he has a thick skull. Sonic looked around the fairy pup for any possible reason for his throbbing headache. They had reached the next floor. Much to the hedgehog's relief, the archway leading to the next trial wasn't made of skulls or human flesh. It was a simple arc made of shiny-silver metal with pulsing electronic circuit racing across the surface of the structure. A sign was erected at the high point of the archway with electronic letting written in – Sonic was thankful – English.

"Trail of Power – Find your true strength." Sonic read aloud. "Finally, a test where I can beat people up! It's my specialty, ya know!"

"Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all!" Chip cheered.

Dark Gaia, on the other hand, didn't seem to share their lighthearted vision. The more brutal of the Twins followed his brother and the hedgehog into the chamber for the third and final trial. In comparison to the last two trails, Sonic seemed deeply disappointed. Instead of a wide open space, the area was just a small room with gloss-white walls that gave the impression of an endless void of nothingness. The only thing that prevented the hedgehog from being overwhelmed by the atmospheric illusion was the circle of detached circuits pulsing through the floor with light of electric-green. Whoever was giving the next test must have built this particular room for a reason.

"Wow, this place must go on forever!" Chip shouted, causing Sonic and Dark Gaia to jump. The duo had their revenge when the fairy pup flew smack into the wall. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right." Dark Gaia laughed.

"So…" Sonic said awkwardly. "Any advice you'd like to share about this one?"

"We've never seen anything like this back in our world." Chip informed, ripping himself from the wall. "We've seen that big guy and the Homunculus before because they were from Earth, but we've never heard or seen of this stuff."

"Are you saying I'm gonna have to fight another alien?" Sonic whined.

"Fight wouldn't necessarily be the word."

The cobalt hedgehog jumped backward in surprise, unknowingly flailing his hand to smack Dark Gaia across the face. But ignoring the violent of the Gaia Twins, Sonic had touched back down with his eyes locked of the unexpected intruder. A column of digitized numbers appeared before he did, possibly explaining why he arrived without notice. The man seemed relatively human with dark skin, but it was hard to tell since most of his face was covered in red bandages. His outfit was just as unusual as the man himself. He wore a long, red cape with an odd, angular cut across the chest, which exposed a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch black shirt. Overtop this shirt; he wears what seems to be segmented grey armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs are covered by a black cloth lined with yellow, which has several brown straps pinned to the front. On a yellow sash that hangs around his waist are three brown pouches, descending diagonally down his left hip. Sonic's hands closed into a fist, suggesting the option to strike back at the enigmatic man before he could pull anything. Something about him just didn't seem right. The unknown man smiled knowledgeably.

"You are wise to be defensive, Sonic the Hedgehog." The man spoke plainly, expressing his humanity in the process. "If you had lowered your guard for even a second, I would have considered you a fool. Those who are too trusting often lead a path of self-destruction

"That's a cheery thought." Sonic said jokingly, placing his hands behind his quills. "Looks like my reputation precedes me."

You should count yourself lucky to make it this far." The man stated sternly, turning his back to the three. "I argued with Envy that you wouldn't make it through the first test." He suddenly laughed; cold and mirthless "He disagreed – he didn't think you would make it to the entrance."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sonic said blandly.

"Just who are you?" Dark Gaia leered.

"Again, that is a matter of trust." The man said cryptically. "For now, you may call me DiZ."

"This shouldn't be too hard." Sonic whispered to Chip. "He doesn't look like much of a fighter."

"Oh, but I won't be your adversary today." DiZ chuckled lightly.

"Say wha now?" Sonic slurred quickly.

The enigmatic man smirked contently. The shadowy DiZ raised his hand slowly and snapped his fingers, filling the chamber with a ray of unbearably bright light. Sonic, having fought in darkness for the most part of the adventure, could feel the burning sensation striking eyes, literally bring the hedgehog to tears. It was only a short moment that passed before the light finally dimmed and was replaced by a familiar breeze. The speedy warrior rubbed his eyes – wiping away the tears discreetly – and performed a double take on his surroundings. There was no mistaking it. A large arena that looked to be hollowed out from one of the fallen trees with hundreds of wooden seats all filled by either an avian or some type of mystical beast. He was in the Greenwings Arena. On one side of the arena, he could see Ridel thrusting his fist in the air and cheering for the cobalt hedgehog until he lost his voice. On the other half, he could see Amy screaming wildly, but obviously not for him – Sonic felt depressed at the thought. Already suspecting what was going on, Sonic shot his eyes to the platform seating for the leaders, not surprised to find Trig and Gryz gazing down at the competitors. It was a match between the Greenwings and Greyfangs.

"Impressive, is it not?" Sonic yelped and jumped, landing on his butt; he forgot DiZ was there. "I thought it would be the best environment for your next challenge."

"So you teleported us here?" Chip asked in awe, helping the hedgehog to his feet.

"My apologizes." DiZ shook. "This is merely a database projection. But this illusion will affect all five of your senses, making them very much real in your mind. That much I can assure you."

"Ok, so if your not fighting me." Sonic said, brushing his fur. "Then I'm guess it's gonna be a Greyfang. Which one is it?"

"Turn around." DiZ commanded.

The cobalt hedgehog shrugged and did as he was told. He had already defeated the Greyfangs four times in the past – Genocide being the most difficult – but this wasn't going to change anything. How wrong he was. Sonic's eyes instinctively narrow and his fist tightened until his nails threatened to puncture the skin of his palm. His enemy was a serpent-like beast with poison-green scales and a row of barbs lining down to the base of his spine. His attire consisted of a loose, sleeveless black shirt with a pair of matching pants that were tightly wrapped around the ankles. He had black, fingerless gloves, a silver bracer on his right forearm, and carried a silver, saw-blade shield on his back. The Greyfang's symbol – a drop of venom between two fangs – was tattooed in grey on his left shoulder and his eyes were concealed behind a black cloth. There were many people Sonic didn't like for many reasons, but the cobalt hedgehog had a personal reason for hating Toxin the Basilisk.

"He will be your opponent." DiZ finished.

"Him?" Dark Gaia repeated with a raised brow. "The guy that stole Sonic's girlfriend?"

"Brother…" Chip hissed urgently, glancing at Sonic's spiteful expression.

"It's really quite simple." DiZ proclaimed, turning back and walking away from them. "Defeat your opponent and we'll see if you progress or not."

"That's it?" Chip questioned surprisingly. "No tricks, no riddles, no bad-guy speech."

"That's fine with me." Sonic proclaimed; his voice sounded rough and deeper. "I've been itching for a chance like this."

"Then I won't hold you back." DiZ nodded, walking to the edge of the arena. "You may begin when ready."

And with that, the enigmatic man vanished in column of data. Across the arena, Toxin calmly reaches over his shoulder and slowly brings his saw-blade shield in sight, strapping it to his forearm. Did he really think a stupid shield was going to stop him? Sonic didn't care. Ignoring the warning from the Gaia Twins, the cobalt hedgehog launched himself across the arena and threw out his foot directly to the basilisk's skull. But the move was very much expected by the champion of the Greyfangs, who lifted his shield to effortlessly throw back the Greenwing warrior. Gritting his teeth, Sonic flipped backwards perfectly on his feet and bounced back with his fist being sent flying ahead of himself. Toxin didn't even bother using his shield in defense and instead lifted his leg to block the punch with his shin – he was more resilient than expected. Having thrown off the cobalt hedgehog initial strike, the silent basilisk momentarily pulled back his shield before swiping the weapon across the air. Sonic had never been more thankful for his genetically enhanced speed. The speedy warrior barely jumped back far enough to avoid being sliced in two, but the bladed edges of the shield still managed to spread a wide cut across his chest. Sonic skidded to a halt a few feet away as Toxin lowered his shield – his blind eyes trailed the thread of crimson liquid escaping the hedgehog.

"Sonic, you all right?" Chip asked, wide-eyed at the scratch. "Wow, that was close."

"No kidding." Sonic winced, wiping the blood away. "That DiZ guy wasn't lying when he said everything in this place would be real enough. A second later and I would have been riding my way back to Sleepy Hollow."

"Where?" Dark Gaia questioned strangely.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic stared horrified.

"Are you quite through." Sonic snapped his head and glared; Toxin was looking down at him. "If you feel unworthy to accept this challenge, I will not hold it against you. Even the greatest of warriors know when to accept defeat."

The crowd jeered and laughed – they were mocking him. Sonic could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling and the heat rising to his chest. What the hell made this bastard think he was better than him – him, Sonic the Hedgehog, the chosen one of the Chaos Emeralds and fastest thing alive? The speedy warrior lowered himself to the floor and instantaneous started kicking his legs in a windmill formation, forcing the Basilisk to step back in surprise. Using this to his advantage, Sonic finished his movement – or dancing as he prefers to can it – and swiped his heel across the serpent's ankle. The motion caught the basilisk off guard and he fell sideways at the same time dropped back on his feet. Smirking prideful, the cobalt hedgehog drops his heel over the Basilisk during his fall, but Toxin was much brighter than given credit for. The blind basilisk raised his shield to rebound the hedgehog's blow and pressed his palm into the ground to flip back to his feet. Sonic ignoring the throbbing sensation in his heel and ducked just in time as the blind serpent threw his saw-blade shield across the arena. The speedy warrior was able to dodge the shield with only a few hairs clipped.

"Phew, that was a close shave." Sonic joked; Chip and Dark Gaia groaned. "What? That was a good one!"

"Just be silent."

Before he knew what happened, Toxin came up to the hedgehog and kicked him across the face, sending him flying into the stands. The Greenwings sharply crawled away as their champion smashed into the seats, splitting the wood and leaving a few splinters in the hedgehog's hindquarters. Not a pleasant feeling, by the way. Sonic whined in a manner that was very unbecoming of a hero as Dark Gaia and Chip pulled each splinter out.

"You so owe us for this one." Dark Gaia muttered darkly.

"What the Shadow Realm are you doing?" Ridel berated as he pushed past his fellow tribesmen. "You're getting your tail whipped so bad it's not even funny."

"Give me a break, will ya?" Sonic complained, wincing as Chip pulled a particularly large splinter. "This guys not exactly walk in the park if you haven't noticed."

"Just make sure you don't get killed too quickly." Ridel muttered silently to the hedgehog's ear. "I've got a lot riding on this match, so try staying alive for four more minutes."

"You bet against me?" Sonic exclaimed furiously.

"No…" Ridel said exaggeratedly; he wasn't fooling anyone. "Yes."

Sonic didn't know what was worse: That his own friend was betting against him…or that Amy was smiling at Toxin in the same loving manner that was reserved for him. The sight of watching the girl he loved swooning and batting her beautiful jade-greens eyes made the hedgehog's heart wrench with envy and hate. Toxin, taking clear notice of Sonic's emotional turmoil, turned and waved to the pinkette – Amy giggled shyly. Ok, now Sonic was pissed. Ignoring the words of advice that came from his guides, Sonic the Hedgehog jumped back into the arena and landed harder than he intended to, scattering leaves around him.

"So you've returned to battlefield." Toxin said earnestly, positioning his shield. "I hold great respect for those who refuse to back down from a fight. You have my admiration, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Shut the hell up." Sonic responded harshly.

"Though you seem to be ill-equipped with manners." Toxin frowned disapprovingly.

"I said shut the hell up." Sonic hissed, breaking close to a snarl.

"Am I upsetting you, Sonic?" Toxin questioned; Sonic didn't know he was genuinely concerned. "Is there something that perhaps I can be of assistance? I am not your enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I said, shut the hell up!" Sonic screamed.

The cobalt hedgehog kicked forward and curled himself into his ball form, performing his signature Homing Attack. Toxin easily deflected the blue blur with his shield, sending him skyward. But unbeknownst to the blind serpent, Sonic had pulled himself out of his ball form in midair and dived back to the ground, swinging his foot around for Toxin's head. The basilisk ducked away and sidestepped by the time Sonic dropped back on the ground, using his shield to block two kicks follow his landing. The cobalt hedgehog was becoming more frustrated with each deflected attack – he could feel his fangs starting to grow savagely. Sonic pressed his foot against the face of Toxin's saw-blade shield and flipped overhead, hoping to catch the blind serpent by surprise. Unfortunately, Toxin seemingly expected the tactic and sharply snatched the hedgehog's ankle in midair, throwing him back into the wall behind them. Sonic moaned with dull pain, slumping pathetically to the ground.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Chip asked worried, floating close to his shoulder.

"Do I look all right?" Sonic snapped rudely; Chip flinched.

"Hey, he was just trying to help!" Dark Gaia shouted, defending his brother."

"I know…I know." Sonic sighed defeated. "It's just that…"

"Yay! Way to go, Master Toxin!" Amy's screamed of praise punctured his thought. "You're the best, Master!"

"Amy…" Sonic murmured sadly.

"So this is why you are incapable of fighting properly." Sonic his head in attention as Toxin loomed over him, who was blindly staring up at Amy. "Amelia has told me many things – your history, your friendship, and your love. I know you still carry a flame of passion for her, but…" He shifted his blind gaze to him. "I am afraid she does not return these feelings any longer."

"But…" Sonic stammered in a pleading manner. "But I love her…"

"And these feelings are not shared." Toxin stated plainly. "She has moves on and now her feels rest…with me."

Sonic's eyes snapped open – his irises were golden with a flame of absolute rage behind them. The blind basilisk didn't need his eyes; he could feel the unbridled anger ebbing from the crumpled hedgehog. The cobalt hedgehog forced himself on all forces and his body convulsed and a burning heat rushed through every cell in his body. This transformation was never pleasant. Genocide was the only one from Areno that had seen Sonic's transformed state, which really captured Toxin in a state of shock. When the pain subsided and the initial shock broke away, Sonic the Werehog howled in a beastly manner that could only enhance his current features. The brutal werehog lowered his gaze and narrowed them on Toxin, who was stepping uncertainly.

"Oh, this is trouble." Chip said, hugging his brother fearfully.

"For him or us?" Dark Gaia shivered.

Toxin staggered back frightfully as the werehog slowly approached him on all-fours.

"What the Shadow Realm are you?" Toxin questioned.

"Hell." Sonic replied gruffly.

And with that, the massive werehog raised his closed fist overhead and brought it down. Toxin raised his shield in defense, but the weapon was easily shattered under the weight of Sonic's hatred. The frustrated werehog smashed his knuckles into the serpent's chest and forced him further into the leaf strewn ground, forming a large indent in the dirt. Toxin hissed with emerald-green liquid flying from his mouth – probably venom. But Sonic was far from finished – he was going to make Toxin feel the same pain he had been suffering for the past year. The pain of losing Amy. The furious werehog grasped Toxin by his ankle and threw him sideways into the far wall – Chip and Dark Gaia quickly flew out of the way. Toxin connected with wall and dropped for a short period, but Sonic grabbed his throat and lifted him up before the serpent could touch the ground. He wasn't satisfied yet. Sonic held the blind serpent against wall and – his knuckles bulging – slammed his fist into Toxin repeatedly and without signs of stopping. Many of the member in the audience looked away and moaned with sympathy – it was rare to see such cruelty even in Areno. After eighteen consecutive blows, Toxin was left as a bloody mass covered in dark-blue bruises and lower lip was bleeding uncontrollably.

"So this is what it comes to?" Toxin gasped during the brief pause. "Relinquish your sorrow and anger on me because you believe I am the one that have caused you grief."

"You're the reason my life's been a living hell!" Sonic snarled. "You took Amy away from me!"

"And you think beating me senselessly will bring her back?" Toxin questioned.

"It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better!" Sonic proclaimed.

"If that's true, then take another look." Toxin demanded.

The werehog felt like disregarding the serpent's orders and rip his head off. But curiosity got the better of him and looked up into the arena stands. Reality washed over him. Amy Rose was crying. Sonic had known from experience that she crying because her dearly beloved was in pain…and because she was afraid. Afraid of him. In trying to win back the heart of his greatest love, he end up making himself a monster in her eyes. A few painful moments passed with Sonic releasing his grip on the wounded serpent and returning to his hedgehog form. Toxin was motionless on the floor, the Gaia Twins were floating a short distance away, and Sonic's gaze never left Amy's. Looking deep into her jade-green eyes, he could see the truth – she didn't love him anymore.

"Is that all?" DiZ commented joking after appearing in a column of data. "I was expecting more of a show."

"Fight him won't make a difference." Sonic proclaimed, shrugging to Toxin. "Even if I beat him to a bloody pulp, that won't change the fact that Amy really cares." He looked sadly down at the bleeding serpent, feeling a wave of regret. "Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean I have to put Amy through the same thing."

"True power comes not from physical strength, but from the strength of heart." DiZ said wisely. "The heart can be strong, but it can also be very delicate. The point of this trial is to learn that you must cherish the bonds you still have and not be afraid to let go of others. Though it is difficult to relinquish the one you love, you can't strive for something that you can't have."

"If you love someone, set them free." Sonic summarized." Does the pain ever go away?"

"It doesn't." DiZ answered solemnly. "But dulls after a time."

Sonic looked back to the audience – back to Amy. The cobalt hedgehog loved the rosy rascal with all his heart, but her own heart belonged to another. And he wasn't going to stop her. With that final thought, the DiZ's illusion faded away like a heavy mist, returning the group back to the white room of the third room. On the other end of the chamber, a door mechanically slid out of view to reveal a set of staircases leading to the peak of the Ultimate Master's lair.

"You have passed the Trail of Power." DiZ proclaimed solemnly. "You may not meet the Ultimate Master."

"Thanks." Sonic said gratefully. He had taken three steps to the stairway when he suddenly turned back. "By the way, something was bothering me during the fight. Is that really how strong Toxin is?"

"Hah! Hardly!" DiZ laughed openly. "Against the real Toxin, your savagely form would have been powerless against him."

"And why's that?" Sonic questioned challengingly.

"Because he was the Ultimate Master's last apprentice." DiZ replied.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed.

But the enigmatic human remained silent. It finally made sense now. The reason why everyone whispered Toxin's name with respect and why he was revered as one of the greatest warriors in Areno. He was the fourth student of the Ultimate Master. The cobalt hedgehog was too stunned to move even after Chip and Dark Gaia started dragging him up the stairs. If Sonic were to face the real Toxin…would he die? DiZ remained rooted to his spot, waiting until his craned his head to stare down at his superior that just appeared to his right.

"He certainly is a resilient one." DiZ stated coolly. "But I don't think he fully understood the lesson."

"He understood the lesson, but something is still holding him back." The Ultimate Master responded. "I can't train him until he learns to let go of his regret."

"Then what do you propose?" DiZ asked.

"One last test." The Ultimate Master said shortly. "One more trial to see where his future takes him."

* * *

The scene alternates to the Greyfang village hidden in the Silver Dunes. As it always does once a month, night had finally fallen over Areno. This time would normally be used as a time to relax and sleep after a month of constant fighting. But this was not such a case. One member of the Third-Class Greyfangs, an imp, was dashing through the empty streets of the village, regularly looking over his shoulder in fear. Something was after him – he had to get away. Taking another glance over his shoulder, he saw him. A creature covered from the world by a tan cloak was steadily pacing behind the petrified imp, drifting across the desert sands like a messenger of death. Losing all common sense, the imp turned down a street he knew very well and ended in the middle of a back alley leading to a dead-end. Why'd he have to say dead? The imp pressed his hands against the wall, hoping by some miracle that the surface would suddenly open to a secret passageway. When the familiar shadow stretched across the wall, the imp turned to find the silent assailant standing only feet away.

"Please, please I beg you!" The imp cried, getting down on both knees. "I did nothing wrong! Please, just let me go!

The assailant remained silent, only lifting his right sleeve. His arm was covered in sandy-brown scales, but that didn't distract to the markings drawn across the surface. His right arm carried a particular dark-green tattoo that stretched across the entire length: four snakes looped around the base, arcane runes followed in the sequence, and ended with three dragons opening their jaws at the wrist. The imp shivered and backed away into the wall as the man's arm came closer.

"I'll give you this one moment to pray to God."

"Please, don't do this!" The imp screamed. "Please!"

The streets were silent the moment the cloaked creatures pressed his palm against the imp's forehead. Not even a second following the motion, the back of the Greyfang's head exploded from the inside, splattering the wall with crimson-red. The unknown slaughter released the imp's corpse, letting it fall sideways with an audible squish. And he walked away, acting like nothing had occurred.

"Only God can help your soul now." The murderer said silently.

* * *

**The Trails have been overcome, but one challenge still remains. Will Sonic be able to pass the Ultimate Master' final test? What burned to he carry so heavily? And who is secretly killing the Greyfangs? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	21. The Ultimate Master

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

Ultimate Master Arc: Part 5 of 6

Chapter Twenty-One: The Ultimate Master

The scene reopens to the highest point of the Ultimate Master's sanctuary in the forbidden Shadow Realm. The journey was slowly coming to an end for Sonic the Hedgehog and his oppositely minded friends – Dark Gaia used the term _very _lightly. After a long and hard day of fighting and running, the cobalt hedgehog had emerged victorious in the Trials of Courage, Wisdom, and Power. But Sonic didn't feel very proud of his accomplishments. The only battle he had succeeded in was during his brawl against the imaginary Toxin – a feat he would surely boast at the first opportunity. But the only reason the speedy warrior had succeeded in moving through the levels was after discovering some hidden lesson about himself. But what did they mean?

"It's almost over, Sonic!" Chip said in his usual overexcited mannerism. "Now that you've beaten all three trials, the Ultimate Master will have no choice but to make you his student!"

"You make it sound like you were expecting me to fail." Sonic noted cockily; Chip scratched his head sheepishly.

"I'll admit, I didn't really think you'd make it this far." Dark Gaia commented; Sonic didn't seem too surprise. "I mean, given that you are arrogant, headstrong, impatient, shortsighted, narrow-minded, not really intelligent…."

"Is there a 'but' anywhere in that sentence?" Sonic questioned dryly.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Dark Gaia smirked, landing on the hedgehog's right shoulder. "You've made us proud, Gaia Warrior of Darkness."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I used to be called that." Sonic laughed. "And surprisingly, Nazo ended up being the Gaia Warrior of Light."

"Aw, no fair." Chip whined childishly, landing on Sonic's left shoulder. "You got the good guy."

The speedy warrior couldn't help snicker at the interaction – it was like watching those old cartoon comedies. As they trio climbed higher into the mountainous domain, Sonic was starting to feel more apprehensive with each step. While it wasn't Sonic's usual persona to be worried about…anything, he did realize that he would soon be meeting the most powerful warrior in Areno history. Hell, this guy could probably be more powerful than Nazo during his Perfect Form from all the stories he's heard. Something told the cobalt hedgehog that it would be a terrible idea to piss the guy off. It took many minutes for the trio to reach the final step of the stairway – Sonic would have run, but he wanted to make a good first impression. Unlike the last three levels, there was no outrageous archway or a sign written in a different language; just an entryway. Light and Dark Gaia still clung to the hedgehog's shoulders as Sonic took his first step into the Ultimate Master's domicile.

"Whoa…." The trio said simultaneously.

"Whoa" pretty much covered it. Given the natural atmosphere of the Shadow Realm, it wasn't too surprising to find the Ultimate Master's chamber to be the grandest in all of Areno. Just from looking from a glance, Sonic could estimate that the room was fifty feet in length and thirty feet in width; it was larger than the throne room on South Island. The ceiling to the chamber was lost into the darkness above, but was seemingly suspended by six monolithic columns – each one bared a mark of the six tribes. The walls were decorated in every inch by exquisite paintings detailing the centuries that had passed with podiums below holding ancient artifacts of historic nature, preserved texts in many forms, and refined weapons from forgotten battles. Just one glance would teach a person the entire history of Areno. And to top it all off; a red velvet carpet stretched from the entrance to a triangular flight of stairs with an impressive throne forged from pure gold standing at the pinnacle. Light and Dark Gaia were overwhelmed with awe as the cobalt hedgehog carried them into the chamber, but Sonic seemed nonchalant about the scenery.

"Look at all this stuff." Dark Gaia said fascinated, leaving his perch to investigate a painting of a futuristic city. "This looks like Paradox, the central city of the Precursor Tribe. This illustration must be over five thousand years old."

"I wonder where he got all this." Chip said curiously, eying a particularly large broad sword.

"Ridel said this guy's been around since the Precursor lived here." Sonic commented as he followed carpet while snapping his head back and forth with mild interest. "He's probably been collecting these since the beginning."

"So don't touch anything!" Dark Gaia scolded; Chip whined disappointedly.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Sonic called.

Chip and Dark Gaia looked to each other with curiosity, wondering what could have attracted the hedgehog's attention. They floated over and perched themselves on the speedy warrior's shoulders, who was standing a little ways to the left side of the chamber. Settled between the columns holding the marks of the Greenwings and Redclaws were four life-sized statues forged from pure gold, each one posed in a significant manner. The first statue looked like a muscular lion, but with a scorpion tail and carried a powerful hammer on his shoulder – he looked overconfident and proud. The second one showed an unnaturally calm coyote pulling back the string of his bow at and aiming for an unseen target. The third statue depicted a young and springy robin crouching defensively with a dagger clutched backwards in his hand – he seemed rather excited. And as the cobalt hedgehog could have expected, the last statue was of Toxin the Basilisk, crouching with his saw-blade shield raised defensively.

"Who are they?" Chip blinked curiously.

"I think they might be the four apprentices of the Ultimate Master." Dark Gaia stated firmly, floating around the statue of the third apprentice. "They don't really have any writing on them, but there's no doubt in my mind that these were the Master's previous students. They must have been powerful."

"Especially this guy." Chip said, shivering under the sightless gaze of the first apprentice. "It's like their eyes follow you."

"Guess that DiZ guy wasn't lyin'." Sonic commented disappointedly, leering up at Toxin's statue. "That dirty little snake was the guy's last student."

"And the best one I ever had."

Sonic's heroic instincts were activated as he turned on his heels, preparing to summon his signature technique at a moment's notice. Dark Gaia and Chip were momentarily frightened by the newcomer and jumped protectively behind the cobalt hedgehog, gazing curiously over his shoulders. The trio was looking to the golden throne, which had previously been unoccupied, now finding an unknown figure filling the space with his head being supported by his knuckles. This was it: The Ultimate Master. Not much could be seen from the legendary warrior given the fact that the shadows were purposely covering his stature, but Sonic did notice he was much thinner than expected. The cobalt hedgehog slowly lowered his hand, only to hurriedly flip backwards after the Ultimate Master shot a bolt of lightning in the space where Sonic once stood.

"Hey, what the big idea?" Dark Gaia shouted furiously; Chip nervously slapped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Brother, let's not upset the most powerful person in the world." Chip said apprehensively.

"Let that be your first lesson, Sonic the Hedgehog." The Ultimate Master stated. Interestingly enough, his voice was feminine, which could only lead to the fact that the greatest warrior in Areno was a woman. "Never let your guard down until you are absolutely certain they can be trusted."

"If you really wanted to kill me…" Sonic grinned playfully, rubbing his nose. "Ya would've done in when we were had our backs turned earlier. I know the kind of person you are: you have a code of honor and moral integrity."

"Wow, that was unexpected." The Ultimate Master said amusingly, lifting her head with interest. "Regis thought I was trying to kill him once and ran away screaming, and Veran was on his knees pleading for mercy." She leaned forward in her seat; Sonic was sure she had a smile on her face. "When'd ya figure it out, kid?"

"I kinda knew after DiZ told me about Toxin." Sonic explained nonchalantly. "And even though I _hate _the guy, he does seem like he's a decent person."

"You just don't like him because he stole your girl." Chip stated certainly.

"Shut it." Sonic sneered; The Ultimate Master giggled. "Well, it's nice to know you have a sense of humor."

Unlike most of the stuck-up leaders around here, I like to have fun." The Ultimate Master said playfully, leaning back into her throne. "So, you came all this way to learn from the greatest warrior in Areno history? To become one of the privileged few to gain the knowledge of countless centuries?"

"Pretty much the idea." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, I can't teach you." The Ultimate Master said calmly.

An unhealthy period of silence washed over the chamber – even Chip didn't fidget. The Ultimate Master was looking at her hand with mild interest, not even noticing the pregnant pause in their response. But when Sonic and his spiritual guides finally processed the information, it seemed like an explosion went off in the middle of the sanctuary.

"WHAT?" The trio screamed outrageously.

"What do you mean you can't train me?" Sonic snapped angrily. "I've beat all of your trails while being battered, beaten, bruised, cut, blasted by a laser, and mentally scarred for the rest of my life! Why can't you train me?"

"It's true that you completed the trials." The Ultimate Master said coolly. "But you fail to understand the purpose of them. The lessons from each test was supposed to teach you something, but you've haven't fully grasped the concept."

"So you're saying we came all this way for nothing?" Chip asked disappointed.

"Not necessarily." The Ultimate Master proclaimed; the trio perked hopefully. "If you can complete one last trail and understand the lesson, then I will be able to take you in as my student."

"Another test?" Sonic smirked confidently. "No problem. Who's the lucky guy for this round?"

Areno's greatest warrior made no effort to respond and instead gestured her hand to the left side of her throne. The cobalt hedgehog cocked his head as another shadow moved around the triangular stairway and walked between the speedy warrior and his master. The creature was exactly the same height as Sonic wearing a suit of refined black armor with silver lining running around the arms and legs with a golden six-pointed star press on the chest. The warrior's helmet seemed to remind Sonic of a dragon's skull that Jet had showed him once, including the ivory dagger-like teeth and blaring-red eyes. The Dark Knight – Sonic's nickname for the warrior – only carried a simple broad sword made from refined silver on his shoulder. The cobalt hedgehog smirked confidently – this was way too easy.

"Defeat my warrior, discover the truth, and you will be my student." The Ultimate Master announced. "I expect great things from you Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Whom am I to disappoint a lovely lady?" Sonic said playfully; The Ultimate Master laughed humorously. He gestured for the Gaia Twins to leave his shoulders, which they reluctantly do. "Try ta stay out of the way, guys. I don't want you getting hurt in all this."

"I think you should be more worried about yourself." Dark Gaia stated bluntly.

"We'll be cheering for you, Sonic." Chip smiled widely; Dark Gaia sniffed importantly. "Well, I'll be cheering for you, at least."

"Thanks, Chip." Sonic nodded gratefully.

The Gaia Twins drifted around the Dark Knight, who followed them with his unnatural gaze, and took a seat on either of the Ultimate Master's armrest. Areno's greatest champion watched Sonic and her latest subordinate begin to walk in a circle around each other in a classic stare down while absentmindedly petting Chip. This was going to be the best action she's seen all day. After completing a full circle on the middle of the Master's chamber, Sonic was starting to get bored very faster than the time Tails convinced him to go see a western movie. He never even made it past the first showdown. However, the cobalt hedgehog took an unintentional step forward, which triggered the Dark Knight into action. The dark-armored warrior lunged forward with his sword raised in a stabbing motion aimed for Sonic's heart. The speedy hedgehog smirked playfully as he easily sidestepped the blade and twirled around the edge until he was standing directly behind the Dark Knight. Before the armored swordsman knew what happened, he felt something knock against his back and throw him forward to the ground. Snarling angrily, the Dark Knight gripped his sword tensely and swiped the weapon backward, only to find that Sonic had already dashed away. It didn't take long before the black-armored warrior was at his feet and spotted the speedy warrior leaning against the statue of the third apprentice, cleaning his ears with his finger. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes and jumped forward with the sword raised over his head – Sonic fought hard not to laugh. Using the bird statue for support, the cobalt hedgehog lifted himself up and pressed both of his heels into the knight's unguarded chest, throwing the warrior back to the ground. Sonic pushed off the statue and flipped across the air, trying to be as much of a show-off as possible before he stuck the landing.

"Ooh, fancy." The Ultimate Master commented.

"I could have done better." Dark Gaia grumbled.

"Don't tell me that's all ya got." Sonic stated teasingly. "C'mon, it thought you were stronger than that."

"You should know about weakness, hedgehog." The Dark Knight proclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Says the guy who's getting his can kicked." Sonic said smugly, crossing his arms.

"If you are so strong, why did you let Nyrox die?" The Dark Knight questioned; he could see Sonic visually stiffen. "Even with the Mega Form, you still allowed Master Nyrox – your best friend's father – die protecting your home from destruction."

"What did you expect me to do?" Sonic glared spitefully. "In case you forgot, I kinda had my body stolen by a Heartless snake and I wasn't exactly capable of using the Mega Form around that time."

"If you were stronger, Naga would never have succeeded." The Dark Knight proclaimed certainly; The Ultimate Master hummed thoughtfully in the background. "Instead, you turned into a scared little child and allowed Naga to rip away your soul, practically giving him the key to the world's demise."

"Listen, if you're going to play this game, just stop." Sonic rolled his head exasperatedly. "Envy already tried this before and it didn't work then."

But the Dark Knight didn't seem to falter – he could feel the tension in Sonic's eyes. The black-armored warrior grappled his blade with both hands and jumped forward, swinging the sword diagonally across the air. The cobalt hedgehog fell backwards to efficiently dodge the swipe and pressed his hands to the carpet for support while throwing his feet out to connect with the swordsman's helmet. The knight in black armored stumbled backwards several paces until his back connected with the column representing the Whitetails. Of course, he didn't know this since his helmet was crooked and impaired his vision. It took a short moment for the Dark Knight to readjust his headgear to regain his visual. And just in time, too. Not even a moment after regaining his sight, the black-armored warrior rolled forward as Sonic performed a Homing Attack directly overhead. During he tumble, the Dark Knight unintentionally swiped his sword in the air, cutting open a small wound on the hedgehog's ankle. Sonic uncurled and hissed upon landing, kneeling down to investigate the cut – It wasn't too deep, but it still hurt like hell. The cobalt hedgehog saw a glint of light out of the corner of his eyes and leaned his head to the left, barely able to dodge the sword that stabbed over his shoulder. Before the Dark Knight had a chance to retrieve his sword, Sonic grabbed his forearm and tossed the black-armored warrior over his shoulder. The armored knight was sent flying across the room and smashed into a rake of various ninja weapons that all clattered on the ground.

"Having fun, are we?" Sonic said smugly, leaning against the column of the Bluefins.

"You have some nerve to be so arrogant." The Dark Knight stated, brushing himself off. "Consider all the failures in your life."

"Here we go again." Sonic sighed tiredly. "Can we move on, I'm in the middle of something."

"You are always in a hurry, aren't you?" The Dark Knight stated. "Always moving forward, but never looking back – always leaving your friends and family behind…"

"Seriously, Envy already went over this." Sonic shook his head exasperatedly. "I know I need to accept responsibility and I will. That's why I need to learn from the Ultimate Master so I can protect the people I care about."

"Then answer me this." The Dark Knight continued. "Why didn't you save Serena?"

At once, the tension in the atmosphere was so thick that it was amazing that no one started choking yet. The Ultimate Master, ignoring the confused gestures of the Gaia Twins, leaned forward to analyze Sonic's body language. His knuckles were popping, the muscles in his jaw were twitching, and the cobalt hedgehog was blinking faster than normal – most likely to stop himself from looking weak. The Dark Knight touched a nerve. Using this as an advantage, the black-armored warrior snatched a pair of katana off the ground and charged forward with the blades crossed forward. The cobalt hedgehog tried to keep himself steady, but thought of Serena's untimely demise began to fog his mind. Back in reality, the armored knight stabbed the left katana first, which Sonic easily dodged, before slashing the second blade across the air. The cobalt hedgehog curled himself into his ball form to dodge the blow and started spinning in place for his signature Spin Dash technique. Already preparing for the worst, the Dark Knight threw the swords away and held out his hands to capture the spinning sphere with his palms. The instant contact shredded the warrior's armored gloves until Sonic began losing momentum and was forced to uncurl. From that point, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Dark Knight were locked hand-in-hand – The Ultimate Master stood up attentively.

"Look at you." The Dark Knight said knowingly. "You claim that you have what it takes to become the Ultimate Master's student, but I can see the truth in your eyes. Even you don't believe you're worthy enough to be the Master's student. You have failed yourself just as you have failed others. Just as you have failed Serena."

"You're wrong." Sonic grunted forcefully. "I didn't fail her."

"She is dead and it's all your fault." The Dark Knight stated; he was starting to overpower the hedgehog. "You were supposed to be her friend – you were supposed to protect her. But your own arrogance blinded you and she suffered at Genocide's hand and significantly by your own."

"What could I have done?" Sonic said with a defeated tone. "How could I have known."

"You should have died in her place." The Dark Knight glared, forcing the hedgehog to his knees. "Without you, Serena would have lived and the villages would no longer be divided. Everything that has happened was your fault!"

"I did the best I could!" Sonic said forcefully, resisting the sadness overwhelming his heart. "There wasn't anything I could have done! There wasn't anything I could have done!"

Without warning, the cobalt hedgehog unlatched himself and tackled the armored-knight. Chip and Dark Gaia gaped in shock while the Ultimate Master watched impassively as Sonic straddled the warrior's chest, using his legs to pin his arms down. Angry tears escaped the hedgehog's eyes as he proceeded to pound his fists relentlessly against the Dark Knight's helmet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knuckles. All he wanted was for this armor-wearing bastard to understand his pain – to experience the suffering he's experienced in these recent days. The headgear started to crack under the pressure of Sonic's assault until one good punch fractured the helmet completely. The cobalt hedgehog stared with wide eyes at the man beneath it.

"If there was nothing you could have done…" The Ultimate Master said softly. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

The Dark Knight showed the face of Sonic the Hedgehog, staring back at the original cobalt hedgehog. Sonic slowly lifted himself off of his copy, allowing both of them to stand. The Dark Knight-Sonic gazed absently at the original before turning to the Ultimate Master and bowing respectfully. And with a simple gesture of her hand, the Sonic clone faded away in a twist of sand and wind.

"What was that?" Sonic murmured; his voice sounded constricted.

"That was a representation of the doubts in your heart." The Ultimate Master explained. "You still hold yourself responsible for the all disappointments and failures done in the past starting from Nyrox's death to Serena's demise." Sonic hanged his head, allowing the knowledge to sink in. "You have to realize that even with your great abilities, you can't save everyone - these thing happen for a reason. I'm not saying that you should just give up, but you need to come to terms that you are not perfect. All you can do is try your best - that's all anyone can really ask for.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked seriously.

"The lessons are your answers." The Ultimate Master stated certainly. "Think about it and tell me who I am."

So that was the purpose of the lessons: the teach Sonic not only valuable life-changing traits, but to reveal the identity of his new teacher. If the hedgehog was capable of answering it, then that had to mean it was someone he had met before. Sonic reviewed the lessons in his mind. Fear of failure, responsibility, letting go, and overcoming doubt. Almost immediately, the answer clicked in Sonic's mind – he began to laugh.

"I don't believe it." Sonic said, shaking his head amusingly. "All along, the greatest warrior in the world was right under my nose and I never even realized it." He gazed up at his master; joy openly expressed in his eyes. "I really missed you, Serena."

The Ultimate Master slowly walked down the triangular stairway and into the light, revealing the Ultimate Master as Serena the Swallow. But the young swallow was much different than what Sonic remembered. Serena looked to be a woman in her late 30's around Vanilla's height and just as…developed. She still had hot-pink feathers with a white diamond birthmark on her forehead, but her three head-feathers were braided into a single strand that hanged off of her right shoulder. She wore a pure-white tube top with a single strap over her left shoulder, five golden rings on each of her wrists, a lengthy pure-white skirt with a slit that started at the left hip, which revealed her slender, bare leg – Sonic's prevented senses were kicking in – and a pair of simple sandals. The most interesting feature about her was that the Greenwing emblem was gone and was replaced by a golden six-point star above her breasts. Once reaching the final step, Serena wasted no time kneeling down and embracing the hedgehog against her bosom – Sonic grinned slyly at the Gaia Twins.

"Sonic, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Serena smiled as they pulled away.

"Same here." Sonic nodded positively. "But I'm still a little confused. What happened? How are you still alive?" He looked her over once. "And when did you get smokin' hot?"

"I'll accept that as a compliment." Serena giggled. "I've been expecting you to seek me out for quite some time now, Sonic. I could feel your presence when you first arrived in Areno and I had to investigate it for myself. So I created an fake Serena to investigate."

"Wait?" Sonic said confused. "That little kid was a clone?"

"More like an illusion." Serena answered kindly. "As the Ultimate Master, I have lived on Areno since Argus reformation of the world. My companions and I have traveled this new world, learning new things along the way. But now, I am the last of the Precursors and all the knowledge of my friends have been passed down onto me."

"I'm sorry." Sonic said sympathetically.

"Don't be." Serena waved it off. "We're getting off topic. Anyway, after years of learning, I discovered how to create mental illusions that could fool all five senses of the brain. All I had to do was make sure that the child Serena was to be near you at all times to elaborate on your performance."

"But if no one had ever seen you before, that doesn't explain why Trig didn't check it out." Sonic noted curiously.

"Trig knew my plans from the beginning." Serena smiled deviously. "That's why he made sure to keep you and the false Serena around at all times. And in case your wondering…" She stopped the hedgehog before he could ask his question. "Trig knew my plans because I told him personally." She momentarily stared off into space. "It has been a while since I saw my son, so I guess I should be thanking you."

"Trig's your son?" Sonic said aghast; Serena nodded. "Damn. Well, that idea's out the window."

"You're not touching anything, hedgehog." Serena said bluntly; Sonic laughed sheepishly. "Now that you have completed the three trials and have overcome the doubt in your heart, you are ready to become my student." She gave a kind smile and held out her hand. "Congratulations, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic expressed himself with a brilliant smile as he began to shake his new mentor's hand. This was the best day of his life. The cobalt hedgehog had overcome deadly obstacles and trials, the Ultimate Master was his new teacher, and his old friend had returned from the grave. With the prospect of gaining new strength to protect his friends, Sonic couldn't think of one thing that could make this better…..scratch that. There was one thing that would be good right now.

"Got any chili dogs?"

Serena face faulted – she knew this wasn't going to be the end of it.

* * *

The scene returns to the Greyfang village nestled deep in Silver Dunes, more specifically within the confines of Master Gryz's clock tower. The leader of the mythical tribe was leering down at the half-naked harpy known as Lyda as she tinkered with the machine that would hopefully lead to their future victory. Having the Redclaws and Bluefins on their side did serve as advantage, but the other half of the civil war still had warriors like Sonic and Shadow. If they were going to stand a chance, they would more soldiers – more from Genocide's dimension. The griffin was suddenly brought back to reality as Lyda closed the machine with a sharp snap, smiling proudly as she clapped her hands free of dust.

"It's done, my master." Lyda said coyly, snaking her arm's around the griffin's shoulders. "Not only have I repaired Ragoorik's machine, but I have also improved the design so that there wouldn't be any interference." She began tracing circles on his chest. "Now, about my reward…"

"What caused the interference in the first place?" Gryz questioned indifferently; Lyda pouted.

"I was looking over Ragoorik's original design." Lyda responded, feeling a little putout as she poured over the blueprints on the nearby table. "The original machine would have done the trick and brought the six warriors here, but there was a slight fluctuation during the transfer cycle….created by this."

The Greyfang leader watched with peeked interest as Lyda opened one of the drawers and withdrew a perfectly preserved emerald. The unusual part was that the stone was bright-red instead of green. Gryz cautiously took the glistening stone into his hands, not understanding the overwhelming power it contained.

"The was disturbed by this?" Gryz asked seriously.

"It is a bit unusual, but that gem contains an alarming amount of electromagnetic energy." Lyda explained, staring intently at the gem. "Unless the design was made to withstand that much power, any machine would become erratic. That particular emerald was found along with the Rose girl." She reach back into the drawer, this time pulling out the blue emerald. "And this one was recovered two days ago outside the Blackheart borders."

"And these gems hold great power?" Gryz questioned interestingly.

"According to Genocide," Lyda smirked dangerously. "Anyone who has all seven of these 'Chaos' Emeralds has the power to control the world."

"Is that so." Gryz murmured, eying the gem in fascination. "Activate the Dimensional Transporter as soon as possible. We'll need all the help we can get if we are to gather all the emeralds." He left the room, leaving Lyda to work on the machine. "And if this works out, then I will no longer need to serve the master. Areno will be mine for the taking."

* * *

**Sonic's journey to the Shadow Realm has ended. What new lessons and experience await the cobalt hedgehog? Will the Dimensional Transporter work this time? And will Gryz succeed in collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**


	22. New Blood

**Sonic Heroes: Desert Winds**

? © Square Enix  
? © Kishimoto

Ultimate Master Arc: Part 6 of 6

Chapter Twenty-Two: New Blood

The scene opens to the Silver Dunes in the northern section of Areno, deep in the junkyard valley that is the Greyfang village. As the clock tower stood as the only remaining structure from the time of the Precursors, it only seemed fitting that it would be the birthplace of a new age. Nestled in the heart of the tower, Maser Gryz waited patiently in the corner of Lyda's workshop while the half-naked harpy was running back and forth between the monitors. A good majority of Lyda's project was six computer monitors – technology more advanced than anything on Areno – spread around the room, showing different graphics and number charts that only Lyda seemed capable of understanding. Multi-colored wires snaked their way around the room, but converged to an enlarged silver ring with pulsating cyan lights on the far end wall. As Lyda busied herself with the monitors of the left side, Toxin strolled into the room with his protégées, Amy and Genocide, following in step.

"Sweet setup." Genocide said impressively. "Very sci-fi."

"Excuse me?" Toxin questioned cluelessly.

"Just ignore him." Amy giggled, stepping closer to her teacher. "That's what I'd do, anyway."

"Now that's just blizzard cold." Genocide complained.

"You can worry about you meaningless squabble later." Gryz commanded darkly, instantly earning silence. "You called us here because you said you've made some significant progress, Lyda. This better mean that you've finished the Dimensional Transporter."

"I finished the machine a long time ago." Lyda boasted with pride. "The main problem was resetting the original coordinates that Ragoorik used to drag our little friends to our hellish world. It would have been nice to pry the answers from the ugly wart before he died…" Her eyes temporarily fell on the griffin, who gave acknowledgement of the incident. "But beggars can't be choosers. Luckily, I was able to track down that specific universe after breaking down the molecular structure from little Rosy's blood sample."

"But did you have to take it from there." Amy whined, rubbing the sore spot on her behind.

"No, but it was funny." Lyda laughed loudly; Amy scowled. "Anyway, I've set the coordinates and adjusted the level tracker from those scouter devices we picked up years ago. Now we should be able to pull six strong warriors here without worry of the Chaos Emeralds interfering."

"Then do it." Gryz ordered strictly.

Most likely hoping for praise from the Greyfang leader, Lyda returned to her machines with a disappointed pout on her expression. Given the fact that residents of Areno were ignorant to advanced technology and the fact that Amy wasn't much of a computer genius, they had no idea what the half-naked harpy was up to. But they didn't question her actions. Sure enough, the vibrating hum from the silver ring signaled the activation of the Dimensional Transporter, which gained a misty-white glow in the center. It was like something you would expect to see in those space movies in Amy's opinion. The higher members of the Greyfangs waited patiently for six minutes with Gryz growing visibly more irritable with each passing second. He looked ready to kill Lyda without a moment's hesitation if she failed; a fact that Amy suspected her teacher clued in on as the toxin-green basilisk subtly reached for his saw-blade shield. Despite Genocide's own opinion, it wouldn't be a good omen if the strongest of the tribe started killing each other. Fortunately, they were saved from an imminent slaughter when Lyda's computers beeped urgently and several bodies fell through the portal and dropped to the ground with a collective thud. The machine whirring slowly died down and the Greyfangs cocked their heads in curiosity at their new visitors.

"Ugh, my quills…"

"Augh! That's my tail!

"Why does this grass smell like shampoo?"

"That's my hair, dumbass!"

"No…way…" Amy said slowly.

Amidst the pile of silver, purple, black, green, and white, Amy Rose would make out two friends, a familiar acquaintance, and a female she had never seen before. The first one to crawl from the bottom of the pile was a silver-grey hedgehog around fifteen year-old with piercing gold eyes and a white mane of fur that sprouted from the chest and wrapped around his neck. His most unique feature was his quills – two long ones draped in the back of his head and five more sprouting from his forehead like a star. His attire consisted ocean-blue boots with turquoise straps, intersecting laces, and a golden cuffs, a pair of white gloves with cyan circles, golden braces on his wrists, and a black-leather belt with a silver box strapped to his side. Silver the Hedgehog: Hero of the Future, Carrier of Iblis, and descendant of Sonic and Amy Rose. But the pink hedgehog remembered that Silver existed outside of time and space – he doesn't need Sonic or Amy to be born.

The next character was a female with an impressive scowl on her facial features as she brushed the dust off herself in a dignified manner. She was a lavender feline with glimmering-gold eye, a purple-tipped tail, and four purple-tipped hairs held in place by a ruby-red ring – it looked like a crown. Her clothing was mostly a royal-purple uniform with yellow stripes across the chest, elbows, and kneecaps, a pair of white gloves with ragged cuffs, and a pair of scarlet boots with white prints running down the middle. The most distinct part of her appearance was the ruby gem stamped in the middle of her forehead – the Keystone. Blaze the Cat: Queen of the Sol Dimension, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and Silver's true love.

The next newcomer was not one of Amy's favorites or one she generally got along with. He was a tall and fit human with sleek-silver hair that reached to his shoulders and a pair of aquamarine eyes. He wore a deathly-black jacket that was zipped up to his neckline, a pair of black slacks, dark gloves, and polished-black shoes. Genocide could spot a scabbard strapped to his waist from behind, which he knew contained the teen's favor twin-katana, Souba. Kadaj: unpredictable vigilante and honorary member of the Sonic Heroes. The pink hedgehog couldn't contemplate how a neutral rogue like Kadaj could be a member of the Sonic Heroes, but Shadow was the only one that really understood him.

The last member of the new group was unfamiliar and seemed just as lost as the others. She was around her teen years a little shorter than Kadaj with short, mint-green hair that was parted by an orange clip, which matched her blazing-orange eye. Her clothing consisted of a short, sleeveless white midriff-shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, a pair of fishnet shorts concealed by a white skirt, a pair of white sandal-shoes, and carried a cylinder covered in red cloth that intersect across her chest. By some twitch of curiosity, Amy noticed a black cloth with a metal plate tied to her upper right arms. She almost mistook it for Espio's forehead protector until she realized it bared a different symbol: two lines that seemed to make a downwards arrow. The green-haired girl tentatively pushed to her feet, using Kadaj's shoulder for support – she released her hold when realizing it.

"Ok, someone mind explaining what's going on her." The green-haired girl asked worried. "One minute I was safe at home in my village and the next I'm stuck here with…" She took a quick look at the other occupants. "A bunch of animals and a guy that uses too much hair dye."

"Hey! It's natural!" Kadaj shouted insulting.

"No one care about your hairline." Blaze said bluntly. Amy giggled at the exchange, which drew the attention of the Sol Guardian. "What the? Amy, what are you doing here?"

"At least we finally have a friendly face." Silver said with his usual tone of naivety, pacing up to his ancestor. "Am I glad to see you, Amy? We haven't seen you for over ten months after disappeared during the going-away party we threw for Sonic - everyone thought you were dead."

"As you can see, I'm alive and kicking." Amy smiled happily.

"Emphasis on kicking." Genocide joked.

"Amy…who are these people." Silver asked, sending a mistrustful glance to each of them.

"Allow me to do the honor of introductions." Gryz said in a sophisticated tone, bowing formally to them. "I am Gryz the Griffin, leader of the Greyfang Tribe – the fifth founding tribe of Areno." He waved a hand to the other occupant. "These are my associates. Our head of research, Lyda the Harpy." The half-naked harpy winked seductively; Kadaj smiled eagerly. "My most trusted bodyguard and current Champion of the Gathering Tournament, Toxin the Basilisk."

"A pleasure." Toxin said politely.

"And I believe you know his students." Gryz smirked, referring to the only other hedgehogs. "Amelia Rose and Genocide."

"We know Amy." Blaze answered coolly; years of etiquette wee finally coming in handy. "But I am afraid that we are unfamiliar of…Genocide. But please, our own introductions must be acknowledged as well." Being thankful that she wasn't the kind to wear dresses, Blaze bowed to the leader instead of curtseying. "I am Blaze, Queen of my homeland and guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

"_Sol Emerald, eh…_" Lyda thought, reminding herself to make notes later.

"This is my beloved, Silver." Blaze said, taking her boyfriends hand. The steel-grey hedgehog chuckled bashfully and scratched the back of his head – just like Sonic, Amy thought. "And this is our…uh, associate, Kadaj." The silver-haired teen smirked at Lyda, who didn't even notice. "And…we don't really know who this girl is."

"Uh…Fu." The girl named Fu said meekly. "My name's Fu from Takigakure – The Village Hidden in the Waterfall."

"We were expecting two more to arrive." Gryz said collectively, shooting a momentarily glare in Lyda's direction. "But that doesn't matter. Judging by the confused looks on your faces, I suppose you'll want to know where you are and why you are here."

"That'd be helpful." Kadaj said snidely.

"You are on another world we natives call Areno." Gryz explained. "For the past four thousand years, our home has become a desolate wasteland where only survival of the strongest rules. We have managed to create settlements in the harsh and unforgiving desert and have enjoyed many prosperous centuries by sending a helpful hand to the other villages. But if you look beyond the illusions created by our ancestors, it is still very much and sandy graveyard. And things have only gotten worse recently."

"How?" Fu asked worried.

"The Redclaws and the Greenwings are setting themselves up for war." Toxin continued. "Due to a misunderstanding from one of the Greenwing's warriors, a very valuable Redclaw artifact has been destroyed. The other four villages have been forced to pick sides – the Greyfangs and Bluefins ally with the Redclaws and the Whitetails and Blackhearts have joined forces with the Greenwings. We are on the verge of a Third Tribal War."

"So, what?" Silver asked uncertainly. "You want us to help stop the war."

"Far from it." Gryz stated darkly. "In fact, we wish for you to encourage the war – create as much bloodshed as possible. The Greyfangs will play a small part in the fight, but we will mostly be out of the way for you to decimate the other villages." He stroked his beak in thought. "It might be more prudent to kill some of our own to throw off some suspicion. And after you've done your share, the Greyfangs will take charge of the other tribe and create true order. Then you will be properly rewarded for your deeds."

"You brought us here just so we can help you rule the world?" Silver said stupefied.

"Not exactly, but something similar." Lyda proclaimed, returning her attention to the computer monitors. Unknown to the half naked harpy, Kadaj tried to reach a hand out, but Fu sternly slapped it away. "And we're not expecting you to do it alone. After I figure out what when wrong this time, we'll be able to recall hundreds of warriors similar to you from your world."

"Well, now that you say that…" Kadaj said thoughtfully; Fu stamped his foot. "OW! Ok, I'll be the hero! Ya happy?"

"Amy, you can't actually be going along with this." Blaze said questionably.

"I don't really like the idea of kill a lot of people." Amy responded, rubbing her shoulder nervously. "And I don't agree with taking over the world. But…Toxin is my teacher…I owe him my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Amy." Blaze stated coldly. She clicked her fingers, igniting her hand with the flames that had given her power at birth. "I really am."

Believing that the pyrokinetic feline was to burn his student to a cinder, Toxin stepped between them with his saw-blade shield strapped to his arm. It was only too late for them to realize her true intentions when she turned to the half-naked harpy and tossed the biggest fireball she could manage. Lyda jumped away with a screech of panic, watching in horror as the flames devoured one of the computers that connected to the central power of the machine. The whirring stopped and the silver mist evaporated – the Dimensional Transporter was destroyed. One trouble down, five more to go. But before the Sol Guardian could turn to face her opponents, Genocide appeared behind her almost at super speed and slammed the butt of his staff into the back of her neck. The swift strike to the nerve instantly sent Blaze toppling to the ground unconscious.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed.

"Be thankful we're friends." Genocide said smugly. "Anyone else I would have killed."

"Stay away from her!" Silver demanded.

The psychotic hedge-demon watched in bewilderment as the white of Silver's eyes gained a neon-cyan glow as he held out his hands to the warrior. Now he remembered: Silver had psychic powers. Long distance fighting was the future hero's specialty and was able to pluck Genocide of the ground with his psychokinetic powers before flinging him away. Lyda once again ducked with a quick shriek while the murder of the Greyfangs smashed into another one of her computers, causing further mayhem to her machine. The psychotic hedgehog glared at Silver with murderous intent and withdrew his blade from its sheath, attaching the piece to the end of his staff. But while Genocide and Silver were quarreled in the small workshop, generally endangering the lives of others, Toxin urged his student to stay behind Gryz while he confronted the other two newcomers. They were very strange in the basilisk's opinion. The Ultimate Master had always taught him about a subspecies called humans, but they had been extinct on Areno sine the time of the Precursors. The human pair was so distracted by Silver and Genocide rolling on the floor – viciously biting and beating – that they didn't notice the blind serpent until he was within arms length of them. Luckily, Fu's peripheral vision was able to catch a glint of Toxin's saw-blade shield and ducked close to the ground, pushing the silver-haired away helpfully. Kadaj was slightly surprised that the ninja girl had forcefully shoved him to the side, but was even more surprised of how close Toxin's shield was to his neck – it cut off a few strands of silver hair. Kadaj skidded backwards on his feet and withdrew Souba in a flash of silver as he warrior's instincts began to kick in. The black-clothed human jumped over Fu and swiped his sword across the air varies times that could only be seen as a successive blur of silver and black. It was only Toxin's training with the Ultimate Master that spared his life. The blind serpent moved his arms in equal speeds to the human, effectively deflecting each blow with his shield. Spying an opening in the human's defenses in the middle of the clash, Toxin used his shield to throw off Kadaj's sword and made a quick jab to the man's ribcage. Kadaj staggered back and dropped to his knees, using his sword for support while holding his new wound tenderly.

"You son of a bitch…" Kadaj panted ruthlessly. "I am gonna rip your..."

"Do you really need to keep fighting?" Kadaj stiffed at Lyda's voice as the harpy's arms wrapped around him from behind. "I can think of a few other ways to spend a peaceful afternoon, can't you?

"Well, when you put it that…" Kadaj stopped in mid-sentence when feeling a pressure on his neck; Lyda had sedated him. "You sexy, winged bitch."

"Ugh, men." Fu rolled her eyes as Kadaj fell unconscious. "As usual, never leave a man to do a woman's job."

Left between the half-naked harpy and the blind serpent, Fu's options were looking too good. Analyzing the possibilities in under a few seconds, the green-haired girl sharply thrusted her hands into the cloth on her back and swatted her hands forward, releasing six steel-grey blurs. Toxin's instincts instructed him to lift his shield protectively, feeling the dull thud of metal against metal. Oddly enough, there was no clatter on the floor. Looking over the edge of the shield, the blind basilisk could make out six blade-like weapons – kunai – stabbed into the surface of his shield with pieces of paper attached. His sense of smell could catch the smoke of burning paper and a moment later, Toxin was thrown across the room by a miniature explosion erupting against his shield. Lyda threw up her hands protectively over her hand, only taking a chance to look over when the initial danger had passed. Smoke covered nearly the entire room, but the half-naked harpy could already tell that most of her project had been decimated – she was not happy. But before Lyda could plot a multitude of paths for revenge, Fu leaped from the smoke cloud and thrusted her heel into the harpy's exposed midriff. The Greyfang genius shrieked in a manner similar to a bird before smashing into the silver ring of the Dimensional Transporter, causing the structure to collapse. Lyda groaned painful under the weight of her machine as Fu clapped her hands to remove the imaginary dust as a job well done.

"And they say I'm not smart." Fu snorted superiorly.

"Leaving yourself exposed in the middle of a fight." The green-haired girl stiffened when feeling Toxin's breath brush against the back of her neck. "That's not a very smart tactic."

And before she knew it, Fu's vision was clouded in darkness. With Blaze, Kadaj, and Fu all defeated that only left Silver to deal with Genocide before moving on to the others. The two hedgehogs tumbled out of the smoke cloud with Silver being shoved against the wall, locked in hand-to-hand combat with the psychotic Greyfang. The hedge-demon seemed to understand one of Silver's greatest weaknesses. The Hero of the Future's mostly focused his powers through his concentration of mind, but would falter when under heavy pressure. And given the situation; that seemed to be the case. And the strangest part is, no matter how hard Silver tried to disguise his movements, Genocide would always be a step ahead. It was almost as if this bloody-red hedgehog knew everything about him – it was unnerving. But Silver knew he could save his friends if he was too distracted to concentrate. The steel-grey hedgehog took a deep breath…and he was out like a light. Genocide watched humorously as Silver fell forward to the ground with a big lump on the back of his head before looking back to Amy, who was wielding her hammer nervously.

"Nice shot, sweet cheeks." Genocide laughed.

"I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt." Amy said earnestly. The smoke cloud from Fu's explosion finally settled, allowing the Greyfangs to have a better view of the scene. "They're going to be all right, aren't they? You're not going to hurt them, are you?"

"Like Shadow Realm we aren't!" Lyda seethed. The half-naked harpy clawed her way through the wreckage of her research and Toxin had to grab her arms to keep her back. "Those little dune rats just destroyed four years of planning and three months of construction! It'll take me three more months or long to clean this mess up!"

"Lyda, remember your place." Gryz said lowly; the half-naked harpy lowered her shoulders in disappointment. "I can promise you, Amelia, that your friends are in no immediate danger as long as they are willing to cooperate." He used his foot to turn over the silver hedgehog. "It's just as you said: their feelings towards protecting life are adamant. But given time, they will come to see things our way." He turned his back to the group with a swish of his cloak. "Take them to the holding cells until I find a suitable way to…convince them."

And with that, the Greyfang leader exited the room with others tasked with their jobs. Genocide rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about 'slave labor' and 'lazy ass' before grabbing Silver by the ankle and dragging him unceremoniously across the ground. Despite her current affiliation with the Greyfangs, Amy was still compassionate to her friends and lifted Blaze by her shoulders so that the Sol Queen wouldn't be too uncomfortable. But as she began backing up to the hallway, the pink hedgehog noticed two things that didn't seem quite right. The first thing that caught her attention was Lyda, who everyone knew to be sexually attracted to the leader, glaring at the doorway where Gryz once stood. Amy recognized that type of hatred whenever Shadow and Black Doom crossed paths – the look of absolute loathing. The second thing she noticed was Toxin's hand resting kindly on her shoulder as if trying to comfort her. Now it was Amy's turn to be angry – that winged bitch didn't deserve her master's kindness. But even with her hawk-eyed vision, the pink hedgehog was never able to spot the puddle of strangely colored liquid before it escape through the cracks in the floor.

* * *

"Something tells me you guys do this a lot." Fu commented.

The scene had shifted to the lower levels of the clock tower twenty minutes after the scuffle in Lyda's workshop. The holding cells were just a nice word for prison as the heroes and Kadaj had discovered. After being forcefully shoved into a small restricted space with cell bars, Toxin had assigned two guards – moldy-brown Ogres – to stand guard in front of the prison until the suitable time. The group of four woke up one-by-one and, after many fruitless attempts of escaping tried to find some way of occupying their time until they could come up with a plan. Silver was using his powers to make rocks fly around his hands, Blaze and Kadaj were sitting against the wall unconcerned, and Fu had taken the option of pacing around the cell irritably. The other paid no attention to their green-haired acquaintance until she stopped directly in front of Kadaj, who looked up curiously at her leering expression.

"And what about you?" Fu glowered with her hands on her hips. "I saw how you were against that snake guy and you were pretty good for the most part. So what the hell happened back there?"

"It's not like I could help it." Kadaj shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, did you see the size of those chi-chi's?" At those words, Fu turned red-faced and kicked at the silver-haired teen's kneecap as hard as she could. "Yow! What the hell?"

"Ugh, men!" Fu scoffed, pacing to the other end of the cell.

"Tell me about it." Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Hey, that's not fair." Silver whined, losing focus on his hand. "You can't compare me to him."

"Get used to it, buddy." Kadaj said, leaning his head back. "I have a feeling you're going to be hearing it a lot."

"Hey, quiet down in there!" One of the ogre guards snapped, bashing his club against the cell. "We're trying to get some sleep and your yackin' can be heard all the way to the Shadow Realm!"

"Aw, let me help you with that."

The stupid ogres scratched their heads with their clubs, trying to figure out which one of the prisoners had said it. It was definitely female, but it kinda had a distorted tone to it – like someone was trying to talk underwater. By the time they realized the voice didn't belong to anyone in the cells, two claws of deep-purple liquid appeared from the ceiling and pushed the ogre's heads against one another, effectively knocking them out. Silver and Blaze jumped to their feet in defensive stances while Kadaj and Fu withdrew their respective weapons, which the ogres thankfully forgot to take away. The group watched and waited as a steady trickle of royal-purple water formed a puddle on the floor and steady began to rise in a solidified form. The new creature was the same size as Silver and Blaze with curved horned on the side of her head, three-clawed hands, bulbous sky-blue eyes, and a pink brain visible in her head. Her attire mostly consisted of navy blue scarf around her neck, several rows of silver beads wrapped around her right arm, two black-leather belts that traveled across her chest and her waist, and a small, navy-blue pouched strapped to her left hip. The strangely-colored aquatic warrior shook her head, chuckling amusingly under her breath.

"Never thought I'd see the day I'd be rescuing a hero."

"Violet!" Blaze exclaimed surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, obviously." Violet answered simply. The former leader of the Black Clone army kneeled down to the lock on the cell door, using her finger to feel her around the mechanics. "One moment, I was sitting in Eggman's floating fortress, reading my book while listening to Rai make another fat joke about his father. The next moment, I was in a room with you guys trying to get yourselves killed."

"How come we didn't see you?" Fu asked curiously.

"A competent soldier knows when to wait and listen." Violet stated. "From the moment I saw them, I knew we would be no match for them. Especially that Gryz character…I doubt even Silver's Super Form would have been enough t handle."

"He was that strong?" Silver asked shocking.

"The thing is…I wasn't able to get a full range of his powers." Violet said uncertainly. After a moment, the lock clicked and the aquatic clone threw open the cell. And quite frankly, I'd rather not be around to find out. Since that Dimension Transporter thing is out of commission, we'll have to escape and find our own way back home."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kadaj said, pushing past the others. "I'll lead the way."

Fu muttered a string of choice words under her breath – she was starting to dislike this guy more and more every second. And the sad fact is; he's the only other human on the planet. Violet and the heroes were reluctant to follow the silver-haired man, but they weren't really in a situation where they could be picky. Kadaj led the group through some risky chances that nearly ended with them being caught four times by patrolling Greyfangs and twice by Amy and Genocide, usually together. At one point, the group was pressing themselves against the corridor wall as the two hedgehogs passed by – both were in a heated argument about their master and Lyda. Though Silver suspected he specifically heard the words 'Chaos Emeralds' fly around the conversation, but they were long gone before they verify. Kadaj waited patiently until Amy and her friend turned the corner and their voices were drowned out before shoot down the corridor with the others following in tow. The group of unconventional allies continued down two flights of stair and took a right before their self-proclaimed leader stopped the team in front a pair of steel doors.

"This is it, gang." Kadaj said proudly, gripped a handle on each of the knobs. "Our way to freedom."

With a flourishing motion, the silver-haired warrior threw open the doors and…

"Congratulations." Fu said sarcastically. "You discovered a broom closet."

"Hey, at least we'll always have our sanity needs." Kadaj joked feebly. The green-haired girl rolled her eyes before reach for the nearest mop, slapping it against the man's face. "Seriously, what is with you and hitting me?

"This is getting us nowhere." Blaze stated irritably, resting her jeweled forehead in her palm. "Violet, you most likely have the proper layout of the building. Can't you just take us to the exit?"

The colored clone failed to responded to the Sol Guardian, which seem rather unusually since it was in Violet's nature to make sarcastic remarks. But the silence still carried and the other four heroes turned their heads in concern, finding the aquatic warrior facing another pair of steel doors directly behind them. Violet made no sign that she acknowledged them and threw open the doorway, crossing the threshold as if under some kind of trance. Silver and Kadaj were peeking into the room from one side of the entrance while Fu and Blaze were peering around from the other – Violet continued her path undisturbed. It seemed that the colored clone had discovered an open-spaced room the size of a warehouse that was locked in a perpetual darkness with the exception of one desk lamp shining at the far end of the chamber. That seemed to be what Violet was aiming for. Silver took his girlfriend's hand in an assuring manner as he led the way into the pitch-black with Kadaj drawing his Souba behind them and Fu bringing up the rear. Because of her species ability to adjust to the darkness, Blaze could see that they were pacing down a path created by hundred of cylinder shapes on either side of them, all obscured by the shadows. It seemed very unsettling. Finally, Violet stopped at the far end of the chamber, stationing herself in front of simple workbench cluttered with blueprints, schematics, and a box sitting on the right-hand corner. But what really drew her in was the red and blue Chaos Emeralds placed exultingly in the center of the table.

"I knew that feeling was familiar." Violet stated, taking the red emerald into her claw. "I could sense the Emerald's power radiating from everywhere in this tower. But how it managed to transport itself to this world is something I don't understand."

"Hey, check this out." Silver said interestingly, ripping one of the designs off the wall. "This kinda looks like the emerald tracker Tails made over a year ago. But it looks like it can actually pinpoint the location of the Chaos Emerald instead of just giving the general area."

"So now we know what Gryz wants with us." Violet stated coolly, tossing the blue and red emeralds to the hedgehog. "The real reason he dragged us to this world wasn't to destroy the other tribes, but to distract them long enough for the Greyfangs to hunt down the remaining Chaos Emeralds without interruption."

"I don't know." Silver said thoughtfully. "I feel like you're on the right track, but I'm not sure it's the Chaos Emeralds he's interested in."

"Hey, check this out." Kadaj said. The silver-haired teen reach into the box in the corner, removing a latex mask that was really shape in the face of someone they all recognized. "This looks like that Genocide guy we saw earlier – they've got a whole box full of these things. Wonder why they'd shop in bulk for this guy."

"Because they're not interested in one Genocide." The heroes looked over to find the pyrokinetic feline staring horrified at one of the cylinder containers. "They're planning to create a whole army of them."

Now that's one way to draw in a crowd. Silver and the others were instantly at the feline's side, staring through the glossy surface of the nearest container as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Silver and Blaze had seen a similar incident during Hybrid's Ultimate World Tournament held on East Island during his temporary evil reign. It was only now that the group of five unlikely friends realized the chamber was filled with hundred of sterilized containers, each containing a single clone for processing. After everything they had seen from during their short stay, the group knew the Greyfangs weren't capable of this advanced technology – the Nocturnus were barely able to grasp the concept of biological engineering. They were getting help from somewhere. Silver was staring at the back of the nearest clones when something clicked in his head: that shade of fur color seemed eerily familiar. Being thankful that he wasn't a cat, the steel-grey hedgehog moved around the tank until he could see the face of the manufactured life-form. What he saw caused the psychic hero of the future to stumble backwards and fall of his hindquarters in equal parts shock and horror.

"No way!" Silver exclaimed fearfully; Blaze instantly jumped to his aid. "Is that…"

"I can't believe all those wasted months were for nothing!"

"Calm down, Lyda."

"Uh-oh, busted." Kadaj commented.

"We'll figure this out later." Silver stated certainly. As the Future Hero took a Chaos Emerald in each hand, he couldn't resist staring at the face of the artificial creature inside the tank; he couldn't wash away the expression of despair. "For those who are new to this, you better hang on tight. **Chaos Control!**"

Heading the hedgehog's advice, Kadaj and Fu quickly snatched the psychic hedgehog by his arms while Blaze and Violet stood undisturbed at their side. And with simultaneous flashes of light radiating from the red and blue emeralds, the newcomers had disappeared beyond the borders of the Silver Dunes – Areno was waiting to greet them. Unfortunately, Silver's enchantment didn't go unheard. Nearly a few second after the light had faded, Lyda skidded to a halt in front of the open doorway with Toxin and Amy on her left-hand side and Genocide on her right – all of them had drawn their weapons. The half-naked harpy was able to put two and two together, fearing the worst had happened as she made a desperate run for her workbench. The blind basilisk and his students claming followed in pace behind her, shooting interested glances at the cloning containers surrounding them. By the time they had reached Lyda on the other end of the table, her blueprints were flying in the air and the box containing Genocide masks was spilled over on the floor. The Greyfang genius had searched desperately though the papers and her tools, but her worst fears were realized: The Chaos Emeralds were missing. After everything that she had been though in the past hour alone, Lyda collapsed to her knees and hanged her head in defeat – a dry sob escaped her throat.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Lyda said chokingly; Amy even felt sorry for her. "First my Dimension Transporter is destroyed and now the Chaos Emeralds are missing. Master Gryz is going to be furious."

"Yeah, the old bird's gonna kill ya." Genocide snickered. "Been nice knowing ya, babe."

"No…no, he won't kill me." Lyda sniffed, wiping her eyes with her feathers. "If he had a choice, he would have killed me when I was a little girl. No, he needs me alive because of my blood."

"Your blood?" Amy questioned confused.

"Lyda is part of a special breed, Amelia." Toxin explained thoughtfully; the pink hedgehog was so mystified that she didn't even bother to be angry at her master's affectionate tone. "You see, Lyda is the most brilliant mind in all of Areno. Every technological advancement on the planet was created by her – even Ragoorik's original Dimensional Transporter was based off one of her early designs. Her ability to create and understand technology thousands of years more advance than anything on Areno stems from her heritage."

"What is her heritage?" Amy asked in wonderment, feeling a new respect for the Harpy.

"My mother was a second-class Greyfang warrior." Lyda proclaimed, finally finding the strength to stand. Much to the surprise of the hedgehog, she reached behind and pulled her hair away, revealing a golden, six-point star tattooed on the back of her neck. "But my father was one of the last surviving Precursors."

"You're a Precursor?" Genocide blinked surprisingly.

"Half of one at least." Lyda stated as her eyes narrowed. "Shortly after Master Gryz took the throne as leader, he was afraid that my father was planning to usurp him – the village did find him more favorable. So he personally killed my father under the pretenses that he was selling secrets to the other villages. He didn't realize what my father was until it was too late, so it took me as he personal technician instead."

"And you admire the guy for that?" Amy asked amazingly.

"Not at all." Lyda glared at the table. "In fact, I hate Gryz with every fiber of my being. But right now, we have other things to worry about other than my tragic history." She turned to face the other; her eyes were irritably red. "I was looking over the Dimensional Transporter before it was destroyed. It was a complete success – six alternate life-form landed in the Greyfang village."

"Then if we already met four of them." Toxin said suggestively. "What happened to the last two?"

* * *

The final scene alternates to the borderline between the Silver Dunes and the Ebony Drifts. The desert wind blew the harsh sand in scattered directions, threatening to swallow any unfortunate soul that may have lost their way. The bones of those who dared to challenge the desert were half buried in the dunes, and sometime the corpses of other remained perfectly preserve from the mixture of the grain and the triple suns. Only one life-form dared to cross the rugged terrain and was strong enough to survive. This creature – this monster – had survived far worse than a feeble breeze. The beast was relatively small in comparison to any other creature and looked like a heart with tiny legs crawling across the drifts. This…alien was tinted blood-red with a royal-purple scar over its left eye (which were cyan) and three horn-like protrusions on its head. Despite the current predicament, the miniscule life-form acted like he had emerged the victor in a battle of life and death.

"Ah, a new world to claim as my own." The red alien said proudly. "A perfect chance for me to rebuild my glorious empire without fearing those meddlesome turtles will interfere. Finally, the one true Shredder shall be victorious!"

* * *

**A new game with new players has begun. How will the arrival of Silver and friends affect the tide of the war? What is the true secret behind Genocide and his army of clones? And what sort of threat does this 'Shredder' bring to Areno? Find out on the next Desert Winds!**

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

**And don't miss the first of my two-part side story – The Seventh Tribe: The Gathering.**


	23. Final Notice

**Final Notice**

Hey, BSH here.

It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything on here – probably a year or less. You've most likely wondered where I've been or either guessed that I have retired from this site. In some ways, the latter would be correct. I have retired, but not from Fanfiction. No longer feeling challenged and having matured from my Sonic stories, I have retired from my career as BSH and have started over as another author named Zero the Leech.

I am now working on different series like Naruto, Dissidia, and Fairy Tail under a new name because my old account has already built a reputation in the Sonic world and I wish to begin anew. This means that all my previous stories as BSH have officially been discontinued. Having been gone for so long, I felt that you all deserved to know what happened as a gift for the holidays.

If you have questions about my change, want answers to questions you have about my discontinued stories, or just want to talk, feel free to contact me on my new account.

Remember, my new name is Zero the Leech.

Sincerely and farewell,

~Babylon Sky Hawk~


End file.
